SUR LA LIGNE JAUNE
by Lili M66
Summary: Isabella Swan vient d'être mutée à la Brigade Criminelle de New-York. Bon flic mais torturée, elle tente d'oublier son passé dans le sexe et les soirées trop arrosées. Son nouveau coéquipier, Edward Cullen, ne semble pas vouloir lui faciliter la tâche.
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**__** : **_

_**Je n'ai pas pu résister... Des jours que cette histoire me trotte dans la tête!**_

_**Je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable vu que je travaille encore sur "DE FEU ET DE SANG" mais bon, je suis tétue et incorrigible alors...**_

_**Bon, contrairement à la 1ère, cette fanfic sera plus... sex and rock&roll!**_

_**J'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous plaira.**_

_**Allez, roulement de tambour..... Voici le 1er chapitre!**_

_**Lili  
**_

* * *

**SUR LA LIGNE JAUNE**

_**Isabella Swan, 31 ans, jolie brune, est flic, un très bon flic, mais son passé la hante et la rend « borderline ».**_

_**Son boulot, c'est sa vie.**_

_**Lorsqu'elle rentre chez elle, rien ni personne ne l'attend et ça lui convient très bien.**_

_**Elle se perd dans l'alcool et les coucheries d'un soir pour essayer d'effacer les traces de son enfance volée.**_

_**Lorsqu'à la suite d'une enquête elle frappe violemment un prévenu, elle est mutée sans préavis.**_

_**Elle quitte alors Seattle pour la brigade criminelle de New York.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**CHAPITRE I**

**- New York... New life -**

Je quitte ma petite chambre d'hôtel et hèle un taxi.

New York.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis là. Tout s'est passé si vite.

Je suis un bon flic, je le sais et c'est reconnu. C'est ce qui m'a évité la mise à pied, mais pas la mutation.

Quand j'ai appelé mon père, Charlie, flic lui aussi, il m'a dit que c'était une bonne chose. La brigade de protection des mineurs de Seattle ravivait trop de mauvais souvenirs pour moi et ça ne m'aidait pas.

C'est vrai que la crim' à New-York fait presque office de promotion tant il y a de prétendants pour cette affectation.

Moi ce qui me plaît, c'est que là-bas, il devrait y avoir moins de gamins battus, violés, assassinés ou les trois à la fois.

Je sais aussi que la brigade est entièrement masculine. Pas l'ombre d'une nénette! Moi, ça me va bien. Les femmes et moi on ne s'est jamais réellement comprises. Et puis je ne suis pas très douée pour les relations humaines... encore un truc que je dois tenir de Charlie.

Ici, à New-York, tout est nouveau. Je n'y connais personne. Je pourrai écumer les bars sans prendre le risque de ramener une ex coucherie dans mon pieu. A Seattle, je commençai à en avoir fait le tour!

Je suis que je suis pas mal et que je plais aux mecs. Je ne m'en prive pas. Une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, c'est toujours ça de pris.

Et puis l'alcool.

Je ne suis pas alcoolique mais j'encaisse bien et quand je me mets minable, j'oublie tout pendant quelques heures...

Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella.

Bienvenue à New York.

***

J'arrive au coin de la 47ème.

Bon, vue la gueule du bâtiment, la brigade ne doit pas crouler sous les dollars...

Quelques flics en uniforme fument leur clope devant l'entrée. Inutile d'ajouter que je suis déjà repérée. Ils doivent tous attendre LA fille. Enfin moi, quoi.

J'ai 10 minutes d'avance et j'en profite pour m'en griller une. A bien y réfléchir, Charlie a raison : j'ai tous les vices.

Merde! J'ai encore perdu mon briquet. Sale habitude.

Un flic en civil s'approche.

_'J't'allume?'_

Je lui renvoie mon plus beau sourire.

_'Tu ne préfères pas qu'on fasse connaissance d'abord?'_

Là, le mec reste scotché. Sa blague tombe à l'eau et ses potes se marrent.

Je lui prends le briquet des mains, allume ma cigarette et lui remets intentionnellement dans la poche de son jean en n'oubliant pas de lui frôler les couilles.

Il déglutit bruyamment.

_'Merci... Je te promets de réfléchir à ta proposition. A bientôt'_, lui murmuré-je à l'oreille.

Là je traverse l'avenue pour aller me chercher un café, histoire d'être en forme pour l'entretien avec le chef de la brigade.

Mes futurs collègues me regardent avec admiration. Ca craint. Je ne couche jamais avec mes partenaires, ni avec les mecs mariés. C'est ma seule règle.

***

Je traverse la salle des enquêteurs. Mon futur lieu de travail. Il y a une vingtaine de tables placées un peu n'importe comment, par manque de place. Aucune cloison.

La salle est sombre et sale avec une vieille odeur de renfermé et de transpiration.

Je me dirige vers le seul bureau cloisonné, au fond de la salle. Les stores sont ouverts et des inscriptions dorées sur la vitre indiquent _Captain C. CULLEN_.

Ici, tous les flics sont en civil. Les mecs en uniforme sont dans la salle au rez de chaussée.

D'ailleurs, au moment où j'ai débarqué dans la salle, toutes les conversations se sont arrêtées et les regards se sont posés sur moi. Pour le côté « accueil amical », je repasserai demain...

Je frappe doucement à la porte du chef.

_'Entrez!'_

Le type lève les yeux et me prie de m'installer. Il a la petite quarantaine. Des yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds. Plutôt beau mec... mais je ne couche pas avec mes chefs non plus.

Il me sourit.

_'Bonjour. J'imagine que vous êtes le Lieutenant Swan?'_

_'Oui, Capitaine'._

_'Ici, on est un peu comme une famille vous savez. On s'appelle par nos prénoms. Je ne pense pas que le respect et les formules de politesse sont forcément de paire'._

Je souris. J'ai toujours pensé de la même façon.

Il reprend.

_'Donc moi c'est Carlisle'._

Je serre la main qu'il me tend.

_'Et moi Isabella... mais je préfère Bella'._

_'Très bien, Bella. Je vois que vous venez de Seattle'._

_'Effectivement'._

_'Hummm... Brigade de protection des mineurs? Ca n'a pas du être simple tous les jours'._

Je suis mal à l'aise et commence à me dandiner sur ma chaise.

_'Ecoutez Carlisle, je sais que vous avez du lire mon dossier alors ne tournez pas autour du pot. Posez moi la question, qu'on en finisse.'_

Il me fixe.

_'On a tous un squelette dans nos placard, Bella. Même ici. Ca ne fait pas de vous un mauvais flic. Loin de là à ce que je peux lire. J'aurais pu refuser votre affectation ici. Votre côté « borderline » m'a plu. Cette brigade est difficile et exigeante. Le boulot est prenant mais souvent sale. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas de femmes. Mais je pense que vous pouvez_ _y trouver votre compte. Ici, nous marchons tous sur la ligne jaune. Moi y compris'._

Là, pour le coup, c'est moi qui le fixe.

_'Bienvenue chez nous, Bella.'_

_'Merci Carlisle'._

_Je vais vous présenter au reste de vos partenaires. S'ils vous embêtent.... Ne les mordez pas trop fort!'_, dit-il en me faisant sortir du bureau.

Apparemment, il avait vraiment lu mon dossier en entier!

_'Les gars! Votre attention s'il vous plaît!'_

C'est officiel. Là tout le monde me reluque. S'ils ne connaissent pas mes mensurations avant la fin de la journée...

_'Je vous présente donc le Lieutenant Isabella Swan, fraîchement débarquée de la Brigade de Protection des Mineurs de Seattle'._

J'entends des murmures et des _salut_.

_'Ne commencez pas à râler, ce sera la seule femme ici. Je ne compte pas en recruter d'autres!'_

Les mecs rient.

Là, un mec plutôt mignon et tout en muscles se lève en se marrant.

_'Vous êtes pardonné Carlisle! Vous ne nous avez pas pris la plus laide! Hein, Newton?'_

Et merde! Encore un gros malin!

Il fixe un autre gars qui rigole à sa blague : Newton... qui n'est autre que le charmant jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus qui m'avait si suggestivement proposé du feu à l'entrée du commissariat.

Ok, ça commence bien...

_'Donc, le grand malin qui l'ouvre tout le temps, c'est Emmet. A ses côtés, son partenaire, Jasper. Le blondinet qui s'est apparemment déjà fait remarqué ce matin c'est Newton avec Tyler, son coéquipier'._

Je leur serre tous la main, fais un clin d'oeil malicieux à Newton et essaie de garder un semblant de bonne humeur.

_'Et voici Edward. Votre coéquipier'._

Waouh! C'est quoi ce type?

Grand, les yeux verts, les cheveux en bataille, un corps à faire se damner un saint...

Alerte : bombe sexy et sexuelle!!!!

Il me tend la main que je serre timidement, ce qui ne me ressemble pas.

Electricité. Je viens de prendre le jus dans tout le corps!

Toi, tu ne serais pas mon partenaire que je te ferais déjà visiter ma chambre d'hôtel...

_'Bonjour Isabella'._

_'Bonjour Edward'._

Bon, le gars est beau mais ni très souriant, ni très causant... Les enquêtes risquent d'être longues.

Je dirais qu'il a l'air « moyennement » enchanté de bosser avec moi.

Des voix me sortent de ma torpeur.

_'T'as tiré le gros lot, Ed!'._

_'Je te remplace quand tu veux mon gars!'_

Qu'est ce que je disais déjà? Oui, ça commence bien...

***

Une fois les présentations terminées, on m'a installée au bureau d'Edward où nous avons passé la journée à nous regarder en biais.

L'équipe avec laquelle je vais travailler m'a expliqué le dossier sur lequel elle planchait en ce moment : une série de meurtres de personnes d'origine russe.

Elle se compose d'Emmet, Jasper, Mike, Tyler, Edward et moi.

J'ai sympathisé avec tout le monde sauf avec mon coéquipier qui s'est juste contenté d'être poli et observateur, très observateur. Ca m'a mise mal à l'aise tout au long de la journée!

Mike ne me lâche pas d'une semelle, mais bon, il a le mérite de me faire rire.

Mon premier jour a filé à vitesse grand V.

Lorsque les gars m'ont proposé de prendre un verre avec eux dans leur « QG » habituel, j'ai gentiment refusé, remettant ça à un autre jour.

Je suis crevée, je dois encore me trouver un appart, une voiture et puis j'avais assez vu mon coéquipier pour aujourd'hui.

***

Jasper m'a raccompagnée à l'hôtel. Il pleut des cordes et il fait un froid de canard.

J'entre dans ma chambre, me déshabille et prends une douche bien chaude.

J'enfile mon survêtement difforme mais si confortable et me pose sur le bureau afin de regarder les petites annonces.

Bon, je ne trouve rien de probant, où alors c'est carrément trop cher.

Je me lève, me sers un verre de bourbon et m'installe devant la télé. Le programme est nul et je ne tarde pas à m'endormir.


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**__** :**_

_**Waouh!!!! Merci pour votre accueil! Je n'en reviens toujours pas!**_

_**Vous êtes nombreuses à avoir choisi de suivre ma fiction et je vous en remercie.**_

_**Je suis vraiment touchée... ET MOTIVÉE !!!**_

_**Bon, sur ce chapitre, je lance l'enquête.**_

_**Bien sûr, l'entente Bella – Edward est toujours aussi mauvaise...Mais c'est ce qui fait le piment, non? lol**_

_**Réponses aux commentaires**__** :**_

_**annecullen69 : Merci beaucoup! La référence à New-York Police Unité Spéciale est très flatteuse. En effet, je souhaite instaurer une ambiance sombre et oppressante. Je ne veux pas d'une histoire « proprette ».**_

_**camilllle : Ca, c'est du commentaire! Encore merci! Je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je compte poster les nouveaux chapitres. Je suis encore sur mon autre fanfic « DE FEU ET DE SANG » et puis... j'ai un travail... et un mari !**_

_**En tout cas, j'essaierai de poster une fois par semaine minimum. Une fois mon autre fic terminée, je pourrai entièrement me consacrer à celle-ci.**_

_**Elo90 : Ca tombe bien, j'aime bien les mystères aussi! Quant au passé de Bella, il va falloir suivre ma fic car je n'ai pas l'intention de dévoiler les secrets tout de suite! Lol**_

_**Merci à tous les autres pour vos commentaires!**_

_**BONNE LECTURE**_

**CHAPITRE II**

**- Smell and scent -**

Je me retourne et cherche mon portable à tâtons sur le sol.

_'Merde!'_

Si je ne me dépêche pas, il va s'arrêter de sonner avant même que je l'aie trouvé!

Ca y est, je mets la main dessus.

_'Swan'_, dis-je en baîllant.

_'C'est Edward. Sois en bas de chez toi dans 20 minutes, on a un autre meurtre sur les bras'._

Il raccroche.

Bon... Il est 04h12 et mon coéquipier n'a pas l'air d'être du matin...

Je la sens mal cette journée! Et puis ce mec commence à me sortir par tous les orifices!!!

Non, sérieux. Passée la première impression où il apparaît franchement « baisable », pour le reste, y'a tout à revoir : politesse, amabilité, gentillesse, sourire...

Enfin tout, quoi!

Une petite douche rapide, un jean, des bottes, un pull, un manteau, une écharpe... me voilà prête à affronter le froid mordant d'un novembre à New-York.

***

J'écrase à peine ma clope lorsqu'arrive Edward dans son véhicule de fonction.

Je monte, pas très à mon aise dans ce grand manteau, certes chaud mais pas franchement pratique pour les mouvements.

_'Je t'ai pris un café. Il est sur la banquette arrière'._

_'Ah? Euh... merci. C'est gentil'._

_'De rien. Il n'est pas sucré. Je me suis dit que tu n'étais pas le genre de fille à...'._

_'Bien vu. Je ne sucre jamais le café.'_

Il passe nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

Le silence entre nous est oppressant. C'est officiel : mon coéquipier est un rustre.

Il n'a pas l'air taciturne. Il EST taciturne!

Les conversations ne doivent pas durer longtemps avec lui. Je plains sa femme! Ou plutôt sa copine, il n'a pas d'alliance.

_'Et le café, c'est en signe de bienvenue ou puis-je m'y habituer?'_, dis-je, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

_'Il fait un froid polaire, Swan. Et on va sur les bords de l'Hudson'._

Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair.

_'Et on va où exactement? Parce que l'Hudson... c'est long'._

_'Aux docks.'_

***

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, nous arrivons.

Il y a déjà une petite dizaines de véhicules de police stationnés devant un des hangars des docks.

Les cafés fument entre les mains des gars.

Nous sortons du véhicule.

_'Salut Ed!'_

_'Salut Morton. Ca caille ce matin.'_

_'Ne m'en parle pas! Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir prié pour que les crimes soient commis en journée!'_

_'Alors, où est le corps?'_

_'Dans le hangar. Ca a l'air assez récent mais ce n'est pas beau à voir'._

Morton est un petit bedonnant, la quarantaine, l'air plutôt sympa.

Il porte une combinaison bleu foncé avec « forensics » écrit sur le dos. J'en déduis donc qu'il doit faire partie de l'équipe du « coroner ».

Alors qu'ils partent tous les deux vers le hangar et que je les suis à bonne distance, Morton me montre de la tête.

_'Et... c'est qui la charmante demoiselle qui t'accompagne?'_

_'Euh... oui, j'allais oublier. Lieutenant Swan ma nouvelle coéquipière.'_

_'Enchanté Lieutenant Swan'_, me dit-il en retirant son gant en latex pour me serrer la main.

_'Bella, appelez-moi Bella'._

_'Et bien, Bella, bienvenue parmi nous. Je suis Matthew Morton, assistant du légiste, mais appelle-moi Matt'._

_'Enchantée, Matt'._

Il tape sur l'épaule d'Edward en le gratifiant d'un clin d'oeil.

_'Je comprends mieux pourquoi ta brigade ne prenait pas de femmes. Cette charmante Bella valait tout à fait le coup d'attendre...'_

Je souris à Matt. Edward, non. Quoi de plus normal?

***

Nous arrivons près du corps. Matt avait raison. Le type a le visage en bouillie. J'en rejetterais presque mon café. L'odeur est horrible. On a l'impression qu'elle a envahi tout le hangar.

Matt s'approche du corps.

_'Homme blanc, origine à définir vue l'état de son visage. Mort remontant à 2 heures maximum. Des traces de coups, blessures défensives. Je lui donne 30 ans tout au plus'._

Je me penche à mon tour, évitant de regarder ce qu'il reste du visage du pauvre type.

_'Et ça? Ce sont des traces de liens qu'on voit au poignet?'_

_'Oui. Je dirais des liens en corde mais ça reste à confirmer'._

Edward lève le nez de son calepin.

_'Cause de la mort?'_

_'Pour moi, il a eu le crâne défoncé ce qui a entraîné une mort instantanée. Par contre, on a du le tabasser avant. Il porte des traces de coupures aussi'._

_'Tu penses que cela peut s'apparenter aux autres meurtres?'_

_'Vue la violence et le déchaînement, oui, on ne peut pas l'exclure'._

Je repris la parole.

_'Matt, ça te dérange si on retourne le corps?'_

_'Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi ma belle!'._

Nous retournons le corps ensemble, aidés d'un flic en uniforme.

_'Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?'_, me demande Edward qui vient de s'agenouiller de l'autre côté du corps.

_'La marque de brûlure que l'on a trouvé sur tous les autres cadavres'._

_'A première vue, il n'y en a pas mais on verra mieux pendant l'autopsie'_, me répond Matt.

***

Edward était en train de discuter avec d'autres flics et Matt venait de repartir avec le corps.

J'errais dans le hangar, respirant par la bouche. Le corps avait beau ne plus être là, l'odeur putride s'était comme imprégnée dans la tôle tout autour de moi.

Des vieux cartons, des chaînes rouillées, un grand container vert au fond.

Quelque chose me choque, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

J'ai cette fichue impression depuis que je suis rentrée là-dedans.

Bon, ça ne sert à rien d'insister. Je vais me prendre un bon café chaud et je reviens après avec l'esprit clair.

Je sors du hangar et m'approche du véhicule de police où un flic en uniforme sert du café.

Le type me dévisage avec un sourire béat et je lui prends le café qu'il me tend en affichant mon plus beau sourire... un poil aguicheur, je le concède.

Je me sens un peu seule alors que toute la gent masculine m'observe.

Le soleil commence à se lever et l'heure de la première érection approche. Ces mecs... si pathétiques et prévisibles.

Je retourne dans le hangar, mais pas de miracle. Cette impression qu'un truc ne colle pas ne me lâche pas mais je n'ai pas d'illumination divine. Tant pis.

Edward vient me chercher. Nous retournons au poste.

***

Le trajet en voiture est toujours aussi silencieux. Heureusement, Edward a eu la bonne idée de mettre la radio, certainement une façon de me faire comprendre qu'il ne compte pas me faire la conversation.

La météo.

_'Et comme depuis 16 jours maintenant, grand froid sec sur New-York avec des tempéra...'_, grésille le présentateur.

Et là, tilt.

_'Edward! Fais demi-tour! Il faut qu'on retourne au hangar!'._

Il freine brusquement.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il refuse et qu'il me hurle dessus.

Au lieu de ça, il me fixe et commence à parler comme s'il s'agissait d'un monologue.

_'Putain! L'odeur... Trop forte pour un cadavre de 2 heures, surtout avec des températures aussi basses...'_

_'Et puis il n'a pas plu depuis plus de 16 jours et il y avait ce bruit de flotte qui tombe par goûte au fond du hangar... '_, continué-je.

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, Edward m'offre son plus beau sourire_et mon Dieu, quel sourire!_ et entame une marche arrière des plus périlleuses en plein trafic.

Nous arrivons en trombe devant le hangar sous les yeux ahuris des autres flics qui nous ont vus partir moins de 10 minutes auparavant.

Nous nous précipitons vers le hangar.

Je montre du doigt le container.

Nous nous en approchons. Un liquide semble couler de dessous la porte, formant une flaque. Tout est rouillé et vétuste. Sauf la chaîne et le cadenas, qui semblent neufs.

Nous nous regardons. En silence, je prends la crosse de mon arme et m'en sers pour casser le cadenas.

La porte s'ouvre.

Horreur!

Une vingtaine de corps en putréfaction apparaît et du liquide sirupeux s'écoule un peu plus vite le long du container.

L'odeur et la vision de ces cadavres en décomposition avancée est insupportable. Je sens que je vais défaillir mais ne peux détacher mon regard.

Un bras ferme encercle mes épaules m'éloignant de la scène de crime alors qu'une main chaude et puissante se pose sur mes yeux, me protégeant de l'horreur du spectacle.

_'Ne reste pas là. On va prendre l'air'_, murmure Edward contre mon oreille.

_**Et oui, y'a de l'espoir! Après tout, peut-être qu'Edward n'est pas si « tête à claque » que ça! Lol**_

_**Prochain chapitre? Ca risque de se corser un peu...**_

_**Et puis vous allez apprendre à connaître le reste de l'équipe.**_

_**Lemon? Peut-être pas encore mais on s'en approche doucement.**_

_**A bientôt, donc!**_

_**Et n'oubliez pas : CLIQUEZ SUR LE BOUTON VERT !!!! (je ferai de mon mieux pour vous répondre)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Que vous dire mis à part MERCI, MERCI, MERCI!**_

_**Vous êtes nombreux à être venus me lire, à suivre ma fic, la mettre en favorite.**_

_**Vos commentaires sont supers et vraiment encourageants.**_

_**Voici donc votre récompense : le 3è chapitre!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**Lili**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

**- A normal day on Earth -**

Ok. Je dois l'avouer. La vue de tous ces corps en décomposition m'a sévèrement secouée.

Je laisse Edward m'amener hors du hangar.

Je n'aime pas trop la proximité de deux corps en général. Après tout, il y a la baise pour ça! Mais en dehors du sexe, les attouchements aussi amicaux soient-ils, me terrorisent.

Je suis donc mal à l'aise dans les bras d'Edward, et encore plus sous le regard envieux des gars qui attendent dehors. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai l'estomac au bord des lèvres et j'ai l'impression d'avoir des jambes en coton.

Bon, je précise : je me laisse guider mais je ne m'appuie pas sur lui! Je ne suis pas une mauviette quand même...

Edward passe les consignes à un flic en uniforme et m'emmène jusqu'à la voiture.

_'T'es à quel hôtel?'_

Je le regarde, stupéfaite.

_'Attends, là! Je suis peut-être un peu secouée mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois un corps! Et les cadavres de gamins ne sont pas beaux non plus! Il est hors de question que tu me ramènes à l'hôtel! On retourne au poste. Point final!'_

Il sourit.

_'C'est juste que l'odeur des corps s'est imprégnée dans tes vêtements et tes cheveux et que je pensais que tu préférerais prendre une douche plutôt que d'imposer ça à tes nouveaux collègues...'_

_'Oh.'_

Merde. Il a raison. Je pue.

_'Sans vouloir te vexer Edward, tu ne sens pas la rose non plus!'_

_'Je comptais me doucher aussi, une fois arrivé au poste. J'ai toujours des affaires de rechange au bureau.'_

_'Dans ce cas, je prends juste des vêtements et je me douche au poste aussi. On perdra moins de temps.'_

_'Swan, je crois qu'il est préférable que tu te douches à l'hôtel... Il n'y a pas de sanitaires pour femmes'._

J'avais oublié ce détail...

_'Ok. Dépose-moi à l'hôtel Excelsior alors. Je te rejoindrai en taxi'._

Il met le contact et nous partons.

Certes, notre relation devient plus « normale » mais je sens bien que tout l'agace en moi. En même temps, je le comprends : j'arrive à m'agacer moi-même!

***

Le trajet se passe en silence, mais ça serait le contraire qui m'inquiéterait à présent!

Nous arrivons devant l'hôtel et je suis surprise de voir qu'il se gare.

_'Tu te gares?'_

_'Oui, je t'attends. Tu auras du mal à trouver un taxi, il est 8h00 du matin et il y a un trafic monstre'._

Décidément, tout me contrarie chez lui...

Je sors donc de la voiture, vaguement énervée, jette un sourire entendu au réceptionniste (je l'ai grillé en train de se faire tailler une pipe_il est marié_ par une femme_qui n'était pas la sienne_ de chambre dans l'ascenseur. Forcément, ça crée des liens...).

J'attends devant l'ascenseur. Je pense à Edward qui doit se geler les miches dans la voiture en m'attendant. Ca me fait sourire.

Bon, en même temps, je ne l'aime pas mais il est mon coéquipier...

Prise de remords je reviens sur mes pas au moment où l'ascenseur arrive.

Je l'aperçois de l'entrée de l'hôtel. Il est toujours dans la voiture, en train de souffler dans ses mains pour tenter de les réchauffer.

Il est surpris quand je toque à sa fenêtre. Il baisse la vitre.

_'Swan! Moins de 3 minutes pour te doucher... tu m'impressionnes!'._

_'Monte, abruti! J'ai déjà eu mon quota de morts pour la journée.'_

Il me sourit et sort de la voiture.

Je déteste lorsqu'il sourit avec son air satisfait. En fait, je le déteste tout court.

Nous recroisons le réceptionniste qui me lance de nouveau son regard entendu... sous les yeux ahuris d'Edward qui lui, n'a rien compris.

Nous arrivons dans ma chambre.

Edward s'assoit sur le bord du lit et allume la chaîne des informations en continu.

Je suis surprise de constater qu'ils parlent déjà des corps que nous avons trouvés au petit matin. Les journalistes ici sont bien plus rapides qu'à Seattle. Il faudra que je sois prudente.

_'Merde! Les rats! Ils ne perdent vraiment pas de temps!'_, grondé-je.

Edward pousse un soupir de désolation.

Je pars me doucher.

L'eau chaude me fait un bien fou. Je me savonne 3 fois de suite, même punition pour mes cheveux. Il faut bien ça pour enlever l'odeur.

Je me sèche, enfile mes sous-vêtements et sors pour aller chercher des vêtements propres dans la valise et m'habiller.

Là, Edward me fixe, comme paralysé.

_'Mais putain, Swan! Tu ne peux pas te balader à moitié nue comme ça!'_

_'Baisse d'un ton Edward! C'est ma piaule ici, je te rappelle!'_

_'Ouais mais merde! Je suis un mec et je bosse avec toi!'_

_'Et bien, justement! Nous sommes coéquipiers, donc pas d'histoire de cul entre nous. De la confiance. Juste de la confiance.'_

_'Je suis d'accord, Swan... mais est-ce que ça nécessite vraiment que tu m'imposes ta nudité?'_

_'Imposer? Merci... Je ne voulais pas te choquer Edward. J'ai fait ça sans y penser. La nudité ne m'a jamais causé de problème. Mon ancien coéquipier m'a vue une bonne cinquantaine de fois à poil...'_

A mon grand étonnement, Edward se met à rire.

_'Et il a fait combien de crises cardiaques le brave homme?'_

Je me mets à rire à mon tour.

_'Allez, rhabille-toi'_, me dit-il en me jetant un paquet de fringue sur le visage.

***

Nous nous retrouvons seuls dans l'ascenseur. Edward sourit toujours. Au moins, j'ai réussi à le dérider!

_'Swan?'_

_'Oui?'_

_'Tu es vraiment... une fille étonnante'._

_'Je prends ça comme un compliment'._

Silence.

Il rit en mettant la main dans ses cheveux.

_'... et très bandante aussi!'_

Nous rions.

Certes, j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort mais j'ai gagné un coéquipier.

* * *

Nous arrivons au poste. Une fois de plus, les regards sont posés sur moi.

Edward me regarde en souriant.

_'Tu comptes aussi te mettre à poil au milieu du poste?'_, me chuchote t'il à l'oreille.

Je m'approche et lui murmure tout aussi bas _'Je réserve ce traitement uniquement aux têtes de gland'._

Il lève les yeux au ciel en me tapant sur l'épaule.

_'Edward, je peux te demander si tu as un lien de parenté avec le Capitaine et Emmet?'_

_'Carlisle est mon père. Et Emmet, mon couillon de frère...'._

Je hausse les épaules.

_'Une histoire de famille, quoi!'_

***

A peine nous installons nous à notre bureau que nous sommes assaillis par le reste de l'équipe.

_'Belle prise, les gars!'_

_'Sacrée première, Bella!'_

_'Ca c'est une entrée en matière musclée comme je les aime!'._

Après de brèves accolades, Edward me laisse avec mes partenaires surexcités pour aller se doucher.

Quand il revient, nous avons déjà sorti tous les dossiers et les photos des précédentes scènes de crime sont punaisées sur le tableau en liège.

Nous sommes tous en pleine discussion de boulot quand tout à coup, Jasper dit _'merde, ça sent les ennuis'_.

Nous suivons son regard.

Un pur canon vient de rentrer dans notre salle. Grand, la peau mate, les cheveux et les yeux très foncés, habillé dans un costard qui laisse deviner sa musculature. Miam...

Il se dirige directement dans le bureau du capitaine.

_'Et c'est qui, lui?'_, demandé-je songeuse.

Les mecs rient.

_'N'y pense même pas, Bella'_, me dit Emmet, _'c'est Jacob Black... l'adjoint du procureur'._

Ah oui, forcément... Vu comme ça.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, toute notre équipe est convoquée dans le bureau.

Je rentre en dernier... et je croise le regard du jeune adjoint du procureur. Ce type me déshabille du regard sans la moindre gêne! Mais tu vas baisser les yeux petit prétentieux!

Carlisle prend la parole.

_'Nous sommes ici pour discuter de « l'affaire des russes ». Bella, Edward, je vous félicite pour votre découverte.'_

_'Mais?'_, interviens-je.

Carlisle me sourit.

_'Jacob, je te présente notre nouvel inspecteur, le lieutenant Isabella Swan'._

_'Enchanté, Lieutenant Swan. Je suis Jacob Black, adjoint du procureur.'_

_'Je sais', _dis-je sèchement.

Il sourit. Petit insolent...

Mes coéquipiers me regardent, se retenant de rire devant mon attitude limite discourtoise avec Jacob Black.

L'adjoint du procureur prend la parole.

_'C'est une belle découverte, certes, mais nous avons un problème...'_

_'Développe, Jacob!'_, dit Mike.

_'Vous ne pourrez pas vous en servir comme élément de l'enquête et encore moins comme preuve à charge contre un potentiel prévenu'._

_'Mais pourquoi?!'_, commence à s'emporter Edward.

_'Edward, calme-toi'_, lui intime Carlisle.

_'Parce que vous avez forcé ce putain de cadenas! Vous n'aviez pas de commission rogatoire!'_, reprend Jacob.

_'On n'a rien sans rien, Mr Black. Et vous devez certainement le savoir'_, grondé-je

_'Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne pourrai pas me servir de ce précieux élément devant un tribunal. Ce que je sais, c'est que cette équipe fait de l'excellent travail mais vos méthodes sont limites! Cela va faire trois ans que je passe mon temps à vous sauver les miches et je suis à court d'argumentation. Ce que je sais c'est que même la nouvelle recrue n'a pas l'air d'aimer le droit chemin de la loi!', _crie t'il, visiblement exaspéré.

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde se tait.

Edward, un peu calmé, reprend la parole.

_'Ok, Jacob. Alors qu'est ce qui nous reste comme solution pour coincer ces pourris?'_

_'James...'_, répond alors Jacob dans un souffle, _'il n'est peut-être qu'un intermédiaire mais il peut nous mener droit aux gros poissons'._

_'On l'a déjà cuisiné 4 fois. Ce type est un dur. Il ne lâchera rien',_ réplique Edward.

_'Si, peut-être que cette fois-ci sera la bonne...'_, dit Jacob l'air très intriguant tout à coup.

_'Je ne vois pas ce qui le ferait craquer, Jacob, on n'y est pas allé de main morte'_, dit Jasper.

Jacob se met alors à me fixer.

_'James adore les jolies femmes...'_, dit-il en me souriant.

***

Bien sûr, toute l'équipe est contre l'idée de m'utiliser. Ca proteste dans tous les sens et personne ne me demande mon avis.

J'en ai assez. Je ne connais pas ce James et il n'a pas l'air tendre mais je suis flic tout de même!

Agacée, je m'éclipse hors du bureau.

Quelques minutes après, Jacob sort à son tour alors que les conversations sont toujours aussi animées dans le bureau de Carlisle.

Il s'approche de moi.

_'Bon je dois y aller. J'ai une plaidoirie dans une heure. Vous faîtes quelque chose ce soir?'_

_'C'est une invitation?'_, lui demandé-je, complètement prise au dépourvu.

_'Oui, explicitement.'_

_'Et si j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie?'_

_'Alors il a un nouveau concurrent. Et la liste doit être longue...'_

_'Je n'aime pas les flatteries et je ne suis pas assez stupide pour les croire'_

_'Je sais. Et je ne perds jamais mon temps à flatter des filles qui ne le méritent pas. Il n'y a rien à y gagner'._

_'Et que pensez-vous gagner avec moi?'_

_'Pour l'instant, je me contenterai de prendre ce que vous voudrez bien me donner'._

_'Gentleman?'_

_'Pas du tout. Mais patient, oui'._

_'Ce soir je sors avec l'équipe. On va boire un verre après le service. Désolée. Peut-être une autre fois?'_

_'Au fameux QG j'imagine?'_

_'Oui'._

_'A bientôt, Lieutenant Swan'._

_'Au revoir Mr Black'._

Waouh! Ca c'est un mec qui a de la suite dans les idées... Mais c'est moi qui décide qui je mets dans mon lit et il me semble un peu trop arrogant pour mon ego surdimensionné.

Ceci dit, il est vraiment sexy et cela va faire plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas eu une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Mais de là à le faire avec l'adjoint du procureur... Cette situation pourrait vite se retourner contre moi ou même pire, contre l'équipe.

Une main sur mon épaule me fait sursauter.

Le reste de l'équipe vient de sortir du bureau de Carlisle.

_'Ca y est? On a terminé la compétition de testostérone? Fini de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là?'_, dis-je sèchement.

Mike me prend par les épaules.

_'Allez Bella, boude pas! On ne voulait pas te mettre à l'écart et puis de toute façon Carlisle a décidé que ce serait toi qui aurais le dernier mot'._

Génial! Et je devrais me contenter d'être le maillon faible de l'équipe? Celle que l'on doit protéger du méchant James? Mais merde, je suis flic!

Enervée, je mets mon manteau et sors de la salle des inspecteurs.

Là, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une clope!

///////////

Il fait un froid de dingue.

Comme par hasard, je ne trouve plus mon feu. Toute l'histoire de ma vie...

Je commence à pester contre moi-même et le reste de l'équipe.

_'Merde! Merde! Merde! Et re-merde!'_

Une femme que je n'avais pas vu s'approcher me tend son briquet.

Elle fait ma taille, de longs cheveux miel, des yeux verts. Très jolie. Je lui donne la quarantaine.

Je la remercie.

_'Mauvaise matinée, on dirait?'_, me dit-elle en souriant.

_'Oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! D'abord je découvre des cadavres liquéfiés, puis je me prends la tête avec mon con de coéquipier qui a un balai coincé dans le fion, après c'est ce branleur d'adjoint du procureur qui me fait du gringue et pour terminer, ma super nouvelle équipe qui décide que je ne suis pas apte à appréhender un gars parce qu'il est soit-disant trop dangereux!'_

Je me rends compte alors que je viens de prononcer ma tirade effrénée à une inconnue.

_'Je suis désolée... Je ne vous connais pas et je vous raconte mes petites misères'._

Elle me sourit toujours, l'air attendri.

_'Vous savez, nous avons tous nos mauvais jours'._

_'A ce propos, j'en ai même oublié de me présenter. Je suis le Lieutenant Isabella Swan. Je travaille ici depuis hier.'_

_'Et je suis Esmée. Esmée Cullen. La femme de votre capitaine. Je suis venue le chercher pour qu'on déjeune ensemble. Il m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous'._

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. J'étais mortifiée!

_'Et je suis aussi la maman de votre coéquipier... avec un balai dans le fion'._

Au secours!!!!!!

Elle se met à rire en me caressant la joue.

D'ailleurs, d'autres rires se mêlent au sien.

Je lève la tête. Toute mon équipe est en train de se bidonner à la fenêtre. Edward, Emmet et Carlisle en première ligne.

Ils avaient suivi toute notre conversation...

* * *

_**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**_

_**Dans le prochain, Rosalie, Alice et James vont faire leur première apparition.**_

_**Le lemon? Il arrivera, ne vous en faîtes pas! C'est juste que je suis pour le "lemon utile".**_

_**Faire du lemon pour du lemon, sans une véritable histoire derrière, je trouve ça débile.**_

_**Quoiqu'il soit, maintenant je n'attends plus que vos commentaires!**_

_**CLIQUEZ SUR LE BOUTON VERT!!!**_

_**A bientôt.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**_

_**Voilà. Ce n'était pas prévu si tôt mais lorsque j'ai vu le nombre de lectures, de suivis et tous vos commentaires, je me suis dit que vous méritiez bien que je fasse un petit effort.**_

_**En récompense de votre gentillesse et de vos encouragements, voici donc mon tout nouveau chapitre.**_

_**DANS CE CHAPITRE :**_

_**Les relations entre Bella et Edward sentent le soufre, malgré le petit espoir qui semblait se dessiner lors des deux derniers chapitres. Ces deux-là ne se comprennent vraiment pas!**_

_**Rosalie et Alice font leur première apparition dans des rôles "à contre-courant".**_

_**Et Bella. Et bien Bella reste Bella! Vous apprendrez un peu plus à la connaître tout au long de ce chapitre. Excessive et fragile.**_

_**J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez car je me suis éclatée à l'écrire et je le trouve presque réussi!**_

_**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**_

_**elo90 : En effet, ma Bella n'est pas une prude! Je dirais même qu'elle n'a pas froid aux yeux. Mais je préfère les femmes "vraies" aux midinettes.**_

_**Bella va t'elle travailler en couverture? Je ne pense pas non. En même temps j'écris au fil de mes idées alors on ne sait jamais!**_

_**Lily77974 : Ton commentaire est l'un de mes préférés. J'ai vraiment été très flattée, merci. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que la suite ne te décevra pas. C'est que tu m'as mis une sacrée pression là!**_

_**Lily Cullen 82 : Je souhaite conserver au mieux ton état psychologique mais sache que Bella a la fâcheuse tendance à coucher avec tout ce qui traîne donc tu n'es peut-être pas à l'abri d'un lemon entre elle et Jacob! lol**_

_**astral77 : Je te décerne la palme du commentaire le plus long! lol**_

_**J'ai même cru que tu allais faire une fic dérivée de ma propre fic!**_

_**En tout cas, merci pour ton enthousiasme, ça m'a beaucoup touché.**_

_**annecullen69 : Définitivement, mon commentaire favori! Merci beaucoup pour la pub, je suis flattée et j'espère juste que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Bisous!**_

_**MelanieMac : Droit dans le coeur! Tu aimes tout ce que je cherche à mettre en valeur dans cette fiction. Alors, merci.**_

_**Lunaa-tique : Je compte bien accentuer le côté policier mais il faut m'en laisser le temps, je ne suis qu'au 4è chapitre! En tout cas, merci!**_

_**TataDomi : MDR! Un lemon entre Bella et James? J'avoue que c'est tentant mais je ne voudrais pas écoeurer mes fidèles supportrices! Quoiqu'il en soit, merci beaucoup!**_

_**Je remercie aussi tous les autres. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas répondre à tout le monde mais sachez que tous vos commentaires sont réellement appréciés. Vous êtes ma meilleure récompense.**_

_**Quant au lemon, je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes nombreuses à partager mon avis!**_

_**Allez, je vous laisse.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Lili**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

**- Fight, friends and hot evening -**

_'Et vous n'avez pas du boulot plutôt que vous marrer comme des dindes!'_, crié-je à leur encontre.

_'Si, si! Mais il faut d'abord qu'on aide Edward à retirer ce qu'il a dans le fion!'_, répond Emmet.

Tout le monde rit de plus belle, y compris Esmée.

_'Carlisle m'avait dit que vous aviez du caractère. Il ne s'était pas trompé! Au moins je ne me ferai pas de souci quant à votre intégration dans l'équipe'_, me dit-elle en souriant.

_'Esmée, je suis vraiment désolée. Mes paroles ont dépassé mes pensées. Edward est... un bon coéquipier et je suis sûre que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble'._

_'Pas de souci, Bella. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré autant de spontanéité et de sincérité en une même personne. Ce sont des qualités rares, gardez-les. Quant à Edward... je l'ai toujours trouvé un peu coincé, je n'arrête pas de le lui dire!'._

Cette fois, c'est moi qui ris.

Carlisle nous rejoint et embrasse sa femme tendrement sur la joue.

_'Tu sais que Bella est à la recherche d'un appartement?'_, dit-il à Esmée.

_'Euh... Carlisle...'_, interviens-je, gênée.

_'Esmée est promoteur immobilier. Je suis sûr qu'elle peut faire des miracles'_, me répond t'il.

_'Pas de souci Bella. Je commence à chercher dès cet après-midi'_, me dit alors Esmée dans un sourire.

_'Merci Esmée, je suis très touchée mais vous savez, je ne suis pas très riche et je dois encore me trouver une voiture'._

_'Bella, c'est le cas de tous mes clients. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça. Carlisle me donnera votre numéro et je vous tiens au courant'._

_'Merci, vraiment. Surtout après ce que j'ai dit sur Ed...'_

Elle ne me laisse pas terminer ma phrase.

_'Ne racontez pas de bêtises. C'est un vrai plaisir de pouvoir vous aider. A bientôt Bella'._

Je lui serre la main qu'elle me tend et je les regarde partir.

Edward me sort de mes rêveries.

_'Je connais l'endroit où on fait les meilleurs hot-dogs de New-York, ça te dit?'_

Je le regarde, confuse.

_'Edward, je me suis emportée... Je suis dés...'._

_'Oh, t'inquiète. Même avec 2 ou 3 hot-dogs dans l'estomac et un balai dans le cul, je devrais réussir à aller chier avant la fin de cette semaine'._

Ok. Je l'avais bien cherchée celle-là.

_'Bon, on y va? Tu auras cinq minutes de marche pour me présenter tes excuses!'_

Nous nous sourions et partons à l'assaut du meilleur hot-dog de New-York.

_***_

Il est à peine 13 heures lorsque nous arrivons au poste.

J'ai le droit au « chambrage » de circonstance de la part de tous mes collègues suite à ma monstrueuse bourde de ce midi.

Nous nous installons au bureau.

Après une demie-heure à éplucher des relevés téléphoniques, je pose LA question qui me démange depuis ce matin.

_'Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour appréhender James?'_

_'Il deale souvent le matin, au coin de la 11è avenue. Il suffit juste qu'on le choppe pendant qu'il fait son business'_, me répond Tyler.

_'Et après? Il ne fera pas plus d'un mois de prison... et encore, avec un mauvais avocat'_, reprends-je.

_'On veut juste l'interroger une nouvelle fois. Essayer de le faire parler.'_

_'24 heures ça fait court pour obtenir des preuves... Jusque là il n'a jamais craqué et il a un bon avocat'_, ajoute Emmet.

_'Et 48 heures?'_, demandé-je.

Les gars ne me comprennent pas et me jettent un regard interrogateur.

_'Si on le pousse à bout, qu'il commet la moindre petite infraction pendant sa garde à vue, il est bon pour rester 24 heures de plus et c'est toujours ça de pris si vous voulez le cuisiner...'_, m'expliqué-je.

_'Il est malin, Bella. Il ne répondra même pas à la violence'_, dit Jasper.

_'Alors laissez-moi l'interroger. Il ne me connaît pas et je suis une femme'._

_'Hors de question, Swan!'_, intervient fermement Edward.

_'Laissez-moi au moins essayer, les gars! Ca ne coûte rien! Et puis vous serez de l'autre côté de la vitre si jamais ça se passe mal'_, les supplié-je.

_'Parce que tu comptes l'interroger seule? T'as pété les plombs! Ce mec met les filles sur le trottoir, il est un des intermédiaires de la plus grosse organisation mafieuse de New-York! Il est violent et imprévisible. Tu veux quoi de plus pour comprendre qu'il est dangereux?!'_, s'emporte Edward.

_'Va te faire foutre Edward! Je suis flic, au même titre que toi! Et il s'agit juste d'un interrogatoire, pas d'une mission d'infiltration!'_, m'écrié-je à mon tour.

_'Ok, on se calme tous les deux. Edward, tu dois reconnaître que Bella a raison. Ca vaut la peine de tenter'_, dit Jasper en essayant de calmer l'ambiance.

_'Et moi je dis que Bella mènera cet interrogatoire.'_

Nous levons tous la tête. Carlisle est à côté de nous.

_'Papa, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Swan est une vraie tête brûlée et ça peut très mal tourner'._

_'Je suis le capitaine de cette brigade et jusqu'à présent, c'est encore moi qui décide. Bella mènera cet interrogatoire. Fin de la discussion'._

Edward et moi nous fusillions du regard.

_'Au fait, Bella, Edward, vous êtes attendus à la morgue pour l'autopsie du premier corps de ce matin'_, nous dit Carlisle en repartant vers son bureau.

La tension est palpable. Les mecs nous regardent, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

Edward se lève et je le suis, non sans laisser échapper un soupir.

L'autopsie va être longue...

***

A peine sortis de la salle des inspecteurs, j'empoigne Edward par le col de sa chemise et le plaque contre le mur du couloir.

_'Putain, c'est quoi ton problème avec moi Edward?!'_

Il grimace et serre mes poignets.

_'Mon problème? C'est que tu ne sais pas maîtriser tes nerfs, Swan. De toi ou James, je ne saurais pas dire qui est le plus dangereux! Je ne veux pas d'un coéquipier suicidaire!'_

_'Je connais mon boulot Edward et je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, figure-toi!'_

_'Alors qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver, hein?'_

_'Ah... c'est ça! Je n'obéis pas à la lettre au lieutenant Cullen donc j'ai forcément quelque chose à prouver!'_

_'Je sais pourquoi ils t'ont envoyée ici. Je sais que t'as tabassé un prévenu pendant une garde à vue, Swan!'_

_'C'était un putain d'assassin d'enfants! Il a violé et massacré 6 gamins! Je n'avais pas dormi depuis 5 jours et j'étais à bout alors quand il m'a narguée je lui ai collé mon poing dans la gueule, c'est tout! Ca ne fait pas de moi un mauvais flic! C'était lui le criminel, merde!'_

Je lâche son col, éprouvée par le souvenir douloureux que je viens d'évoquer.

Il me saisit par les épaules et me secoue.

_'Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que tu peux faire craquer un mec comme James?'_

_'Je ne crois rien, je veux juste essayer'._

_'Et tu vas faire quoi? Te foutre à poil? Lui tailler une pipe? Parce que c'est ton genre ça, Swan, hein? Baiser avec tout ce qui a un pénis!'_

C'en est trop.

Je lui envoie mon poing dans la mâchoire et me jette sur lui.

Nous nous retrouvons tous les deux au sol quand Carlisle arrive, accompagné d'Emmet et de Jasper.

_'Bella! Edward! Arrêtez ça tout de suite!'_

Nous nous relevons.

_'Mais vous vous croyez où? Au zoo? Continuez comme ça et je vous dégage de cette enquête! Compris? Alors reprenez-vous, et vite fait! Et essayez de ne pas vous entretuer avant d'arriver à la morgue...'_

Emmet et Jasper nous regardent, dépités. Sur ce coup-là, on n'a pas marqué un point.

* * *

Nous descendons au sous-sol, là où se trouve la morgue principale de New-York.

Nous entrons dans la salle 5. Une jolie blonde se tient dos à nous, en train de nettoyer des scalpels.

Elle se retourne et nous sourit.

_'Ah, vous voilà! Ce n'est pas trop tôt! Même mon client est mort d'impatience!'._

Elle nous fait un clin d'oeil.

Je crois que j'aime déjà cette fille! Belle, grande blonde, les yeux châtains, beaucoup de classe et pas mal de cynisme.

_'Bonjour Ed! Tu me présentes ta nouvelle coéquipière?'_

Il lui renvoie son bonjour mais ne me présente pas. Je décide donc de prendre les devants.

_'Bonjour, je suis le lieutenant Isabella Swan, enfin Bella me suffit amplement'._

_'Je suis Rosalie Hale, le légiste en chef de cette morgue, mais appelle-moi Rose'._

_'Enchantée, Rose'._

_'Moi de même, Bella. Je suis tellement contente d'avoir une paire d'ovaires supplémentaires dans ce bâtiment! Et puis mon adjoint n'a cessé de me parler de toi depuis ce matin. Si tu es intéressée, j'ai son numéro de téléphone!'_

Je repense au rondouillet Matt Morton et l'idée me révulse déjà.

_'Euh... Il est gentil mais non merci, Rose!'_

Nous rions, devant le regard agacé d'Edward.

_'Et bien, quelle ambiance, Ed! Allez, je ne vous fais pas languir. Commençons l'autopsie, j'ai encore 23 corps qui m'attendent. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, merci de me fournir autant de boulot!'_

Malgré l'humour et la sympathie de Rose, Edward ne desserre pas les dents.

_***_

Après deux heures et demie, l'autopsie se termine enfin.

Aucun élément primordial n'en est ressorti et je suis déçue. L'enquête ne semble pas vouloir avancer.

Nous sortons de la salle et Rose nous emmène dans son bureau.

Elle me prend à part alors qu'Edward traîne derrière.

_'Je suis au courant pour ta dispute avec Edward. Je suis désolée, Bella. Comme premier jour, tu devais espérer mieux'._

_'Pas de souci, mais merci Rose'._

Je suis surprise qu'elle soit déjà au courant et elle semble le remarquer.

_'J'ai mes sources, tu sais! Ed est un rustre, un vrai con, mais ce n'est pas un méchant. Attends un peu avant de le détester'._

Je lui souris, ne sachant pas trop quoi ajouter à ça.

_'Alors, il paraît que tu vas t'encanailler avec les collègues au QG ce soir?'_, dit-elle pour changer de conversation.

_'Euh... oui. Mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Edward...'_

_'Va s'y. Ca te fera du bien. Et puis tu as une bonne équipe et ils méritent que tu les connaisses. Pour Edward, laisse tomber. Il ne t'embêtera pas. Laisse le bouder dans son coin et ça passera aussi vite que c'est venu'._

_'Tu nous y rejoins?'_

_'J'aime bien y aller de temps en temps mais ce soir, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Avec les 23 corps que vous avez découverts, je suis bonne pour une nuit blanche!'._

Edward arrive dans le bureau et cela sonne la fin de ma conversation avec Rose.

Nous nous disons au revoir et commençons à partir.

Rose crie alors dans le couloir : '_Et Bella, si tu veux un sandwich ou un truc à grignoter un de ces jours, n'hésite pas à passer! J'ai de tout ici! Il faut dire que je dispose d'excellents frigos!'_

Je me mets à rire, imaginant très bien Rose en train de se servir un sandwich qu'elle aurait préalablement conservé dans un des tiroirs de la morgue.

////////////

20h15. Je viens de rentrer dans ma chambre d'hôtel.

La journée a été longue et éprouvante et j'aurais presque envie de décommander notre petite soirée au QG mais je me dis que mes partenaires n'ont pas à souffrir de ma mauvaise entente avec Edward.

Je vais sous la douche.

L'eau chaude me détend un peu.

Il faut que je me reprenne. Je ne peux pas me laisser miner par un type qui pense que je suis une pute doublée d'une incompétente. Il ne m'aime pas? Et bien tant pis, il va falloir qu'il fasse avec.

Je me laisse une semaine. Si les choses ne s'améliorent pas avec lui, je demande à changer de coéquipier.

Je sors de la salle de bain et me dirige vers mes valises.

Je ne mets pas longtemps à trouver la tenue parfaite : une jupe qui arrive jusqu'aux genoux, fendue sur le côté avec un pull décolleté feront l'affaire. Le tout accompagné d'une paire de bas, des bottes, un maquillage léger et les cheveux relevés en un chignon lâche. Simple et sexy.

J'enfile un manteau, mets mon écharpe et quitte ma chambre.

Je profite de l'ascenseur pour appeler un taxi.

Une fois devant l'hôtel, je me grille une clope et le taxi arrive.

***

Le taxi me dépose devant un bar plein à craquer. Des mecs en uniforme, d'autres en civil sont dehors, en train de fumer.

Un bar à flics. Clientèle essentiellement policière et masculine.

Je me dis que je vais galèrer pour me faire un chemin au milieu de ce bar bondé mais lorsque j'entre, les mecs s'écartent en me sifflant.

Génial! Il ne me manquait plus qu'une bande de pervers...

Je retrouve mes partenaires à une table du fond, située à coté du billard, des fléchettes et du juke-box.

Jasper, Tyler, Emmet et Mike m'accueillent par des sifflements.

_'Waouh! Bella! Mais tu nous avais caché tout ça!'._

Merci Mike. Très classe comme réflexion.

Je m'assois à leurs côtés. Edward me regarde bizarrement et je préfère l'ignorer. Les regards des autres pervers me suffisent déjà amplement!

Et puis je t'emmerde Edward. J'ai eu une dure et longue journée et ce, en partie à cause de toi alors fous moi la paix car ce soir je veux me détendre et m'amuser.

Merde. Je pense trop. Faut que j'arrête!

Une jolie petite brune aux yeux verts s'approche de moi, tout sourire.

Elle est petite, a les cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens et une vraie tête de lutin.

Je devine au tee-shirt qu'elle porte à l'effigie du bar qu'elle est barmaid ici.

_'Salut Bella! Je suis Alice, la soeur d'Emmet et Edward! Qu'est ce que je te sers?'_

Je lui souris. Elle a vraiment l'air adorable et pleine de peps.

_'Salut Alice. Enchantée de te connaître. Je prendrais bien un whisky sec'._

_'Simple ou double?'_

_'Double, bien sûr!'._

Elle me prend par les épaules en riant et s'adresse à mes partenaires.

_'Je l'aime déjà!'._

Je passe une soirée agréable. Nous discutons à bâtons rompus et Alice se joint souvent à nous le temps de courtes pauses. Seul Edward reste attablé à dire le strict minimum.

La musique est à fond et nous chantons à tue-tête. J'en suis à mon quatrième double whisky et je commence à vraiment me sentir en forme!

Un type assis au bar ne cesse de me fixer depuis que je suis arrivée.

Il est plutôt pas mal. Brun, les yeux clairs. Habillé avec goût. Pas un flic, assurément. Nous croisons souvent nos regards et je lui rends ses sourires.

Edward semble avoir remarqué notre petit manège et me jette un regard noir. Je lui tire la langue et vais rejoindre le reste de l'équipe qui joue aux fléchettes.

Cinquième whisky...

Je me bagarre avec Emmet pour choisir un titre sur le juke-box.

Finalement c'est moi qui gagne.

Je choisis « Heavy cross » du groupe Gossip. J'adore cette chanson.

Je me mets alors à danser, mon verre à la main, en mimant les paroles (je suis loin d'avoir la voix de la chanteuse alors mieux vaut se contenter du playback).

Mes partenaires m'encouragent et rient. Je joue le jeu et passe parmi les tables, aguichant les flics bedonnants.

Alice me fait signe de monter avec elle sur le bar et nous dansons comme des folles, sous les applaudissements de toute la clientèle.

Lorsque la chanson se termine, nous tombons dans les bras dans l'une de l'autre, mortes de rire.

Je viens de me trouver une amie.

Je descends du comptoir, aidée par deux types ravis de me peloter les miches par la même occasion.

Je suis surprise de voir Jacob quand je reviens à notre table. Il affiche un grand sourire.

_'Joli spectacle, Bella'._

_'Euh... merci'._

_'C'est une déesse cette nénette!'_, renchérit Jasper.

Même Edward esquisse un sourire...

Sixième whisky...

Nous passons tous une excellente soirée. Edward semble s'être un peu déridé. Bon, bien sûr, il ne me parle pas mais c'est déjà pas mal.

J'apprends à connaître un peu plus mes partenaires et je trouve Jacob étonnant. Quand il ne porte plus son costume d'adjoint au procureur, il est tout à fait charmant et intéressant.

Ceci dit, l'alcool commence à faire son effet sur moi et la proximité de Jacob titille mon bas ventre.

C'est officiel. Il faut que je baise.

Il est 23h45. Je décide qu'il est temps de rentrer.

Je salue mes partenaires et me dirige vers le comptoir pour dire au revoir à Alice.

Edward est là et me dévisage. Je lui fais un signe de la tête et m'apprête à partir lorsqu'il me retient par le poignet.

_'Je te ramène?'_

Non, mais je rêve!!! Hors de question que je supporte ce type un quart d'heure de plus, même avec six whiskies dans le cornet!!!!

C'est à ce moment que mon bel inconnu aux yeux clairs s'approche.

_'Vous partez déjà?'_

_'Oui. Il se fait tard.'_

_'Je me disais que l'on aurait peut-être pu échanger nos numéros, histoire de dîner ensemble un de ces soirs'._

Edward fronce les sourcils.

_'Sinon, vous pouvez aussi me ramener. Je suis à un quart d'heure d'ici. En guise de dîner, je vous propose de passer directement au dessert'_, lui dis-je en me collant un peu plus à lui.

Ca marche à tous les coups. Je sens déjà la bosse de son érection contre mon ventre.

_'Ca me convient tout à fait'_, me répond t'il.

Je me retourne vers Edward. Il me fixe intensément. Ses yeux sont passés du vert au noir et ses mâchoires sont aussi crispées que ses poings.

Je lui lance le plus insolent de mes sourires et lui fais un au revoir de la main.

Je laisse le bel inconnu enlacer ma taille et nous quittons le bar.

* * *

_**Vous le sentez? Vous avez raison!**_

_**Un "petit" lemon se profile dans le prochain chapitre.**_

_**James va aussi entrer en scène et ça risque d'être "musclé" pour notre Bella.**_

_**A très bientôt, donc!**_

_**Et si vous êtes contents de me lire, ne frappez pas dans vos mains...**_

_**CLIQUEZ PLUTÔT SUR LE BOUTON VERT! Merci.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**_

_**Je vous l'avais promis, ce chapitre va être intense!**_

_**Lemon et interrogatoire de James : le meilleur des cocktails pour un chapitre sulfureux!**_

_**J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira car je me suis franchement éclatée à l'écrire.**_

_**C'est officiel : je me suis DÉ-CHAÎ-NÉE !!!!**_

_**Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre pour savoir si il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.**_

_**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**_

_**Caro30 : Et oui, comme tu dis! Entre Edward et Bella, c'est du sport! En même temps j'en avais un peu marre des histoires d'amours "plan-plan" avec des "je t'aime" dès le 2è chapitre!**_

_**En tout cas, ravie que mes personnages te plaisent!**_

_**Claire1603 : Bien vu! Le pauvre Jacob va en voir de toutes les couleurs avec la miss. Quant à Edward, je ne t'en parle même pas! lol**_

_**isasoleil : Oui, Edward est un irrascible qu'on a un peu de mal à suivre mais peut-être a t'il ses raisons? Tu découvriras tout ça au fil des chapitres.**_

_**EstL : Un petit POV d'Edward? Pourquoi pas? Tu n'es pas la seule à me le réclamer. Je n'étais pas partie pour, à la base mais l'idée devient de plus en plus intéressante. Je me penche donc là-dessus et je vous tiens au courant.**_

_**SoSweetySoCrazy : Tu sauras dès ce chapitre qui est le bel inconnu qui ramène Bella. Quant au point de vue d'Edward, je t'envoie à ma réponse pour EstL (juste au dessus!).**_

_**annecullen69 : JE T'AAAAAAAIIIIIIIMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Ton commentaire est génial et ça m'a vraiment touché . Tu es adorable et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira.**_

_**Je t'élis "meilleure revieweuse de l'année"!**_

_**C'est officiel : tu es ma petite chérie! Bises.**_

_**MelanieMac : Tu lis dans mes pensées! Quant à la confrontation avec James, elle est justement dans ce chapitre et j'espère franchement qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ton enthousiasme.**_

_**meredith-57 : Et bien si tu n'aimes pas les Bella fragiles, tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre!**_

_**Bises.**_

_**elo90 : Merci pour ton commentaire! C'est vrai que les personnages sont plutôt hauts en couleur mais je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen de les rendre identifiables et attachants.**_

_**astral77 : Définitivement ma romancière favorite! Bon, à chaque fois que je dois lire tes coms je me prends une demie-heure sur mon planning (lol) mais ils me font toujours autant rire!**_

_**Au moins, cela prouve que tu es une lectrice assidue! Encore merci et surtout, garde ton petit grain de folie! Bises.**_

_**Butterfliiy : Je suis bien contente que ma fic ait retenu ton attention et bien plus encore, qu'elle te plaise à ce point. Quant à tes préférences sur l'identité du bel inconnu, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès mais tu vas être servie! Bonne lecture et encore merci!**_

_**ErylisxJazz : Merci, merci, merci! Le côté "policier" de l'histoire est certainement le moins évident à écrire mais je m'y efforce de mon mieux. J'espère vraiment que tu ne seras pas déçue!**_

_**ET UN ÉNORME MERCI À TOUTES MES AUTRES REVIEWEUSES! JE NE PEUX MALHEUREUSEMENT PAS RÉPONDRE À TOUT LE MONDE MAIS JE VOUS PROMETS QUE VOTRE TOUR VIENDRA!**_

_**BISES À VOUS TOUTES!!!!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**Votre dévouée Lili.**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

**- Sex and violence are a cop's best friends -**

_'Vous allez vous attirer les foudres de votre petit ami...'_

_'Mon petit ami? Non, sûrement pas! C'est mon coéquipier. Je suis flic'._

Il me sourit.

_'Vous n'aimez pas les flics, c'est ça?'_

_'S'ils vous ressemblent tous, je vais me mettre à les adorer!'_

Alors que nous arrivons dans un parking souterrain, il appuie sur la petite télécommande de sa clé pour déverrouiller sa voiture à distance.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Un énorme BMW noire flambant neuve, toutes options!

Je siffle.

_'Je crois que mes doutes se confirment, vous n'êtes pas flic! Ou alors vous louez cette voiture en guise de piège à fille...'_

_'Et ça marche?'_

_'Complètement...'_

_'Je suis avocat'._

_'Oui, je comprends mieux'._

_'Vous n'aimez pas les avocats?'_

_'Et bien s'ils vous ressemblent tous, je vais me mettre à les adorer!'_, lui dis-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de l'admirer de haut en bas. Ce type est vraiment attirant, avec son visage de gamin et son corps si... viril. Quel beau mélange!

Nous entrons dans sa voiture.

_'Au fait, je suis Alec'_, dit-il en mettant le contact.

_'Et moi Bella'._

_'Ca te va particulièrement bien'._

Ses yeux sont emplis de désir et mon intimité s'humidifie rien qu'à son regard.

_***_

Nous entrons dans ma chambre d'hôtel.

J'allume la chaîne hi-fi tout en jetant mon manteau et mon écharpe sur le fauteuil attenant au lit. Je me dirige vers le petit bar pour prendre la bouteille de bourbon.

Je bois directement à la bouteille et fixe Alec du regard.

Il s'approche lentement, s'empare de la bouteille et fait de même.

Il la pause sur le bar et m'embrasse.

Nos langues s'entremêlent, exprimant l'intensité de notre désir.

Je retire sa veste et touche avidement son torse galbé. Il émet un petit gémissement.

En moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire, nous nous retrouvons nus. Ses mains se font pressantes sur ma poitrine et je commence à brûler d'impatience.

Je le pousse sur le lit et il me sourit. A la lumière de la lune, je peux voir que son torse est entièrement tatoué. Il représente un serpent tenant un homme dans sa gueule. Un foule d'humains terrifiés attendent le même sort. Le serpent entoure une magnifique rose bleue du bout de sa queue. L'image est malsaine et me met mal à l'aise mais je ne m'en sens que plus excitée.

Alec remarque que je regarde fixement son tatouage. Il prend alors mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser de plus belle.

Je quitte ses lèvres et commence à embrasser sa mâchoire puis sa gorge. Il sent incroyablement bon et j'ai l'impression de perdre le contrôle de mes sens.

Ce type me fait peur et en même temps, m'attire.

Je descends jusque son torse et trace les contours de son tatouage avec ma langue. Il gémit doucement alors que je sens son érection grandir sous mon ventre.

Je m'approche dangereusement de son sexe et effleure à peine son gland de ma langue.

Il tressaille.

_'Non...'_, gémit-il.

Je prends alors son sexe entièrement dans ma bouche en commençant de longs va-et-vient.

_'Putain... Bella...'_

Il s'accroche fermement à mes cheveux.

Je suis plus excitée que jamais. Ses gémissements sont terriblement sensuels.

J'accélère mon va-et-vient et sa poigne se fait plus dure dans mes cheveux. Je sens qu'il est sur le point de venir.

Il prend alors mes épaules et me remonte à la hauteur de son visage.

Il caresse ma joue, les yeux reflétant son désir.

_'Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça...',_ me dit-il dans un sourire.

_'Prends-moi'_, lui susurré-je du bout des lèvres.

Il nous retourne alors et je me trouve sous lui. Il enfile son préservatif et se pose de nouveau sur moi, prenant appui sur ses coudes alors qu'il contemple mon corps avec envie, embrassant avidement la pointe de mes seins.

Je sens son sexe tendu contre le mien et je gémis.

_'Prends moi maintenant Alec ou je te jure que je vais me terminer dans la salle de bain!'_

Il rit et au moment où je m'y attends le moins, me pénètre violemment, nous arrachant un cri de plaisir.

Il me fixe droit dans les yeux, guettant chacune de mes réactions alors qu'il fait durer le plaisir en prenant tout son temps entre chaque coup de butoir.

La boule de chaleur s'intensifie dans mon bas-ventre et remonte toute ma colonne vertébrale. Je suis au bord de la démence .

_'Alec...'_, prononcé-je avec difficulté.

Il accélère alors ses va-et-vient. Ses yeux vrillent. Je nous sens au bord de l'implosion.

C'est alors que je sens mon vagin se rétracter violemment sur son pénis et nous jouissons ensemble.

***

Le réveil se met à hurler, nous réveillant ainsi moi et ma gueule de bois.

Je frappe violemment dessus et l'envoie valdinguer au sol.

_'Merde!'_, marmonné-je.

06h00.

La tête toujours enfouie dans l'oreiller, je tâte l'autre côté du lit. Personne. Tant mieux. Je ne connais rien de pire que se lever et devoir affronter le « gagnant de la dernière nuit »!

Je sors ma tête de l'oreiller et allume la lampe de chevet.

C'est à ce moment que je remarque un petit papier cartonné sur l'autre oreiller.

_Désolé d'être parti ainsi mais je me suis dit que tu n'étais pas le genre de fille à t'encombrer d'une conquête au réveil. Je me trompe?_

_J'ai vraiment passé une nuit géniale et même si je me doute que ta réponse sera négative, je serais vraiment ravi de te revoir un de ces soirs. Tu es vraiment une femme... étonnante._

_Prends soin de toi, Bella._

_Alec_

_PS : Au cas où je serais encore chanceux, mon numéro est 689.255.491_

Je souris et mets le petit mot dans mon sac.

Je me lève alors, me fais fondre une aspirine et pars me doucher.

Je m'habille chaudement alors que mon mal de tête commence à s'évaporer.

Une fois dehors, je hèle un taxi, direction le poste.

/////////////

J'arrive au poste le sourire aux lèvres. Les soirées « sexe-alcool » m'ont toujours bien réussi.

Je m'installe au bureau. Mes partenaires ne sont pas encore arrivés. Je pars me chercher un café et commence à travailler sur les photos des différents crimes de « l'affaire des russes ».

Rien. Aucune piste.

J'ouvre alors le dossier du fameux James. Je vais l'interroger aujourd'hui et le mieux serait que je cerne un peu plus le personnage.

Sa photo me donne froid dans le dos. Ses faits d'armes aussi... Incontestablement, le monsieur n'est pas fan de la gent féminine. Il faut qu'il les domine, les humilie. Elles ne lui servent que de faire-valoir. Un mot trop haut et vous vous retrouvez sur le trottoir ou pire, dans une poubelle, violée et battue à mort.

Edward n'a pas tort. Ce James n'est pas un rigolo.

Jasper et Emmet arrivent en chahutant.

_'Salut ma belle! Alors, la nuit fut bonne?'_, me taquine Jasper.

_'Une excellente partie de baise, merci!'_

Nous rions.

_'Tu me troues le cul Bella! Franchement, tu serais moins bandante, je croirais que t'es un mec!'_, me dit alors Emmet en me tapant sur l'épaule.

_'Je prends ça comme un compliment mon cher'._

Il reprend.

_'Par contre, tu as mis notre Eddy en boule! Il n'a pas décoléré une fois que tu es partie avec ce gars. On a même du le retenir de ne pas vous suivre!'_

Je les regardai, surprise.

Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait avec Edward? Il ne me supporte pas et il joue les coéquipiers protecteurs. Il ne tourne vraiment pas rond, ce gars.

_'Ceci dit, Jacob était plutôt déçu lui aussi!'_, renchérit Jasper.

_'Ouais mais ça c'était avant qu'Ed ne se jette sur lui en lui interdisant de s'approcher de Bella!'_, rajoute Emmet.

_'Décidément, je ne comprends vraiment rien à l'attitude d'Edward'_, soupiré-je.

_'T'inquiéte Bella. Je suis son frère et je ne le comprends toujours pas non plus'._

_'Quand on parle du loup...'_, intervient Jasper.

En effet, Edward vient d'entrer dans la salle des inspecteurs.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver vraiment beau et sexy mais son attitude me désarme. Je ne le cerne pas et sa façon de faire avec moi me donne juste une envie : fuir!

Il salue son frère et Jasper et me lance un très glacial _'Salut, Swan'._

Je lui réponds de la même façon.

Il s'assoit en face de moi et commence à lire un morceau de papier cartonné que je reconnais tout de suite. Le mot d'Alec!

_'Intéressant... La nuit a eu l'air d'être à la hauteur de ses espérances...'_, dit-il en me fixant dans un sourire machiavélique.

_'C'est à moi et tu n'as pas à le lire! Et d'ailleurs, comment l'as-tu eu?'_, m'écrié-je en essayant de récupérer le petit bout de papier qu'il tient entre ses mains.

_'Il dépassait de ton sac et j'ai trouvé ça très tentant'._

_'C'est de la violation de vie privée et depuis quand tu joues les pickpockets?'_

_'Disons juste que je trouve ta vie sexuelle passionnante'_

_'Alors tu devrais t'y mettre, ça te détendrait!'_

Jasper et Emmet interviennent pour calmer le jeu. Ils me rendent mon papier.

_'Sale con!'_, sifflé-je entre mes dents.

_'Dépravée!'_, me répond t'il tout aussi acide.

Carlisle nous interrompt.

_'Mike et Tyler ont interpellé James. Ils seront là d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. A toi de jouer, Bella'._

* * *

Nous attendons derrière la vitre teintée, de l'autre côté de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Il y a Carlisle, Edward, Jasper et Emmet. Nous attendons l'arrivée de James et je veux arriver après lui. Je suis nerveuse. Jasper passe une main sur mes épaules.

_'Ca va bien se passer Bella. Je suis sûr que tu vas encore nous étonner.'_

Je lui souris mais je ne m'en sens pas plus rassurée. Ces 48 heures de garde à vue pourraient être une première petite victoire et j'ai la pression.

Jacob arrive à son tour. Il nous salue puis se dirige vers moi.

_'Pas de conneries, Bella. Si tu te loupes, il sera relâché dans la minute qui suit.'_

_'Je sais, Jacob'._

_'T'es sure que tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un t'accompagne?'_

_'Non. Il faut que je me retrouve seule avec lui'._

Je me retourne vers Carlisle.

_'En aucun cas vous ne devez intervenir. Quoiqu'il arrive, je saurai me débrouiller. Tant que je ne vous fais pas signe, restez tous ici'._

_'Ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés, Bella. C'est tout ce que je te demande'_, me répond t'il inquiet.

James arrive enfin dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il fixe la vitre teintée comme s'il nous voyait, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Je frémis.

_'Jacob? Combien de temps avant que son avocat débarque?'_

_'Vingt minutes, tout au plus.'_

Il faudrait que je fasse vite. Ca ne s'annonce pas facile.

Je laisse mariner James encore 10 minutes et sors de la petite pièce sombre attenante à la salle d'interrogatoire.

Je me tourne vers Jacob.

_'Fais-moi apporter un verre d'eau quand son avocat arrive en bas de l'immeuble.'_

Edward me toise. Son regard est incompréhensible.

J'enlève ma veste, relâche mes cheveux et défais le premier bouton de ma chemise.

J'entre dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

***

James me scrute avec un regard admiratif.

Je suis seule avec lui. Seul un flic en uniforme est là, debout devant la porte.

Je m'installe à la table, en face de James.

Il me sourit.

_'La brigade a bon goût. Il va falloir que je pense à me faire arrêter plus souvent'_; dit-il avec un fort accent russe.

_'Bonjour James. Je suis le lieutenant Swan.'_

_'Enchanté, lieutenant Swan'._

_'J'ai lu votre dossier, James. Je suis très impressionnée. Apparemment la vente de substances illicites sur la voie publique ne semble pas être votre seule hobby'._

_'Et ce que vous avez lu vous a plu?'_

_'Vous ne répondez pas à ma question, James. Et je manque de temps. Je suis une femme pressée'._

_'On pourrait se faire un truc un de ces soirs. Je suis sûr que vous aimez crier'._

_'Je sais ce que vous êtes, James, alors ne détournez pas la conversation. Vous insultez mon intelligence'._

_'Et qu'est que je suis? Un dangereux prédateur sexuel? Un maniaque? Un asocial?' _

Je décidai de lancer mon stratagème.

_'James, à l'école de police, j'étais la meilleure en analyse comportementale. Tout ce que j'ai pu lire sur votre dossier me pousse à penser que vous êtes un homosexuel refoulé. Vous êtes frustré. Le milieu mafieux n'accepte pas le manque de virilité et vous essayez de tromper votre monde ainsi que vous-même en jouant les Don Juan. Mais vous ne me trompez pas, moi'._

James se lève brusquement, retenu par les chaînes qui le maintiennent à la chaise.

_'Espèce de garce! Pour qui tu te prends pour me parler comme ça! Tu me dois le respect! Tu n'es qu'une femme! Tu fais ta maligne parce que tu as une arme et un flic à la porte!'_

_'Je n'ai pas peur d'une tapette, James'._

Je prends mon arme et la donne au flic en uniforme. Je lui donne l'ordre de nous laisser seuls. Il hésite mais j'insiste. Il finit par partir.

Je retourne vers la table et m'assois sur un des coins, à quelques centimètres de James.

_'Tu vois, James. Je ne tremble toujours pas. Il faut dire qu'à moi seule j'ai plus de « coucougnettes » que toi. Au fait, c'est parce que t'arrives pas à les baiser que tu mets toutes ces filles sur le trottoir?'_

Il tente une nouvelle fois de se lever. Son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je ne recule pas.

_'Quand je sortirai je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas, petite salope! Tu vas voir ce que James va te mettre!'_

_'James... Soyons sérieux une minute! Si tu me baises tu seras obligé de me tuer. Comme tu l'as fait avec toutes les autres, non? Tu les as butées parce que tu avais peur qu'elles ne révèlent ton petit secret? Hein James? Le fait que tu n'arrives pas à bander, que tu en as une toute petite et que t'es nul au pieu. Tu penses à qui quand tu baises? Plutôt Georges Clooney ou Johnny Depp? Je suis sure que t'es plutôt branché Johnny Depp.'_

Il se lève encore, au bord de l'apoplexie.

_'Sale putain! Je...'_

La porte s'ouvre et un flic en uniforme m'apporte un verre d'eau. C'est le moment où jamais.

Le flic repart.

Je fais un clin d'oeil à James.

_'Tu sais que lui aussi il est pédé? Tu veux que je te le branche?'_

Je profite que James se lève pour taper un grand coup dans la chaîne afin qu'elle cède.

Il se jette alors sur moi avec une force incroyable et m'envoie directement contre le mur.

Il serre la chaîne contre mon cou et je commence à avoir du mal à respirer. Plus que quelques minutes à tenir...

Dans le dos de James, je fais signe à mes partenaires de ne pas intervenir.

J'entends de l'agitation et des cris dans le couloir et prie pour qu'ils ne débarquent pas, mettant par la même occasion mon plan à l'eau.

_'Tu la ramènes moins, là, hein?'_

Je manque d'air et je n'arrive plus à déglutir.

James arrache les boutons de ma chemise et me touche les seins avec l'une de ses mains menottées.

Un rictus de victoire s'affiche sur ses lèvres pendant qu'un voile de points rouges commence à brouiller ma vue.

C'est à ce moment que j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

Plusieurs gars entrent.

_'James, lâchez-la tout de suite où je refuse de vous défendre! Vous êtes déjà bon pour 24 heures de plus!'_, crie ce qui semble être son avocat.

Il me lâche alors et je m'effondre, cherchant de l'air en me tenant la gorge.

Tyler se jette à côté de moi.

_'Bella? C'est moi Tyler! Ca va?'_

_'Dégage Tyler'_, lui lance alors Edward.

Il s'approche et me prends dans ses bras. Il me soulève délicatement.

La dernière vision que j'ai est celle du regard inquiet d'Edward alors qu'il me porte hors de la salle d'interrogatoire.

_'Ca a marché?'_, balbutié-je.

_'Oui, Swan'_, me sourit-il sèchement.

Je sombre alors dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_**Vous vouliez de l'interrogatoire musclé et du lemon bien piquant? J'espère que vous avez été servies!**_

_**Je réfléchis pas mal à l'idée d'un POV d'Edward comme beaucoup d'entre vous me l'ont suggéré.**_

_**Si je dois en mettre, ce sera cependant que quelques chapitres de temps en temps, tout au long de la fic. Je ne veux pas faire une histoire "à double point de vue".**_

_**Ceci dit, si je mets du POV d'Edward quelquefois, ça pourrait peut-être agrémenter la sauce.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion là-dessus!**_

_**À très bientôt, et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton vert!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **_

_**Allez, un chapitre un peu plus calme... Ben, en même temps, il faut bien qu'elle respire un peu cette pauvre Bella!**_

_**Donc, au menu : situations cocasses (et vous aurez deviné que je les adore!), introspection et... pause tendresse.**_

_**Vous en saurez plus sur le passé de Bella. Vous vous doutiez bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir un tel tempérament sans avoir une faille profonde à cacher.**_

_**Pour la pause tendresse, il faudra lire pour savoir avec qui Bella va la passer, et comme je suis sadique, elle est juste à la fin du chapitre.... et comme je suis très très sadique, si vous vous y rendez directement sans avoir lu le début, et bien vous ne comprendrez rien!!!! lol**_

_**Vous avez été une majorité à me dire que vous étiez pour un POV d'Edward.**_

_**Et comme vous êtes adorables et fidèles, il arrivera dès le prochain chapitre!**_

_**Je préfère toutefois vous prévenir qu'il n'y en aura que quelques uns de temps en temps, histoire de ne pas perdre le dynamisme de l'histoire (Bella est quand même carrément plus fun, non?).**_

_**Sinon, j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews au dernier chapitre et vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses à me suivre alors je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : MERCI !!!**_

_**D'ailleurs, j'ai décidé que ma 150è revieweuse recevrait le chapitre à venir 24h avant sa parution sur le site (sous le sceau du secret bien sûr).**_

_**A vos reviews, donc, et bonne lecture!**_

_**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**_

_**EstL : Tu m'as bien fait rire avec ton aveu! Mais ma louloute, on aime toutes les histoires d'amour cul-cul!!!! lol**_

_**caro30 : Savoir ce qu'Edward a dans la tête, c'est notre rêve à toutes! Voeux exaucé dès le prochain chapitre!**_

_**ErylisxJazz : Oui, Bella est définitivement excessive et comprendras mieux pourquoi dans ce chapitre. Ceci dit tu l'aimes comme ça et c'est tant mieux car... elle tout bonnement inspirée de ma propre petite personne! lol**_

_**MelanieMac : A chaque chapitre tu m'offres une review bien sentie et constructive. Je la lis toujours avec beaucoup d'attention. En fait, je crois que je serais hyper déçue si tu ne m'en écrivais plus! Encore merci. Bises.**_

_**Annecullen69 : Et tiens, voilà ma petite chérie! Vraiment, merci pour ton soutien et tes compliments. Tu es une revieweuse d'enfer et je suis hyper fière de te compter parmi mes "fans".**_

_**Aquabi? Moi je l'aurais écrit acabi mais je n'ai pas vérifié. Si quelqu'un a la bonne orthographe, qu'il se manifeste! Bisous ma belle et j'espère à très bientôt.**_

_**elo90 : Toi, tu as senti mon chapitre venir! Dans le mil! Tu trouveras tes réponses juste en dessous. Bises et encore merci pour ta fidélité.**_

_**SoSweetySoCrazy : Merci pour le lemon, je t'avoue que ça n'a pas été simple pour moi de l'écrire! Pas évident de décrire la situation sans tomber dans le "trop vulgaire"!!! Quand au POV d'Edward, ce sera au prochain chapitre! **_

_**fraise : Pari perdu? Qui sait...**_

_**Athenais22 : Définitivement d'accord avec toi. C'est pour cela que l'histoire sera principalement du POV de Bella. Quelques chapitres vus par Edward viendront éclaircir certains points de temps à autre, pas plus.**_

_**Clémence F : Merci. Et quel enthousiasme! J'espère juste que tu ne seras pas trop déçue par ce chapitre plus calme.**_

_**camille : Merci! Je t'avoue que je ne poste pas à jour fixe. J'écris une autre fanfic et... je travaille mais en général, j'essaie de poster 2 fois par semaine_au pire, une fois.**_

_**Lilly Culen 82 : Je crois que là j'ai une inconditionnelle de la TeamEdward! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'auras ton lemon avec Eddy! Et je te promets que tu n'auras pas à attendre les derniers chapitres. Bises**_

_**Mushroom-paradiz : Et bien voici le 6è! Ceci dit, je ne suis pas une machine et mon imagination très fertile a toutefois besoin de quelques jours pour faire le plein! Ravie que tu sois si impatiente lol**_

_**Hachina : Là, je rougis. Stop! Demain je dois réussir à enfiler mes bottes!**_

_**Mary79 : J'aime le hasard... Bienvenue chez moi!**_

_**Et encore un grand merci à toutes mes revieweuses à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre.**_

_**Merci aussi à toutes celles qui me suivent ou me mettent en favorite.**_

_**Girls, you rock!!!!!!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**Votre dévouée Lili**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE VI**

**- Broken life -**

J'ouvre les yeux sur une jolie blonde aux yeux châtains. Rose.

_'Eh.... salut ma belle.... heureuse que tu sois de retour parmi nous...'_, me dit-elle doucement.

Je me relève.

Merde! Je suis sur une table d'autopsie!

_'Rose, avais-tu de mauvaises intentions à mon égard?'_, lui dis-je en regardant la plaque en aluminium sur laquelle je me trouve.

Elle rit.

_'Rassure-toi, je ne comptais pas jouer au Docteur Frankenstein!'._

Elle reprend tout à coup son sérieux.

_'Il ne t'a pas loupé ce salopard! Tu vas devoir porter un foulard pendant plusieurs jours'_, me dit-elle en me présentant un miroir.

Waouh! J'ai une sacrée trace sur la gorge!

Je constate alors que je suis en soutien-gorge et je me souviens que cet enfoiré de James a arraché tous les boutons de ma chemise.

_'Et en plus il a niqué la chemise que mon père m'avait offert l'an dernier!'_

_'Estime-toi heureuse qu'il ne t'ait pas niquée tout court, Bella. Il s'en est fallu de peu tu sais'._

_'Je sais, oui. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre que d'attaquer sa virilité pour le faire craquer'._

_'T'as été géniale, Bella. Les mecs sont sur le cul. Pour ma part, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois un poil plus prudente la prochaine fois. C'est con mais j'y tiens à ma paire d'ovaires supplémentaire dans ce fichu immeuble!'_

_'Merci, Rose.'_

Elle me tend un sweat-shirt bleu marine avec un logo NYPD dans le dos.

_'Mets ça. Il sera un peu grand pour toi mais si je te laisse filer en soutif, c'est toute la brigade qui va être en émoi!'_

Je le pose à côté de moi, scrutant encore la ligne rouge-bleutée sur ma gorge.

Rose se tourne alors avec un sourire triomphal.

_'Tadaaaaa!!!!! Regarde ce que j'ai pour nous remonter!'_, s'écrie t'elle en me présentant une bouteille de whisky.

Je ris.

_'Toi ma vieille, tu m'as cernée!'_, lui réponds-je en buvant directement au goulot.

C'est à ce moment que toute mon équipe entre.

_'Alors Rose, comment va-t'elle? S'est-elle réveillée?'_, demande Emmet.

Rose ne dit rien et je la sens au bord de la crise de rire. Il se tourne alors vers moi.

Je me retrouve donc avec Jasper, Tyler, Mike, Edward et Emmet en train de me fixer, moi, en soutif, avec une bouteille de whisky à la main.

Je les hais tous...

Ils ont quasiment tous la bouche ouverte et pas un mot n'en sort.

Rose ne tient plus et explose de rire devant l'incrédulité de mes partenaires. Je me mets à rire moi aussi. Il n'y pas à dire : j'ai un don incroyable pour me retrouver dans des situations parfaitement incongrues!

Sur ce, Jacob arrive précipitamment lui aussi, sans même prendre le temps de frapper à la porte.

Il stoppe net en me voyant.

Et bien voilà, il ne manque plus que Carlisle et mon compte est bon!

Je me lève, bois une dernière gorgée de whisky et enfile le sweat-shirt.

_'Après le prochain interrogatoire, promis, je vous montre mon cul!'_, leur dis-je en passant à côté d'eux.

Je donne la bouteille à Rose.

_'Merci pour tout, Rose. Il faut vraiment qu'on se fasse une soirée « ovaires » avec Alice'._

_'Pas de problème ma belle. Je te tiens au courant'._

Je regarde alors mes partenaires.

_'Bon, on y va ou vous comptez rester ici pour prendre les mesures des tables?'_

Ils me sourient tous_sauf Edward_ et nous sortons de la morgue.

***

L'après-midi est passé sans que je m'en aperçoive.

Les mecs se sont remis de leur incursion à la morgue. Bien sûr, Edward me fixe toujours de son oeil inquisiteur mais je commence à m'y faire.

J'ai même été chaleureusement félicitée par Carlisle et Jacob, ce dernier me regardant avec encore plus d'insistance depuis qu'il m'a vue en soutien-gorge...

En début de soirée, Esmée m'a appelée au bureau. Elle a trouvé un appartement pas trop cher à deux rues d'ici. Je dois le visiter demain_jour de repos bien mérité_ et j'avoue qu'après avoir entendu sa description, je suis déjà quasiment conquise.

19h30.

Il est temps pour moi de rentrer. La journée a été riche en émotions et je suis crevée.

Pourtant, je sens l'angoisse monter alors que l'heure de me retrouver seule approche.

Mon altercation avec James a été difficile. Elle a fait ressurgir des moments douloureux du passé que je m'exerce à oublier depuis des années.

_Maman..._

_Nous sommes dans le garage et elle met le linge dans la machine alors que je joue avec mes petites voitures._

_Elle a mis la musique et nous chantons, profitant de l'écho du garage, la voiture n'y étant pas garée puisque mon père est au travail._

_Je fais faire la course à mes deux voitures préférées en imitant le bruit des crissements de pneus quand l'une d'elles bute contre les chaussures d'un homme. Ce ne sont pas celles de mon père. Je connais bien l'uniforme de papa._

_Je lève les yeux et l'homme me sourit._

_Je lui rends son sourire. Le soleil est éblouissant et il m'empêche de distinguer son visage._

_Je me retourne et vois maman s'approcher de l'homme._

_'**Que puis-je pour vous, monsieur?'**_

_**'Je viens d'arriver en ville avec ma famille et nous cherchons une maison où nous installer. Peut-être pourriez-vous me conseiller?'**_

_**'Oh, mais certainement! Je crois que les Carlson vendent la leur. Ils ont 4 chambres et un grand salon, vous devriez l'apercevoir d'ici'**, lui répond t'elle en s'approchant de lui._

_Quelque chose brille sous la lumière du soleil. Une lame. L'homme me sourit alors qu'il tient ma mère par les cheveux. Elle me crie de partir mais j'ai peur et je ne réagis pas. La lame trace un trait rouge sur la gorge de maman alors que l'homme ne me quitte pas des yeux. Elle tombe au sol et le sang s'écoule tout doucement._

_Maman ne bouge plus._

_L'homme s'approche de moi et me caresse la joue._

_'**On se reverra bientôt, petite'**._

_Il s'en va._

_Je ne crie pas, ne pleure pas non plus. Je prends maman dans mes bras et lui fais un câlin._

_Quand mon père est arrivé une demie-heure après, je tenais toujours maman dans mes bras et je baignais dans son sang._

_La dernière chose dont je me souvienne réellement, ce sont les cris de mon père et tout ce sang sur moi..._

J'avais six ans.

Nous n'avons jamais retrouvé l'assassin_._

Cela fait déjà une heure que je devrais être rentrée à l'hôtel mais je repousse sans cesse l'échéance.

A chaque fois c'est pareil. Lorsque je suis confrontée à une agression, à la violence, j'ai cette boule étouffante qui grandit en moi, j'ai du mal à respirer. C'est pour ça que je bois. C'est le seul remède que j'ai trouvé pour faire passer cette angoisse.

C'est aussi pour ça que je ne laisse personne m'approcher vraiment. J'ai toujours peur de le perdre.

Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour. J'ai toujours baisé. Je sais, c'est triste. Mais sans attache, sans implication émotionnelle, je me mets à l'abri d'une éventuelle souffrance supplémentaire. Je serais incapable de supporter une autre perte, j'en deviendrais folle, j'en suis sure.

Je crois qu'en fait, je suis une gamine de 6 ans qui joue avec des flingues. Une boule de papier mâché dans le corps d'une pute.

Je tape mon crayon sur la table machinalement. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je fais ça.

Edward s'en empare.

_'Tu devrais être à l'hôtel depuis un bon bout de temps. Les autres sont déjà rentrés. Qu'est ce que tu fous encore ici?'_

_'Je te retourne la question, Edward.'_

_'Je terminais mon rapport.' _Il se radoucit._ 'Allez viens Swan, je te ramène.'_

_'Laisse tomber. Je crois que je vais marcher. Ca me fera prendre l'air'._

_'Il fait un froid de canard, Swan. Je te ramène'._

_'J'ai-besoin-de-marcher!'_, articulé-je, exaspérée.

Je sens que les larmes me montent aux yeux et je me détourne vivement.

Edward pose sa main sur mon épaule.

_'Ca va, Swan?'_

Je ne me retourne pas. J'enfile mon manteau, prends mon sac et me tire vite fait bien fait.

* * *

J'arrive dans ma chambre d'hôtel, dépose mon manteau en vrac sur le fauteuil et allume la chaîne hi-fi.

Je vais chercher la bouteille de bourbon et me sers un verre que je bois cul-sec.

Je vais à la salle de bain. J'ai franchement une sale gueule. Et puis cette trace sur ma gorge, on dirait maman...

Je chasse cette image de ma tête et prends une longue douche brûlante.

J'enfile une nuisette et me ressers un verre.

La musique et l'alcool aidant, je commence à me détendre. Je sors le papier cartonné de mon sac. Alec. Je pourrais le rappeler et passer la soirée avec lui. En même temps je ne suis pas d'humeur à écarter les jambes et je ne suis pas sure d'être très intéressante sortie du contexte sexuel.

23h12.

J'éteins la lampe de chevet. J'en suis à mon cinquième verre de bourbon et le sommeil me gagne.

***

02h36.

Je me lève en sursaut. Je suis couverte de sueur. J'ai fait un cauchemar épouvantable. J'allume la lumière.

Je passe la main dans mes cheveux.

_'Fait chier!'_

J'ai peur de me rendormir.

Je tourne et retourne dans mon lit.

_'Et puis merde...'_

Je prends mon téléphone, cherche le numéro dans mes contacts et appuie sur la touche « appel ».

Deux tonalités.

_'Cullen.'_

_'Edward... Je suis désolée de te réveiller. Je... c'est pas le top... enfin...'_

_'J'arrive'._

Il raccroche.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je viens d'appeler Edward parce que je n'arrive pas à dormir! Mais j'ai complètement pété les plombs, bordel!

Je prends mon téléphone. Il faut que je lui dise de rester chez lui.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Ca frappe à la porte.

Ca ne peut pas être Edward, je viens juste de l'appeler.

Je prends mon arme dans le tiroir du chevet et me dirige doucement vers la porte.

_'Qui est là?'_

_'Swan, c'est moi'._

J'ouvre la porte sur un Edward avec les cheveux en bataille et une chemise froissée.

_'Merde! T'as fait vite! Je pensais que tu habitais à 20 minutes d'ici'._

_'J'étais en bas, dans ma voiture'._

_'Quoi?'_

_'Bon, tu me fais entrer ou on continue à discuter dans le couloir? Au fait, très sexy le mélange nuisette-flingue'._

Je le laisse entrer, encore sous le choc de sa déclaration.

_'Mais que faisais-tu en bas de l'hôtel dans ta voiture? T'as pas payé ton loyer ou t'es en manque de filature?'_

_'Je m'inquiétais pour toi et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je reste dans les parages au cas où'._

Il passe sa main dans les cheveux nerveusement.

_'Et apparemment j'avais raison'_, termine t'il en me souriant.

_'Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça...'_, lui dis-je perplexe.

_'J'ai peut-être un balai dans le cul mais je suis ton coéquipier, Swan'._

_'J'ai beau essayer, je ne te comprends pas Edward'_, dis-je songeuse.

_'Et si tu me disais plutôt ce qui a fait flancher la si courageuse Swan?'_, me répond t'il l'air gêné.

***

Nous partageons la bouteille de bourbon, la buvant chacun au goulot, assis sur le lit.

Je pleure. Je n'arrête pas de pleurer. Et je lui raconte tout. Le meurtre de maman, ma phobie des relations humaines, mon irrépressible attraction pour le danger parce que je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre l'assassin de ma mère viendra me tuer, que de toute façon je suis une femme en sursis et que j'ai perdu mon âme depuis bien longtemps entre les brumes de l'alcool et les dizaines d'hommes qui sont passés entre mes cuisses.

Pas une fois il ne m'interrompt. Il me fixe et m'écoute vider mon sac.

05h43.

Mon long monologue se termine en même temps que la bouteille de bourbon.

Heureusement qu'aucun de nous deux ne travaille demain!

_'Tu devrais te coucher Swan, tu as besoin de sommeil'._

_'Je préfère encore rester éveillée que refaire ces fichus cauchemars'._

_'On dirait une gosse! Va au lit Swan'_, dit-il en riant.

Je me mets sous les draps. Il s'assoit à côté de moi.

_'Ca va aller?'_

Je lui souris.

Il passe une main sur ma joue et se lève pour partir.

J'entends la porte se fermer doucement et soudain, je suis prise de panique.

Je sors de mon lit et me précipite dans le couloir.

_'Edward, reste!'_

Il est devant l'ascenseur, surpris par mon apparition inattendue.

Il fait demi-tour et revient vers moi.

_'Putain Swan, t'es pas raisonnable'._

_'Non. Et je ne veux jamais l'être'._

Il soupire en levant les yeux au ciel et nous retournons ensemble dans ma chambre.

***

06h17.

Il enlève sa chemise et son jean. Merde... Juste en caleçon, il est vraiment... sublime!

Je lui fais un clin d'oeil.

_'T'es plutôt pas mal dans ton genre...'_

Il me sourit, gêné, et passe sa main dans les cheveux. J'adore ce toc...

_'Tu préfères que je garde ma chemise, peut-être'._

_'Non, surtout pas'._

_'Swan, ne rends pas les choses plus dures qu'elles ne le sont déjà'_

_'Ca pour être dur...'_, lui réponds-je en posant un regard provocateur sur son érection qui commence à poindre.

_'Fais pas chier Swan où je vais dormir dans la baignoire!'_.

Il se glisse à son tour sous les draps et je peux déjà sentir la chaleur de son corps rayonner à travers moi. J'ai les hormones en ébullition et l'abus d'alcool ne m'aide pas.

_'Je peux me mettre dans tes bras?'_, lui demandé-je doucement.

Il me serre alors contre son torse. Son odeur m'enivre. Je dépose un léger baiser sur sa poitrine.

_'Swan... Arrête ça tout de suite'._

_'J'arrête quoi?'_, dis-je malicieusement alors que je remonte mes baisers vers sa gorge puis sa mâchoire. Sa respiration est saccadée.

Il prend mes épaules et me repousse de quelques centimètres.

Ses yeux sont noircis par le désir et la lutte contre la tentation. Il me fixe. Il respire fort et irrégulièrement.

Alors que je m'attends à ce qu'il parte en m'engueulant, il prend mon visage entre ses mains et pose sa bouche sur la mienne. Je frémis.

Il force la barrière de mes lèvres et nos langues se touchent fiévreusement. Il gémit alors qu'il me serre un peu plus fort contre lui.

Nous nous arrêtons pour reprendre notre souffle.

Il pose son front contre le mien en soupirant.

_'Je crois... que nous devrions dormir...'_

Consciente du fait que nous avons failli franchir la limite, j'acquiesce.

Je me retourne et cale mon dos contre son torse ferme. Il m'entoure de ses bras.

_'Edward?'_

_'Swan?'_

_'Je crois que j'ai laissé la télécommande de la télévision dans le lit, elle est coincée entre nous. Tu pourrais l'enlever?'._

_'Ce n'est pas la télécommande, Swan...'_

Oh merde! Mais il a une putain d'érection!

J'éclate de rire.

_Ta gueule et dors Swan, sinon je te promets que je t'étouffe avec un oreiller!'_, me répond t'il en riant lui aussi.

06h41.

Je m'endors paisiblement, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_**Ca fait du bien un peu de tendresse, non?!**_

_**Allez, à la prochaine avec un POV d'Edward!**_

_**Bises**_

_**VOUS AVEZ REMARQUÉ CE MAGNIFIQUE BOUTON VERT QUI VOUS FAIT DE L'OEIL?**_

_**ET BIEN ALORS?**_

_**LAISSEZ-VOUS TENTEZ! CLIQUEZ!!!!!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**_

_**Attention! Le POV d'Edward est là!**_

_**Je tiens tout de suite à vous prévenir, ça va être très très chaud...**_

_**Je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre, même si me mettre dans la peau d'Edward n'a pas été si évident! Mais je suis assez contente du résultat : même mon mari a adoré (et pourtant, il est vraiment difficile!).**_

_**Je sais que le POV d'Edward était très attendu alors j'espère vraiment qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps et d'efforts à ce qu'il le soit.**_

_**Sinon, j'en suis à 160 reviews, et ce, grâce à vous. Merci! Vos commentaires sont de plus en plus longs, imaginatifs et constructifs. Je n'en suis que plus flattée.**_

_**Et un grand merci à celles qui commentent chacun de mes chapitres, sans jamais faillir, qui me suivent depuis le début et qui me couvent de leur enthousiasme et de leur gentillesse.**_

_**D'ailleurs, je serais ravie de mieux vous connaître alors n'hésitez pas à me dire vous venez, votre âge, etc... lors de vos commentaires. Avec tout le soutien que vous m'apportez, je ne peux me contenter de vous traiter comme des anonymes!**_

_**D'ailleurs, je vous dois des présentations!**_

_**Je suis Lili (c'est mon surnom). J'ai 31 ans et je viens du sud de la France.**_

_**Ancienne militaire, je vis depuis 6 ans dans l'Est de la France. J'y ai rencontré mon Edward qui est à présent mon mari.**_

_**J'ai 2 chats absolument adorables dont je suis folle.**_

_**Je travaille à présent dans un laboratoire public spécialisé dans la recherche contre le cancer et les maladies cardiaques. J'adore mon boulot et mes collègues.**_

_**La Bella que vous aimez, c'est un peu moi. Fantasque, tordue... J'ai beaucoup "papillonné" jusqu'à ce que je rencontre l'homme de ma vie. J'encaisse pas mal les whiskies aussi! lol**_

_**Allez, à vous maintenant!**_

_**Au fait, ma petite elo90 a écrit ma 150è review et a donc eu droit à ce chapitre dès hier soir.**_

_**Encore merci ma belle! J'étais d'autant plus ravie que ce soit toi car tu es une fan depuis le début.**_

_**D'ailleurs, je réitère l'expérience pour ma 200è review (soyons fous!). À vos commentaires, les filles!**_

_**RÉPONSES À QUELQUES REVIEWS :**_

_**Mary79 : Mais si je te réponds je te dévoile toute mon histoire! Non, non, non... Il va te falloir être patiente!**_

_**caro30 : Mais tu n'as rien compris... C'est moi qui te remercie!!!!!**_

_**MelanieMac : Que te dire de plus à part... MERCI! Et sache que c'est un vrai plaisir pour moi de répondre aux commentaires.**_

_**Hachina : Bienvenue dans mon monde! Mes chevilles? Pas terrible figure-toi! J'ai finalement opté pour des baskets!!! Bises**_

_**Lily Cullen 82 : Je sens que tu vas m'aimer... lol**_

_**Melielola : Décidément, j'aime le hasard. Je trouve qu'il me gâte ces derniers temps! Bienvenue parmi nous!**_

_**Caro : Désolée, tu n'étais pas ma 150è review mais la 200è, pourquoi pas? Bises**_

_**EstL : Oui, elle en a beaucoup d'autres en stock! Mais pour notre plus grand plaisir, non?**_

_**lily77974laflemmedes'inscrire : Déjà, j'adore ton pseudo! Après, ne sois pas trop méchante avec notre Jacob car il va prendre une place de plus en plus importante dans la fic! Et oui, il n'y a pas d'amour sans histoire (dixit notre Francis Cabrel).**_

_**astral77 : Mais ma romancière préférée est de retour! Quel plaisir de te retrouver! J'aurais détesté ne plus te compter parmi mes fidèles revieweuses! Bises ma fofolle!**_

_**annecullen69 : Mais à toi je te pardonnerais tout!!! Sauf de me laisser tomber... Énormes bisous.**_

_**ErylisxJazz : De la bombe? Non, la bombe c'est les filles comme toi qui me laissent toujours des commentaires géniaux. N'inversons pas les rôles! Bises**_

_**elo90 : Ma grande gagnante! Merci pour ta fidélité. Bises.**_

_**laure : Merci. À très bientôt, donc?**_

_**Anghjulina : Ca c'est du commentaire! Je crois que je l'ai lu une bonne dizaine de fois! Merci, merci, merci!**_

_**Bonne lecture et encore merci à toutes mes revieweuses à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre! Votre tour viendra!**_

_**Lili**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE VII**

**- She's got the devil in her -**

**Edward's POV**

J'ouvre les yeux. Le radio-réveil affiche 11h30.

Je souris. Elle est endormie, blottie contre moi. Je peux sentir son souffle sur ma poitrine. Elle est tellement belle... et si vulnérable.

Son corps chaud et à moitié dénudé me donne une fichue érection et j'ai presque peur que ça la réveille. Il manquerait plus que je passe pour un pervers. Déjà qu'elle me prend pour un macho coincé!

J'ai une putain d'envie d'elle, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Les images de ce qui a presque failli se passer il y a quelques heures me hantent. Je ne sais franchement pas comment j'ai réussi à lui résister. Je pourrais presque en être fier si je ne le regrettais pas autant ce matin.

Je passe mon doigt sur sa joue, descends le long de sa nuque et suis la ligne de son épaule découverte. STOP! Non, Edward. Reprends-toi. Tu n'iras pas plus loin.

Elle commence à bouger. Merde! Je l'ai réveillée avec mes conneries.

Elle me regarde et me sourit.

_'Salut...'_

_'Salut'_, lui réponds-je avec difficulté.

Sa proximité m'excite trop et je me mets sur le dos. Erreur fatale!

A présent, mon érection fait apparaître une petite pyramide sous le drap.

J'espère juste qu'elle ne regardera pas par là mais elle baisse les yeux et aperçoit le dôme qui semble s'élever de plus en plus sous mon regard mortifié.

_'Je... je me suis permis de planter une tente dans ton lit'_, lui dis-je gêné.

Elle rit.

_'Edward, ce n'est plus une tente : c'est un chapiteau!'_, me répond t'elle, affichant son sourire victorieux et moqueur que je déteste tant.

Je hais cette femme! C'est le diable en personne!

Elle me lance un regard coquin et ravageur. Elle place sa main sur mon excitation et se met à la caresser par dessus le drap.

_'Swan... Ne fais pas ça....'_, articulé-je avec difficulté.

_'Mais tu as l'air d'en avoir tellement envie... Laisse-moi t'aider'_, me dit-elle l'air faussement innocent.

Je suis excité comme jamais. J'ai du mal à réfléchir et encore plus à parler. Cette femme me tue!

_'Swan, nous sommes coéquipiers. On ne peut pas fair-Oh putain!'._

Je n'arrive pas à terminer ma phrase. Sa main s'est faite plus ferme sur le drap et je suis si tendu que je respire difficilement. Je suis cuit! Je n'arriverai jamais à lui dire d'arrêter.

_'Justement. On n'a qu'à dire qu'on se rend un petit service entre coéquipiers'_, m'aguiche t'elle.

J'utilise mon dernier fragment de raison et la repousse doucement_et à contre-coeur_sur le lit.

_'Ok. Désolée. Je n'aurais pas du aller si loin. Je vais prendre une douche'._

Elle se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain.

J'entends l'eau de la douche et l'imagine nue, en train de se laver. Je ne tiens plus.

Quand j'arrive dans la salle de bain, elle est enveloppée dans une minuscule serviette. Elle se peigne et a l'air surprise de me voir là.

_'Oh! Je n'en ai plus que pour une minute et je te laisse la douche'_, me dit-elle.

Ses longues jambes fines, la naissance de ses seins... Dieu du ciel elle n'est qu'en serviette! Mais comment puis-je lui résister?!

Je m'approche doucement d'elle. Elle me fixe mais ne recule pas.

_'Je t'en prie Swan. Dis-moi d'arrêter. Aide-moi'_, lui demandé-je alors que je caresse doucement sa joue.

Sa respiration est saccadée. Elle prend ma main et la pose sur ses seins, par dessus sa serviette, guidant ma caresse.

_'Je t'interdis d'arrêter, Edward.'_

Et là je sais qu'il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Je la veux tellement.

Je me jette sur ses lèvres et colle mon corps contre le sien, la coinçant doucement contre le meuble du lavabo.

Elle m'offre sa bouche en gémissant et je m'empare de sa langue.

Ses mains explorent mon torse, mes abdominaux. Je frémis sous chacun de ses effleurements.

Elle glisse alors une de ses mains sous mon caleçon, caressant avidement mon sexe et mes boules. Je geins. Je retire sa serviette et admire son corps. Ses seins sont sublimes. Je les prends à pleine bouche.

Elle desserre mon étreinte et me pousse contre le lavabo. Elle embrasse ma mâchoire, lèche mes mamelons et continue son infernale descente. Elle retire mon caleçon et prend entièrement mon sexe dans sa bouche. Je grogne sous l'effet du plaisir mélangé à la surprise.

J'ai toujours imaginé que le sexe avec elle devait être génial et le petit mot de ce Alec semblait le confirmer mais là, je dois dire que j'étais encore bien loin de la vérité. Cette fille est une vraie bombe à retardement. Sensuelle, provocante. Belle à en crever. Et douée... Terriblement douée...

Ses va-et-vient sont infernaux. Je ne tiens plus et jouis dans sa bouche. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, elle avale toute ma semence.

Elle se relève en me souriant.

_'Alors, ça va mieux?'_, me susurre t'elle malicieusement à l'oreille.

Non. Ca ne va pas mieux. C'est pire : j'ai encore plus envie d'elle.

_'J'ai envie de te prendre'._

_'Et tu attends ma permission?'_

_'Oui'_

_'Prends-moi, Edward...'_

C'est officiel. A la seconde où elle a prononcé la dernière phrase, j'ai basculé de la raison à la folie.

_'Tu n'aurais jamais du dire ça...'_

J'ai tellement envie d'elle que j'en perds la tête.

Je l'assois sur le rebord du meuble du lavabo en lui écartant les cuisses. Je glisse mes doigts sur son intimité et constate qu'elle est vraiment très mouillée. Je l'embrasse avidement alors qu'elle gémit sous mes doigts.

_'Il va te falloir plus que des doigts pour me contenter, Edward'._

Elle prend un préservatif du tiroir derrière elle et l'enfile sur mon sexe tout en le caressant.

Je lui souris et la pénètre brutalement. Elle crie. Je suis sur le point de suffoquer tant je me sens bien en elle. Elle est si chaude, si douce et si humide.

Elle me supplie, haletante, de continuer et je ne me fais pas prier.

Je continue mes va-et-vient, de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus violents, de plus en plus profonds.

Elle s'agrippe à mes avant-bras et je sens que nous n'allons plus tarder à venir.

Je la pénètre encore deux fois de toutes mes forces et elle se cambre contre moi, m'offrant une vue magnifique sur ses seins.

Les parois de son vagin se rétractent contre mon sexe. Elle crie en enfonçant ses doigts dans mes bras alors qu'au bout de ma jouissance, je me déverse entièrement dans le préservatif.

***

16h11.

Je suis dans ma voiture. J'ai un horrible sourire béat sur les lèvres. On dirait un idiot. JE SUIS un idiot!

Je viens de passer la ligne jaune avec ma coéquipière alors il n'y a franchement pas de quoi pavoiser!

Pourtant je me sens si bien. C'était... magique, génial.

Après la salle de bain, nous l'avons refait dans le lit, sur le bar, sur la moquette, sous la douche.

J'ai cru ne pouvoir jamais m'arrêter. Jamais je n'ai désiré une femme à ce point.

Et encore, si elle n'avait pas du rejoindre ma mère pour visiter un appartement, je pense que je serais encore à lui faire l'amour.

Je l'aurais bien accompagnée d'ailleurs. Je n'avais aucun envie de la laisser après cette folle matinée mais s'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que ma mère devine tout et je crois qu'elle aurait tout compris à la minute même où elle aurait aperçu mon sourire niais!

Donc me voici dans ma voiture en train de me demander ce qui va bien pouvoir advenir de cette séance intense de sexe.

Jasper.

Il n'y a que lui à qui je puisse me confier et dieu seul sait à quel point j'ai besoin de parler à cet instant.

Je rentre dans mon appartement et appelle mon meilleur ami.

_'Salut mon pote! '_

_'Eh! Salut Ed! Alors mon salaud, tu appelles pour me narguer parce que tu es en congé alors que je bosse comme un forcené?'_

_'Non. En fait je me demandais si tu voulais passer à l'appart après le boulot'._

_'Ok, pas de problème. Je suis là d'ici une heure. Y'a un match?'_

_'Euh... non. Je ne crois pas.'_

_'Ed, t'as des soucis?'_

_'Plutôt UN souci, mais crois-moi, il est de taille...'_

_'Ca pue l'histoire de gonzesse! Tu vas me dire, tant mieux! T'avais vraiment besoin de te dégorger le poireau, mon vieux! Ca évitera que tu t'en prennes encore à Bella!'_

Au nom de Bella, je frémis. S'il savait à quel point et de quelle façon « je m'en étais pris » à elle ce matin...

_'Ouais bon, à tout à l'heure Jazz'._

_'A tout' Ed'._

***

18h02.

Jazz vient d'arriver.

Il sourit à la vue du pack de bière posé sur la table basse du salon.

_'Whaou! Je sens qu'il va y avoir de la vraie conversation de mec!'_

Il boit une gorgée et me fixe.

_'Bon, Ed. T'as pas sorti un mot depuis que je suis arrivé. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe?'_

_'J'ai... rencontré une fille'_

_'Génial, mec! Bonne baise?'_

_'C'est peu de le dire. Je n'avais rien connu d'aussi intense de toute ma vie'_

_'Là mon gars, je t'envie!'_

_'Je suis dans la merde Jazz. C'est Swan'._

A son nom, Jasper avale une gorgée de travers et se met à tousser.

_'T'as couché avec Bella! Tu te fous de moi, là! Tu la détestes et elle te hait!'_

_'Je pensais qu'elle me haïssait, moi aussi. J'aurais préféré'._

_'Attends Ed. Vous avez baisé, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Bella est superbe et c'est normal que tu aies cédé à un petit moment de faiblesse.'_

_'Ce n'est pas un petit moment de faiblesse Jazz. Pas pour moi en tout cas. En fait, je ne l'ai jamais détestée. Elle m'a plue dès que mon père nous a présentés lors de son arrivée à la brigade. Je l'ai trouvée sublime. Rien que lorsqu'elle m'a serré la main, j'ai eu l'impression de prendre du 10000Volts. Ca a empiré au fil des heures. C'est un bon flic. Elle est intelligente et si sure d'elle. Elle m'a bluffée lorsque l'on a découvert les corps dans le container. Et puis tous ces mecs qui la matent. J'ai commencé à être jaloux. Mike, Tyler, Jacob... Ils lui tournent tous autour! J'ai cru que j'allais tuer ce putain d'avocaillon juvénile lorsqu'il a ramené Bella à l'hôtel!'_

_'Merde, gars. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. T'es amoureux d'elle, c'est ça?'_

_'Crois-moi Jazz, j'ai tout essayé pour la faire fuir. J'ai été blessant, me suis comporté comme un vrai connard... et ça a marché. Mais je ne supportais pas qu'elle se mette en danger. J'ai pété les plombs quand elle a décidé de mener l'interrogatoire de James seule. Elle était vraiment bouleversée après. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse être fragile, pourtant elle l'est. Hier soir j'ai perçu sa faille. J'étais inquiet pour elle. Elle est si fière et si têtue... Elle n'a pas voulu que je la ramène. Alors je l'ai suivie pour m'assurer qu'elle rentre saine et sauve. Je me suis garé en bas de chez elle et j'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit à faire le guet'._

_'T'as fait le guet devant son hôtel toute la nuit?'_, me répète Jasper avec de grands yeux ahuris.

_'Pas toute la nuit, non. Figure-toi qu'elle m'a appelé vers les 02h00 du matin. Elle n'allait pas bien et je suis monté la rejoindre. On a passé la nuit à parler. Elle m'a expliqué son enfance. Elle a vu sa mère se faire égorger sous ses propres yeux, Jazz! Et ce type lui a promis qu'il reviendrait pour elle. Elle n'avait que six ans'._

_'Carlisle m'avait dit qu'elle avait un lourd passé mais j'étais loin de me douter de ça... Je comprends mieux son comportement. Vraiment, elle m'impressionne cette fille'._

Je souris à sa remarque. Moi aussi elle m'impressionne.

_'On s'est couché au petit matin. Non sans mal pour moi. Le fait de la comprendre un peu mieux, de la sentir si vulnérable, n'a fait qu'augmenter mon désir pour elle.'_

_'J'imagine aisément, oui. Nous ne sommes pas faits de pierre, Ed'._

_'C'est quand on s'est réveillé que j'ai craqué. Tu connais Bella, elle aime bien jouer... Et moi je n'ai pas résisté'._

_'Ed, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure. Es-tu amoureux de Bella?'_

_'Je suis fou d'elle Jazz. Je ne l'ai pas baisée. J'ai fait l'amour, comme jamais je ne l'avais fait auparavant. Oui. Je suis amoureux d'elle'._

_'Et Bella?'_

_'Je ne pense pas non. Elle refuse de s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Les hommes, elle joue avec, c'est tout. Elle n'aurait jamais pris le risque de coucher avec son équipier si elle envisageait ça autrement qu'une simple histoire de cul sans lendemain...'_

_'C'est sûr. La connaissant. Elle n'est pas du genre à s'encombrer d'une histoire d'amour tordue. En même temps, même si c'est dur à entendre, c'est mieux comme ça. Restez bons amis et continuez à faire du bon boulot ensemble. Point final. Mets tes sentiments dans ta poche, Ed. Elle va continuer sa petite vie, manger des dizaines d'hommes, descendre des whiskies secs au mètre. C'est Bella. C'est pour ça qu'on l'apprécie.'_

_'Oui. On dirait qu'il va falloir que je me fasse à cette idée. Mais c'était tellement génial ce matin. A un moment j'ai cru qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de plus entre nous. Je voudrais... qu'elle soit à moi...'_

Jazz me donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule et me présente une bière.

_'Mais Bella n'appartient à personne, Ed. Cette fille est un fantasme vivant, et elle reste libre comme l'air'._

Nous trinquons.

_'A Bella qui a fait découvrir à Ed qu'il a un coeur qui peut battre pour autre chose que pour respirer'._

_'A Bella, mon fantasme personnel et mon enfer!'_, réponds-je en souriant.

* * *

_**Je suis morte de trac! J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ce POV d'Edward tant attendu.**_

_**Quoiqu'il en soit, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y en aura d'autres de temps en temps.**_

_**Prochain chapitre : retour sur l'enquête, l'action, le sang... Et oui, on n'est quand même pas dans "Alice au pays des merveilles", non plus!**_

_**Bises à vous toutes et bonne semaine.**_

_**Bises.**_

_**ADHÉREZ AU "LILITHON" : CLIQUEZ SUR LE BOUTON VERT (LOL)!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**_

_**Il m'est arrivé plein de bonnes choses cette semaine.**_

_**Tout d'abord, j'ai passé les 200 reviews au dernier chapitre et je vous dis un grand MERCI!!!**_

_**Et puis, pour ma plus grande joie... une de mes revieweuses est un... REVIEWER!!!**_

_**Si, si! Un mec, un pur, un dur! Alors à toi mec surprise (c'est son pseudo), je te promets d'arrêter avec mes "merci les filles" et autres "vous êtes génialEs" etc...**_

_**Sinon, je suis très heureuse de constater que la majorité d'entre vous a apprécié mon POV d'Edward. J'en ai tellement ch... pour l'écrire! Mes efforts ont été largement récompensés par vos critiques. Encore merci.**_

_**DANS CE CHAPITRE :**_

_**"L'après-baise" est difficile à assimiler pour notre pauvre Bella qui, du coup, ne sait plus où elle crèche. Ca tombe bien, Eddy n'a pas trop l'air de savoir sur quel pied danser lui non plus!**_

_**Sinon, la demoiselle va enfin trouver l'appart de ses rêves mais dans des circonstances tout à fait étranges...**_

_**Une courte "soirée ovaires" histoire de débriefer sur le dérapage incontrôlé du matin...**_

_**Et enfin, l'enquête reprend sa place dans ce chapitre, histoire de remettre du piment!**_

_**Bella serait-elle plus en danger qu'elle ne le supposait?...**_

_**RÉPONSES À QUELQUES REVIEWS :**_

_**isasoleil : Mais vous aimeriez toutes que notre petite Bella s'épanchent sur ses sentiments! Mais franchement, est-ce vraiment son genre? Nooooon.... Et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'on l'aime tant, qu'en penses-tu? Bises ;-)**_

_**Lily Cullen 82 : Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi ma louloute! Ceci dit, attends-toi plus au jeu du chat et de la souris qu'aux grandes révélations amoureuses... Pas trop déçue? Bises.**_

_**astral77 : Salut ma romancière préférée! Enchantée de faire ta connaissance et encore merci d'avoir joué le jeu. Ton commentaire est une fois de plus génial. Je l'attends toujours avec autant d'impatience, comme si c'était une fic! Énormes bisous et à très bientôt!**_

_**MelanieMac : Oui, tu as raison mais je voulais vraiment montrer que leur relation, même si elle n'était que physique, était différente et plus intense que celle que Bella a l'habitude d'avoir avec d'autres types. Et puis pour Ed-Bella, il fallait bien 5 ou 6 fois!**_

_**Anghjulina : ... Et Dieu sait à quel point j'aime vous torturer! ;-)**_

_**Mary79 : Qu'ajouter mis à part : bien vu! lol**_

_**Hachina : Mais serais-tu une petite coquine? Je te rassure, nous le sommes toutes! ;-) Quant aux chaussettes, tu vas rire mais ce matin, j'ai craqué mes bas en les enfilant et j'ai pensé à toi! Je me suis bien marrée toute seule dans ma salle de bain, on aurait dit une folle.**_

_**annecullen69 : Ouh mais ma chérie, j'aime quand tu me beurres la tartine! lol Je suis super contente de faire ta connaissance et de constater que nous avons quelques points communs (les chats, par exemple). Pour le chèque, va falloir être patiente car les mois de décembre ne sont jamais très riches chez moi... Encore mille mercis pour toutes les choses gentilles que tu dis à chacun de tes commentaires. Je fonds!!! Bises.**_

_**Clémence F : Je pense que tu aurais été ma meilleure amie au lycée! Jolie description qui donne très envie de te connaître et je suis d'autant plus ravie de te compter "dans mon cercle"! Je suis aussi contente que tu n'aies pas trouvé mon POV Edward trop "guimauve" car c'était ma plus grande peur! A bientôt!**_

_**fraise : Non, non, non! Bien tenté mais je ne donnerai aucune réponse à toutes tes questions! lol Ceci dit, tu finiras bien par trouver ce que tu cherches à savoir au fil de mes futurs chapitres... (voilà ce qui s'appelle du "teasing"!). Bises.**_

_**ErylisxJazz : Mais je ne doute pas une seconde que tu écriras ma 300è review! ;-) Encore merci pour tes commentaires et oui, tu as raison : l'amour c'est bien... surtout quand ce sont les femmes qui sont les chasseurs!**_

_**SoSweetySoCrazy : Bella? Faire tourner Edward en bourrique? Noooooooon.... Cette idée ne m'a jamais, mais alors jamais traversé l'esprit... Après tout, ça se saurait si j'étais tordue et sadique? Non? lol**_

_**Camille : Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu devais gagner le droit de recevoir un chapitre à l'avance, je m'arrangerais pour que tu le reçoives, anonyme ou pas! Et puis dans ma tribu de "fans", il n'y a pas d'anonymes, juste de vraies personnes toutes aussi tordues et bizarres les unes que les autres! Je ne fais aucune différence entre vous sur ce fait, rassure-toi! Bises.**_

_**aude77 : Tu es ma 200è review et tu aurais du recevoir ce chapitre hier mais comme je n'ai toujours pas reçu ton adresse mail, je n'ai pas pu te l'envoyer. Je suis vraiment désolée et je te promets que tu recevras le prochain à l'avance, comme il se doit. Ceci dit, n'oublie pas de m'envoyer ton adresse! Bises et encore merci.**_

_**elo90 : Tu as bien failli recevoir de nouveau un chapitre à l'avance : tu es ma 201è review!!! Encore merci pour tout et bon courage pour tes études en médecine.**_

_**mec surprise : Merci de m'avoir remonté les bretelles! Tu as tout à fait raison et tu n'as pas idée comme je suis heureuse de compter un homme parmi les gens qui apprécient ma fic. Ca prouve au moins que mon histoire ne fait pas trop "midinette", ce que je redoute le plus! Quant à mon mari, il ne lit pas vraiment les fanfictions mais il aime beaucoup mes lemons. Disons que... ça l'inspire! En tout cas, bienvenue dans mon petit monde et encore merci de m'avoir laissé un commentaire. J'espère que les chapitres à venir ne te décevront pas. A bientôt!**_

_**didie1012 : Debra? Dexter? Je ne rougis plus là... je flambe littéralement!!!! Je suis vraiment très flattée par ta comparaison. Merci!**_

_**Voodoooo' : Désolée mais je n'ai pas compris ton symbole... Je suis une vieille tu sais!**_

_**samiaCullen : Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire à chaque chapitre. L'effort a été grandement apprécié! Bises.**_

_**Et encore un grand merci à vous toutes et TOUS pour vos reviews, lectures et suivis.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**Votre dévouée Lili**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE VIII**

**- Hope and threats -**

**(Back to) Bella's POV**

16h30. Je me laisse bercer par le taxi.

J'ai hâte de découvrir cet appartement, Esmée a l'air si enthousiaste. Et puis j'en ai assez de ma chambre d'hôtel impersonnelle. Enfin surtout depuis ce matin...

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu, bon sang?!

J'ai violé ma règle n°1 : jamais avec son partenaire. Et pourtant je ne peux qu'en vouloir à moi-même. C'est moi qui l'ai appelé. Fichues crises d'angoisse nocturnes... Charlie a raison, je devrais peut-être consulter un psy depuis le temps. Cependant, ça n'explique toujours pas qu'Edward ait passé une partie de la nuit dernière à veiller dans sa voiture en bas de l'hôtel. S'il se montre aussi protecteur avec sa soeur, je plains la pauvre Alice!

Ce qui m'emmerde, c'est que c'était génial. Certainement la meilleure baise de toute ma vie.

Mais demain matin je vais devoir l'affronter, en tant que coéquipier cette fois. Nos rapports n'étaient déjà pas au beau fixe alors je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il adviendra maintenant que nous avons échangé nos fluides corporels...

Fait chier! J'aurais mieux fait d'appeler Alec ou de me trouver un autre mec dans un bar!

Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire?

« Edward, j'ai eu un coup de blues, tu étais là alors je me suis servie »?

Ou « Edward, merci pour cette matinée de baise intense, en espérant que cela scellera notre toute nouvelle complicité »?

Ou encore, « Edward, tu pourrais faire un «erase» et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé »?

Ou alors, « Edward, t'es beau, tu baises comme un dieu, on remet ça quand tu veux mais surtout ne m'en demande pas plus. Pas de chandelle, ni de resto, encore moins de mots doux ou de soirées romantiques »?

Cette dernière pensée me fait sourire. Comme si Edward avait l'intention de vouloir plus que de la baise! Il me prend pour une dépravée irresponsable! Veiller sur mes miches ne fait pas de lui un homme amoureux! Non. Les choses se passeront plus simplement, j'en suis sûre. On a eu ce qu'on voulait, point. Il n'y a même pas matière à discuter.

Le chauffeur me sort de mes rêveries.

Je paye et sors du taxi.

Je vérifie le nom de la rue et le numéro du bâtiment. Merde... Ca ne peut pas être là... J'ai du mal comprendre l'adresse qu'Esmée m'a transmise. Nous sommes en plein quartier chic, l'immeuble est design... Pas dans mes moyens, ça c'est sûr!

_'Alors, on va le visiter cet appart?'_

Esmée vient d'arriver, tout sourire.

Elle m'embrasse chaleureusement et me mène vers l'immeuble en question. Le hall d'entrée est cossu et me fait penser à un hôtel. L'ascenseur est propre et spacieux, couvert de miroirs.

_Ding!_

18ème étage.

Et bien il n'a pas intérêt à tomber en panne ce fichu ascenseur...

L'ambiance dans le couloir est feutrée. Le sol comme les murs sont couverts d'une moquette rouge.

Esmée passe la clé dans la serrure. Appartement 1843.

J'entre.

Oh merde mais je suis où là!!!????

Je dois vraiment sembler abasourdie car je sens Esmée me pousser délicatement vers l'intérieur.

_'Je te fais visiter?'_

Je n'arrive pas à parler et je me contente d'acquiescer bêtement de la tête.

_'Comme tu as pu le remarquer, nous entrons directement dans la pièce à vivre. Immédiatement sur ta droite tu as un grand placard et en face, ce sont les toilettes. Donc, la pièce à vivre est assez grande pour faire office de salle à manger et de salon, il y a une cheminée centrale totalement révisée la semaine dernière. Cette pièce est très lumineuse grâce à sa grande baie vitrée avec... vue imprenable sur les baies de l'Hudson. J'adore! Donc sur ta gauche, tu as la cuisine « américaine » toute équipée avec son bar qui est assez grand pour accueillir un repas de 2 personnes. Bon, retournons au salon. Sur ta droite, voici ta chambre. Elle n'est pas très grande mais comme là aussi tu as un grand placard, tu peux mettre facilement un lit, des chevets et un bureau. Et la pièce attenante, là, c'est la salle de bain. Baignoire, lavabo et pas mal de rangements encastrés. Pour le sol, toutes les pièces sont en parquet mais comme il est vitrifié, tu n'auras pas à l'entretenir comme une folle. Bella? Tu ne dis rien. Ca ne te plaît pas? Oui, tous les murs sont blancs mais tu pourras mettre de la couleur et puis c'est vrai aussi que tout le monde n'aime pas les cuisines « américaines »..., la salle de bain n'est accessible que par ta chambre mais comme il y a aussi un lavabo dans les WC... Ceci dit, il n'y a pas de terrasse... Tout le monde aime les terrasses... Par contre tu as une place réservée dans le parking souterrain. Je suis bien consciente qu'il ne fait que 45m2 mais...'_

Je ne la laisse pas terminer.

_'Esmée... Il est magnifique! Et... je me fous des terrasses!'_

Elle me fixe, tout sourire.

_'Alors... il te plaît?'_

_'Je ne vois pas comment il ne pourrait pas me plaire! Il est génial!'_

_'Et il n'est qu'à 10 minutes à pied de la brigade...'_, renchérit-elle.

_'Et à combien s'élève le loyer de ce petit bijou?'_

_'1035$ par mois. Eau, ramassage des ordures et entretien des communs inclus'_

_'Esmée, vous vous fichez de moi là? C'est un quartier résidentiel, il devrait au moins coûter la moitié plus cher!'_

_'En fait je m'occupe du patrimoine immobilier du propriétaire depuis pas mal de temps mais il n'a jamais voulu que je me charge de louer cet appartement. Quand je l'ai appelé hier pour le lui demander pour la énième fois il a finalement dit oui. Je crois que le fait d'avoir expliqué que tu étais fonctionnaire de police, que tu venais d'arriver à New-York et que tu étais une femme l'a rassuré. Il m'a même demandé de quelle brigade tu venais. Je lui ai précisé et il a accepté sans réfléchir. Comme quoi, ça a du bon d'être dans les forces de l'ordre!'_

_'Ca n'explique pas le prix du loyer...'_, dis-je pensive.

_'Je n'ai même pas eu à négocier quoique ce soit, figure-toi! Je pensais batailler comme une lionne mais c'est lui qui a insisté pour que le loyer ne soit pas trop cher'._

_'Ce doit être un vieux croulant ou un admirateur de la police de New-York, alors'_, supposé-je étonnée.

_'Admirateur de la police je ne sais pas mais quant à son âge... il est identique au tien!'._

_'Dans ce cas je suis chanceuse, Esmée'_

_'Tu le prends?'_

_'J'ai eu un vrai coup de foudre, et à ce prix... bien sûr que je le prends!'_

Esmée me saute dans les bras, folle de joie. Je la remercie gauchement, touchée par le fait qu'elle porte autant d'intérêt à mon confort personnel.

***

Je n'en reviens toujours pas. A peine ai-je eu fini de dire que je prenais l'appartement qu'Esmée se précipitait sur son portable pour appeler le propriétaire!

Résultat? Je peux emménager dès demain soir.

Il faudra que j'appelle mon père pour qu'il me fasse parvenir mes meubles et autres effets personnels qui sont stockés dans son garage.

Je marche depuis plus de vingt minutes à présent. La nuit tombe et les rues se désertent. Esmée a proposé de me ramener mais j'ai besoin d'être seule, d'apprécier ce nouvel événement annonciateur de ma nouvelle vie de New-Yorkaise.

Je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans la poche de mon manteau.

_'Swan'._

_'Salut... C'est Edward'._

_'Oh! Euh... salut...'_

_'Ma mère vient de m'appeler pour me dire que tu venais de prendre l'appartement'_

_'Oui, il est génial et le proprio a l'air d'être un fan de la police alors le prix est franchement bas par rapport au quartier et au standing de l'appart'._

_'Et encore... Il ne t'a pas encore vue. Sinon tu l'aurais eu à titre gratuit...'_, dit-il gêné.

_'Edward, tu glisses là'_, le sermonné-je gentiment.

_'Ouais... désolé'._

Je souris.

_'Tu emménages quand alors?'_, reprend t'il.

_'Dès demain soir. J'appellerai mon père pour qu'il me fasse livrer mes meubles'._

_'De toute manière, tu peux compter sur moi... sur nous pour te filer un coup de main. Je suis sûr que les gars seront ravis, surtout si tu leur offres une bonne bière après'._

_'Je peux faire mieux que ça, tu sais...'_

_'Quoi? T'as décidé de te taper tous tes équipiers?'_, s'énerve t'il.

_'Je pensais juste à cuisiner un petit repas pour tout le monde, en fait'._

_'Oh...'_, dit-il surpris.

_'J'aime l'image que tu as de moi, Edward. Ca fait vraiment chaud au coeur.'_

_'Bon, et bien je dois te laisser Swan. J'ai... j'ai... des trucs à faire... à demain'._

Il raccroche.

Et là, tout à coup, je sens la colère m'envahir.

_'TU M'EMMERDES EDWARD!!!'_, me mets-je à crier en pleine rue.

_'TA GUEULE, POUFFIASSE OÙ J'APPELLE LES FLICS!!!!'_, me répond une voix provenant d'un des immeubles.

***

J'arrive à l'hôtel et me précipite sur le bourbon.

Ok. Je ne peux plus nier : je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou. J'ai besoin de parler.

Je prends mon téléphone.

_'Docteur Hale.'_

_'Rose, c'est Bella. Je te dérange?'_

_'Bella! Non pas du tout. J'étais en train de me regarder « massacre à la tronçonneuse » pour la 148ème fois. Ca me met une de ces patates!'_

_'Ca te dit une soirée « ovaires » improvisée?'_

_'Excellent! Je suis partante! J'appelle Alice et on se retrouve dans une heure au QG?'_

_'Euh, non, pas le QG. Je préférerais un endroit plus... anonyme. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'Alice appréciera de passer son soir de repos là-bas'_

_'Bella, ta soirée ovaire improvisée ressemble plutôt à une soirée « alerte précipitée »'_

_'J'ai fait une grosse connerie, Rose.'_

_'J'ai hâte d'entendre ça! On se voit dans une heure au O'Flaherty, Ok?'_

_'Ca me va. Euh... merci Rose'._

_'Pas de problème. Je te laisse, sinon je vais louper la scène où la nénette court avec les tripes à l'air. Ciao!'_

Cette fille est folle!

J'arrive au O'Flaherty vers 20h00. Alice et Rose sont déjà installées et je les rejoins.

_'Salut les filles!'_

_'Salut Bella!'_, répondent-elles en coeur en m'embrassant chaleureusement.

Un serveur s'approche pour prendre notre commande.

_'Que prendrez-vous, mesdemoiselles?'_

Nous nous regardons d'un air entendu.

_'3 doubles whiskies secs!'_, commande Alice.

_'Et ton numéro de téléphone!'_, rajoute Rosalie.

Le type rougit et s'en va.

_'Rose! Mais il est moche ce mec!'_, la réprimande Alice.

_'Je sais mais je suis en pleine période d'ovulation et je me contenterai même d'un paquet de coton-tiges pour me satisfaire'_, soupire t'elle.

Nous rions.

_'Bon, alors... elle s'appelle comment ta connerie?'_, me questionne Alice.

_'Elle se prénomme Edward...'_, réponds-je timidement.

_'Comme mon frère?'_

Rose la coupe en roulant les yeux. Elle a compris.

_'C'EST ton frère!'._

Alice me fixe, la bouche grande ouverte.

_'Mon frère... avec toi? ... nooooooooooonnnnn...... tu déconnes là?'_

Je lui fais signe que non.

_'Mais c'est génial Bella! Depuis le temps que j'espère qu'il nous ramènera une fille cool!'_

_'Alice. C'était juste de la baise. Ne t'emporte pas, s'il te plaît. J'ai déjà assez de mal à le gérer.'_

_'J'en reviens pas que vous ayez couché ensemble! C'était comment?'_, trépigne Rose.

_'C'était... génial...'_

_'C'est tout?'_, renchérit-elle.

Je soupire.

_'Ok, j'avoue. C'était la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de toute ma vie'._

_'Whaouuuuuu!'_, se mettent à crier Rose et Alice, complètement hystériques.

Le serveur nous apporte nos whiskies.

_'Plus sérieusement. Je suis dans la merde les filles. Je ne sais plus quoi faire'._

_'Tu l'aimes?'_, me demande Alice.

_'Noooon! C'est vrai qu'il est beau et qu'il peut se montrer très prévenant mais je ne ressens absolument rien qui ressemble à de l'amour pour lui!'_, m'offensé-je.

_'Dommage...'_, me répond t'elle timidement.

_'Et comment es-tu aussi certaine que tu ne ressens rien de plus pour lui? Ca ne fait que quelques jours que vous vous connaissez et tu ne lui laisses aucune chance, Bella. Es-tu souvent tombée amoureuse auparavant?'_, me demande Rose.

_'Et bien, en fait, peut-être que..., il y a quelques années..., ça a duré quelques... Non. Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse.'_

_'Alors tu ne peux rien affirmer sur ce que tu éprouves pour Edward en ce moment. Après tout, le fait qu'il soit ton meilleur coup, c'est peut-être déjà un signe, non? Et puis il y a une telle tension sexuelle entre vous! Vous vous chamaillez comme des gamins et en même temps vos affrontements sont si charnels et violents... Vous n'êtes pas indifférents l'un à l'autre, Bella. Et c'est peut-être le début de quelque chose'_, conclut Rose.

Je la regarde, estomaquée.

Alice approuve le commentaire de Rose de la tête.

Rien que la pensée de tomber amoureuse me rebute... Et puis merde, quoi! Elles sont de mon côté ou du sien?

_'Ca ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire les filles...'_

_'Mais ne change rien, Bella! On t'aime tous telle que tu es. Edward est ton coéquipier. Essayez de rester en bon terme et laisse faire le reste',_ s'exclame Alice.

_'J'adhère complètement! Tu bosses avec lui, vous devenez amis : tant mieux, vous vous autorisez des coucheries ensemble : ça ne regarde que vous. Vous ne vous devez rien. S'il est un mec parmi tant d'autres tu n'as pas de raison de te prendre la tête, Bella. Après tout, les coups de tête sont vraiment des trucs de femmes, non?', _continue Rose.

_'Je crois que vous avez raison. Je vais arrêter de me torturer et continuer ma petite vie. J'espère juste que cette erreur ne dégradera pas notre relation professionnelle'._

_'Qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'un homme?',_ soupira Rose.

_'Et pire encore, ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de mon si obscur frérot!'_, reprend Alice.

Nous trinquons.

Il n'y a pas à dire, cette soirée ovaires me fait le plus grand bien.

Nous passons deux heures à discuter de tout et de rien, juste heureuses d'être ensemble.

Je sens que Rose et Alice vont devenir de grandes amies, et ça c'est nouveau pour moi.

***

Je sors de l'ascenseur de l'hôtel vers 23h.

Edward m'attend devant la porte de ma chambre.

Merde... Même si la soirée avec les filles m'a détendue, je ne suis vraiment pas prête à une confrontation maintenant.

_'Nouveau portier?'_

Il me sourit.

_'Ma soeur m'a dit que tu arrivais. On a un autre crime sur le dos'._

_'Je prends mon arme et j'arrive'._

J'entre dans ma chambre, prends l'arme et les balles dans le chevet et ressors.

_'Et c'est parti pour une nuit blanche!'_, dis-je en m'accrochant à son bras.

_'J'aurais préféré la passer autrement'_, me répond t'il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Nous rions et partons en direction de l'ascenseur.

Nous nous garons devant un immeuble chic. Les badauds sont déjà amassés derrière le cordon de sécurité.

Je suis Edward dans la cohue et nous rejoignons Emmet et Jasper qui attendent devant l'entrée.

Nous nous saluons.

_'Vous n'allez pas aimer ça'_, dit alors Emmet.

_'C'est à dire?'_, demandé-je.

_'L'avocat de James a été retrouvé mort par sa femme et son gamin de six ans_, continue Jasper, _ça ressemble à un meurtre maquillé en suicide'._

_'L'enfoiré! Il a fait descendre son propre avocat!'_, crache Edward.

_'La mafia russe n'aime pas les échecs...'_, termine Emmet.

_'Je monte voir le corps'_, dis-je.

Edward, Jasper et Emmet me suivent alors que je me dirige vers le 1er étage.

Quand j'entre dans le luxueux appartement, une femme éplorée est assise sur la canapé, tenant son petit garçon contre elle. Un flic en uniforme la questionne.

Je passe à côté sans rien dire. Je n'ai jamais été très douée en relations humaines. Je ne sais pas réconforter. La peine des gens m'indispose et le fait qu'il y ait un gamin me met d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Il y a des années, c'était moi qui étais à sa place, contre les genoux de mon père.

Je montre mon badge à un flic en uniforme et celui-ci m'indique le bureau.

Même si ce type était avocat, je reste choquée par tant de luxe. Ca pue la magouille et les affaires pas nettes.

J'arrive derrière Morton qui est agenouillé devant le corps.

_'Salut Matt.'_

_'Bellissima Bella! Quel plaisir de te revoir!'_

_'Alors? Qu'as-tu trouvé?'_

_'Quil Sullivan, 43 ans, mort d'une balle en pleine tête. La balle est entrée par l'orifice buccal et est ressortie par le sommet du crâne. Mort instantanée'._

_'Suicide?'_

_'J'aurais pu le croire jusqu'à ce que je découvre ces traces sur le canon du pistolet'._

Il me tend l'arme. J'enfile rapidement un gant de latex et la saisis.

_'On dirait des traînées, comme des petites saillies..._, réfléchis-je à haute voix,_ deux traces distinctes et parallèles... des traces... de dents? C'est ça? Ce type a frotté le canon de ses dents pour empêcher son agresseur de le lui enfoncer dans la bouche...'_

_'Bien vu! En gros, il n'était pas candidat volontaire pour une virée dans l'au-delà'._

_'Il est mort vers quelle heure?'_

_'Je dirais deux heures tout au plus. Il n'y a pas encore de rigidité cadavérique notable'._

Je m'agenouille à mon tour à côté du corps.

_'Je sais ce que tu veux, Bella!'_

Et sans que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Morton retourne le corps.

Je déboutonne la chemise du mort et là, mes yeux s'arrêtent sur ce que j'ai déjà trop vu en épluchant les dossiers de l'enquête à la brigade. L'étrange marque de brûlure.

_'C'est ce que tu craignais?'_, me dit Matt en rehaussant ses lunettes sur son nez.

_'Oui...'_

J'appelle le photographe de la scientifique qui fait des clichés dans le couloir.

Il s'approche avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Mais il croit quoi lui? Que je l'invite à dîner?

_'Vous pourriez me prendre quelques clichés de cette marque ici et m'envoyer les agrandissements à la Crim?'_

_'Tout ce que vous voudrez...'_, dit-il d'une voix exagérément suave.

_'Alors contente-toi de faire ce qu'elle t'a dit, abruti, parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué elle ne veut rien d'autre'_, intervient Edward.

Je le fixe, médusée. Matt et Emmet rient alors que Jasper lui jette un regard complice qui me fait tiquer.

La voix de Matt me sort de ma torpeur.

_'Merde... Bella, je viens de trouver ce bout de papier dans la poche du veston du cadavre. Je crois... que c'est pour toi'._

Je prends le petit papier et le lis.

_As-tu peur, Lieutenant Swan?_

_Tu devrais..._

* * *

_**Ca s'annonce plutôt corsé pour Bella!**_

_**Entre la menace qui plane sur elle, son étrange propriétaire et un Edward qui ne semble pas vouloir lâcher le morceau...**_

_**Prochain chapitre? De l'intrigue, du suspense, un emménagement, et une relation toujours aussi inexplicable entre Bella et Edward.**_

_**Alors, tenté(e)s?**_

_**A très bientôt, alors!**_

_**Hep là! Vous pensiez que je ne vous avez pas vu(e)s?**_

_**On ne ferme pas la fenêtre de ma fic sans cliquer sur le bouton vert!**_

_**Comme je vous ai grillé(e)s!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**_

_**Je sais. Vous laisser sur cette lettre de menace, c'était franchement pas sympa. Mais que ne ferais-je pas pour vous donner l'envie de continuer à me lire et à me commenter!**_

_**Pardonnée? Pas sûr... Je verrai bien d'ici quelques heures! (gloups...)**_

_**DANS CE CHAPITRE :**_

_**Vous vouliez de l'action, du meurtre, du policier? Vous allez être servi(e)s! Ce chapitre est fait pour vous.**_

_**Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que notre Bella irait se cacher sous son plumard suite à la lettre de menace?**_

_**Non, non... Comme à son habitude, elle fonce tête baissée! Au plus grand damne d'Edward...**_

_**Bon, je ne vais pas tout vous raconter non plus mais tremblez mesdames et messieurs : Jacob arrive et compte bien s'installer au milieu de notre petit couple chéri!**_

_**Ah ben, oui, ne râlez pas : il n'y a pas d'amour sans histoire!**_

_**RÉPONSES À QUELQUES REVIEWS :**_

_**Anghjulina : Donc, si je te résume, si je merde mon chapitre... tu meurs? Mais tu me mets une sacrée pression là! lol . Bises ma belle! Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ce chapitre te plaira!**_

_**fraise : Edward? Le proprio de l'appart de Bella? Non, non... C'est encore plus croustillant que ça! N'oublie pas que je suis tordue!**_

_**Lily Cullen 82 : Alors bonne lecture ma jolie!**_

_**newzelande : Ravie que tu prennes ton pied grâce à moi! Ceci dit, je ne me connaissais pas ce pouvoir...**_

_**SoSweetySoCrazy : Et tu ne vas pas être déçue...**_

_**Hachina : Ciel! Tu as été contaminée par l' "astral77"-ite aigüe '(étrange maladie qui consiste à faire de son commentaire un vrai petit roman. Cf ma chère astral77!). Ceci dit, c'est plus sympa que la grippe A! J'apprends donc que tu fais du grec? Que de souvenirs! Je suis une linguiste pure-souche et j'ai traîné le latin et le grec jusqu'au lycée! Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai aussi bien galéré avec les déclinaisons que j'ai complètement oublié depuis... Quant à mes chevilles, elles vont bien, merci. Au fait, ce matin j'ai marché dans la merde : ça compte ça? lol . Bises et courage pour la bien nommée langue hellène.**_

_**mafiction2twilight3 : Un lemon entre Edward et Bella pour bientôt? On va se gêner, tiens! Quant aux hommes "fans", j'en avais un mais il semblerait que je lui aie fait peur et je n'ai plus de signe de lui! Serais-je impressionnante?...**_

_**Poppie' cat : Non, non, non... Je ne dirai rien!**_

_**Sabrina : Fais gaffe! Je t'ai à l'oeil pour ce chapitre! Non, mais... lol**_

_**titinesse : Je vais de ce pas en parler à Edward et je te tiens au courant! Ceci dit, si tu arrives à le faire venir chez toi, je veux des photos!!!! lol**_

_**Marine : Oui... c'est cru. Il y a même des fois où j'arrive à me faire peur tellement je me lâche! Mais bon, si ça plaît à mes fans... Au diable les bons mots!**_

_**astral77 : Tu as fait des émules ma jolie! Grâce à toi, j'ai de plus en plus de commentaires pour lesquels je mets plus d'un quart d'heure à lire le contenu! Alors que te dire mis à part MERCI! Tu es vraiment ma cinglée préférée! Bises.**_

_**Clochette13 : Alors, bien dormi? lol**_

_**samiaCullen : Dans le mil! Je suis fan de bouquins policiers. Tu sais, quand l'auteur te distille tout plein d'indices au fil des chapitres sans que tu t'en aperçoives et à la fin, grande révélation : tout s'assemble et tu te dis "ah mais oui! J'aurais du y penser!". Au prochain chapitre, promis, je te raconte pourquoi j'aime "la barbe à papa"! lol**_

_**kadronya : Edward en PCF? Pas question ma jolie! Un Edward, ça se mérite!**_

_**Bambou : Merci tout plein! Je mets vraiment un point d'honneur à répondre aux commentaires et j'avoue que je m'éclate à le faire (d'où mes délires...).**_

_**Mary79 : J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour le personnage de Rosalie. J'aime la rendre cynique et attachante. Elle semble d'ailleurs remporter un franc succès parmi les revieweurs/ses donc je suis franchement contente. Encore merci!**_

_**Lily77974 : Mais tu ne vas pas tuer mon Jacob tout de même?! Il est le piment de l'histoire, le cornichon du "royal cheese", le Céline Dion de la pop-rock anglaise! Je m'égare là, non? lol**_

_**annecullen69 : Mais non, c'est moi qui t'aime!!!!! Avec toi, toutes mes répliques font mouche! Alors soit tu es bon public, soit tu es sincèrement amoureuse! Prochaine fanfic? Les amours impossibles de LiliM66 et annecullen69! Ca devrait donner! lol . Bon je te laisse, il faut que j'appelle Edward, Jasper et Emmet afin qu'ils te prennent en filature. Coquine, va! J'espère que tu me raconteras tout! Bises ma chérie!**_

_**Voodoooo' : Merci beaucoup d'avoir expliqué à la vieille conne que je suis ce que signifiait ton symbole. Je vais de ce pas chatter sur MSN pour en mettre plein la vue aux petits cons! lol . C'est que je suis branchée maintenant! Bises.**_

_**Loveyagirls : You have a new message! Bienvenue chez les fous!**_

_**elo90 : C'est énervant, tu vises toujours juste! lol**_

_**nana : Merci beaucoup mais sérieusement, du talent, moi? Nooooon!!!!! De la folie, plutôt!**_

_**camille : Ce sera long et douloureux, promis! lol**_

_**Clémence F : Tu es la seule qui m'a parlé du contraste entre "tu" et "lieutenant". Bien vu! Quant à l'adolescence... C'est plutôt une maladie de mec ça, non? lol. Allez, plein de bisous biactol et eau précieuse!!!! (Je plaisante!)**_

_**Siam-chan : Mais ça en fait beaucoup de questions, ça! Donc, oui, on reparlera du tueur de la mère de Bella. C'est quand même une pièce maîtresse de l'histoire. Pour les autres réponses, il va falloir me lire! Bises.**_

_**ErylisxJazz : Oh la perverse!!!! Pour le trip des chaussettes, tu comprendras mieux en lisant les échanges entre Hachina et moi! Bisous et encore merci de toujours me laisser un commentaire.**_

_**MauRiCeTTe : Mais tu es pardonnée! Crois-moi, la fatigue je sais ce que c'est! Et RE-bienvenue parmi nous!**_

_**Ptitewam : Mais si, je me félicite de t'avoir comme fan! Je vais me gêner! Encore merci.**_

_**midsum : Ca pour surveiller ses arrières... lol!**_

_**taupine : Merci! Surtout qu'il n'est pas évident de se démarquer des autres fics. Tout le monde a écrit tout sur tout à propos d'Edward et Bella! Difficile d'être originale... J'apprécie d'autant plus ton compliment.**_

_**Et encore un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, qui suivent ma fic ou qui l'ajoutent en tant que favorite!!!! Je vous dois tout.**_

_**Bonne semaine à toutes et tous!**_

_**Twilightement,**_

_**Votre toujours dévouée Lili**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX**

**- It's been a hard night -**

Mes partenaires me toisent bizarrement. J'ai des frissons qui me descendent le long de la colonne vertébrale. Deux phrases. Deux putains de phrases et un paquet de questions qui en découlent.

Le taré qui a écrit ça savait que je tomberais sur ce fichu papier, donc que je suis sur l'affaire des russes. Il me tutoie : c'est donc tout à fait personnel, une sorte de défi. Il m'appelle par mon nom et mon grade : il ne connaît pas mon prénom. James... Je ne vois que lui. Pourtant en ce moment il est en préventive pour agression sur agent de la force publique, son avocat n'ayant pas réussi à le faire sortir après ses 48 heures de garde à vue. Ce qui vient de lui coûter le vie...

Il a envoyé un tueur. Même à l'ombre, il a pu contacter sa pègre et me menacer.

Ok. Je suis mal. Mais en même temps, paniquer ne me fera pas avancer.

Je donne le papier à Emmet.

_'Il faudra le faire passer à la scientifique'_, dis-je d'une voix monocorde.

Je passe devant Edward et Jasper sans dire un mot, essayant de contenir tant bien que mal le choc que j'ai ressenti en lisant ces quelques mots.

Il faut que je prenne l'air. Quand les mecs auront lu le papier, ils ne vont pas tarder à me rejoindre alors autant profiter des quelques minutes de répit qu'il me reste pour me griller une clope.

Je suis dehors et c'est à peine si je sens le froid mordant sur mon visage. Je tourne le dos au ballet incessant des flics en tout genre et autres véhicules qui ne cessent de faire des allers et retours entre l'immeuble et l'extérieur.

J'ai besoin de calme. Il faut surtout que je trouve une solution, et vite. Si j'ai les gars de la pègre sur le dos, il ne faut pas espérer qu'ils arrêteront comme ça.

_'Tu m'en offres une?'_

Je me tourne. Edward, bien sûr. Qui d'autre?

_'Tu fumes maintenant?'_

_'Uniquement quand l'occasion se présente'._

_'Finalement tu risques d'être débarrassé de ta coéquipière plus tôt que prévu'_, lui réponds-je en lui tendant une cigarette et en la lui allumant.

_'Ca ne me fait pas rire, Swan.'_

_'Je suis étonnée que Jasper et Emmet ne soient pas sur tes talons.'_

_'Ils ont contacté Carlisle pour le prévenir'._

_'Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire?'_

_'Oui. Et tu le sais. Il sera là dans moins de dix minutes. Pour une fois, essaie de ne pas faire ta forte tête et écoute ce qu'il a à te dire.'_

_'Tu penses que c'est James?'_

_'Pourquoi? Pas toi? Tu l'as provoqué et il t'a promis qu'il se vengerait...'_

_'Dans ce cas, ça veut dire qu'il a des contacts avec ses potes, même au frais.'_

_'Je trouve ça inquiétant moi aussi'._

_'Je ne suis pas inquiète Edward. Il fait absolument que je consulte le cahier des visites de la prison. Il faut aussi que je connaisse qui sont ses compagnons de cellule et qui il fréquente là-bas. Je ne peux pas rester inactive et juste attendre qu'on me tue'_, m'emporté-je.

_'Swan. On verra ça dès demain. Ce soir il est trop tard.'_

_'File-moi le numéro de Jacob. Il faut que je le prévienne qu'il me prépare toutes les autorisations nécessaires pour pénétrer dans la prison'._

_'Et ça ne peut pas attendre demain matin? Merde, Swan! Tu devrais être morte de trouille et au lieu de ça tu fonces bille en tête! Pour l'instant, tu attends Carlisle. Point.'_

Une voiture se gare dans un crissement de pneu à ce moment même. Carlisle sort du côté passager et je suis surprise de voir que c'est Jacob qui est du côté conducteur.

Ils arrivent tous les deux précipitamment vers Edward et moi. Emmet et Jasper nous rejoignent.

Génial... Maintenant j'ai toute la team sur le cul...

_'Bella, ça va?'_

_'Ca va, Carlisle. L'encre et le papier ne tuent pas.'_

_'Je te conseille de prendre cette menace un peu plus au sérieux, sinon je te garantis que je te vire de cette enquête'_ , rétorque Carlisle sur un ton paternaliste.

Leur comportement de machos protecteurs commence sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot... Il me faut un verre.

Carlisle reprend.

_'Jacob, est-il trop tard pour mettre Bella sous protection policière cette nuit?'_

_'Je peux contacter le service de protection des victimes tout de suite mais rien ne sera prêt avant demain matin, Carlisle. Je ne peux malheureusement pas faire de miracle'._

_'Un flic protégé par des flics... Vous ne pouvez pas trouver mieux comme parade ou avez-vous décidé de gaspiller l'argent du contribuable new-yorkais?'_, réponds-je amèrement.

Sur ce, je me rallume une clope.

_'Bon, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je me tire'_, dis-je en tournant les talons.

_'Attends Bella, tu vas où là?'_, me demande Emmet en me rattrapant par le bras.

_'Je rentre à l'hôtel. J'ai besoin d'un verre. On se voit demain matin, ok?'_

_'Bella, merde. Fais gaffe à tes fesses'._

_'T'inquiète... Bonne nuit'._

L'équipe me regarde partir sans broncher. Je crois qu'ils ont compris qu'ils n'obtiendraient aucune bonne volonté de ma part cette nuit et se sont résignés à l'idée.

Edward me lance un regard noir. C'est comme s'il me transperçait le corps. Il est en rogne, c'est sûr. En toute sincérité, à cet instant, je m'en branle. J'ai juste besoin d'un verre, voire deux...

***

J'arrive à l'hôtel. 03H15. La nuit va être courte.

Le réceptionniste n'est pas derrière son bureau de l'entrée. Je souris. Il doit encore être en train de s'encanailler avec un de ses personnels féminins!

Je prends l'ascenseur.

Lorsque j'arrive à mon étage, j'entends un drôle de chahut. Ca sent l'engueulade de jeune couple tout ça.

Sauf que... tout ce boucan provient de ma chambre!

Je ne me fais pas d'illusion. L'hôtel n'est pas assez chic pour organiser des séances de ménage en pleine nuit.

Je sors mon arme, la charge et m'approche doucement de la porte.

La poignée extérieure est en vrac.

_'Merde...'_, murmuré-je à moi-même.

J'entre doucement, mon arme pointée vers l'avant.

Un mec en cagoule est en train de saccager ma chambre. Il me tourne le dos et ne s'est pas encore aperçu de ma présence.

_'Tu te retournes doucement en mettant tes mains en évidence, connard!'_, crié-je à son encontre.

Il se retourne mais garde ses mains le long du corps, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

_'Mets tes mains en évidence, ducon! T'es sourd?'_

Rien. Il s'approche, sûr de lui.

_'Ne bouge pas où je tire!'_

Je termine à peine ma sommation qu'il est déjà sur moi.

La balle part en l'air sans l'atteindre et je me retrouve propulsée au sol, croulant sous le poids de mon assaillant.

Il tient un couteau qu'il passe le long de la marque sur ma gorge.

_'Otchen kraciviye'_, me murmure-t'il alors que j'essaye de me dégager de son emprise.

Il sourit.

Je lui envoie mon poing dans le menton et il se relève brusquement.

_'Souka!'_, me crie t'il en se tenant le menton. Il m'assène un coup de pied magistral dans l'estomac et part en courant.

J'ai un mal de chien et me relève aussi vite que je le peux.

Je récupère mon arme et me précipite dans le couloir. Il s'est barré par la porte de secours.

Je pars à sa poursuite, descendant l'escalier métallique à toute vitesse puis le suivant le long de la petite ruelle sans éclairage. Je le suis à l'oreille, ne distinguant plus grand chose dans cette pénombre.

Il s'est arrêté. Je suis à découvert. Je me précipite derrière une benne à ordure. Je prends mon portable.

_'Je suis le Lieutenant Swan de la brigade criminelle de New-York. Je suis à la poursuite d'un suspect. Je suis au coin de la 41è rue, aile nord de l'hôtel Excelsior. Homme armé et dangereux. Je demande du renfort'._

Je raccroche sans prendre le temps d'attendre une réponse.

C'est là que j'entends un bruit de feuille piétinée au sol. Il est à côté.

Il se jette sur moi et j'ai juste le temps de parer le coup de lame qu'il dirige vers ma poitrine.

La douleur est fulgurante. Je suis touchée en haut du bras.

Il se barre en riant et je tire « à l'oreille », n'arrivant toujours pas à le voir clairement.

Il jure et ralentit sa course. J'ai du le toucher.

Je cours alors vers le bruit de souffle que j'entends mais une voiture débarque brusquement au bout de la rue, l'éclairant subitement.

Mon agresseur se retourne et me lance un _'Ouvidimsya'. _Il court alors en boitant et rentre dans la voiture où deux hommes l'attendent en riant.

Je tire en essayant de viser les pneus mais la voiture démarre en trombe sans que je l'ai atteinte.

_'Putain de merde!!!!! Fait chier!!!!'_, me mets-je à pester dans la ruelle à nouveau sombre.

Mon bras me fait vraiment souffrir et comme je passe ma main dessus, je me rends compte que je saigne abondamment. Je m'assois contre la benne à ordure, appuyant sur mon bras pour essayer de colmater le saignement. Il fait super froid.

J'entends les sirènes hurler au loin.

Je souris.

Ma super dream-team va me tuer!

***

Les gyrophares éclairent à présent la ruelle, lui donnant un air de boîte disco.

_'Swan!!!!!!'_

_'Je suis là! Contre la benne! Je vais bien'_, réponds-je difficilement. Le froid paralyse ma mâchoire et j'ai du mal à articuler.

Edward arrive en courant. Je prends la lumière de sa lampe torche en pleine poire.

_'Dégage tout de suite cette putain de lampe de mes yeux où je te la fourre dans le cul jusqu'à ce qu'elle te chatouille les amygdales'._

_'Swan, t'es blessée! Merde! Tu perds vachement de sang!'._

_'C'est bon, Edward. Je crois pas que ce soit profond'._

_'Bouge pas, je vais t'aider à te lever, ça va aller?'_

_'J'ai pris un coup de couteau dans le bras, je ne me suis pas faite écraser par un semi-remorque! C'est cool, Edward. Je vais réussir à me lever'._

Bien sûr, il ne m'écoute pas. Il me prend sous les bras et me lève.

Je frissonne. Je suis transie de froid et il enlève sa veste en cuir pour me la poser sur les épaules.

Nous marchons doucement en direction des véhicules de police stationnés au bout de la rue.

_'Ne me refais plus jamais ça, Swan. Je suis ton coéquipier. Tu aurais du me laisser te raccompagner'_, me dit-il alors que nous arrivons devant l'hôtel où des dizaines de flics me dévisagent.

Jasper, Emmet et Carlisle se précipitent vers moi.

Tous me demandent comment je vais, ce qu'il s'est passé, s'inquiètent du sang qui s'échappe de mon bras.

Edward m'entoure toujours les épaules, me serrant plus fort contre lui.

Je ne réponds pas. Une civière avec un corps recouvert d'un drap sort de l'hôtel, portée par deux secouristes.

_'C'est qui?'_, demandé-je inquiète à l'équipe.

_'Le réceptionniste, Bella. On l'a retrouvé derrière le bureau de l'entrée. Un coup de couteau en plein coeur'_, me répond Jasper d'un ton qu'il veut rassurant.

_'Merde...'_

_'Tu n'y es pour rien, Bella. Le pauvre bougre s'est trouvé au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit'_, me dit doucement Emmet.

_'Ta chambre est complètement saccagée, je suis désolé. Ceci dit, j'ai besoin que tu montes y jeter un coup d'oeil pour voir si ce type a volé quelque chose'_, me demande Carlisle.

_'Attends papa. Elle doit d'abord se faire soigner'._

_'Ca va Edward, je ne suis pas à 10 minutes près.'_

J'arrive à l'étage, toujours soutenue par Edward et accompagnée de toute l'équipe.

Jacob nous attend devant la porte de ma chambre. Il me regarde d'un air inquiet et désolé.

_'Ca va ma belle?'_

_'Elle va bien, je m'en occupe Jacob'_, répond froidement Edward avant même que je n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

Je fixe Edward d'un air réprobateur et Jacob sourit.

J'entre dans la chambre. Le désordre est total. Mes valises ont été vidées sur le lit.

Rien ne semble avoir été volé sauf...

Non! Je ne le crois pas! Il me manque trois ensembles de lingerie!

_'Alors?'_, me demande Edward de l'autre côté du lit.

_'Il me manque... de la lingerie'._

_'Ce type fait une véritable fixation sur toi'_, commente Jacob qui s'approche en même temps qu'Emmet, Carlisle et Jasper.

_'Apparemment, il n'est pas le seul'_, ajoute sèchement Edward à son attention.

_'Ca suffit tous les deux! Vous me faîtes chier!'_, m'exclamé-je hors de moi.

Sur ce je quitte la chambre et vais m'asseoir sur l'escalier métallique de la sortie de secours. J'allume nerveusement une clope.

_'Fumer tue'_, me dit Jasper dans un sourire. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver derrière moi.

_'Fréquenter les russes aussi...'_

_'J'ai du mal à croire que la mafia veuille ta peau pour une simple histoire d'injures envers l'un des leurs.'_

_'Je ne crois pas que ce type voulait me tuer, enfin pas au début du moins'._

_'Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça?'_

_'Il a cherché à me faire peur. Il aurait très bien pu me tuer dans la chambre lorsqu'il m'a plaquée au sol. Mon arme était à sa portée. Il s'est contenté de me placer un coup de pied dans l'estomac et s'est barré'._

_'Il faudra que tu expliques tout ça demain au poste. En attendant, je te ramène en bas. Un secouriste doit examiner ton bras'._

_'Ok.'_

_***_

Quelques points de suture plus tard, je me retrouve en pleine discussion avec Carlisle.

_'Tu dois te reposer, Bella. Je t'attends au poste en début d'après-midi pour ta déposition'._

_'Une bonne douche et je peux être là dans quelques heures, Carlisle. Avec ce qui est arrivé, je n'ai pas franchement envie de dormir'._

_'Pas question. Et puis je te rappelle que tu emménages demain soir, il faudra que tu sois en forme'_, me dit-il dans un sourire.

_'Est-ce que je suis écartée de l'enquête?'_

_'Non. Je devrais le faire mais j'aurais du mal à t'en convaincre et puis je peux difficilement me passer d'un de mes meilleurs éléments'._

_'Merci Carlisle'._

Le reste du groupe se joint à nous.

_'J'ai récupéré toutes tes affaires, Bella. Tu ne peux pas dormir ici'_, me dit Emmet.

_'Merci Emmet. Je vais me trouver un autre hôtel à côté de la brig-'_

_'Non, Swan. Je prends tes affaires et tu viens passer la nuit chez moi. Demain tu emménages et tu seras donc en sécurité mais pour cette nuit, je préfère veiller sur toi'_, me coupe Edward.

_'Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Elle ferait mieux de dormir chez moi'_, intervient Jacob.

_'Certainement pas, mon vieux!'_, rétorque Edward.

_'Je crois que Jacob a raison. S'ils se sont renseignés sur Bella, ils en savent tout autant sur ton compte Edward. Jacob saura veiller sur ta coéquipière et nous allons mettre deux flics devant sa porte'_, tranche Carlisle.

Edward se met à grogner tout en s'approchant de Jacob.

_'Laisse tomber, Ed. Viens, on rentre'_, lui intime Jasper en le retenant par l'épaule.

Je remercie Jasper du regard alors que celui-ci me lance un clin d'oeil entendu.

Jacob prend mes valises et me guide doucement vers sa voiture.

_'Je te laisse ma chambre, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis j'ai un excellent whisky 20 ans d'âge'_, me dit-il alors qu'il démarre la voiture.

Il a certainement du sentir ma gêne. Ceci dit, je me sens bien avec Jacob. J'ai confiance en lui et je sais que même si je l'attire, il ne tentera rien tant que je lui ne donnerai pas mon consentement.

_'Toi, tu sais parler aux femmes!'_, lui souris-je.

Nous partons sous le regard noir d'Edward, Jasper le poussant vainement vers sa voiture.

* * *

_**Elle a eu chaud notre Bella, hein?**_

_**Bref, ça sent le soufre entre Jacob et Edward et je peux vous promettre que ce n'est pas près de s'arranger... pour notre plus grand plaisir!**_

_**Un lemon? Soyez donc un peu patient(e)s! Il arrive doucement.**_

_**Allez, j'envoie mon prochain chapitre 24h avant sa parution sur le site à celle ou celui qui écrira ma 300è review!**_

_**Bises.**_

_**EN PLEIN SOMMET DE COPENHAGUE, FAÎTES UN GESTE ÉCOLO...**_

_**CLIQUEZ SUR LE BOUTON VERT !**_

_**(Ne jouez pas les innocent(e)s, je sais que vous l'avez vu!)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**MESSAGE SPÉCIAL !!! **_

_**À L'ATTENTION DE MA REVIEWEUSE ANONYME bambou.**_

_**Tu as été ma 300è review et je te remercie de tout mon coeur.**_

_**Malheureusement, tu es une revieweuse anonyme et je n'ai donc pas pu t'envoyer ce chapitre 24h à l'avance. Je tiens réellement à honorer ma promesse alors je te demanderais de bien vouloir aller sur mon profil et de cliquer sur le lien "homepage". Tu atterriras sur le site de mon autre fanfic. Là tu trouveras un lien pour contacter l'auteur... en l'occurence, moi! Tu pourras donc me laisser ton adresse mail afin que je t'envoie mon prochain chapitre.**_

_**Je sais, la manoeuvre est un poil complexe mais je tiens vraiment à ce que tu aies ce à quoi tu as droit. Encore mille mercis et j'espère à très bientôt! Lili **_

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**_

_**J'ai dépassé les 300 reviews et je n'y crois toujours pas.**_

_**C'est pour cela que je mettrai un point d'honneur ce soir à remercier tout particulièrement celles et ceux qui me lisent depuis le tout début (ou presque) et qui, à chaque chapitre, continuent à me laisser un commentaire.**_

_**Je sais que c'est chiant mais pourtant vous le faîtes. Vous me montrez un peu plus de vous à chaque fois, me faîtes partager vos desiderata, votre grain de folie, et mettez de côté votre pudeur et votre timidité.**_

_**Le fait d'écrire a toujours contribué à mon bonheur, et ce depuis que je suis très jeune, mais aujourd'hui, alors que j'ose publier quelque chose de plus personnel, de plus osé, je me rends compte que c'est de vous que je tire toute ma joie.**_

_**Alors merci. La gentillesse c'est gratuit mais ça se mérite et je suis plus que comblée de recevoir la vôtre à chaque chapitre.**_

_**MERCI !!!**_

_**DANS CE CHAPITRE :**_

_**Noir c'est noir!!! Et ce sera définitivement la couleur prédominante de ce chapitre.**_

_**Et oui, quand Jacob et Edward jouent aux cons, c'est Bella qui ramasse!**_

_**Une fois de plus, elle n'est pas épargnée et comme à son habitude, lorsqu'elle va mal, elle retourne à ses vieux démons...**_

_**Attention : ne pas soumettre ce chapitre à des yeux sensibles! lol**_

_**RÉPONSES À QUELQUES REVIEWS :**_

_**Ptitewam : J'ai tous les défauts du monde mais non, je ne triche pas. C'est juste qu'à chaque fois que je lance ce défi pour les reviews je ne crois jamais que j'atteindrai le quota! Ceci dit, c'est grâce à des gens comme toi, qui jouent le jeu, que j'arrive à en avoir autant. Donc merci... Et ne boude pas! lol**_

_**SoSweetySoCrazy : Voeux exaucés! Tu auras d'autres clashes entre Ed et Jake et tu auras un lemon... dès ce chapitre! À croire que je lis dans tes pensées! lol**_

_**Lily Cullen 82 : Merci d'être si bonne joueuse! Bises.**_

_**Camille : Oui, c'est bien du russe. Quant à l'endroit où je vais chercher toutes ces répliques... et bien je crois que ça se situe dans la partie la plus déjantée de ma petite tête!**_

_**isasoleil : Excitée? Doucement quand même! Je suis mariée! lol**_

_**samiaCullen : Très bonne question. En fait, comme tout le monde joue le jeu de se dévoiler aux yeux des autres, je trouve que c'est une marque de respect de leur répondre de la même façon. Et puis quelque part, vous faîtes partie de ma fiction. C'est ma façon à moi de vous remercier et de vous mettre à l'honneur. À bientôt autour d'une barbe à papa!**_

_**anayata : Pas de traduction mademoiselle! J'essaie de vous faire entrer dans la peau de Bella et celle-ci ne comprend pas le russe! Ceci dit, je te rassure, il n'y a pas d'indices primordiaux ou de choses très particulières dites pendant ces répliques.**_

_**Anghjulina : Promis! Dès que j'ai un peu de temps, je fais un petit tour sur ta fic. Bises**_

_**Clochette13 : Consoler Edward? Je vais te plaindre, tiens!**_

_**kikinette11 : Ce que j'aime les impatientes... lol**_

_**indosyl : Merci! Et tant pis pour l'inspecteur Harry! lol**_

_**gats : Poétique? Moi? Oui c'est ça... Je crois que cela me décrit parfaitement! lol**_

_**Virginie : Pour la traduction, cf ma réponse à anyata. Quant à l'orthographe, il ne pourra jamais être bon puisque c'est de la transcription phonique, le russe possédant un alphabet cyrillique. Bises!**_

_**mec surprise : Ca, c'est du commentaire!!! J'en suis encore toute retournée! Et puis tous ces beaux compliments, tu n'as pas peur que cela me retourne encore plus la tête qu'elle ne l'est déjà? En tout cas, même si tu es mon unique reviewer masculin, sache que tu vaux au moins cinquante lecteurs mâles qui n'osent pas avouer qu'ils aiment bien les fanfics!!! Alors encore merci et à très très bientôt (je sens que tu vas avoir beaucoup de fans parmi mes revieweuses!).**_

_**Lily77974 : Un combat de boue entre Edward et Jacob? Mais ça pourrait faire un très bon bonus de Noël ça! Je vais plancher sur la question! Mais par contre, hors de question de faire mourir Jacob! Non, mais...**_

_**annecullen69 : Et tu es la revieweuse de ma vie! Tes commentaires me font au moins autant rire que ma fic le fait pour toi. J'aime bien ta cérémonie de lecture de ma fic... Elle me rappelle beaucoup quelqu'un... Ben, oui, MOI! Je t'adore. Bises**_

_**Poppie' cat : Copenhague te remercie... Et moi aussi!**_

_**fraise : Demitri tatoué? Tu ne confondrais pas avec Alec? Je vois que tu préfères donc les blonds... Coquine! lol**_

_**l'EnvOl-du-dragOn : Désolée... Je ne fais jamais de promesses que je ne tiendrai pas! Mais l'important, c'est qu'Edward et Bella finissent ensemble, non?**_

_**ErylisxJazz : Loupé!!!! Sauf le lemon... (mais tu es entièrement pardonnée, tu le sais!). Bises**_

_**aminou84 : Désolée de ne pas avoir laissé d'autres reviews? Tu t'égares? Mais ça me donne deux excellentes raisons (la gentillesse et la folie) de te souhaiter la bienvenue dans mon groupe de revieweurs fous à lier! Et puis dis à ton frangin de lâcher les jeux vidéos et les sites adultes! lol**_

_**Isatis : Mais parce que sinon mon chapitre fera 15 pages et ma fic se terminera dans deux chapitres! En tout cas je vois que tu es fan des "Experts" et autres! lol**_

_**Clémence F : Du sébum! En voilà une idée originale de bisous! lol**_

_**MiniMoyes : ... Oh, flûte! Encore une folle et dépravée... Bienvenue chez moi!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**astral77 : C'est officiel, je vais ériger une statue en ton nom sur la cathédrale de Strasbourg! Du coup je te pardonne même de m'avoir partagée avec la demie-finale "d'incroyables talents"! Bises.**_

_**elo90 : Oui c'est vrai que Bella a une vie disons, mouvementée! Mais on l'envie tou(te)s, non? Bises!**_

_**Bon allez, ça ira pour cette fois-ci! Alors encore un grand merci à vous tou(te)s et bonne lecture!**_

_**Twilightement (ne pas prononcer "toilettement, merci!),**_

_**Votre dévouée Lili**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE X**

**- The obscure object of desire -**

L'appartement de Jacob est sympa, mais sans chichis. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de simplicité de sa part.

_'Mon appart ne te plait pas?'_

_'Si, si. Au contraire. C'est juste que je l'imaginais plus... luxueux'_

_'Je travaille pour la ville de New-York, Bella, pas à mon compte!'_

Je lui souris.

Sur le bar, une photo de lui tenant son diplôme de droit, un homme en fauteuil roulant à ses côtés.

_'C'est mon père. Je venais d'obtenir mon diplôme de droit'._

_'Il a l'air fier de toi'._

_'Je pense qu'il l'est. Je suis le premier à avoir quitté la réserve pour faire des études'._

_'La réserve? Tu es indien?'_

_'Oui. Nous sommes tous des genres de gardes-forestiers là bas. En partant faire mes études, je suis devenu la fierté de la réserve... et sa honte aussi...'_

_'Mais pourquoi?'_

_'Certains ont pris ma décision pour de la trahison. Tu sais, l'histoire du gars qui renie ses racines, qui rompt une tradition séculaire. Ici je suis le peau-rouge, et là-bas je suis le petit blanc en costume. C'est pour ça que j'ai finalement décidé de m'installer ici'._

_'Je n'avais même pas remarqué que tu étais indien. Je te pensais plutôt latino'._

_'Dommage pour moi...'_

_'Pourquoi tu dis ça?'_

_'Parce que les gens continuent d'avoir une certaine aversion pour notre tribu. J'en ai beaucoup souffert tout au long de mes études. Les femmes trouvent plus exotique de se taper un cubain qu'un peau-rouge'._

_'Pas moi, Jacob'_, lui réponds-je en lui caressant la joue.

_'Non, pas toi. Toi, tu ne ressembles à aucune autre femme.'_

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et détourne mon regard de ses yeux incandescents.

_'Je vais me coucher. La journée va être longue demain'._

_'Euh, oui, bien sûr. La salle de bain est juste à côté de la chambre. Première porte à droite'._

_'J'y vais, merci'._

Je ressors de la salle de bain dix minutes plus tard, toujours habillée.

Jacob est déjà installé sur le canapé, une couverture sur lui.

Je m'approche, gênée.

_'Jacob, je viens de me rendre compte qu'on m'a aussi volé mes nuisettes... Tu aurais quelque chose que je puisse mettre pour me lever tout à l'heure?'_

_'Ce type est soit un pervers, soit un homme de goût'_, me répond t'il en riant.

Il se lève et va chercher une chemise et un caleçon dans l'armoire de sa chambre. Il est torse nu et je dois reconnaître que ce que je vois me plaît énormément. Sa musculature saillante est si rassurante et j'ai tellement besoin de me sentir en sécurité en ce moment...

_'Ca t'ira?'_

_'C'est parfait. Je suis vraiment désolée'._

_'Pas de soucis. Bonne nuit Bella.'_

_'Bonne nuit Jacob'_, lui réponds-je alors qu'il ferme la porte de la chambre derrière lui, me laissant coupable de le faire dormir dans le canapé.

***

J'ai dormi peu et mal. Mes quelques heures de sommeil ont été peuplées de cauchemars.

J'entends du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Jacob a l'air d'être déjà réveillé. Je regarde le radio réveil. Il est 09h10. Il n'a pas du beaucoup dormir lui non plus. Mais n'est-il pas sensé être au travail à cette heure-ci?

Je me lève et le rejoins.

Il est en train de faire cuire des oeufs et du bacon, l'odeur alléchante a envahi tout l'appartement.

Il se retourne et me voit. Un grand sourire s'affiche alors sur ses lèvres.

_'Salut...'_, lui dis-je timidement, me sentant soudain très peu vêtue sous son regard inquisiteur.

_'Salut. Ma chemise te va vraiment à ravir...'_

Je passe nerveusement une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille.

C'est une première pour moi. Je veux dire, le fait de se réveiller avec un homme. D'habitude, je m'arrange pour qu'on ne se croise pas. Mais là je suis comme une conne, devant un mec craquant et plein d'attention... et avec qui je n'ai même pas couché!

_'Je me suis dit que tu devais certainement avoir faim après la nuit que tu as passé'_, me dit il alors qu'il m'invite à m'asseoir sur le tabouret de l'autre côté du bar.

_'Merci beaucoup. C'est vrai que j'ai faim. Au fait Jacob, j'espère que tu ne te mets pas en retard par ma faute.'_

_'Pas de souci. J'ai appelé le bureau pour prendre ma matinée'._

_'Tu n'aurais pas du, vraiment, je vais bien'._

_'Ce n'est pas ce que tes cris pendant ton sommeil avaient l'air d'indiquer'._

_'Ca m'a un peu secouée. Ce type a volé mes sous-vêtements et je me sens...'_

_'Violée?'_

_'Oui. Un truc comme ça...'_

Il contourne le bar et me prend dans ses bras, me serrant contre son torse musclé.

Je sursaute. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

_'Ce doit être un des flics devant la porte qui doit avoir besoin de se vider la vessie. Ils ont fait ça toute la nuit_, me dit-il doucement._ Entrez!'_, termine t'il alors qu'il m'embrasse tendrement sur le front, me fixant soudainement droit dans les yeux. Ses lèvres tremblent et je sens qu'il est sur le point de m'embrasser.

_'Hum, hum...'_

Quelqu'un se racle la gorge. Certainement le flic qui n'a pas trouvé les chiottes.

Nous nous retournons et là...

Edward.

***

Il nous scrute d'un regard noir, la mâchoire serrée. Il tient deux gobelets de café fumant dans ses mains et je sens qu'il est sur le point de les exploser tant ses mains semblent contractées.

Je m'éloigne de Jacob alors que celui-ci ne lâche pas Edward du regard.

Ils se fixent et je déteste ça. On dirait un mauvais western.

_'Tu m'as apporté un café, Eddy? Comme c'est mimi! J'espère qu'il y a de la crème et un sucre!'_, dit Jacob avec un sourire triomphant.

_'Va te faire foutre, Jacob!'_, crache Edward.

_'Bah alors, on n'est pas du matin?'_

_'Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle!'_

_'Sinon quoi? Tu me menaces? Bella est libre de trouver du réconfort dans les bras de qui elle veut'._

_'Du réconfort? Ne me prends pas pour un idiot! Tu profites de la situation pour la mettre dans ton lit!'_

_'Ca ne te regarde pas et je ne profite pas d'elle. J'essaie juste de la protéger'._

_'Elle est ma coéquipière! Alors oui, ça me regarde... Et c'est à moi de la protéger!'_

_'Et c'est vrai que tu as été parfait dans le rôle de protecteur cette nuit! Quelle belle réussite! Bella a failli mourir et tu n'étais pas là!'_

_'C'est faux!'_

_'Ah oui? Et tu étais où quand elle a surpris ce type dans sa chambre? Quand il a passé son couteau sur sa gorge? Quand elle l'a poursuivi dans le noir? Et quand elle a été blessée? Hein? Tu faisais quoi?!!! Sois lucide, Edward. Tu aurais du être là pour elle et tu as merdé alors ne viens pas me reprocher de l'avoir fait à ta place!'_

Le bruit des gobelets qui tombent. Le café se répandant sur le sol. Les coups...

Edward et Jacob se battent sous mon expression atterrée.

Je ne peux plus voir ça. La nuit a été trop éprouvante.

Je pars dans la salle de bain et me douche rapidement. Je m'habille à la hâte et prends mes valises.

Lorsque je sors de la chambre, Edward et Jacob sont sur le sol. Les coups continuent de fuser et ils ne me remarquent même pas. Tant mieux. Même si je me sens responsable de cet immense gâchis, je ne me sens pas la force d'intervenir entre eux.

Je ferme doucement la porte derrière moi et quitte l'immeuble.

Je reçois un message alors que j'attends un taxi : _Pas de problème ma chérie. Je t'ai fait envoyer un camion avec tes meubles. Il devrait être à ta nouvelle adresse pour 16h. Hâte de te revoir. Sois prudente. Charlie._

Un nouvel appartement, dès cet après-midi... C'est au moins une bonne nouvelle pour la journée.

***

J'arrive devant la brigade. Je sais très bien que si je monte tout de suite, je risque de m'attirer les foudres de Carlisle.

Je prends donc l'ascenseur en direction du sous-sol, direction la morgue.

Lorsque j'arrive devant la salle principale d'examen, Rose est en train d'effectuer une autopsie et semble parler toute seule. Incontestablement, elle ne m'a pas remarquée.

_'Ouh ça c'est de l'intestin mon mignon! Regarde moi ça, il est magnifique ce grêle. Long, lisse, brillant... Tu devais avoir de sacrés gaz le soir! C'est peut-être pour ça que ta femme t'as tué à grand renfort de coups de poêle...'_

Rose arrive même à discuter avec ses morts! Cette fille a vraiment un grain!

_'Salut « la femme qui murmurait à l'oreille des cadavres »'_, l'interromps-je.

_'Oh! Bella! Ma chérie! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici?'_

_'Nuit éprouvante et réveil mouvementé.'_

_'Pour la nuit je suis au courant mais pour ce matin, il faut que tu m'expliques'._

_'Partout où je passe, je sème la merde Rose'._

_'Bon, et bien je crois qu'un café s'impose ma grande_!', dit-elle en retirant ses gants et sa blouse.

Elle pose délicatement son bras sur mes épaules et me mène vers son bureau où trône la machine à café.

_'Je viens de délaisser le plus bel intestin grêle qui m'ait été donné de voir pour tes beaux yeux ma chérie alors il serait vraiment sympa de ta part de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Et puis je déteste te voir silencieuse...'_

C'est vrai que cela doit bien faire trois bonnes minutes que je scrute impassiblement le café au fond de ma tasse.

_'J'ai passé la nuit chez Jacob'._

_'Oui, ça aussi je sais et je te trouve vraiment chanceuse!'_, me dit-elle dans un sourire gourmand.

_'Il ne s'est rien passé, Rose. J'étais trop mal pour faire quoique ce soit.'_

_'Je me doute, oui'_, me répond t'elle en me lançant un regard plein de compassion.

_'Ca n'allait pas trop ce matin et le fait d'évoquer le vol de mes sous-vêtements avec Jacob m'a rendue plus mal encore. Jacob a été génial et très gentleman. Il m'a prise dans ses bras pour essayer de me réconforter et c'est à ce moment là qu'Edward est arrivé. Il a du mal interpréter le geste de Jacob et ils ont commencé à se disputer violemment. Ils en sont arrivés aux mains. Tu imagines? J'ai eu le temps de prendre ma douche et de faire mes valises et ils étaient encore en train de se battre! C'est de la folie! Du coup, j'ai profité qu'ils soient occupés pour me tirer comme une lâche'._

_'Bella... Tu n'y es strictement pour rien! Après la nuit que tu as vécu, il est tout à fait normal que tu n'aies pas eu envie d'assister à ce genre de spectacle!'_

_'Mais merde, Rose! Ils se battaient à cause de moi!'_

_'Tu n'as pas compris ma chérie. Ils ne se battaient pas À CAUSE de toi mais POUR toi. Et crois-moi, la nuance a son importance! '_

_'Je reste malgré tout la principale intéressée...'_

_'S'ils ne sont pas capables de gérer ça entre adultes, ce n'est pas ton problème Bella. Tu dois d'abord penser à prendre soin de toi. D'ailleurs, montre-moi ton bras. Il faudrait que je te change le pansement'._

Nous continuons notre discussion pendant que Rose s'affaire à nettoyer et panser ma blessure.

_'Je me sens comme la salope de service. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai continuer de bosser avec Edward. Après cette bagarre, notre relation risque d'être pire encore que ce qu'elle était. Il doit me détester à présent... et Jacob aussi.'_

_'Tu ne songes tout de même pas à quitter la brigade, Bella?'_

_'Ca ne fait que quelques jours que je suis ici, ça ne sera pas une grosse perte pour eux'._

_'Je t'interdis de dire ça Bella! Et puis Alice et moi, on ne peut plus se passer de toi!'_

_'Vous êtes bien les seules...'_

_'Non Bella. En fait, le vrai problème, c'est que tout le monde t'aime. Et certains t'aiment trop. Tu es une fille super, libre, indépendante, forte, belle, pétillante... et un très bon flic. Ta place est ici, avec nous.'_

_'Je ne veux pas être celle par qui les problèmes arrivent'._

_'Non ma belle. Toi tu es « l'obscur objet du désir »'._

Elle me sourit.

Cette fille est aussi folle qu'adorable! Notre conversation m'a fait du bien, même je ne suis toujours pas convaincue du bien fondé de ma présence à la brigade. Je ne pourrai plus affronter Edward. Et puis les brigades, ce n'est pas ce qui manque à New-York...

Les Stups ou les Moeurs, ce n'est pas mal non plus.

Bien sûr, je n'ai pas osé le dire à Rose. Je sais qu'elle serait déçue, même si je reste à New-York.

***

J'arrive à l'étage vers 13h00. Je salue de la tête quelques uns de mes collègues. Ils me regardent tous avec un air ahuri. Pas de doute, à cette heure-ci, tous les flics de New-York doivent être au courant de mon agression d'hier soir.

Aucun de mes coéquipiers n'est présent. Une affichette « en pause déjeuner » est posée sur la table de Mike et Tyler.

Je m'assois devant le PC de mon bureau et commence à rédiger mon rapport.

Me remémorer ces scènes ne m'aide pas à me sentir mieux mais il faut que j'y passe et je préfère le faire tant que personne n'est là.

Une fois terminé, je me mets à taper frénétiquement un nouveau texte.

Ma demande de mise à disposition...

A peine ai-je imprimé les documents que Carlisle sort de son bureau en me faisant signe de l'y rejoindre.

_'Comment te sens-tu Bella? As-tu réussi à dormir?'_

_'Très bien Carlisle, merci. Je vous ai apporté mon rapport'._

_'Ah, bien! Merci'._

Il le saisit et se met à lire, inclinant la tête de temps en temps.

_'Quand je pense que tu as réussi à lui tirer dessus... C'est dommage, on a repassé la scène au peigne fin mais aucune trace de sang n'a été trouvée'._

_'Est-ce que le rapport vous semble assez détaillé?'_

_'Oui, c'est du bon travail, ne t'inquiète pas.'_

J'hésite puis me lance.

_'Carlisle... J'aurais aussi... ça... à vous soumettre'._

Je lui tends ma demande de mise à disposition.

Il ne met que quelques minutes à la lire et la pose sur son bureau.

_'Je ne comprends pas Bella. C'est à cause d'hier soir? Tu sais que je te donnerai tous les jours de congés nécessaires pour que tu te remettes...'_

_'Il ne s'agit pas de ça Carlisle. Je suis flic, je sais gérer ce genre de situation'._

_'Tu es un très bon flic. Je ne veux pas te laisser partir faire le bonheur d'une autre brigade'._

_'Je suis touchée Carlisle mais, vraiment, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais rester plus longtemps'._

_'C'est l'équipe? Je pensais pourtant que tu t'étais mieux que bien intégrée'_

Je ne réponds pas, gênée.

_'C'est Edward, c'est ça?'_

_'Carlisle, n'insistez pas. Croyez-moi, mes raisons sont bonnes. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire...'_

_'Bon... Je te laisse rentrer. J'aimerais que tu te reposes un peu et nous reparlerons de ça demain matin.'_

_'Très bien, merci Carlisle.'_

Je retourne à mon bureau.

Tyler, Mike, Jasper et Emmet sont revenus de leur pause déjeuner. Edward aussi est là. Il a quelques marques sur le visage et je n'ose plus le regarder davantage.

Je range mes affaires dans mon sac, silencieusement.

Emmet rompt le silence.

_'Ca va?'_

_'Oui, merci Emmet. Carlisle m'a demandée de prendre congé cet après-midi. Je vous retrouve demain matin.'_

_'Mais ton déménagement? Tu ne veux pas d'un coup de main de tes collègues beaux et musclés?'_

_'En fait mon père n'a pas pu me faire livrer mes meubles avant ce week-end. Je me suis trouvée un autre hôtel en attendant'_, mens-je.

_'Tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre au QG ce soir? Ca te fera du bien.'_

_'Non, mais merci. Tu es adorable Emmet. Ce soir, pour moi ce sera une bonne cuite, un coup de bite et au lit!'_

Je croise le regard indéchiffrable d'Edward.

Emmet me sourit et me caresse gentiment la joue de sa grosse main.

_'Je suis désolé Bella. Mon frère est un piètre coéquipier et un vrai con. Je suis bien content que Jacob lui ait mis une dérouillée'_, me dit-il à voix basse.

_'T'inquiète, je m'en remettrai.'_

Je prends mon sac et mes valises et quitte l'étage sous le regard désolé de mon équipe.

Edward, lui, cache son visage dans ses mains.

C'est à ce moment que j'entends Carlisle sortir de son bureau.

_'Edward! Dans mon bureau! Maintenant!'_

_***_

Charlie a encore fait des merveilles. J'ai à peine eu le temps de récupérer les clés de mon nouvel appartement et signer quelques papiers que les livreurs arrivaient avec mes effets personnels et mes meubles.

En à peine trois quart d'heure, tous les cartons étaient dans le salon.

Il faut dire qu'il n'y a pas grand chose.

Ma vie est vide... Pauvre constat.

J'ai déballé quelques vêtements, des affaires de toilettes, des ustensiles de cuisine. J'ai aussi monté mon lit, une armoire, la table de salle à manger. Le strict minimum pour survivre jusqu'au week-end. Là j'aurai le temps de tout mettre en place.

Quoiqu'il soit, même si l'emménagement n'a pas été aussi festif que je l'imaginais, je suis enfin CHEZ MOI.

Je me mets devant la grande baie vitrée du salon et admire le soleil se coucher sur l'Hudson.

Il a l'air de faire plus froid encore que cet après-midi. Pourtant j'ai besoin d'un verre. Il faut que je redevienne la Bella forte et « jemenfoutiste ».

Après tout, je ne comprendrai jamais Edward et envisager une relation avec Jacob relève du suicide professionnel. Alors à quoi bon me torturer? Mieux vaut revenir aux bons vieux basiques! Tant qu'à mourir jeune, assassinée par un mafieux russe, autant que j'en profite avant.

Et puis ça tombe bien parce que j'ai repéré un bar à quelques mètres de l'immeuble.

Allez, go! Une douche, une tenue de combat et je retourne dans l'arène!

***

L'alcool fait son effet. Je me sens détendue et légère. Je croise et décroise mes jambes suggestivement depuis plus d'une heure et certains ont l'air de mordre à l'hameçon.

Je sais, ça fait « rabatteuse » mais là j'ai vraiment besoin de me perdre. Je veux oublier ne serait-ce que quelques heures, les russes, Edward, Jacob...

Un type plutôt pas mal s'approche.

_'Vous ne devriez pas rester seule dans un bar la nuit mademoiselle. Ca pourrait être dangereux.'_

_'Et qui vous dit que ce n'est pas moi le danger?'_

_'Vous n'en avez pas l'air'._

_'Allez dire ça à mon collègue...'_, réponds-je désabusée.

_'Rupture sentimentale?'_

_'Vous êtes curieux de nature ou vous comptez jouer les chevaliers blancs? Non, franchement, vous ne préférez pas boire un verre avec moi plutôt que de tergiverser sur ma situation amoureuse inexistante?'_

_'Je pense que vous avez déjà assez bu'._

_'Pas faux... Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait? On baise?'_

Il me regarde incrédule.

Je pose ma main sur son jean, au niveau de son entre-jambes et je sens immédiatement son sexe se durcir.

_'Allez, c'est bon. Je sais que tu as envie de moi.'_

Je lui tends ma main. Il la saisit.

_'Suis-moi'_, lui murmuré-je.

Je le mène au fond du bar, là où se trouvent les toilettes. Il se fait tard et en cette soirée d'hiver en pleine semaine, le bar est quasiment vide, assurant un minimum d'intimité.

Je le pousse dans un des WC pour femmes.

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour l'émoustiller. Il se jette sur ma bouche.

L'homme gentil a trépassé pour laisser place à l'homme des cavernes. Ces mecs sont si prévisibles...

Il soulève mon chemisier et malaxe mes seins avec impatience, goûtant mes mamelons.

Je défais les boutons de sa braguette et m'empare de son sexe, le caressant à pleine main. Je lui enfile un préservatif.

Il gémit.

Sans que je m'y attende, il me retourne et je me retrouve ainsi le visage collé contre le mur froid.

Il relève ma jupe et descend mon string sans préambule. Monsieur a l'air pressé...

Il caresse mes fesses et me pénètre alors violemment. Je geins. C'est soudain, bestial, mais c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

Ses coups de reins sont rapides et profonds, écrasant mon visage et ma poitrine contre le mur à chaque va-et-vient.

Son souffle se fait de plus en plus bruyant contre ma joue et il accentue encore la cadence. Des frissons commencent à remonter du bas de mon ventre et je sens mon vagin se rétracter sur son membre alors que je crie. Il jouit quelques secondes après moi.

* * *

_**Et voilà notre Bella qui retombe dans ses travers...**_

_**La faute à qui? Mais aux hommes bien sûr! (Désolée mec surprise, mais ne te sens pas visé, tu es une exception!).**_

_**Je sens qu'ils vont bien ramer pour se refaire une place dans la vie de notre si chère dépravée!**_

_**En même temps, moi, les hommes, là où je les préfère, c'est quand ils ont quelque chose à se faire pardonner! Pas vous? lol**_

_**À bientôt!**_

_**MARRE DU PÈRE NOËL GRAS DU BIDE AVEC SON COSTUME TROP SERRÉ ET SA BARBE PLEINE DE TOILES D'ARAIGNÉE?**_

_**VOUS PRÉFÈRERIEZ UN EDWARD TORSE NU EN TRAIN DE JOUER VOTRE BERCEUSE SUR SON PIANO?**_

_**... ARRÊTEZ DONC DE RÊVER ET CLIQUEZ PLUTÔT SUR LE BOUTON VERT!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**_

_**Je me suis levée ce matin avec -14°C de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Sale temps pour les SDF...**_

_**Moi, à l'abri des affres du climat, bien au chaud dans mon appartement douillet, entourée de mon mari et de mes 2 chats, je me sens légèrement "hors-contexte" et franchement inutile.**_

_**Je dis ça parce que, comme tous les matins, j'ai regardé les informations et que la une portait sur les plus de 1 milliard d'euros dépensés rien que ce week-end par les français pour leurs cadeaux de Noël.**_

_**Comprenons-nous, je ne cherche pas à faire culpabiliser qui que ce soit d'avoir acheté des cadeaux pour ses proches!**_

_**Non, c'est juste qu'un milliard dépensé en un week-end, en cette conjoncture économique, je trouve ça... indécent!**_

_**Mon petit laïus ne mènera nulle part, certes, et il ne changera pas la face du monde non plus.**_

_**Mais je pense qu'en prendre conscience, c'est déjà un pas vers le progrès... et pourquoi pas, vers la solidarité? **_

_**DANS CE CHAPITRE :**_

_**Vous avez été nombreux à me demander ce que Carlisle avait bien pu dire à Edward lorsqu'il l'a convoqué. Avec ce chapitre, vous vous en ferez déjà une petite idée, mais, ne comptant pas vous laisser sur votre faim, je vous annonce dès à présent que le chapitre prochain sera un POV d'Edward (pour le plus grand plaisir de toutes!).**_

_**Mais revenons à notre chapitre. Accrochez-vous car celui-ci sera encore placé sous le signe de l'action mais surtout du rebondissement dans l'enquête.**_

_**Sans compter un léger réchauffement entre deux personnages...**_

_**À vos lectures!**_

_**RÉPONSES À QUELQUES REVIEWS :**_

_**mafiction2twilight3 : Oui m'zelle! C'est assez rapide comme ça? lol**_

_**SoSweetySoCrazy : Je n'en dirai pas plus! Non, mais... ;-)**_

_**Anghjulina : I'm not the best, girl! Mais toi par contre... tu ne serais pas un poil sadique? Vilaine! lol**_

_**Shiriliz : Je conçois tout à fait que cela puisse être déroutant de ne pas retrouver les caractères originels des personnages de S. Meyer mais c'était totalement délibéré de ma part. Je voulais vraiment sortir du carcan "Bella timide et maladroite et Edward intouchable et mystérieux". Même si j'adore le concept puisque je suis fan de Twilight, je ne pouvais franchement pas reproduire ce schéma. Je n'arriverais carrément pas à la cheville de certains auteurs de fics qui ont fait ça très bien... et encore moins à celle de la grande S. Meyer!**_

_**Camille : Et oui, j'ai pris russe en 3è langue au lycée! Bon, il ne reste plus grand chose dont je me souvienne mais j'ai adoré apprendre cette langue, même si elle est très difficile. Le personnage avec qui Bella a couché n'a absolument aucun intérêt dans l'histoire, c'est un illustre anonyme donc ne te tracasse pas trop! Je tiens aussi à préciser que Bella n'a pas présenté une démission mais une mise à disposition, ce qui est carrément différent : elle ne compte pas quitter la police. Énormes bisous!**_

_**MauRiCeTTe : Oh la vicieuse!!!! Quant à ta demande au Papa Noël, je te conseille fortement d'ajouter un petit billet à ta liste et d'y croire très fort!!! Y'a plus qu'à espérer que tu aies été vraiment très très sage cette année... Mais en même temps, est ce dans notre nature profonde d'être sage? Pourvu que non! Bises.**_

_**Poppie'cat : Comme c'est bien vu! lol**_

_**fraise : Pas trop fan des blonds non plus! lol**_

_**MiniMoyes : J'attends ton rapport pour le 26 décembre au plus tard! ;-)**_

_**Lilli-Puce : As-tu bien regardé? Cheminée, derrière le frigo, entre la TV et le bar... lol**_

_**kikinette11 : Interactions entre Edward et Bella? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire...**_

_**Lily77974 : Mais dis-moi, ça nous en fait des points communs! Merci pour l'histoire de ton pote qui tenait un bar... Maintenant c'est moi qui suis traumatisée!!!! lol**_

_**crayoline : Bon courage ma belle!!!! Si j'ai pu t'aider à supporter tes contractions alors je suis la fille la plus fière et la plus heureuse du moment! Surtout tiens-moi au courant quand ton petit Ed ou Bella junior aura pointé son petit bout du nez! Tu seras de loin celle qui aura eu le plus beau cadeau de Noël cette année! Énormes bisous. Je garde une pensée toute particulière pour toi.**_

_**samiaCullen : Mais moi j'adore tes références TV! Bises.**_

_**indosyl : San Antonio... Waouh!!!! Je ne sais pas si mon petit coeur supportera bien longtemps la comparaison! lol Merci encore et plein de bisous!**_

_**Angel : Bienvenue parmi nous "vieille sudiste non lâcheuse qui a englouti ma fic en quelques heures et qui compatit pour mon mari!". Ne t'inquiète pas pour le proprio, on en saura un peu plus très bientôt. Quant à ta dernière requête... tu peux me faire confiance!!! Bises et merci!**_

_**anneCullen69 : Mais c'est moi qui suis hystérique dès que je lis une de tes reviews!!!! Je t'interdis de me lâcher, compris? lol Je t'embrasse très très fort ma belle.**_

_**Voodoooo' : Du plomb dans la cervelle? Oh le vilain jeu de mot!!!! Bises.**_

_**astral77**** : Comment ça ma petite romancière préférée? Personne n'a jamais cherché à te supplier, à se faire pardonner? Mais les mecs sont aveugles et sourds ma parole!!! Je vais essayer de corriger tout de suite cette bévue. **"astral77, je te supplie de bien vouloir continuer de me laisser tes reviews complètement barrées à chaque chapitre et je te demande (à genoux!) de me pardonner si par malheur, un jour, un de mes chapitres te décevait"**. Erreur réparée? ;-) Bisous!!!**_

_**Clémence F : ... Et tu m'as presque convaincue que Noël pouvait être une fête sympa! Bises!**_

_**Lily Cullen 82 : J'y réfléchis sérieusement, figure-toi! lol**_

_**nana : Non! Bella n'est pas une marie-couche-toi-là! Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça. Elle est libre, indépendante, et ne s'implique pas amoureusement pour des raisons qui semblent compréhensibles... Elle n'est pas une briseuse de couple donc elle ne fait de mal à personne. Mon personnage de Bella est sulfureux et borderline mais ce n'est pas gratuit. Tout s'explique par son passé. Et puis je ne voulais pas d'une Bella lisse et parfaite, d'autres auteurs de fics le font déjà très bien. Après tout, le titre de mon histoire est bien "sur la ligne jaune", non? Alors tu ne pouvais décemment pas attendre du sucré genre Bella-au-bois-dormant... Est-ce qu'elle se calmera? Quand elle aura trouvé un équilibre, oui.**_

_**midsum : Et je ne peux qu'approuver ta façon de voir les choses! lol**_

_**sam : Y'a du vécu là-dessous! Je me trompe? lol**_

_**Et encore un éternel et énorme merci à tous ceux qui commentent, lisent, adhèrent à ma fic! Votre fidélité me touche et me surprend toujours autant.**_

_**D'ailleurs, pour Noël, j'enverrai un chapitre 24h avant parution à mes plus fidèles revieweurs (anonymes ou pas). Vos pseudos apparaîtront dans mon prochain chapitre afin que vous puissiez me faire passer vos e-mails. Après tout, c'est bientôt Noël, non?!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**Twilightement,**_

_**Votre dévouée Lili**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XI**

**- Rock in jail - **

Le réveil sonne sur mon immense gueule de bois.

Comme premier matin dans mon nouveau « chez moi », j'aurais pu faire mieux. En même temps, c'est un réveil qui me ressemble...

Je prends une douche rapide et m'habille chaudement. Ils ont annoncé de la neige aux infos et c'est vrai que le ciel est déjà cotonneux.

Je ne prends même pas le temps d'un petit-déjeuner. Charlie me tuerait s'il l'apprenait.

Je fais les 10 minutes à pied qui séparent mon appartement de la brigade la clope au bec.

Je respire un grand bol d'air avant de pénétrer dans le poste. L'ambiance que j'y ai laissée hier était loin d'être détendue.

Je suis surprise de voir que c'est Emmet qui est à mon bureau, Edward ayant pris sa place auprès de Jasper.

_'Qu'est-ce qui se passe?'_, demandé-je en faisant un signe de salut.

_'Carlisle voulait que les meilleurs bossent ensemble et il n'a trouvé que moi pour former un duo de choc avec toi... Ce n'est pas un secret que Jasper et Edward sont des fiottes!'_, me répond Emmet en riant.

_'Désolée ma belle. Je sais que tu aurais préféré bosser avec moi!'_, ajoute Jasper en m'embrassant bruyamment sur la joue.

_'Et alors, ton coup d'hier soir, c'était comment?'_, me questionne Emmet malicieusement.

_'Eh! Emmet! Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre?!'_, rétorque Jasper amusé.

_'Ben quoi? Bella est ma partenaire maintenant alors j'ai le droit de tout savoir sur ses activités sexuelles'_, répond t'il en faisant mine de se vanter.

_'Un peu crade... Mais c'est ce dont j'avais besoin. Par contre vous n'auriez pas une aspirine parce que je traîne une foutue gueule de bois et comme vous n'arrêtez pas de parler, ce n'est pas près de s'arranger!'_, leur dis-je nonchalamment.

Jasper me tend une aspirine et un verre d'eau.

Edward semble écouter notre conversation mais ne réagit pas. Il évite soigneusement mon regard, fixant ses mains. Je le trouve pitoyable et une folle envie de le frapper m'assaillit.

_'Laisse tomber, Bella. Il s'en remettra'_, me dit Jasper d'un ton rassurant alors qu'il vient de surprendre mon regard vers Edward.

_'Bella? J'ai quelque chose pour toi!'_, m'interpelle Carlisle de son bureau resté entrouvert.

J'arrive dans la petite pièce et Carlisle m'accueille dans un sourire.

_'Ecoute, j'ai gardé ta demande de mise à disposition dans mon tiroir. Je veux que tu fasses équipe avec Emmet. Donne-nous une semaine. Si ça te convient, tu restes. Si ça ne va pas, je ressors ta fichue demande du tiroir. Je te demande juste d'essayer. Personne ne tient à ce que tu quittes la brigade. Tu as des amis ici...'_

_'Ok. Je vous dois bien ça. Mais une semaine. Emmet est un bon flic. Je vais essayer.'_

_'Merci Bella'._

_'De rien, Carlisle. C'est moi qui vous remercie'_, dis-je en quittant son bureau.

_'Attends! Jacob est passé tôt ce matin. Il m'a dit de te faire passer ça. Ce sont les autorisations nécessaires pour visiter James en cellule.'_

Je prends les documents qu'il me tend.

_'....et il m'a donné ça aussi'_, termine Carlisle en me montrant un énorme bouquet de roses jaunes derrière son fauteuil.

Il me regarde d'un air gêné.

Je prends le bouquet et lis la petite carte qui s'y trouve.

_Je me suis vraiment comporté comme un idiot._

_Excuse-moi, je t'en prie._

_Ne me rejette pas, donne-moi une autre chance._

_Laisse-moi au moins l'occasion de me racheter..._

_J'attends un signe de ta part._

_Jacob_

Je quitte le bureau de Carlisle avec mes autorisations et mon bouquet sous le bras.

Jasper, Emmet et Edward ont un regard ahuri en voyant les fleurs que je jette immédiatement dans la poubelle, accompagnées de la carte.

Je m'approche d'Emmet.

_'Ca te dit une ballade? Je te promets une vue imprenable sur l'Hudson'_, minaudé-je devant mon nouveau coéquipier amusé.

_'Sing-sing?'_, me demande t'il en levant un sourcil.

_'Une visite à un vieil ami...'_, continué-je.

_'J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça! On y va!'_

Nous enfilons nos manteaux et partons.

***

Nous arrivons à Sing-Sing alors qu'il commence à neiger.

Nous passons le portique et présentons nos badges et autorisations à l'un des gardiens.

_'Lieutenants Swan et Cullen. Brigade Criminelle de New-York. Nous venons voir le détenu James Kuriekov'_, dit Emmet.

_'C'est bon. Je vais prévenir mes collègues de votre arrivée. Veuillez déposer vos armes de service, signer le registre des visites et attendre dans le SAS'_, nous répond le gardien.

Je pose donc mon arme sur le comptoir et m'empare d'un stylo afin de signer le registre.

J'en profite pour le consulter. Voyons.... Colonne « visité »... J. Kuriekov.... On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait beaucoup de visiteurs...

_'Oh!'_, m'exclamé-je soudain.

Emmet me regarde, surpris, et s'approche de moi.

_'Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Tu ne sais plus écrire? T'as qu'à faire une croix!'_

_'Emmet... le seul visiteur que James ait eu est... Mike'._

_'Normal, c'était lui et Tyler qui étaient chargés d'interroger James'._

_'Je veux bien mais passés les deux premiers jours, il n'y a plus que lui qui soit venu. Et chaque soir après les heures de service...'_

_'Il est assidu. Je connais Mike depuis l'école de police. Il ne lâche rien tant qu'il n'a pas obtenu ce qu'il veut. T'as bien vu comme il est lourd avec toi!'_

_'Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est persévérant!'_, dis-je en riant.

Un gros buzz retentit et nous nous entrons enfin dans la tour centrale.

Des centaines de cellules réparties sur trois étages... Ca fait froid dans le dos.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la salle des visites sous les sifflement et les cris des détenus qui ont remarqué ma présence. Emmet me sourit en signe de réconfort.

Nous arrivons dans la salle des visites et James me jette un sourire narquois.

_'Lieutenant Swan! Quel plaisir de vous revoir!'_

_'Ta gueule James où je te fais bouffer la table'_, le coupe Emmet.

_'Que me vaut cette charmant visite?'_, reprend t'il toujours en me toisant.

_'On m'a agressée avant-hier soir mais ça tu devrais le savoir, non?'_

_'Je n'ai pas la télé dans ma cellule'._

_'Ne joue pas au con avec nous! Tu as envoyé quelqu'un pour la menacer!'_, intervient Emmet.

_'Et comment aurais-je fait? Commanditer un gars par télépathie?'_

_'Tu as certainement des tas d'amis ici...'_, reprends-je.

_'Je suis en cellule d'isolement depuis que je me suis battu avec un gardien. A peine une heure après être arrivé dans ce somptueux hôtel...'_

Emmet me regarde et nous restons silencieux quelques instants. Si James a été mis à l'isolement dès le début de son incarcération, comment avait-il fait pour communiquer avec d'autres détenus?

_'Déçue, Lieutenant Swan?'_

_'Pourquoi mes sous-vêtements, James?'_

_'Quoi?'_

_'Tu as très bien compris. Pourquoi as-tu fait voler mes sous-vêtements?'_

_'Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'y étais pour rien!'_

_'Et ton avocat? Le faux-suicide, tu n'y es pour rien non plus?'_

_'Nous n'acceptons pas les échecs...' _

_'Est-ce toi qui l'as fait descendre?'_

_'Non. Je ne peux rien faire d'ici! Je vous l'ai déjà dit! Et mes amis n'ont pas besoin de moi pour prendre des décisions!!!'_

_'Revenons aux sous-vêtements, alors.'_

_'Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça! Et si c'était nous, vous ne seriez pas en train de me parler aujourd'hui! Faire peur ou voler des petites culottes, c'est pas notre méthode.'_

Je soupire. Cet interrogatoire ne mène à rien.

_'Allez viens, on dégage. On a assez perdu de temps comme ça et on n'obtiendra rien de plus de lui'_, me dit alors Emmet.

Il fait signe au gardien qui est à la porte et nous nous apprêtons à partir quand James m'interpelle.

_'Je ne sais pas qui veut votre peau Lieutenant Swan, mais il n'a pas l'air d'être un rigolo. Vous devriez peut-être partir très loin d'ici. La mort est partout autour de vous'._

_'Foutaises!'_, l'envoie balader Emmet alors qu'il me pousse doucement vers la porte.

Je ne dis rien, trop bouleversée par les paroles de James.

***

Nous traversons la tour centrale guidés par un gardien.

_'Fait chier!'_, jure soudain Emmet.

_'Qu'est ce qu'il y a?'_

_'J'aime pas ce type mais il m'a foutu un doute...'_

_'Je suis dans le même état de confusion, Emmet. Ce qu'il a dit m'a troublé. Je vois mal la mafia russe se contenter d'un avertissement et me piquer 4 culottes'._

_'Alors c'est qui, bordel!'_

Nous arrivons devant le SAS quand l'alarme se met à hurler à travers toute la tour.

Le gardien sort son arme et prend sa radio. Il nous ordonne de rester là.

Le bruit est assourdissant et tous mes sens sont en alerte. Nos armes sont encore à la réception, derrière ce fichu SAS qui ne s'ouvrira pas tant que l'alarme ne se sera pas tue.

_'Qu'est ce qui se passe, Emmet!?'_, crié-je.

_'Il doit y avoir un problème avec l'un des détenus!'_, hurla t'il.

Nous restons devant le SAS, immobiles, nos mains couvrant nos oreilles.

Quand l'alarme s'arrête enfin, une dizaine de gardiens et deux médecins se précipitent vers la salle des visites.

Je croise le regard d'Emmet.

_'James!!!!'_, disons-nous ensemble.

Nous courons derrière les gardiens.

Lorsque nous arrivons dans la salle, James est étendu dans une mare de sang.

_'Poussez-vous!'_, hurlé-je aux gardiens qui s'agglutinent pour voir la scène.

Je me penche vers James et Emmet me rejoint.

James me prend la main fermement, dans un dernier effort.

_'Ce... n'est... pas moi. Ils sont... partout. Traître... est parmi... vous'_, finit-il dans un souffle.

_'James! Parle-moi! Dis m'en plus! James!'_, hurlé-je en le secouant, sentant l'hystérie me gagner.

_'Bella. Il est mort. Arrête. Viens, on doit retourner à la brigade'_, me dit calmement Emmet.

Il me saisit par les épaules et m'aide à me relever.

Lorsque nous arrivons à la réception, le gardien nous rend nos armes.

_'C'est bête, vous venez de rater un de vos collègues. Il vient juste de partir'._

Ni une, ni deux nous sortons en courant de la prison, arme au poing.

Une voiture est en train de partir en trombe, dérapant sur la fine pellicule de neige qui vient de tomber.

_'Putain! Newton!'_, s'écrie Emmet alors qu'il s'élance en direction de la voiture.

Je le suis en courant et nous nous retrouvons côte à côte, essayant de profiter du manque d'adhérence de la voiture de Newton pour le rattraper.

C'est là que je remarque la fenêtre conducteur s'ouvrir. Mike pointe son arme vers moi dans un sourire démoniaque.

_'A terre Bella!!!!!!!'_, entends-je crier Emmet.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, trop choquée qu'un de mes partenaires soit en train de me viser.

Je sens alors un énorme choc sur mes côtes. Emmet vient de se jeter sur moi, m'écrasant de tout son poids contre la neige au moment même où nous entendons fuser une balle au dessus de nos têtes.

Mike est déjà trop loin lorsque nous nous relevons.

***

Nous sommes rentrés à la brigade où nous avons passé le reste de la journée à être interrogés par les enquêteurs des affaires internes.

Lorsque nous revenons enfin dans la salle des inspecteurs, il est déjà 18h00 et tous les gars nous attendent.

L'ambiance est lourde. Je remarque que certains ont même les yeux rougis par les larmes.

Accepter qu'un de leurs plus vieux collègues est un traître ne se fait pas sans douleur.

Carlisle, Jasper et Edward sont à notre bureau, l'air consterné.

_'Ca va aller?'_, nous demande Carlisle plein de compassion alors que nous arrivons à sa hauteur.

_'C'est la merde, papa'_, dit Emmet.

Je croise le regard d'Edward. Il n'y a plus d'animosité, non, mais de l'inquiétude.

_'Il va falloir prévenir Tyler. Ca va être un choc pour lui'_, dit alors Jasper.

_'J'ai déjà essayé de le joindre à trois reprises cet après-midi mais je tombe toujours sur son répondeur'_,ajoute alors Edward.

_'Il a pris congé, il a des soucis familiaux. Je me charge de l'appeler dès demain matin_, dit Carlisle, _mais à présent j'aimerais que vous rentriez tous. La journée a été rude et j'ai besoin de vous demain aux aurores. Il faut qu'on retrouve ce salopard'._

Emmet enfile son manteau, me serre dans ses bras et s'en va.

Je m'apprête à le retenir mais Jasper m'en empêche.

_'Ne t'inquiète pas. Je rentre avec lui. Bonsoir Bella'. _

Je pars aussi, saluant Carlisle au passage.

J'allume ma 2ème cigarette de la journée, la première datant de ce matin, sur ce même chemin.

J'ai envie de pleurer. Mais quelle merde! Et qu'est ce que peut bien foutre Mike dans toute cette affaire?!

Je suis tellement prise dans mes réflexions que je ne vois pas la plaque de neige glacée et glisse dessus.

Alors que j'attends la chute, quelqu'un me retient par la taille.

Je me retourne.

_'Tu devrais faire attention où tu marches, Swan'._

_'Euh... oui... on dirait'._

Il me tient toujours par la taille.

_'Edward... Tu pourrais...'_

_'Dé... désolé'._

_'Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici? Ce n'est pas vraiment ton chemin. Et puis à pied, tu n'es pas près d'arriver'._

_'J'avais besoin de marcher...'_

_'Mike?'_

_'Oui. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser. Ce fils de pute s'est foutu de notre gueule pendant tout ce temps!'_

Je le sens à bout de nerfs. Ses yeux sont brillants et je ne saurais dire si c'est par le froid ou par l'envie de pleurer.

_'Swan...'_

Silence. Je le fixe.

_'Swan... Je sais que je ne te mérite pas et que j'ai fait le con mais là, avec cette histoire de Mike... je me sens perdu. J'ai besoin de toi...'_

Je ne peux résister à son regard émeraude. J'ai l'impression que sa souffrance me transperce l'âme.

Je le prends alors dans mes bras, le serrant le plus fort possible contre moi, comme si mon étreinte pouvait le protéger.

_'Je suis là Edward'_, lui murmuré-je en caressant ses cheveux, comme on le fait à un enfant.

Mon ventre se met à faire des gargouillis.

Il me sourit.

_'Avec toute cette histoire, tu n'as rien du manger de la journée'_, me dit-il en enlevant les flocons de neige sur mon visage.

_'Pas faux. Tu as un remède contre ça?'_

_'Je connais un bon resto dans le coin et...'_

_'Non'_, le coupé-je.

_'Désolé, je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'essaie de profiter de la situation et, ouais, je crois que le resto n'est pas une bonne idée...'_

_'En effet, ce soir c'est moi qui te dorlote alors pas de resto, je t'invite à manger une pizza surgelée au beau milieu des cartons!'_

Il rit.

_'Ca me convient très bien'._

Je glisse mon bras sous le sien et nous cheminons silencieusement vers mon appartement.

* * *

_**Et oui, Noël sera chaud sous les toits New-Yorkais!**_

_**Et ce traître de Mike... Vous ne l'attendiez pas celui-là, hein?**_

_**Quant à notre nouveau duo de choc, on peut dire qu'il commence sur les chapeaux de roue!**_

_**Comme promis, prochain chapitre : POV d'Edward.**_

_**À bientôt et bonne fin de week-end ... ou bonnes vacances pour les plus chanceux/ses!**_

_**BONJOUR, JE SUIS EDWARD CULLEN ET JE SUIS... CÉLIBATAIRE.**_

_**J'AIME LES FILLES EXCENTRIQUES ET ON M'A DIT QUE **_

_**JE POURRAIS TROUVER MON BONHEUR SUR CETTE FIC...**_

_**APPELEZ-MOI VITE AU 0800.123.123**_

_(120,00€ LA MINUTE - HORS SURCOÛT DE L'OPÉRATEUR TÉLÉCOM)_

_**OU CLIQUEZ GRATUITEMENT SUR LE BOUTON VERT.**_

_**À BIENTÔT....**_

_(MMMM.... J'AI UN PEU CHAUD, JE VAIS ME METTRE EN CALEÇON_

_POUR FAIRE DU PIANO, EN VOUS ATTENDANT...)_


	12. Chapter 12

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**_

_**JOYEUX NOËL À VOUS TOU(TE)S !!!!!!!!**_

_**J'espère sincèrement que vous avez passé un bon réveillon et que le gros bonhomme rouge et barbu vous a bien gâtés!**_

_**Voici donc mon cadeau à moi : un POV d'Edward rien que pour vous, déposé au pied du sapin.**_

_**J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira...**_

_**DANS CE CHAPITRE : **_

_**Petit flash-back sur les derniers évènements, mais vus par notre sexy Edward, histoire de comprendre ce qu'il peut bien avoir dans la tête!**_

_**Vous ne devriez pas être déçu(e)s...**_

_**PAS DE RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS CETTE FOIS-CI ET JE M'EN EXCUSE**_

_**MAIS TOUT COMME VOUS, JE FÊTE NOËL ET JE MANQUE DONC UN PEU DE TEMPS!**_

_**CELLES ET CEUX QUI RECEVRONT LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE 24H À L'AVANCE :**_

_**Comme promis, les revieweurs/ses qui me suivent depuis mes tous débuts se verront gratifié(e)s du prochain chapitre avec 24h d'avance sur la publication.**_

_**Je demanderais donc à toutes celles et ceux dont le pseudo apparaît ci-dessous de bien vouloir me communiquer leur adresse mail au plus vite.**_

_**Tu es absent(e) pendant les fêtes? : Pas de soucis, dès ton retour, je t'enverrai le chapitre qui suivra.**_

_**Tu es revieweur/se anonyme? : Va sur mon profil et clique sur "homepage". Tu tomberas sur le site de ma 1ère fanfic. Tu y trouveras un lien pour contacter l'auteur. Tu n'as plus qu'à t'en servir pour m'envoyer ton mail!**_

_**POUR CELLES ET CEUX DONT LES PSEUDOS N'APPARAÎTRONT PAS CETTE FOIS-CI, NE VOUS INQUIÉTEZ PAS, VOTRE TOUR VIENDRA!**_

_**QUOIQU'IL EN SOIT, MERCI À TOUS ET À TOUTES ET ENCORE JOYEUSES FÊTES DE FIN D'ANNÉE.**_

_**Lili**_

_**Les gagnant(e)s : L'ange démoniaque; fraise; annecullen69; elo90; Lily Cullen 82; Hachina; samiacullen; Melanie Mac; Galswinthe, EstL, kikinette11; SoSweetySoCrazy; ceci27; caro30; aude77; isasoleil; astral77; ErylisxJazz; babounette; Camille; Clémence F; mimie30; Anghjulina; Poppie'cat; NinieHel; Lily77974; Shiriliz; MiniMoyes; Isatis; Voodoooo'; mec surprise; Mary79; MauRiCeTTe; indosyl; Bambou; anayata; taupine; midsum; Ptitewam.**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XII**

**- Clumsiness and betrayal -**

**Edward's POV**

_'Arrête Ed! Ca ne sert à rien ce que tu fais. Elle sera en sécurité chez Jacob, ton père a raison'_, me dit Jasper en me poussant vers sa voiture.

_'Ce type n'attend que ça pour lui sauter dessus! Ca équivaut à lui éviter un danger pour lui en faire courir un autre! Non, mais tu as vu le regard qu'il m'a jeté? Il me défie ce connard! Il prend Bella pour un trophée et elle mérite mieux que ça'._

_'N'exagère pas, Ed. Certes, il ne te porte pas dans son coeur mais je crois qu'il en pince sincèrement pour ta coéquipière'._

_'Génial... Et je devrais m'en réjouir?'_

_'Mais tu t'attendais à quoi? Bella est belle et intelligente, elle est très attirante. Bien sûr que d'autres tentent leur chance. Et je crains que Jacob ne soit pas le dernier à s'intéresser à elle. Il va falloir t'y faire, gars'._

_'Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre, Jazz. Je sais ce que tu penses de tout ça mais je ne peux me contenter d'être juste le coéquipier avec qui elle a couché. Je te jure que j'ai essayé mais c'est plus fort que moi'._

_'Je crois que je l'avais compris, Ed. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas en te comportant de la sorte que tu gagneras ses faveurs'._

Silence.

_'Jazz.... Je n'aurais jamais du la laisser rentrer seule tout à l'heure. Elle a failli se faire tuer par ma faute. Mais quel coéquipier je fais?'_, reprends-je.

_'Elle s'en est très bien sortie. Elle sait se défendre et elle a de l'instinct. Et puis elle ne voulait pas qu'on la raccompagne. Qu'allais-tu faire? La filer? Tu as vu où ça t'a mené la dernière fois?'_

_'Dans son pieu... Et je n'aurais pas été contre un second round, Jazz. Ceci dit tu n'as pas tort. Je ne peux aller contre sa volonté.'_

Nous montons dans la voiture de Jazz.

Arrivés chez lui, Jazz m'installe une couverture et un oreiller sur son canapé.

Alors que je me brosse les dents dans la salle de bain, je l'aperçois accoudé au chambranle de la porte. Il a l'air pensif.

_'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jazz?'_

_'Rien. Je réfléchissais juste à un truc que m'a dit Bella tout à l'heure'._

_'Ah, oui? Quoi?'_

_'Elle ne pense pas que son agresseur était venu pour la tuer. D'après elle, il voulait seulement lui faire peur'._

_'Elle a du te dire ça pour te rassurer. Tu la connais, elle a tendance à minimiser les faits pour ne pas nous inquiéter.'_

_'Ouais mais là, ça semble probable. Je veux dire, il aurait très bien pu la tuer pendant la première agression, dans sa chambre'._

_'C'est ce que j'aurais fait à sa place, je suppose'._

_'Et puis le vol de ses sous-vêtements... Ca ne colle pas avec la méthode des russes, ça. On dirait un truc plus... personnel'._

_'Pourtant elle nous a bien dit que son agresseur parlait russe, non?'_

_'Mais ce n'est peut-être pas son agresseur qui a volé ses sous-vêtements...'_

_'Donc ce serait un type qui avait déjà la clé de l'hôtel? Ca me paraît un peu gros'._

_'Bon, de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien que je continue à me triturer les méninges, je suis trop crevé pour réfléchir. Bonne nuit Ed'._

_'Bonne nuit Jazz'._

***

Je me lève avec une conviction nouvelle : ne plus laisser Bella m'échapper.

J'ai fait une erreur dès le début, attendre qu'elle vienne à moi. Non, c'est à moi de la conquérir, de la convaincre qu'entre elle et moi tout peut être différent de ce qu'elle a déjà connu jusqu'ici, des histoires sans lendemain. Je dois lui montrer qu'elle peut aimer sans craindre que je ne la quitte, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Je pars me doucher et lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, Jazz dort encore.

Je quitte silencieusement son appartement et hèle un taxi, direction l'immeuble de Jacob.

Lorsque j'arrive à destination, je vais chercher deux cafés au Starbuck juste en face et prends enfin l'ascenseur.

Je salue les deux flics qui attendent devant la porte et frappe doucement. A cette heure, Jacob doit être déjà au bureau.

_'Entrez!'_, entends-je.

Merde! Il est encore là...

J'entre donc dans l'appartement et là...

Jacob tient Bella dans ses bras, l'embrassant longuement sur le front alors qu'elle ne porte qu'une de ses chemises et un boxer que je devine être le sien aussi.

Non! Il n'a pas pu faire ça! Profiter de la situation pour la mettre dans son lit!

Pourtant ses gestes envers elle ne souffrent d'aucune équivoque.

C'est quand je vois les lèvres de Jacob s'approcher dangereusement de celles de Bella que je décide de réagir. Je me racle la gorge afin de signaler ma présence.

Ils se retournent brusquement vers moi, prenant enfin conscience de ma présence. Jacob roule les yeux et se place en face de moi, me défiant du regard.

Bella s'écarte, gênée. Elle est si belle seulement vêtue de cette chemise... Mais cette chemise devrait être la mienne!

Je ne peux supporter l'idée que Jacob ait eu droit à la même nuit que Bella m'avait offert. C'est intolérable! C'est notre moment à nous, il ne peut être qu'unique.

La colère monte en moi et je serre les gobelets de café plus que de raison.

_'Tu m'as apporté un café, Eddy? Comme c'est mimi! J'espère qu'il y a de la crème et un sucre!'_, me dit alors Jacob avec un sourire triomphant.

_'Va te faire foutre, Jacob!'_, craché-je hors de moi.

_'Bah alors, on n'est pas du matin?'_

_'Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle!'_

_'Sinon quoi? Tu me menaces? Bella est libre de trouver du réconfort dans les bras de qui elle veut'._

_'Du réconfort? Ne me prends pas pour un idiot! Tu profites de la situation pour la mettre dans ton lit!'_

_'Ca ne te regarde pas et je ne profite pas d'elle. J'essaie juste de la protéger'._

_'Elle est ma coéquipière! Alors oui, ça me regarde... Et c'est à moi de la protéger!'_

_'Et c'est vrai que tu as été parfait dans le rôle de protecteur cette nuit! Quelle belle réussite! Bella a failli mourir et tu n'étais pas là!'_

_'C'est faux!'_

_'Ah oui? Et tu étais où quand elle a surpris ce type dans sa chambre? Quand il a passé son couteau sur sa gorge? Quand elle l'a poursuivi dans le noir? Et quand elle a été blessée? Hein? Tu faisais quoi?!!! Sois lucide, Edward. Tu aurais du être là pour elle et tu as merdé alors ne viens pas me reprocher de l'avoir fait à ta place!'_

Touché... Mais pas coulé.

Le café s'étale sur le sol alors que je me jette sur lui.

Je croise le regard affolé de Bella. Je sens qu'elle est atterrée par notre comportement mais il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière... et puis j'ai une sérieuse envie de me défouler sur la gueule d'ange du peau-rouge!

Les coups pleuvent. Je me suis toujours bien battu mais je dois reconnaître que Jacob a une bonne droite.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous nous cognons, là, allongés sur le sol, comme deux ados boutonneux mais le fait est que lorsque nous nous sentons enfin rassasiés du trop plein d'amertume, Bella a disparu. Une odeur de gel douche flotte dans la salle de bain et la chambre est vide et débarrassée de toute trace d'elle.

Jacob me fixe, une main faisant craquer sa nuque nouée, un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres.

_'On a merdé mon gars'_, me dit-il.

_'Elle est partie sans même que je m'en aperçoive'_, ajouté-je.

_'Je te sers un café?'_

_'C'est pas de refus...'_

Il me tend une serpillière.

_'Tu ramasses tout ça d'abord... Et les frais de nettoyage du tapis sont pour ta gueule'._

J'obtempère piteusement et m'assois au bar pendant que Jacob nous sert un café.

_'Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner sous prétexte qu'elle est ta partenaire et que tu ressens je ne sais trop quoi pour elle'_, me dit-il alors.

_'T'as eu ce que tu as voulu cette nuit, non? Alors fiche-lui la paix maintenant. Tu n'obtiendras rien de plus d'elle'._

_'Attends là... Tu crois... que j'ai couché avec Bella?'_

_'Elle portait ta chemise et ton boxer pendant que vous vous faisiez des mamours alors pas besoin d'être flic pour en conclure que vous n'avez pas joué au scrabble!'_

_'T'es franchement trop con mon gars! Pour qui tu me prends? J'ai dormi dans mon canapé pendant qu'elle a passé ses quelques heures de sommeil à crier de terreur dans ma chambre! Comment aurais-je pu en profiter? Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, Edward!'_, s'emporte Jacob.

_'Et comment tu expliques ta chemise et ton boxer sur elle, alors?'_, m'énervé-je.

_'Quand on est rentré, elle s'est rendue compte que ce sale type lui avait aussi piqué sa nuisette. J'ai juste voulu lui rendre service. Après, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu lui proposer mon jogging mais je n'ai pas pu résister au plaisir de la voir vêtue ainsi... De toute façon, tu aurais fait pareil, non?'_

_'Je... ne sais pas... peut-être... oui'_, avoué-je.

_'Il se passe quoi entre toi et Bella?'_

_'Je ne sais pas trop. Et puis je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Jacob'._

_'Juste que je voudrais comprendre comment on en est arrivé là, c'est tout'._

_'Et toi, tu ressens quoi pour elle?'_

_'Elle est spéciale. Rien à voir avec les autres femmes que j'ai pu rencontrer. Elle est si... désirable, si différente. Je voudrais qu'elle me laisse entrer dans sa vie. Avec moi, elle pourrait se sentir en sécurité'._

Merde. Il est amoureux ce con! Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer ça. Lui d'habitude si arrogant, en train de se confier telle une fillette à son principal concurrent. Il doit être sacrément mordu. Mais, en même temps, ne le suis-je pas?

Gêné par la confession de Jacob, je me lève brusquement et enfile ma veste. Avec ces conneries, je suis déjà en retard.

_'Je dois y aller. Salut.'_

Au moment où je passe la porte, Jacob m'interpelle.

_'Je n'ai aucune intention de laisser tomber!'_

_'Moi non plus'_, réponds-je pour moi-même.

***

Je passe une matinée de merde. J'ai mal partout. Sans compter que Jazz et mon con de frangin n'arrêtent pas de me charrier depuis que je leur ai dit ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin avec Jacob.

Comme à son habitude, j'ai essuyé une salve de reproches de la part de Jazz et Emmet profite du moindre moment pour m'imiter en train de boxer, ce qui fait bien rire le reste des enquêteurs.

Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur les dossiers. Je ne sais pas où est Bella. Je ne sais même pas si elle me parlera à nouveau ou si elle acceptera que je l'aide à déménager ce soir.

Quand arrive l'heure de la pause déjeuner, je pars manger avec Jazz et mon frère.

Nous nous trouvons une petite table dans la sandwicherie juste en bas de la brigade. Je me place face à la vitre, histoire de voir quand Bella arrivera.

Emmet et Jazz me regardent d'un air soupçonneux, ayant tout de suite repéré mon stratagème.

_'Putain frérot, t'aurais quand même pu me le dire que tu craquais pour Bella!'_, me dit Emmet, la bouche-pleine.

_'Pour que tu le cries sur les toits? Que toute la famille et la brigade soient au courant et que tu me dispenses tes conseils de drague fumeux? Non, merci Em!'_

Nous rions tous les trois.

_'Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si Jacob rapporte votre bagarre à ton père?'_, me demande Jasper, ayant tout à coup repris son sérieux.

_'Je ne crois qu'il le fera, Jazz. Il joue aussi sa réputation'._

_'Ouais mais il est prêt à tout pour avoir Bella, frangin. Alors méf'!'_, intervient Emmet.

Je reste pensif quelques secondes, me demandant pourquoi Bella n'a toujours pas franchi la porte de la brigade alors qu'elle devrait déjà être en rendez-vous avec mon père.

_'Je devrais appeler Bella. Elle n'a toujours pas passé la porte de la brigade et je voudrais être sûr qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.'_

_'C'est pas une bonne idée frérot. Et puis elle est déjà au bureau'_, me dit Emmet.

_'Et comment tu sais ça toi?'_, lui demande Jasper, m'ôtant les mots de la bouche.

_'Ben quoi? Mon espionne préférée m'a envoyé un texto il y a 20 minutes pour me prévenir que Bella avait passé la matinée avec elle à la morgue et qu'elle venait juste de monter pour taper son rapport'._

Cette nouvelle me rassure immédiatement.

_'Dis-moi Emmet, je trouve que tu as souvent recours à ton espionne qui vient du froid ces derniers temps'_, dit Jazz d'un air malicieux.

_'J'vois pas c'que tu veux dire'_, grommelle Emmet.

_'Avoue que tu l'aimes bien la jolie Rose...'_, ajouté-je.

_'Ouais... je l'aime bien... Mais cette fille est complètement cintrée! C'est vrai quoi! A chaque fois que je la croise elle me complimente sur une partie interne de mon anatomie genre « tu dois avoir des poumons surdéveloppés avec la carrure que tu as » ou « j'adore la 3ème phalange de ton index » ou encore « tu as le fémur solide, c'est signe de bonne santé ». Non, les gars, sérieux, cette nénette me fait peur!'_

Nous éclatons tous de rire. Comment un type aussi grand et costaud que mon frère peut-il être effrayé par une grande blonde séduisante?

_'La peur est un premier signe d'attachement Emmet! La prochaine fois qu'elle te fait un compliment sur ta rate, saute-lui dessus!'_, renchérit Jazz.

_'Même pas drôle..._', boude mon frère.

***

Cela fait déjà de longues minutes que je surveille la porte du bureau de mon père. Il est en pleine discussion avec Bella et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Lorsqu'elle sort enfin, elle tient des papiers et le bouquet de fleurs que Jacob a apporté ce matin. A ma surprise et pour mon grand plaisir, elle le jette derechef dans la petite poubelle à côté du bureau de mon père.

Je souris intérieurement. Dommage Jacob...

Mais le sourire est de courte durée. Bella prend son après-midi et elle vient de refuser l'aide d'Emmet pour son emménagement, prétextant que ses meubles n'arriveront que ce week-end. Je sais qu'elle ment. Maman m'a confirmé qu'elle signait les papiers à 16h00.

Quand elle annonce ce qu'elle fera de sa soirée, je serre les dents. Tout ça est de ma faute. Je voulais la convaincre que j'étais différent, au lieu de ça je la pousse à nouveau dans ses travers.

Je la laisse partir, désemparé, sous le regard réprobateur de Jasper.

_'Edward! Dans mon bureau! Maintenant!'_, m'interpelle mon père.

C'est officiel. C'est la merde.

Jazz et Em me tapent sur l'épaule en signe d'encouragement.

J'entre dans le bureau de mon père et prends place en face de lui.

_'Bella vient de me remettre sa demande de mise à disposition'_, m'annonce t'il sans introduction.

_'Quoi?!!!'_, m'exclamé-je angoissé.

_'Tu as très bien compris. Elle veut quitter la brigade, et ça n'a rien à voir avec son agression'._

_'C'est... c'est à cause de moi?'_

_'A toi de me le dire. Elle m'a assuré que non, mais je ne la crois pas. Elle s'entend très bien avec le reste de l'équipe et en l'espace de quelques jours je vous ai vus vous engueuler et vous battre plus souvent qu'en 25 ans de visionnage de football...'_

Je soupire.

_'Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, papa. Et ça me rend con.'_

_'Alors ta mère avait raison...'_

_'Maman?'_

_'Elle a remarqué que tu avais changé ces derniers temps et sa visite de l'appartement avec Bella n'a fait que confirmer ses doutes'._

Nous nous sourions. Maman est si attentive à tous ces petits détails qui nous échappent.

_'Et qu'est ce qu'elle en pense?'_

_'Elle jubile littéralement. Elle aime beaucoup Bella. Comme toute la famille d'ailleurs'._

_'Alors tu ne m'engueules pas?'_

_'Non. J'espérais juste que tu finirais par venir m'en parler avant que je n'aie à te convoquer...'_

_'Papa, je te jure que j'y ai pensé mille fois mais je n'ai pas osé. Je ne voulais pas compromettre Bella'._

_'Je sais Edward. Ceci dit, tu comprendras que je ne peux décemment pas vous laisser travailler ensemble. Je vais te mettre avec Jasper et je vais associer Emmet à Bella. Tu y vois une objection?'_

_'Non, au contraire. C'est... parfait'_, dis-je à la fois déçu et soulagé.

_'Je suis juste étonné que tu veuilles bien continuer à nous faire bosser dans la même équipe'_, continué-je.

_'Vous faîtes du très bon travail ensemble. Et je ne tiens pas à vous punir, juste à vous protéger'._

_'Merci, papa. Je ne sais pas quoi dire'._

_'Tu aurais du juste me faire confiance plus tôt'._

_'Je sais oui, j'ai déconné'._

Je me lève et m'apprête à partir lorsque mon père me retient.

_'Tu sais que tu as un sacré concurrent en la personne de Jacob Black...'_

Je grimace.

_'Jacob est un type bien et il tient à elle. Il a toutes ses chances, tu sais.'_

_'Et tu me conseilles quoi?'_

_'Tu es un Cullen, bats-toi... Mais pas comme ce matin je te prie!'_

Jacob avait donc craché le morceau...

_'Et en conseil moins abstrait?'_

_'Je ne suis qu'un homme, Ed. Si tu veux du concret, appelle ta mère!'_

Mon père me tape affectueusement dans le dos et je quitte son bureau.

***

Il est presque 23h00 lorsque je quitte mon appartement. En ce moment, Bella est peut-être dans les bras d'un autre et je ne supporte pas cette idée. Je ne trouverai pas le sommeil de si tôt.

Alors je fais ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire quand j'ai besoin de me vider l'esprit, je vais au « Dolce Notte », le bar de Paul, un vieux copain de fac. Il y possède un piano et lorsque j'en ai besoin, je vais en jouer.

J'arrive donc devant le piano-bar. J'entre. Le bar est vide et Paul s'apprête à fermer.

Il m'accueille dans un grand sourire.

_'Ed! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir vieux frère! Qu'est-ce que tu bois?'_

_'Un double whisky sec Paul. Merci'_

_'Toi? Un whisky sec? T'as abandonné ton traditionnel gin-martini?'_

_'Une longue histoire...'_

_'Je vois ça. Le piano est toujours au fond. Je t'apporte ton verre dans une minute'._

_'Merci, vieux.'_

Je me dirige vers le piano, m'installe et me mets immédiatement à jouer.

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps je joue. J'en suis à mon troisième whisky quand j'entends le carillon de la porte d'entrée du bar.

En moins de quelques secondes, mon petit lutin préféré est accoudé au piano.

_'Salut ma chérie. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?'_

_'Salut Eddy. Je suis passée chez toi après le boulot et quand j'ai vu que tu n'y étais pas je me suis doutée que je te trouverais ici. Em m'a prévenue pour Bella. Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de ta petite soeur'._

_'Em ne sait vraiment pas tenir sa langue...'_

_'Il est inquiet, c'est tout.'_

_'Je sais, oui'._

_'Ca va, toi?'_

_'Ali, j'ai perdu ma coéquipière et je suis sur le point de perdre aussi la seule femme avec qui j'ai envie de construire quelque chose... Pas génial comme bilan.'_

_'Tu n'as rien perdu du tout, Eddy. Bella reste dans ton équipe et tu ne vas pas te laisser bouffer par Jacob'._

_'Et si elle ne change pas d'avis et qu'elle quitte la brigade?'_

_'Ca, Rose et moi on s'en occupe!'_

_'J'imagine le pire...'_

_'Elle tient à toi, j'en suis sûre.'_

_'Alors pourquoi a-t'elle refusé notre aide pour emménager?'_

_'Mais Em m'a dit qu'elle ne recevrait pas ses meubles avant ce week-end...'_

_'Elle a menti. Maman m'a confirmé qu'elle avait signé les papiers cet après-midi'._

_'Oh... Et bien j'imagine qu'elle a voulu en profiter pour rester seule et réfléchir'._

_'... Et elle réfléchit en ce moment-même entre les bras d'un autre'._

_'C'est à toi de changer les choses, Eddy, et je serai là pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Bella est géniale et je suis convaincue que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre!'_

_'Tu n'es pas objective, Ali'._

_'Si, je le suis. J'ai comme une intuition... C'est un truc de famille! Je dois tenir ça de maman!'_

Elle s'installe sur le banc à côté de moi et enserre ma taille.

_'Je t'aime grand frère'._

_'Je t'aime petite-soeur'._

_***_

Bella a accepté la proposition de mon père et fait maintenant équipe avec Emmet, qui n'a pas l'air du tout mécontent de son sort. Ils forment un duo d'enfer tous les deux, je dois l'avouer, même si ça me file un pincement au coeur. Mais je me dis que c'est déjà bon signe si elle a accepté ce nouveau partenariat. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être restera t'elle à la brigade.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la nouvelle paire semble déjà faire des étincelles.

Ils viennent de partir pour Sing-sing et Jasper et moi allons chercher les résultats de l'analyse de la lettre de menace.

Nous sommes sur la route pour la brigade scientifique lorsqu'un appel radio est envoyé, nous demandant expressément de rentrer.

Jasper installe le gyrophare sur le toit et nous filons à toute vitesse à travers le trafic déjà dense.

Quand nous arrivons dans la salle des enquêteurs, tous les inspecteurs entourent mon père. A leur mine, on dirait qu'on vient de leur annoncer la mort d'un des nôtres et je frémis rien qu'à cette idée.

Mon père termine son laïus et nous rejoint, l'air préoccupé.

_'Nous avons un problème. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, nous serons plus tranquille'._

Jasper et moi nous installons en face de mon père au moment où Jacob entre à son tour.

_'Bonjour Jacob, je n'attendais plus que toi'_, lui dit mon père.

_'Sing-sing vient d'appeler_, reprit mon père,_ James a été tué juste après la visite de Bella et Emmet. Ils étaient encore sur place et ont pu pourchasser le suspect qui partait en voiture... Continue, Jacob... je crois que je ne peux pas leur annoncer ça....'_

_'Le suspect en question est... le lieutenant Mike Newton. Il a tiré sur Bella mais ne l'a pas atteinte. Il a cependant réussi à s'enfuir. Nous avons lancé un avis de recherche'_, termine Jacob.

Jasper et moi nous regardons sans rien dire, stupéfaits par cette nouvelle.

_'On est sûr qu'il s'agit de Mike, Carlisle? Je veux dire, des blonds aux yeux bleus ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici et Jacob vient de nous dire qu'Emmet et Bella lui couraient après, ils auraient très bien pu se tromper, non?'_, finitpar dire Jasper.

_'Il n'y a aucun doute possible Jasper. Le registre des visites montre clairement que Mike venait le voir en dehors des horaires de service'_, lui confirme mon père.

A peine avons nous fini d'apprendre la nouvelle que les gars de l'inspection générale sont déjà en train de vider le bureau de Mike, mettant tout sous scellé.

J'essaie de contacter Tyler à plusieurs reprises mais je tombe à chaque fois sur son répondeur.

L'après-midi passe sans que Jasper et moi n'échangions un mot. Aucun de nous ne veut croire que Mike est un traître, encore moins qu'il a visé Bella...

Je remercie intérieurement mon frère d'avoir été là pour la protéger.

***

Il est presque 21h00 lorsque je quitte enfin la brigade. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Mike. Emmet, Mike et moi étions ensemble à l'école de police. Je pensais bien le connaître. J'ai les larmes aux yeux par la colère et la déception. Comment se fait-il qu'aucun de nous n'ait rien remarqué? Bordel!

Je marche sans trop faire attention et je m'aperçois soudain que je me suis réellement éloigné du parking.

Je peste contre moi-même.

C'est là que je vois cette silhouette que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Bella est en train de rentrer chez elle, une cigarette à la bouche.

Je rattrape le peu de distance qui nous sépare quand celle-ci dérape sur une plaque de neige verglacée et je la retiens au dernier moment.

_'Tu devrais faire attention où tu marches, Swan'._

_'Euh... oui... on dirait'._

Je la tiens toujours par la taille, trop heureux de sentir son contact si chaleureux.

_'Edward... Tu pourrais...'_

_'Dé... désolé'._

_'Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici? Ce n'est pas vraiment ton chemin. Et puis à pied, tu n'es pas près d'arriver'._

_'J'avais besoin de marcher...'_, lui réponds-je dans le vague.

_'Mike?'_

Elle a deviné et je peine à masquer mon désarroi.

_'Oui. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser. Ce fils de pute s'est foutu de notre gueule pendant tout ce temps!'_, avoué-je.

Je suis à bout de nerfs. Je sens mes yeux briller par l'envie de pleurer. Je serre la mâchoire.

_'Swan...'_, articulé-je avec peine.

Je la fixe. J'ai tellement besoin d'elle à cet instant, la sentir contre moi, la voir me sourire.

Je me lance maladroitement.

_'Swan... Je sais que je ne te mérite pas et que j'ai fait le con mais là, avec cette histoire de Mike... je me sens perdu. J'ai besoin de toi...'_

Elle s'approche de moi, me couvrant de son magnifique regard chocolat.

_'Je suis là Edward'_, murmure-t'elle en caressant mes cheveux.

C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Ses bras, sa peau, son odeur...

Je me mets à sourire lorsque j'entends son ventre émettre de petits gargouillis.

_'Avec toute cette histoire, tu n'as rien du manger de la journée'_, lui dis-je en enlevant les flocons de neige sur son visage.

_'Pas faux. Tu as un remède contre ça?'_

_'Je connais un bon resto dans le coin et...'_

_'Non'_, me coupe t'elle.

Edward, mon vieux, tu es allé trop loin. N'en demande pas trop si tu ne veux pas qu'elle déguerpisse en courant!

_'Désolé, je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'essaie de profiter de la situation et, ouais, je crois que le resto n'est pas une bonne idée...'_, me reprends-je, penaud.

_'En effet, ce soir c'est moi qui te dorlote alors pas de resto, je t'invite à manger une pizza surgelée au beau milieu des cartons!'_

C'est bien la dernière proposition à laquelle je m'attends! Mais oui, définitivement, quand bien même elle vivrait dans un squatt que je voudrais passer quelques heures supplémentaires auprès d'elle!

_'Ca me convient très bien'_, lui souris-je.

Elle glisse son bras sous le mien et nous cheminons silencieusement vers son appartement.

***

_'Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce bazar. Je comptais profiter du week-end pour finir de tout ranger et de monter mes meubles'_, s'excuse t'elle alors qu'elle allume la lumière du salon.

_'Pas de souci, nous avons tous connu ça'_, la rassuré-je.

_'Ca ne te dérange pas de faire du feu dans la cheminée pendant que je nous prépare de quoi manger?'_

Je m'exécute sur le champ.

Je me sens bien. Le temps d'une seconde, j'ai l'impression que Bella et moi formons un vrai couple, elle préparant le dîner pendant que j'allume la cheminée...

Nous mangeons chacun d'un côté du bar. Elle me raconte sa journée avec Emmet, la mort de James et quelle a été sa surprise lorsqu'elle a vu Mike la viser.

A cette dernière allusion, je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer violemment les poings.

Bella le remarque et prend alors délicatement ma main.

_'Ca te dit une veillée auprès d'un bon feu de cheminée?'_

J'acquiesce et me laisse mener.

_'Edward, ça va aller?'_, me dit-elle alors que je fixe le feu depuis plusieurs longues minutes.

Nous sommes tous les deux installés sur une couverture moelleuse que Bella a préalablement installé.

_'Oui. Ce petit repas improvisé m'a fait le plus grand bien. Merci pour tout, Swan. Je vais y aller, il se fait tard'._

Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains.

_'Tu n'iras nulle part, Edward. Pas ce soir...'_

Elle rapproche doucement ses lèvres des miennes alors que mon coeur s'affole.

_'Laisse-moi te protéger'_, murmure t'elle alors.

Je ne réponds pas et me jette amoureusement sur sa bouche si délicieusement offerte.

* * *

_**Et oui... le jour de l'an sera chaud!**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera, sans surprise, un lemon.**_

_**Il sera donc publié le 01 janvier 2010 et les heureux/ses gagnant(e)s le recevront le 30 décembre 2009.**_

_**J'espère que ce POV d'Edward vous a plu et qu'il vous a éclairci sur les pensées de notre héros si sexy.**_

_**Je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'années.**_

_**À très bientôt !**_

_**Bises à vous tou(te)s.**_

_**VOUS M'ADOREZ ET NE SAVEZ PAS QUOI M'OFFRIR POUR NOËL?**_

_**NE GÂCHEZ PAS L'ARGENT QUE TATA ROSETTE VOUS A ENVOYÉ**_

_**DANS UN CADRE PHOTO BANCAL OU UNE ÉCHARPE FLASHIE!**_

_**NE ME REFOURGUEZ PAS NON PLUS LES CADEAUX**_

_**QUI NE VOUS PLAISENT PAS !**_

_(Franchement, vous n'allez pas me faire ça, non?)_

_**CONTENTEZ-VOUS DE CLIQUER SUR LE BOUTON VERT :**_

_**C'EST GRATUIT ET VOUS FEREZ À COUP SÛR UNE HEUREUSE !!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**_

_**Le voici, le voilou avec 1 jour d'avance. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous seront occupé(e)s à partir de demain et je me suis dit que je pouvais largement faire ce petit effort vu que vous venez de me faire dépasser les 500 reviews!**_

_**C'est de loin le meilleur cadeau de Noël que vous pouviez m'offrir!!!**_

_**De plus, je profite d'un rare moment ou le site FF ne bug pas, ce qui est plutôt fréquent ces derniers jours... (no comment)**_

_**DANS CE CHAPITRE :**_

_**Finissons cette année et commençons la nouvelle dans la bonne humeur, l'amour, le romantisme, la tendresse, l'humour... Bref, vous l'aurez compris, ce chapitre va vous donner du baume au coeur et vous réchauffer! (Pour mon plus grand plaisir, bien sûr)**_

_**LES RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS REPRENDRONT DÈS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE, LE TEMPS ME MANQUANT PENDANT CES PÉRIODES FESTIVES !**_

_**MINUTE PUB :**_

_**C'est plutôt rare et c'est très égoïste de ma part mais j'oublie toujours de faire partager mes bonnes lectures! Je me rattrape donc aujourd'hui en vous conseillant plus que chaleureusement la fic de ma corse préférée, j'ai nommé Anghjulina. Elle s'appelle "What's up doc" et elle est franchement géniale! Si vous aimez ma fic, vous aimerez forcément la sienne : action, intrigue, amour, lemons, personnages hauts en couleur... et humour bien sûr!**_

_**Elle mérite vraiment d'avoir plus de reviews vue la qualité de son histoire, croyez-moi! Donc, si vous avez une petite minute de libre et que vous voulez passer un bon moment, précipitez-vous sur ce lien : www**_dot_**fanfiction**_dot_**net/s/5563983/1/Whats_up_Doc (remplacer le **_dot_** par un point).**_

_**LE MOT DE LA FIN... (DE L'ANNÉE!) :**_

_**JE VOUS ENVOIE À TOUTES ET TOUS MES MEILLEURS VOEUX**_

_**DE SANTÉ, AMOUR, BONHEUR ET RÉUSSITE**_

_**POUR CETTE NOUVELLE ANNÉE 2010 !!!!**_

_**QU'ELLE VOUS APPORTE LE MEILLEUR...**_

_**ET SI TOUTEFOIS VOUS PASSEZ VOTRE RÉVEILLON SEUL(E)S,**_

_**ALORS JE VOUS SOUHAITE QUE CELUI-CI SOIT LE DERNIER**_

_**ET QUE LE PROCHAIN SE FASSE ENTOURÉ DE VOS PROCHES.**_

_**LES CHOSES CHANGENT, RIEN N'EST FIGÉ.**_

_ET JE SAIS DE QUOI JE PARLE..._

_**Bonne lecture à vous tou(te)s et encore mille mercis!**_

_**Votre dévouée Lili**_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE XIII**

**- Show me what love is -**

**(back to) Bella's POV**

**Je prends son visage entre mes mains.**

_**'Tu n'iras nulle part, Edward. Pas ce soir...'**_

**Je rapproche doucement mes lèvres des siennes alors que la raison me quitte.**

**_'Laisse-moi te protéger'_, murmuré-je.**

**Il ne répond pas et se jette passionnément sur ma bouche.**

J'en ai autant envie que lui. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais sa souffrance me désarme. Je veux juste qu'il aille mieux. Ce concept assez nouveau m'échappe et me terrifie, la compassion ne faisant pas partie de la palette de sentiments que je m'autorise.

Nos langues se chevauchent dans un rythme infernal, me filant presque le tournis.

Je commence à déboutonner fébrilement sa chemise mais il me repousse brusquement.

_'Non!'_

Je le regarde, interdite. Merde! Je pensais qu'il avait envie de moi!

_'Ok. Désolée. J'ai du mal interpréter les signes. Je suis navrée...'_, bredouillé-je honteuse, arrangeant mon pull et mes cheveux désordonnés par l'étreinte.

Il me fixe, les yeux emplis d'une colère sourde. J'attends qu'il parle mais rien ne sort. Son silence me dévaste. Je me sens pitoyable et humiliée.

_'J'ai dit que j'étais désolée, Edward. Ne me regarde pas comme si je venais de commettre un crime!'_

Silence.

_'Mais merde, dis quelque chose!'_, m'emporté-je.

Il se lève et se dirige vers le porte-manteaux.

Il part! Il me laisse comme une conne! Mes yeux s'embuent par le sentiment de rejet et d'abandon.

_'Désolé Swan. On s'est mal compris. Je n'avais aucune intention de te sauter. Merci pour le repas'_, dit il froidement alors qu'il franchit le seuil de la porte.

Je regarde la porte se fermer derrière lui. Je suis là, assise sur ma couverture devant la cheminée, en train de chialer. Un seul bilan s'impose à moi : c'est clair, on ne se comprend vraiment pas.

Je m'allonge, recroquevillant mes jambes sur ma poitrine, les larmes se déversant en torrent inépuisable le long de mes joues, seulement accompagnées du crépitement du feu dans la cheminée.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je dors ainsi mais le contact d'une couverture sur mes épaules me réveille.

Non mais je rêve! Edward est là, assis à côté de moi, me couvant du regard.

Je me relève brusquement.

_'Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?! Va t'en!'_, lui hurlé-je.

_'Swan, laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il te plaît'._

_'Hors de question! Tire-toi! Et cette fois-ci je prendrai soin de fermer à clé derrière toi!'_

_'S'il te plaît, Swan. Il faut absolument qu'on parle'._

_'De quoi? Du fait que tu ne veuilles pas me sauter? Je m'en remettrai! Je n'ai qu'à aller voir Jac-'_

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Edward m'envoie une gifle magistrale.

Je le fixe, choquée, posant ma main sur ma joue endolorie. Comment a-t'il osé me gifler?!

_'Je t'interdis de faire ça! Tu n'iras voir personne d'autre pour te faire sauter, tringler, baiser ou tous les autres termes que tu sembles adorer!'_

_'Tu me repousses, tu reviens à l'improviste au beau milieu de la nuit, tu me gifles et tu te permets encore de m'interdire quoique ce soit?!!!! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi?!!!!'_

Il regarde la cheminée, comme absorbé par le spectacle des flammes.

_'Je veux plus, Swan.'_

_'Plus? Je ne comprends pas là. C'est quand même toi qui as refusé qu'on couche ensemble!'_

_'Je ne veux pas qu'on baise. Je veux plus'._

_'Désolée, je ne te suis pas'_, lui réponds-je, un peu calmée.

Il se tourne vers moi.

_'Je veux... que tu me laisses t'aimer'._

Je déglutis bruyamment.

_'Quoi?'_

_'Je ne veux pas être une baise supplémentaire. Je veux être spécial pour toi. Je veux que tu t'ouvres à moi, que tu abaisses les barrières pour une fois'._

_'Je... je... je sais pas faire ça Edward. Je suis désolée'._

_'Alors laisse-moi te montrer. S'il te plaît'._

_'Je ne peux pas. Je ne sais même pas comment faire!'_

Il s'approche et caresse ma joue rougie délicatement.

_'Tout à l'heure, tu m'as pris dans tes bras, tu as été très attentionnée. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais me protéger et je sais que tu étais sincère. Alors quand on s'est embrassé, j'étais fou de joie. C'est lorsque tu as commencé à déboutonner ma chemise que j'ai compris que je n'obtiendrais pas ce que je désirais tant'._

_'C'est à dire?'_

_'Toi. Je te voulais toi. Mais tu étais partie pour une séance de jambes en l'air et moi, je voulais te faire l'amour. Ca m'a mis en colère et je suis parti'._

_'Faire l'amour... Est ce si différent?'_

_'Oui. Tu dois te livrer à 100%, faire confiance, te donner sans retenue'._

_'Je n'ai jamais fait ça, Edward. Je ne pense même pas en être capable'_, lui réponds-je désolée.

_'Je suis amoureux de toi, Swan.'_

_'Edw-'_

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres.

_'Laisse-moi essayer... Fais-moi confiance...'_

_'Je suis dans la merde'_, soufflé-je alors que les lèvres d'Edward s'approchent dangereusement des miennes.

_'NOUS sommes dans la merde'_, me répond t'il dans un sourire amusé à quelques millimètres de ma bouche.

Ses lèvres se posent alors doucement contre les miennes et je sais que je suis foutue.

***

Il m'embrasse tendrement, comme personne ne m'a jamais embrassée avant.

J'ai toujours fait ça sous le coup de l'impulsion, du désir primaire. Je n'ai jamais rien donné et Edward me demande tout! Je suis paniquée, à fleur de peau, les bras ballants, ne sachant qu'en faire. J'ai l'impression d'être retournée 15 ans en arrière, lors de ma première fois. C'était avec Steve, mon petit voisin timide. Je me sens pareille. Je me sens vierge, sur le point de passer à l'acte pour la première fois... et je suis terrorisée. Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps, mais pire encore, sur mes sentiments.

Edward cherche à approfondir le baiser. J'entrouvre ma bouche et nos langues se lient, laissant transparaître les non-dits, les peurs, l'espoir. Je suis transportée par le trop plein d'émotion.

Edward nous bascule doucement sur la couverture. Ses baisers glissent le long de ma gorge alors qu'il passe sa main tendrement sous mon pull. Je lève les bras, l'aidant ainsi à l'enlever. Il parsème mon ventre de baisers, remonte vers mes seins dont il retire le soutien-gorge.

Il s'empare alors de chacun d'eux en émettant des petits grognements de plaisir qui me font sourire. Je caresse ses cheveux. Le désir me brûle le ventre.

Il retire le reste de mes vêtements puis ôte les siens, la lumière des flammes dans la cheminée formant des ombres sur son corps. Il est tellement beau.

Il embrasse chaque parcelle de mon corps, de ma poitrine à mon ventre, descendant au creux de mes hanches, le long de mes cuisses, de mes mollets, de mes chevilles, chérissant toutes les parties passant sous ses lèvres, augmentant le feu qui me consume de l'intérieur à chaque nouveau baiser.

Il vénère ma peau et mes courbes. Il m'aime...

Au fur et à mesure qu'il remonte vers ma bouche, les larmes me viennent. Je ferme les yeux. Je sens son souffle irrégulier sur mon visage, il caresse mes joues.

_'Tout va bien, Bella'_

C'est la première fois qu'Edward m'appelle Bella, et ça prend toute sa symbolique à ce moment précis. Lui aussi a fait tomber ses barrières qui l'empêchaient de m'appeler par mon prénom.

_'Ouvre les yeux, mon amour'_, reprend t'il doucement.

Je croise son regard. Il est au moins aussi bouleversé que moi.

_'Prends tout'_, balbutié-je.

Ses yeux s'embuent.

Il me pénètre alors doucement, nos regards se perdent l'un dans l'autre.

Nos corps bougent au rythme de la danse des flammes dans la cheminée.

Ses coups de rein sont doux, longs et profonds. Nos respirations se mêlent harmonieusement.

De longues minutes à ne faire plus qu'un...

Nos mains se serrent lorsque nous atteignons notre paroxysme.

Ma poitrine se soulève sous le flot de l'orgasme qui m'envahit. Ma paroi se resserre sur son sexe et il vient en moi, y déversant entièrement sa semence. Nous crions nos noms.

Edward s'effondre, son sexe toujours en moi. Nous sommes couverts de sueur, il pose sa tête sur ma poitrine et je caresse ses cheveux alors qu'il embrasse tendrement mes seins.

Nous restons ainsi de longues minutes, silencieux. Tout a été dit dans nos gestes, il n'y a rien à ajouter, les mots seraient inutiles.

Ce soir, je lui ai tout donné... et il m'a tout rendu au centuple.

Nous nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

***

Le réveil sonne. 5H30. Je grogne, me retourne et butte contre quelque chose de doux et chaud...

Edward. Nous nous sommes endormis devant la cheminée et nous sommes à présent dans mon lit.

_'Bonjour'_, me dit il dans un sourire.

_'Salut'_, lui réponds-je gênée.

_'Je t'ai ramenée dans ton lit au cours de la nuit. Le sol du salon commençait à devenir inconfortable'._

Il m'embrasse. Son baiser est chaud et tendre et je me sens incroyablement bien.

Nos mains se font plus entreprenantes mais je reprends mes esprits. Mike. Nous devons nous rendre à la brigade plus tôt ce matin. Tout le monde est à sa recherche et nous avons pas mal de pain sur la planche.

_'Edward... Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais je te rappelle que nous avons du boulot'_

Il râle.

_'Je sais... Fait chier...'_

Nous nous embrassons encore et nous levons. Il enfile son boxer et son tee-shirt pendant que je mets la dernière nuisette préservée du vol.

Nous préparons ensemble le café, profitant de la moindre occasion pour nous frôler, nous enlacer, nous embrasser. C'est dingue comme j'ai besoin de son contact.

La sonnette retentit.

Merde. Qui ça peut bien être?

Je me dirige vers la porte en soupirant et ouvre.

_'Alice?'_

_'Salut!!! J'ai acheté des croissants et comme je passais par là je me suis dit que tu devais déjà être debout'._

_'Mais ce n'est pas du tout sur ton chemin...'_

_'Ah bon? Ben j'ai du faire un détour sans m'en apercevoir alors!'_, me répond t'elle mutine, scannant mon appartement du regard.

_'Et bien Alice, c'est très gentil de ta part-'_, bredouillé-je gênée.

Elle me pousse et entre directement.

Là, elle stoppe net et me regarde dans un sourire puis se dirige vers la cuisine.

_'Salut mon petit frère!'_

_'J'aurais du m'en douter...'_, dit il faussement fâché en enlaçant sa soeur. Nous nous sourions.

A peine Alice installée au comptoir que la sonnette se met à retentir à nouveau.

Alice sourit, amusée.

_'Je le sens pas du tout ce coup là'_, me dit Edward dans une grimace.

Il se lève et va ouvrir.

Il revient moins d'une minute plus tard avec un sac de croissants et Jasper tout sourire à ses côtés.

_'J'étais certain de trouver Edward ici!'_, me taquine t'il.

_'Vous vous êtes passés le mot, ma parole!'_, ris-je.

**Dring! Dring!**

Ok. Là je sens qu'on va avoir droit à un vrai défilé!

La personne entre sans attendre ma permission.

Rose.

Elle se plante devant nous, les bras sur les hanches, un paquet de croissants dans l'une de ses mains.

_'Je-veux-tout-savoir!'._

Elle m'enlace.

_'Bienvenue au club!'_, lui sourit Alice dans un clin d'oeil.

**Dring! Dring! Dring! Dring! Dring! Dring! Dring! Dring! Dring! Dring! Dring! Dring! Driiii...uuuuuuu.....mmmmmm!**

Nous nous regardons tous.

_'Entre Emmet!'_, crions-nous en coeur.

_'Ben... Comment vous savez?'_, dit il d'un air déçu.

_'Peut-être parce que tu viens de tuer ma sonnette...'_, lui réponds-je.

_'Oh merde! Désolé partenaire... Et vous faîtes quoi tous là?'_

_'Ben... la même chose que toi, vieux!'_, intervient Jasper.

_'Moi je suis venu chercher Bella, vu qu'elle n'a pas de véhicule et qu'il fait un froid de malade, et vous?'_

Tout le petit groupe nous montre ainsi du doigt, Edward et moi, pendant que celui-ci me prend la main en évidence sur le comptoir.

Emmet nous fixe avec de gros yeux.

_'Oh putain de merde! Et j'ai loupé ça!'_

Nous éclatons tous de rire.

J'étais partie pour un petit-déjeuner en amoureux avec Edward avant une grosse journée de boulot et nous voici à six, serrés contre le comptoir autour d'une bonne vingtaine de croissants!

Nos conversations sont animées et pleines de bonne humeur, Edward encercle ma taille d'un bras pendant qu'il se sert de l'autre pour boire son café.

_'Tu manges trop! Comment tu fais pour assimiler tout ça?!'_, dit Jasper à Emmet au détour d'une conversation.

_'J'assimile très bien, figure-toi mon pote! A la dernière visite médicale, mon taux de globules blancs était très bas alors que je sortais d'une grippe et j'ai été félicité par le doc'._

_'J'étais sûre que tu avais une rate d'enfer'_, lui dit Rose avec gourmandise.

Edward, Jasper et Emmet se fixent.

_'Elle t'a complimenté sur ta rate là, frangin'_, lui dit Edward.

_'Et tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit avant-hier à la sandwicherie mon gars!'_, le taquine Jasper.

Emmet nous prodigue un énorme sourire plein de sous-entendus pendant qu'Alice, Rose et moi nous regardons sans comprendre.

C'est à ce moment qu'Emmet nous prend tous au dépourvu en sautant sur Rose et en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, dans l'hilarité générale.

_'Tu as une dentition parfaite...'_, lui dit alors Rose, complètement sous le choc de la surprise.

_'J'aime tes protubérances mammaires'_, lui répond Emmet.

Et ils se jettent de nouveau goulûment l'un sur l'autre.

_'Oh ben merde, alors...'_, ne puis-je m'empêcher de commenter devant ce spectacle insolite.

Edward m'embrasse sur la joue.

Je vois alors Jasper faire un sourire en coin lourd de sous-entendus au petit lutin juste à ses côtés.

Alice le regarde, offusquée.

_'N'y pense même pas Jasper!'_, le menace t'elle sous nos rires.

C'est officiel, mes amis sont complètement barrés! 

* * *

_**Bon, et bien encore un chapitre passé ensemble... Le 13è quand même, ce n'est pas rien!**_

_**J'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plu et que j'aurai réussi ma mission : celle de vous faire passer d'une année à l'autre avec un sourire, du baume au coeur, et la furieuse envie de connaître la suite!**_

_**Prochain chapitre? Retour à l'intrigue bien sûr! **_

_**Qui m'aime me suive...**_

_**Bises.**_

_**VOUS AUSSI VOUS RÊVEZ QUE LE BEL EDWARD**_

_**VOUS TIENNE DANS SES BRAS, À DEMI-NU**_

_**EN VOUS SUSURRANT À L'OREILLE**_

_**"LAISSE-MOI T'AIMER"?**_

_**ARRÊTEZ DONC DE RÊVER!!!**_

_**CE N'EST PAS PARCE QU'ON PASSE EN 2010 QUE ROBICHOU**_

_**VA EMMÉNAGER EN FACE DE CHEZ VOUS! LOL**_

_**CLIQUEZ, JE VOUS DIS, Y'A QUE ÇA DE VRAI !**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**_

_**Et c'est avec un bonheur non dissimulé que je reprends la suite de ma fic en cette nouvelle année.**_

_**Je flirte dangereusement avec les 600 reviews et j'en frissonne encore!**_

_**Mes fêtes de fin d'années ont été, comment dire, pas géniales. En fait, je déteste cette période qui rappelle un peu trop à mon goût à ceux qui n'ont pas de famille... et bien qu'ils n'ont pas de famille!**_

_**Pour le reste, tout va bien je vous rassure! Comme tous les mois de janvier, je frôle le découvert dès la première semaine, j'ai le nez qui coule, et mon con de voisin du dessus fait des lessives à toute heure de la nuit.**_

_**Bref, la vie banale d'une fille banale, quoi! lol**_

_**A part ça? Et bien je suis très très heureuse de vous retrouver. Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué.**_

_**DANS CE CHAPITRE :**_

_**Finie la pause-tendresse sucrée au miel devant un bon feu de cheminée, l'enquête est de retour!**_

_**Et ce chapitre risque de plaire à nombre d'entre vous qui cherchez à comprendre l'intrigue. Les révélations sont de mises et vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s! Bien sûr, vous ne saurez pas tout non plus mais déjà quelques pistes peuvent elles commencer à se dessiner dans vos petites têtes...**_

_**J'aime tant vous voir cogiter!**_

_**Allez, régalez-vous!**_

_**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**_

_**aude77 : Edward, trop mignon? Et c'est si peu de le dire...**_

_**Ptitewam : J'ai déjà contacté un avocat, au cas où! En tout cas, merci!**_

_**AnZeLe42100 : Mais une gifle de bon fonctionnement ça fait du bien de temps en temps! Et puis notre Eddy a su se rattraper après, non?**_

_**L'ange démoniaque : Et bien entre ton copain et mon mari, ils pourraient peut-être monter un club du genre ""!**_

_**kikinette11 : L'intrigue? Le proprio? Tu ne vas pas être déçue...**_

_**Anghjulina : Mais ma belle, c'est avec plaisir que je l'ai fait et je suis bien contente si des lecteurs ont découvert et aimé ta fic grâce à mon minuscule coup de pouce. Ecrire quatre lignes sur ta fic, ce n'est pas la mort non plus! lol . Maintenant, tu sauras ce qu'est le stress de ne pas décevoir ses fans!!! Bisous jolie corse et merci à toi.**_

_**Sweet-girly-eclipse : Love you too!**_

_**samiaCullen : Oui je sais, mes procédés sont bas et je suis impardonnable... Ceci dit, que ferais-je sans tes références TV à chacun de mes chapitres, moi? Bises!**_

_**bichou85 : Bonne question! Mais tu comprendras que je ne te donne pas la réponse lol**_

_**ErylisxJazz : J'aime quand tu tripes! lol Enormes bisous à toi**_

_**Eiphose : Sache que je suis une pure sadique et que bien sûr que non, la fic ne finissant pas tout de suite, je ne vais pas transformer le noir en rose bonbon! Rassurée? lol**_

_**SolN : Merci, merci! Je suis toute aussi fière de faire partie de ton groupe. D'ailleurs je te promets d'aller m'y présenter durant la semaine (j'ai un peu manqué de temps ces derniers jours). Bisous à toi et toutes les filles du groupe!**_

_**astral77 : Mais moi aussi je t'aime ma louloutte! Même si tu oses me mettre en concurrence avec "incroyable talent"... lol**_

_**Lily Cullen 82 : Mais tu sais que tous mes chapitres ne seront pas aussi roses... M'aimeras-tu malgré tout? lol**_

_**SoSweetySoCrazy : Tu te doutes bien que je vais quand même leur en faire baver! Après tout, un happy end, ça se mérite!**_

_**Hachina : Merci pour tout! Et si ton passage à la nouvelle année s'est fait dans un sourire alors je suis vraiment très heureuse. Bises!**_

_**Bambou : Bella reste Bella et l'enquête va se révéler plutôt difficile pour nos tourtereaux donc ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas passer en mode guimauve!**_

_**lilythestrange : Définitivement, j'adore le lapin d'Alice au pays des merveilles! Bienvenue parmi nous!**_

_**Fanoudusud : Donc tu avoues que tu as déjà testé le sol devant la cheminée... Vilaine, va! lol**_

_**fraise : But Bella is Bella... Tu te doutes bien que c'est un peu nouveau pour elle tout ça... Bises!**_

_**Milqua : Et c'est pas sexy une vache???? Désolée.... lol**_

_**Acherionastyx : Non... Là je ne le crois pas!!!! Tu sais que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai commencé à écrire des fics? J'ai découvert ta fic "N'oublie jamais" par le biais d'un site sur twilight il y a quelques mois et j'ai adoré! Tu as été la 1è fic que j'ai lue! Alors que toi, tu aimes et complimentes la mienne, je n'en reviens pas!!! Merci, merci, merci! Je suis hyper touchée! Bises!**_

_**annecullen69 : Beaucoup de choses ont été dites par mail donc que rajouter à part que je t'adore? Je t'embrasse très très fort!**_

_**OrangeMecanik : Et tout ça sans remboursement de la Sécu! lol Je suis vraiment ravie si ma fic t'a redonnée le sourire. Bises**_

_**taupine : Merci... Pour ta dernière phrase... Je suis très touchée.**_

_**Pénélope : Bienvenue chez les fous ma chérie! De toute façon ici, nous le sommes tou(te)s!**_

_**elo90 : Alors soyons fous... Je te le clame haut et fort : J'aime ta rate!!!! (Oui mais ne me saute pas dessus maintenant ) lol**_

_**Poppie'cat : Et non, entre Alice et Jasper, les choses ne vont pas être aussi simples... Bises.**_

_**MelanieMac : Et je t'avoue que j'adore écrire des passages où Rose est présente. J'adore les rôles à contre emploi.**_

_**Mimia : Et papa Noël n'a même pas pensé à t'offrir un PC? Quel rustre!!! lol**_

_**Melle-k : Un lemon entre Emmet et Rose? Ca pourrait être drôle mais j'aurais du mal à l'incorporer dans l'histoire. Peut-être en bonus, qui sait? J'y réfléchirai. Bises!**_

_**dry68630 : Ne me parle pas de fraises tagada!!!! J'en mangerais des paquets entiers...**_

_**veronika crepuscule : Merci m'dame! Et voici la suite!**_

_**BONNE LECTURE À VOUS TOU(TE)S !**_

_**Lili**_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE XIV**

**- Revelations and surprises -**

_'Mon mari était un homme bien, madame. Il était juriste stagiaire à l'ambassade américaine à Moscou. C'est là-bas que je l'ai connu. Nous sommes tout de suite tombés amoureux. Quand son chef lui a proposé un poste de juriste titulaire pour le cabinet Volturov et associés à New York, il a tout de suite accepté. J'étais enceinte, nous gagnions peu et la situation politique en Russie devenait difficile'._

_'Etes-vous de nationalité russe, madame Sullivan?'_, lui demandé-je en continuant à prendre des notes.

_'Je l'étais jusqu'en 2002. Nous sommes arrivés de Russie en 2000 et nous nous sommes tout de suite mariés vu que j'étais enceinte de 7 mois. J'ai pris la nationalité américaine en 2002'._

_'C'est plutôt rapide pour une naturalisation...'_

_'Mon mari a été aidé par Mr Volturov, son nouveau patron. Un homme très loyal. Il nous a toujours aidés. En moins de 5 ans, mon mari est devenu avocat à part entière, avec ses propres affaires à défendre. Il travaillait beaucoup mais le salaire était bien au dessus de nos espérances'._

_'Je vois ça, oui. Votre appartement est magnifique'._

_'Merci'_, renifla t'elle.

_'Et savez-vous sur quelles affaires votre mari travaillait?'_

_'Non, il ne m'en parlait jamais. C'était Mr Volturov qui lui présentait les clients'._

Emmet entre dans le salon, grognant à moitié.

_'Bella, il n'y a rien dans son bureau'._

Je me tourne de nouveau vers Mme Sullivan.

_'Votre mari n'apportait-il pas de dossiers ici?'_

_'Oh si. Il les mettait dans son coffre-fort'._

_'Et vous avez le code?'_

_'Oui mais cela ne vous servirait à rien, Mr Volturov est venu tout récupérer hier'._

_'Comment?'_

_'Oui, j'étais étonnée, je ne l'ai moi-même croisé qu'une ou deux fois en 9 ans mais il tenait à me présenter ses condoléances'._

Je regarde Emmet d'un air entendu.

_'Très bien, Mme Sullivan, nous allons vous laisser. Merci encore de nous avoir accordé ces quelques instants en cette période si difficile pour vous'._

Je me lève du canapé et rejoins Emmet devant la porte d'entrée.

Il regarde le fils de Sullivan en train de faire du vélo.

_'Pauvre gamin. Si jeune et déjà sans père...'_, me dit-il songeur.

_'Ce Volturov a fait du ménage derrière lui'_, répliqué-je.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture lorsque je décide de parler au petit Sullivan.

_'Salut mon grand_', lui dis-je en m'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur.

_'Bonjour madame le policier'_

_'Tu te rappelles si ton papa avait des ennuis?'_

_'Est-ce que quand on pleure ça veut dire qu'on a des ennuis?'_

_'Je suppose, oui.'_

_'Papa il pleurait beaucoup tout seul dans son bureau'_

_'Ah bon. Et tu sais pourquoi?'_

_'Non, il ne m'a jamais raconté mais il disait que c'était des histoires de grandes personnes'._

_'D'accord... Bon, et bien j'y vais. Prends bien soin de toi et de ta maman'._

Je retourne vers la voiture où Emmet attend patiemment.

Au moment où j'ouvre la portière, je sens une petite main accrocher mon manteau.

Le petit est là, me fixant de ses yeux innocents.

_'Papa quand il pleurait il arrêtait pas de dire qu'il voulait arrêter, que ça pouvait plus durer'._

***

Le trajet du retour se passe dans le silence, Emmet et moi réfléchissant chacun de notre côté.

Nous arrivons à la brigade et rejoignons Jasper et Edward qui sont autour d'une table où sont jonchées des piles de documents et autres photos.

Edward esquisse un petit sourire discret en m'apercevant. Je ne peux résister à l'envie de lui sourire en retour.

_'Alors?'_, nous questionne Jasper.

_'Quil Sullivan était dans la merde jusqu'au cou, mon gars'_, lui répond Emmet.

_'Sullivan travaillait en tant que juriste stagiaire à l'ambassade américaine de Moscou et c'est là qu'il a rencontré Irina. Son chef lui a proposé un poste de titulaire à New York, pour le compte de Volturov et associés. Il a fallu moins de 2 ans à Irina pour obtenir la nationalité américaine et moins de 5 ans à Quil pour devenir avocat à part entière'_, continué-je.

_'Ouah! Ca c'est de la promotion expresse!'_, s'exclame Edward.

_'Sans compter l'appartement dans les quartiers chic et la voiture de luxe...'_, ajoute Emmet.

_'Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose?'_, demande Edward.

_'Nada... Mr Volturov a présenté personnellement ses condoléances à la veuve hier et en a profité pour vider le coffre de tous ses dossiers'_, dis-je désabusée.

_'Quelle efficacité...'_, maugrée Jasper.

_'De ce que le gamin a dit à Bella, Sullivan se sentait menacé et voulait tout arrêter'_, conclut Emmet.

Je m'installe à mon bureau et profite que les gars discutent de notre découverte pour appeler Jacob.

_'Cabinet du procureur Maxwell, bonjour'_, annonce une standardiste.

_'Bonjour, je suis le lieutenant Swan de la Criminelle et j'aimerais parler au procureur adjoint Black s'il vous plaît'._

_'Un instant, je vous prie'._

Attente.

_'Bella?'_, entends-je à l'autre bout du fil.

_'Salut Jacob. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas...'_

_'Jamais, Bella. Je t'écoute'._

Je souris.

_'J'aurais besoin de consulter les comptes bancaires et les relevés téléphoniques de Quil Sullivan'._

_'Ce ne devrait pas être compliqué. Tu veux les mandats pour quand?'_

_'Le plus tôt possible, certains semblent assez prompts à effacer les traces derrière eux...'_

_'Je peux te les obtenir pour demain matin, ça te va?'_

_'Parfait, merci Jacob'._

_'Autre chose?'_

_'Euh... de façon tout à fait officieuse, que sais-tu du cabinet Volturov et associés?'_

_'Waouh! Gros morceau...'_

_'C'est à dire?'_

_'Les frères Volturov sont arrivés de Russie dans les années 1970, sans un sou. Ils sont trois. Aro, Marcus et Caïus. Ils ont vécu pendant longtemps de petites magouilles et de trafics en tout genre et ont commencé à se faire une petite réputation à Little Odessa. Début des années 80, ils ont monté un cabinet d'avocats ensemble. Ils n'étaient que des petits juristes sans envergure mais leurs diverses connexions leur ont permis de vite progresser'._

_'Quelle est leur spécialité?'_

_'Au début, c'était uniquement le droit des affaires mais depuis, ils se sont diversifiés : pénal, immobilier, fiscalité... Ils sont devenus un des plus gros cabinets d'avocats de New York et sont reconnus pour être les principaux défenseurs des ripoux et autres gangsters'._

_'Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça...'_

_'Au bout de 2 ans, Marcus a quitté le cabinet en même temps que New York'._

_'On sait pourquoi?'_

_'Apparemment il était tombé amoureux d'une femme qui travaillait dans une des succursales et était parti dans le but de la rejoindre'._

_'Donc il n'y a plus qu'Aro et Caïus à la tête du cabinet?'_

_'Oui, c'est ça. Mais le réel leader reste Aro. Il a trois enfants qui sont avocats aussi. Deux fils et une fille mais seuls ses fils travaillent pour le cabinet. Ils sont les pricipaux associés et actionnaires. Quant à Caïus, c'est un coureur et je ne lui connais aucune relation stable'._

_'Et la fille d'Aro?'_

_'Elle se serait fâchée avec la famille et aux dernières nouvelles, elle travaillait dans un centre d'aide juridique gratuite au beau milieu de Brooklyn. Apparemment, elle était moins pourrie que les autres'._

_'Joli portrait de famille... Et qu'est devenu Marcus?'_

_'Il est revenu à New York à peine un an après son départ. Ca n'a pas du marcher avec la femme de ces rêves. Ceci dit, il n'a pas repris les affaires avec ses frères pour autant. Il tient un restaurant russe à Little Odessa'._

_'Une sorte de retour aux sources, quoi'._

_'C'est bien le seul! Ses frères ont quitté ce quartier depuis belle lurette!'_

_'Et tu sais où ils vivent?'_

_'Là, tu m'en demandes trop! Quasiment la moitié du patrimoine immobilier New Yorkais leur appartient, Bella!'_

_'Bon... Merci pour ces infos.'_

_'Ravi d'avoir pu t'éclairer...'_

_'A plus, Jacob'._

_'Bella?'_

_'Oui?'_

_'Je suis vraiment désolé pour la dernière fois. Est-ce que tu as reçu mes roses?'_

_'Oui...'_

_'Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie'._

_'Tu l'es déjà, Jacob. N'en parlons plus'._

_'Alors tu n'es pas contre un petit resto un de ces soirs?'_

_'Jacob...'_, grondé-je.

_'Ok. On en reparlera plus tard. Bye Bella'._

_'Bye Jacob'._

Je raccroche.

_'Si mon frère apprend que tu appelles Jacob en douce, il va y avoir du sang sur les murs...'_, me sourit Emmet alors que je sursaute en l'apercevant derrière moi.

_'C'était pour le boulot, Emmet!'_, m'emporté-je.

Il se met à rire bruyamment.

_'J'adore quand tu te mets en boule, partenaire!'_

Je ris à mon tour et lui tape sur le bras.

_'Je serais bien allée visiter le cabinet Volturov cet après-midi. Pas toi?'_, lui demandé-je.

_'Une petite virée musclée?'_, me demande t'il en ricanant.

_'Uniquement si c'est nécessaire'_, lui réponds-je malicieusement.

_'Pauvre Volturov! J'ai hâte de voir ça!'_

***

Emmet, Jasper, Edward et moi passons notre pause déjeuner dans un petit resto italien à deux rues du poste.

Nous discutons de l'affaire et rions de notre réunion improvisée de ce matin.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, alors que nous rentrons à pied vers la brigade, Edward me retient par le bras, laissant Emmet et Jasper prendre de l'avance, bien trop préoccupés par leur conversation.

Je le toise, interrogative, et au moment où je m'y attends le moins, il m'enserre dans ses bras et m'embrasse. Le baiser est doux et passionné à la fois et je me laisse emporter par la chaleur de ses lèvres.

_'J'attends ce moment depuis ce matin...'_, sourit-il contre ma bouche.

_'Je t'avoue que ça m'a traversé l'esprit plusieurs fois aussi'_, lui réponds-je.

_'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir?'_

_'Je pensais commencer à défaire quelques cartons et me coucher tôt'_

_'Et si je t'emmène manger quelque part?'_

_'Je dirais que c'est une excellente idée mais que je vais devoir planter mon amant et qu'il ne va pas apprécier'_

_'Ton amant?'_, grogne t'il.

_'Oui. Le meilleur des amants. Tu le connais peut-être, il bosse à la brigade...'_

_'Quoi!?'_, commence t'il à s'énerver.

_'Il est grand, beau, les yeux verts, jamais coiffé, BGBF... et en plus c'est le fils du patron'_, lui réponds-je malicieusement.

Il me sourit, visiblement soulagé.

_'J'avoue que tu m'as fait peur pendant quelques secondes'._

_'Merci la confiance!'_

_'Et ça veut dire quoi BGBF?'_

_'Je ne peux pas te le dire...'_

Il m'embrasse à nouveau.

_'S'il te plaît...'_

_'Ca veut dire Belle Gueule – Belles Fesses...'_

_'Ah ouais?!'_, dit-il en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Nous rions.

Pourtant, malgré la bonne humeur ambiante, je ressens un certain malaise. Je ne saurais expliquer exactement de quoi ça vient. Mon agression doit me rendre un peu parano mais j'ai la désagréable d'être constamment épiée. J'ai pensé en parler à l'équipe mais j'ai préféré le garder pour moi. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une sensation et je les inquiéterais pour pas grand chose.

***

Emmet et moi entrons dans le grand hall vitré de l'immeuble. Tout est grand, lumineux, impressionnant.

Nous nous approchons de l'accueil.

_'Bonjour, lieutenants Swan et Cullen de la brigade criminelle. Nous aimerions discuter avec Mr Aro Volturov'_, demande Emmet alors que nous présentons nos badges.

_'Et bien... c'est à dire que Mr Volturov est très occupé pour le moment. Puis-je proposer un rendez-vous? La semaine prochaine éventuellement?'_, répond l'hôtesse, gênée.

_'Mademoiselle, je ne vais pas le répéter deux fois. Appelez Mr Volturov et prévenez-le de notre arrivée... s'il vous plaît'_, se contient difficilement Emmet.

_'Mais Mr Volturov ne reçoit personne à l'improviste, Monsieur'_, proteste l'hôtesse.

_'Ecoute ma grande, nous sommes flics et nous ne nécessitons pas de rendez-vous pour voir qui que ce soit, même Mr Volturov. C'est dans le cadre d'une enquête, pas une visite de courtoisie!'_, haussé-je le ton, excédée.

_'Un problème Elena?'_, dit une voix masculine derrière nous.

_'Ces deux inspecteurs veulent parler à Mr Aro'._

Emmet et moi nous retournons vers le type.

Il est grand, la trentaine, les yeux bleu clair, les cheveux châtains. Plutôt pas mal si ce n'est son air suffisant qui vous donne immédiatement envie de lui écrabouiller son sourire narquois contre la première vitre à portée.

_'Je suis Demitri Volturov, fils et associé de Mr Aro Volturov. Je peux sûrement vous être utile'_, se présente t'il en me dévorant des yeux d'un regard appréciateur.

_'Où est papounet?'_, demande Emmet, à bout de patience.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire au surnom affectif.

_'Ne soyez pas discourtois, lieutenant....?'_

_'Cullen, lieutenant Cullen. Brigade criminelle. Nous sommes ici pour parler de Quil Sullivan'._

_'Ah, oui... Pauvre Quil... Une vraie tragédie... Mais en quoi la criminelle est elle impliquée? Il s'agit bien d'un suicide, non?'_

_'Je vous fais une proposition. Vous nous recevez dans un endroit convenable et je vous explique le pourquoi de notre visite'_, interviens-je.

Il me lance un sourire démoniaque.

_'Et vous êtes?'_

_'Lieutenant Swan'._

_'Lieutenant Swan, quel plaisir de vous connaître enfin! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ces derniers jours. Que des commentaires angéliques, je vous rassure, même si votre beauté est encore bien plus supérieure aux remarques fort plaisantes dont j'ai eu vent'._

_'Vous m'en voyez la première surprise'_, maugrée-je, mal à l'aise.

_'Je vous en prie, suivez-moi. Nous serons mieux dans mon bureau'._

_'Il était temps'_, ronchonne Emmet.

Nous suivons Demitri Volturov dans le grand ascenseur vitré puis à travers un dédale de couloirs qui se ressemblent tous. Nous arrivons enfin dans le bureau en question.

Les meubles, la décoration, les tableaux... tout sent le luxe.

_'Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie'_, nous dit l'avocat dans un faux sourire.

_'Sur quelles affaires travaillait Quil Sullivan, Mr Volturov?'_, demandé-je sans préambule.

_'Essentiellement du droit des affaires, il me semble'._

_'Il vous semble, Mr Volturov? N'êtes vous pas associé et actionnaire ici?'_

_'J'ai toujours apprécié les femmes qui vont droit au but, elles sont si rares...'_

_'Bon, on n'a pas toute l'après-midi alors j'espère que vous aimez aussi les hommes qui vont droit au but. James Kuriekov, ça vous dit quelque chose?'_, interroge Emmet.

_'Non... Ca devrait?'_

_'Il se trouve que c'est le dernier cas que Quil Sullivan ait défendu, et croyez-moi, rien à voir avec une affaire de fusion d'entreprises ou autre OPA hostile'_, m'énervé-je.

_'Il est tout à fait probable que Quil ait fait quelques extras pour soulager la tâche d'un de ses collègues. Nous sommes tous extrêmement solidaires, vous savez'._

_'Une grande famille, quoi!'_, ricane Emmet.

_'C'est tout à fait ça'._

_'Et quand pensez-vous arrêter de nous prendre pour des cons, Mr Volturov?'_, dis-je d'un ton glacial.

_'Isabella... euh, pardon... Bella, c'est comme ça que vous préférez qu'on vous appelle, non? Sachez qu'en aucun cas je ne me permettrais d'être incorrect envers les forces de police. Notre famille donne depuis plus de 20 ans pour votre bal annuel en faveur des veuves et orphelins de la police de New York'._

_'Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom?!'_, dis-je en me levant et prenant appui sur le bureau, me rapprochant dangereusement du visage de l'avocat.

_'Bella! Laisse tomber! On va s'attirer des ennuis'_, me retient Emmet, me forçant à me rasseoir.

Demitri me fixe alors du regard.

_'Je sais tellement de choses sur vous, Bella... Au fait, votre nouvel appartement vous plaît?'_, reprend t'il le plus nonchalamment possible.

Je sens mes joues rougir sous la colère que je n'arrive plus à contenir. Emmet me saisit doucement le bras.

_'On y va, partenaire'._

Au moment où nous nous levons de nos chaises, Demitri s'adresse à un homme que nous n'avons pas entendu arriver derrière nous.

_'Tu tombes bien, cher frère, je viens juste de faire connaissance avec ta plus que charmante nouvelle locataire'._

A ses paroles, Emmet et moi nous retournons d'un coup.

Il est là, debout au milieu de la pièce, l'air visiblement gêné et surpris. Son beau visage d'enfant sur un corps parfaitement viril, ses yeux bleu clair contrastant à merveille avec ses cheveux foncés.

Alec.

_'Oh putain de merde...'_, dit alors Emmet, complètement abasourdi.

Je suis sans voix.

_'Bonjour Bella'._

_'Alec...'_

_'Oui. Alec Volturov. Je travaille ici. Et je suis le propriétaire de l'immeuble où tu habites'._

La vérité me fracasse.

_'Et... tu comptais m'en parler quand?'_, demandé-je, reprenant soudainement pied.

Emmet sent la situation se tendre considérablement et intervient.

_'Nous n'avons plus de questions pour le moment, nous allons vous laisser. Viens Bella'._

Je le suis telle une automate, ne lâchant pas des yeux Alec qui a l'air complètement désolé.

Nous quittons rapidement l'immeuble. Notre petite entrevue a été un vrai fiasco et l'arrivée d'Alec m'a complètement sonnée.

Alors que je m'apprête à monter dans la voiture, Alec m'interpelle.

_'Bella, attends! Je peux tout t'expliquer! Tout ça n'est qu'un putain de concours de circonstances.'_

_'Pour notre rencontre j'en conviens, mais que tu sois le fils d'une famille de pourris qui semble mêlée à mon enquête et que par dessus le marché tu sois mon nouveau propriétaire, là je ne crois plus au hasard'_, lui réponds-je sèchement.

_'Ok, pour l'appart. Lorsque j'ai appris qu'il s'agissait de toi, j'ai accepté de le louer et j'ai baissé le prix pour que tu acceptes. Mais c'était juste pour te revoir. Tu ne m'as jamais rappelé. Quant à ma famille, je ne sais rien, je le jure.'_

_'Parole d'avocat...'_, dis-je, acide.

Je monte dans le véhicule et claque la portière devant Alec.

_'Démarre Emmet, j'en ai trop entendu pour la journée'._

* * *

_**Alors, on en découvre des choses, hein?**_

_**Et puis les Volturov n'ont pas l'air d'être des anges...**_

_**Ca cogite dans vos petites têtes avec ces quelques bribes d'informations?**_

_**Alors accrochez-vous car ce n'est que le début...**_

_**Prochain chapitre : intrigue et action bien sûr!**_

_**A bientôt!**_

_**ALLEZ, J'ATTENDS VOS HYPOTHÈSES**_

_**SUR LE POSSIBLE DÉROULEMENT DE L'INTRIGUE!**_

_**NE SOYEZ PAS TIMIDES.**_

_**J'AI HÂTE DE DÉCOUVRIR QUELLES SONT VOS DÉDUCTIONS!**_

_**BISES**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **_

_**JE DÉDIE CE CHAPITRE À DAMIEN NÉ LE 18 DÉCEMBRE 2009.**_

_**SA MAMAN, CRAYOLINE, A DÉCOUVERT MA FIC ET LAISSÉ UNE REVIEW ALORS **_

_**QU'ELLE ATTENDAIT QUE SES CONTRACTIONS SE RAPPROCHENT!!!**_

_**MERCI POUR TOUT CRAYOLINE ET TOUTES MES FÉLICITATIONS**_

_**POUR TON BÉBÉ!**_

_**BIENVENUE DAMIEN!!!!**_

_**Whaou! Ca y est, je peux enfin publier!!! Je sais, j'ai pris mon temps mais je vous assure que j'ai toutes les meilleures excuses du monde!**_

_**Déjà, j'ai repris le boulot lundi dernier. Après, le week-end dernier, mon ordi a planté... je veux dire LITTÉRALEMENT PLANTÉ!!! Alors pour l'informaticienne que je suis, j'ai mis tout en oeuvre afin de sauvegarder mes données (et mes précieuses fanfictions) et j'ai tout réinstallé de A à Z. Suite à ça, c'est mon mari qui est tombé malade et croyez-moi, ça doit lui arriver 1 fois tous les 3 ans mais quand il est malade... il ne fait pas semblant! J'ai donc joué les infirmières (et je ne m'en plains pas!). Enfin, ce chapitre est "THE chapitre de la mort qui tue et qui vous fait mettre les deux pieds dans l'intrigue".**_

_**Donc, pas simple de l'écrire...**_

_**Pour celles et ceux qui se demandent pourquoi elles/ils ont reçu une seconde alerte nouveau chapitre concernant le chapitre précédent, c'est normal. J'avais fait une grosse boulette que j'ai du modifier.**_

_**En effet, Demetri est bien le fils d'Aro (et donc frère d'Alec et Jane), pas son neveu comme je l'avais écrit! Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser si, du coup, mon erreur vous a fait tergiverser!**_

_**DANS CE CHAPITRE :**_

_**Et bien oui, vous vous en doutiez, l'amour rose bonbon... ce n'est pas pour Bella et Edward!**_

_**Tout feu, tout flamme, notre couple s'en donne à coeur joie pour se compliquer la vie. Problème de communication, vous avez dit problème de communication? lol**_

_**Quand à l'intrigue... elle commence réellement maintenant. Tout est noir, sans espoir. Ce qui semble vrai est faux et vice-versa. Vous pensiez être à l'abri d'autres surprises? Et bien c'est loupé! Le mystère s'épaissit, éclairant certaines zones d'ombre pour mieux noircir le reste de l'histoire.**_

_**Bella joue avec le feu, frôlant la ligne jaune. Mais en reviendra t'elle indemne?**_

_**Et pour celles et ceux qui adorent ma Rose... ce sera court... mais bon!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**_

_**Lili Cullen 82 : Mais ils finiront ensemble, ne t'inquiète pas! Ceci dit, ils en auront bien ch... avant! lol**_

_**Habswifes : Ma jolie québécoise! Sache que chez nous aussi on dit BCBG. BCBF est ma pure invention! Ce qui prouve une fois de plus, et à ma plus grande joie puisque je suis fan de ta province, que même si nous sommes différents, nous nous ressemblons beaucoup! Ne dit-on pas que nous sommes cousins? Ceci dit je suis plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée d'échanger avec toi des expressions bien de chez nous! Affaire à suivre, donc... Bises!**_

_**samy940 : Non, tu n'es pas à des miles de la vérité! lol Je dirais même que tu es à quelques feet! Bien vu!**_

_**isasoleil : non, non, non... lol**_

_**Fanoudusud : Pas de cheminée?... Bon ben, la buanderie peut-être? Ou le placard à balai? lol**_

_**SolN : Robsous à toi aussi, chef!**_

_**kikinette11 : Qu'elle est mimi quand elle cogite! lol Mais t'inquiète! Tu n'es pas la seule à pédaler dans la semoule et en même temps... l'aurais-je fait exprès? Bises**_

_**Nancy : J'ai hâte de connaître ta prochaine réaction! lol**_

_**mel031 : Mais quel enthousiasme!!!! lol**_

_**Marie : Et bien tu ne vas pas être déçue!**_

_**Anghjulina : Merci, merci, merci ma si chère copine corse écrivaine ! Bon, et bien pour l'intrigue, tu ne devrais pas être déçue avec ce chapitre (du moins je l'espère!). Comme je l'ai dit au début, mon ordi a planté et du coup j'ai 2 chapitres de ta fic à lire. Je m'y jette dès ce week-end et on se retrouve sur ma review! Bises ma belle!**_

_**acherionastyx : Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices. J'espère sincèrement que je ne te décevrai pas! Bises.**_

_**L'ange démoniaque : Je te promets de grands sentiments entre nos 2 héros mais il va falloir attendre un peu quand même! lol**_

_**caro30 : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! Bises.**_

_**Eiphose : Mais ça saurait trop simple sinon! lol**_

_**samiaCullen : Tu chauffes! Quant à la référence TV, comment je vais faire moi si tu ne m'en donnes pas une à chaque chapitre?!**_

_**Shiriliz : Merci m'dame! Voici donc la suite!**_

_**annecullen69 : Merci beaucoup ma belle. Je suis très touchée mais tu sais, je préfère mille fois écrire dans l'anonymat pour une centaine de personnes adorables plutôt que tenter de publier et être lue par 3 cons : le commercial, le correcteur et l'éditeur qui diront qu'il est hors de question de publier une merde pareille! lol Enormes bisous!**_

_**indosyl : Dis plutôt que tu as peur de te tromper! lol Bisous.**_

_**mimie30 : Tu vas en savoir beaucoup plus dans ce chapitre! Bises**_

_**SoSweetySoCrazy : Des moments tendres entre Edward et Bella, il y en aura, promis... mais pas pour le moment!**_

_**Virginie : Merci! Grâce à toi j'ai pu me rendre compte de mon erreur lors de la publication de mon dernier chapitre! En effet, Demetri est bien le fils d'Aro et donc frère d'Alec et Jane. Quant à tes hypothèses... je suis bluffée! Ce n'est pas mal du tout! Tu chauffes, poulette! Bises.**_

_**San59 : Bienvenue Sherlock-girl! lol**_

_**Bambou : Mais ma chérie, tu as fumé de la drogue? Sniffé la colle UHU? Ou tout simplement confondu ma fic avec une autre? lol Déjà, Demetri a l'air tout ce que tu veux sauf pauvre! Il semble trouvé Bella à son goût aussi mais de là à dire qu'il est amoureux... Quant au père de Bella, Charlie, il va bien merci... parce qu'en fait c'est sa maman qui a été assassinée! LOL Bon, je crois qu'une relecture des anciens chapitres t'aiderait à y voir plus clair, ma puce! Bises.**_

_**aude77 : Pas de quoi s'arracher les cheveux! Ton raisonnement est plutôt pas mal. Bises.**_

_**crayoline : Toutes mes félicitations ma belle! Je suis très heureuse et très émue! N'hésite pas à me donner de tes nouvelles ainsi que celles de ton petit Damien! Je vous embrasse très fort tous les deux!**_

_**veronika crepuscule : Pas mal... Il y a du bon et du moins bon mais le raisonnement est plutôt bien vu.**_

_**Clemence F : Tu peux utiliser BGBF comme tu l'entends! Je n'en suis que plus fière! Quant à mon autre fic, je compte bien sûr la reprendre mais j'attends de terminer celle-ci d'abord. Encore merci! Bises!**_

_**TataDomi : Mais ne me fais pas une crise cardiaque quand même!!! J'ai besoin de toi, moi! lol**_

_**MauRiCeTTe : Blonde? Partiels? Alors tu veux dire que les blondes peuvent faire des études? Ah ben ça alors!!!!! LOL (Parole de brune frustrée qui s'est longtemps fait des mèches blondes pour essayer de vous ressembler!). Bises.**_

_**astral77 : Mais tes déductions ne sont pas mal du tout! En même temps, je n'en attendais pas moins que toi! Et maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à redouter avec quelle autre émission tu comptes me mettre en concurrence! Allez, bon "just dance"! Enormes bisous.**_

_**elo90 : Mon voisin serait donc ton frère? Alors là il y a matière à créer une autre fanfic! En tout cas, dis-lui qu'à la prochaine machine à plus de 22h, je monte et je le fous moi-même dans le tambour! Bises ma belle. (Euh, au fait... ton frère ne vit pas en alsace au moins? lol)**_

_**Pénélope : Merci pour l'appelation "maman", je viens de prendre un putain de coup de vieux! Quant à Alec, j'avoue que je l'ai toujours bien aimé moi aussi! La chair est faible...**_

_**fraise : Plutôt bien vues les déductions... Ce n'est pas encore ça mais tu es sur la bonne piste!**_

_**ErylisxJazz : Oui, Alec est craquant et oui, je suis moi aussi superficielle! lol Ce n'est pas parce que Bella va de toute façon finir avec Edward qu'elle doit se priver de jolis mâles virils et attirants! Bises.**_

_**CoeurdeGael : Bienvenue!!!!**_

_**Liloo Flower : Merci et bienvenue à toi aussi!**_

_**Mélusine : Bienvenue jolie fée!!!!**_

_**Ptitewam : Un Volturov en avocat? Ouais, je suis bien partante pour un Alec beau et ténébreux! Tiens moi au courant!**_

_**HEFIDA : Merci beaucoup!**_

_**Roselamignone : Merci et bienvenue!**_

_**Angel : J'espère sincèrement que les lignes du chapitre à venir atténueront ta souffrance et abrégeront ton agonie! Ceci dit je te préférerais vivante pour le prochain chapitre! lol**_

_**Hachina : Merci pour tout ma belle. Je t'envoie moi aussi tous mes voeux de bonheur, santé, réussite et amour pour cette année. Allez, soyons folles : 2010 bisous!**_

_**licorneblanche : Merci! Bienvenue à toi!**_

_**Letmesign23 : Let me tell you welcome and thank you!**_

_**lovecullen : merci, merci, merci!**_

_**4Arizona : Donc tu ne seras pas déçue!**_

_**LE MOT DE LA FIN :**_

_**Encore merci à toutes et à tous d'avoir joué le jeu en m'expliquant vos hypothèses! Certain(e)s d'entre vous pourraient être d'excellents Sherlock Holmes!**_

_**JE VIENS DE CRÉER UN SITE INTERNET OÙ J'AI MIS MES FANFICTIONS. VOUS Y TROUVEREZ LES PLAYLISTES ET AUTRES TEASERS. IL EST ENCORE EN COURS DE FINALISATION DONC NE SOYEZ PAS ÉTONNÉES SI CERTAINES CATÉGORIES SONT VIDES, JE TRAVAILLE ARDEMMENT À LES REMPLIR!**_

_**http://les-fanfictions-de-lilim66**_(dot)_**jimdo**_(dot)_**com**_

_(remplacer les_ **(dot) **_par des points!)_

_**BON WEEK-END ET ÉNORMES BISOUS.**_

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

_**Votre dévouée Lili**_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE XV**

**- Complications -**

_'Tu sais qu'Edward va péter un plomb lorsqu'il va apprendre que « l'avocat belle-gueule » est ton proprio en plus d'être le fils Volturov...'_, me dit Emmet alors que nous sommes sur le chemin du retour vers la brigade.

_'Je sais oui. Mais je n'y suis pour rien, moi. J'ai la désagréable impression de m'être fait balader depuis le début et ça m'emmerde, crois-moi'._

_'Je me doute oui. N'empêche que t'es dans la merde Bella. Tu es directement compromise avec un suspect dans notre enquête'._

_'Putain, Emmet! Je lui ai sucé la queue, pas confessé le déroulement de l'enquête sur l'oreiller!'_, m'emporté-je.

_'Ok... ok... Pas la peine de t'emporter. Je sais que t'es une pro et je te fais confiance mais Carlisle et Jacob risquent de te retirer de l'affaire. Ce n'est pas une question de confiance là non plus, mais ça pourrait nous coûter un non-lieu si on arrive à inculper les Volturov'_, me calme t'il.

_'Alors qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles? Me mettre au vert, c'est ça?'_

_'Je parlerai à mon père. Je suis de ton côté Bella, n'en doute pas'._

_'J'ai la trouille, Emmet.'_

_'La trouille, toi?'_

_'J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu tout contrôle dans cette histoire'._

_'Tu parles de l'enquête ou de mon frère?'_, me dit-il dans un sourire malicieux.

_'Mais tu crois franchement que je te confierais mes problèmes de coeur avec ton frère?'_, le nargué-je.

_'Ben quoi? J'adorerais connaître sa position favorite, savoir s'il jouit comme une gonzesse...'_

_'Ta gueule, Emmet!'_

_'Et... t'es amoureuse?'_

Je le fixe en montant les yeux au ciel.

_'Bon, j'ai compris... Je ferme ma gueule...'_, dit il dans un air faussement vexé.

***

Je m'installe silencieusement à mon bureau. Edward, Jasper et Emmet discutent de notre entrevue avec Demetri Volturov.

Je mets ma tête entre mes mains. La migraine ne semble pas loin.

Mais dans quel merdier me suis-je foutue?! Bordel!

Une main sur mon bras me fait tressaillir. Je lève les yeux.

_'Je connais Em depuis des années... et là j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose sur votre entrevue. Tu peux m'éclairer?'_, me questionne Jasper.

Jasper... J'avais oublié à quel point il était compliqué de lui mentir.

_'Nous n'avons pas rencontré que Demetri...'_

_'D'accord. Qui d'autre?'_

_'Son frère...'_

_'Et?'_

_'Il s'appelle Alec.. Il est avocat et associé d'Aro lui aussi'._

_'Alec... avocat... comme... merde... ne me dis pas que... putain... c'est la belle-gueule avec qui t'as couché lors de notre soirée au QG?'_

_'ouais...'_

_'Ca pue...'_

_'Ce n'est pas tout...'_

_'Là ma grande, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire!'_

_'C'est mon proprio.'_

Silence. Jasper a la bouche si ouverte que j'ai peur qu'il ne s'en décroche la mâchoire.

_'Ok... pas de panique Bella... ce n'est pas si grave je veux dire... il aurait pu être... '_

_'Il aurait pu être quoi?'_, lui réponds-je à bout de nerf devant son incrédulité.

_'Ok, c'est la méga-merde. Je te l'accorde'_, s'avoue t'il vaincu.

_'Et maintenant il va me falloir affronter Edward, Carlisle et Jacob. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de supporter une autre confrontation'._

_'Bella, je suis là si tu as besoin. Quoiqu'il advienne, tu as tout mon soutien et ma confiance'._

Je souris à ses paroles qui me vont droit au coeur.

_'Soutien et confiance pour quoi?'_, intervient Edward que ni Jasper ni moi n'avons entendu s'approcher.

_'Euh, rien... Une broutille... Bon Em, je te ramène ou quoi? Il serait temps si tu ne veux pas que les fleuristes soient fermés avant ton rendez-vous avec la jolie Rose!'_

Et sur ce, Jasper me lance un clin d'oeil et part avec Emmet, me laissant seule avec Edward.

_'Je te rappelle que tu es invitée au restaurant ce soir. Toujours partante?'_, me demande Edward avec son plus beau sourire aux lèvres.

_'Bien sûr'._

Nous quittons à notre tour la brigade.

Il fait nuit et particulièrement froid, le vent fouette mon visage. Edward me serre contre lui comme nous descendons les marches devant la brigade.

Je sens Edward se raidir.

_'Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ici, lui?'_, grogne t'il.

Je lève la tête et aperçois alors Alec qui sort de sa luxueuse voiture garée à la hâte sur une place de stationnement interdit.

_'Bella, je suis content de te trouver encore ici. Il faut qu'on se parle. Je te dois des explications pour cet après-midi'._

Je le fixe, mal à l'aise. De son côté, Edward s'est un peu écarté suite à la dernière phrase d'Alec.

Merde...

_'Cet après-midi. Intéressant...'_, me dit Edward d'un ton glacial.

_'Ecoute Alec, je sais tout ce que j'ai à savoir. On en reste là. C'est mieux'_, réponds-je à Alec.

_'Mais tu ne peux pas me juger juste parce que ma famille se trouve impliquée dans ton enquête, merde!'_, commence t'il à s'emporter.

_'Ce qui fait aussi de toi un suspect'_, lâché-je sèchement.

_'On y va?'_, reprends-je en tirant sur la manche de la veste d'Edward dans le but de l'éloigner.

_'Pas avant que tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe'_, me répond t'il en repoussant ma main.

Ok. Plus moyen de tergiverser. Il va falloir que je lui dise.

_'J'ai croisé Alec quand Emmet et moi étions en train d'interroger Demetri Volturov. Alec est son frère... et il se trouve qu'il est aussi mon propriétaire'._

La dernière phrase a l'effet d'une bombe. Edward nous défigure rageusement.

_'Alors t'as couché avec un type qui se trouve être un de nos suspects dans cet enquête et, qui plus est, s'avère être celui à qui tu payes un loyer?_ _Bravo Bella! Là tu exploses tous les scores!'._

Sa réplique est cinglante. J'ai le coeur qui se froisse comme du papier et je ne sais pas si je dois pleurer ou lui coller une gifle. Même si, devant l'éternel... il a raison sur toute la ligne.

_'Elle n'y est pour rien. Elle ne connaissait pas mon identité et je lui ai volontairement caché que j'étais son nouveau propriétaire. Elle a tout découvert lorsqu'elle m'a vu dans le bureau de Demetri'_, intervient Alec.

_'Elle est flic, elle est sensée connaître l'identité de ceux qui la baisent! Ne serait-ce que pour éviter de tomber sur un tueur en série!'_, lui répond Edward.

Là, ça fait mal.

_'Ne soyez pas injuste avec elle! Tout ça n'est qu'un concours de circonstances'._

_'Oh! Et maintenant Volturov junior joue les chevaliers blancs...'_

_'Qu'est ce qui vous dérange le plus? Le fait que j'ai couché avec elle avant vous ou la peur que je ne vous la reprenne?'_, dit Alec avec cynisme.

_'Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un Volturov! Je préfère m'en aller, l'atmosphère est irrespirable par ici'._

Edward tourne les tâlons et me laisse, muette et désœuvrée.

_'Edward!'_, crié-je enfin pour tenter de le retenir.

_'Je te laisse avec ton bad boy. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi'_, me lance t'il sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Je suis consternée.

C'est vrai que dans cette histoire, j'ai tout faux. Mais bon sang je n'étais au courant de rien avant cet après-midi! Et dire que je voulais tout lui expliquer ce soir...

_'Je suis vraiment navré, Bella. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça'_, me dit Alec.

Il a l'air sincère et réellement désolé.

_'Je survivrai...'_

_'Et... c'est sérieux entre vous? Je veux dire, la dernière fois que je vous ai vus, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être l'entente parfaite...'_

_'En toute sincérité? Je n'en sais fichtre rien. Je crois que quelque part j'ai voulu croire qu'entre Edward et moi ça pourrait être différent mais apparemment, je ne dois être faite pour ce genre de relation. Je suis une irrécupérable handicapée du sentiment'._

Il me sourit.

_'J'ai plutôt tendance à croire que tu es une femme indomptable, intouchable... et que c'est ce qui nous fait rêver nous, pauvres hommes'._

_'Si tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais avocat, je crois qu'à ce moment même je l'aurais deviné!'_

_'Je te propose une chose : je te ramène, je te fais un dîner et en échange, je réponds à toutes tes questions sur ma famille'._

_'Je ne coucherai pas avec toi, Alec. Je crains que la soirée soit beaucoup moins intéressante pour toi que tu ne l'espérais'._

_'Et j'ajoute la clause du « je ne te sauterai pas dessus à moins que ce soit toi qui lance l'offensive », ça te va comme ça?'_

_'Et tu répondras à toutes mes questions?'_

_'Tant que je sais y répondre, oui'._

_'Proposition acceptée alors'._

_'Si Madame veut bien se donner la peine de me suivre jusque mon carrosse', _me dit-il en feignant une révérence.

Je roule des yeux et le suis de bonne grâce.

***

En moins de cinq minutes, nous arrivons devant mon immeuble. Alec actionne la télécommande du portail qui mène au parking souterrain de l'immeuble.

J'avais presque oublié qu'il en était le propriétaire. Cette pensée me fait sourire. Nous ne faisons vraiment pas partie du même monde.

Nous prenons l'ascenseur et Alec me raccompagne jusque mon appartement.

_'Tu me retrouves d'ici une demie-heure, ça te va?'_

_'Euh... je ne sais même pas où tu habites'._

Il me lance un sourire malicieux.

_'Dernier étage. Pour y accéder, tu dois rentrer un mot de passe à l'aide du clavier situé sous la console des boutons d'accès aux étages.'_

_'Tu habites dans ce même immeuble?! Whaou... Euh, sinon... quel est ce fameux mot de passe?'_

_'Fallen angel'._

_'C'est... plutôt symbolique'_, hésité-je.

_'Toute l'histoire de ma vie. A tout de suite Bella'._

Je prends une douche rapide, enfile un jean et un pull et prends mon téléphone.

Une tonalité, deux, trois... huit... puis _'bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le portable d'Edward Cullen, laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai'._

_'Salut... euh... c'est Bella mais ça tu dois déjà le savoir. Je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Je comptais tout te dire pendant le dîner, c'est vrai. Je sais que tout semble contre moi mais j'ai été honnête. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir alors que je n'y suis strictement pour rien. Et puis de toute façon, c'est toi qui voulait une vraie relation Edward... mais le fait est qu'on n'arrête pas de se fuir et que je crois que ça ne nous mènera nulle part. Bon, ben... je te laisse... je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'excuse d'un truc que je n'ai pas fait. C'est nul... je suis nulle'._

Mais quelle idée de m'épancher sur un fichu répondeur téléphonique! J'ai perdu les pédales ou quoi?! En tout cas, la dignité, oui, je l'ai définitivement perdue...

J'appellerais bien Alice mais elle est au QG à cette heure-ci. Quant à Rose, elle doit être en train de se préparer pour son premier rendez-vous avec Emmet. Je peux toujours tenter.

_'Salut Bella!'_, décroche t'elle.

_'Salut Rose, je ne te dérange pas? Je sais que tu as rendez-vous avec Emmet et...'_

_'Mais non tu ne me déranges pas! Un peu plus en haut, non, sur la gauche... D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas être au resto avec Eddy?'_

_'Euh...'_

_'Non, juste un peu plus bas, c'est ça... Ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes engueulés.'_

_'Je viens de découvrir qu'Alec est mon propriétaire... et sa famille est considérée comme suspecte dans l'affaire des russes'._

_'Merde... Tu t'es fourrée dans un sacré merdier. Non, plus sur la droite, tu y étais presque... Et Edward l'a appris, c'est ça?'_

_'Oui, et il s'est barré sans dire un mot. Il ne répond même pas à mes appels'._

_'Parce que tu l'as appelé? Toi t'es mordue ma vieille! Là... tu y es, ne bouge plus...'_

_'Rose, il y a quelqu'un avec toi?'_

_'Oui, Emmet'._

_'Et tu en profites pour lui faire poser tes étagères! Toi tu es une femme qui a le sens pratique!'_

_'Ah, non! Tu n'y es pas du tout ma belle! En fait je le guide juste afin qu'il me prodigue le meilleur cunnilingus de toute ma vie!'_

_'C'est un cauchemar... dis moi que je rêve! Tu es en train de me parler comme si de rien n'était alors que mon coéquipier a sa langue sur ton clitoris! Rose!!!!'_, grondé-je.

_'Ben, quoi? C'est pas parce que je prends mon pied que je ne dois pas venir à la rescousse d'une amie en détresse...'_, me dit-elle d'une petite voix adorable

_'Je... je vais te laisser Rose... merci... et euh... bon cunnilingus...', _réponds-je gênée.

_'Salut ma belle! On se rappelle demain!!!'_, raccroche t'elle enjouée.

Je – suis – maudite!!!!

***

Malgré tout, je prends l'ascenseur avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Rose est... Rose et elle ne cessera jamais de m'étonner! En même temps, avec elle tout est si simple et sans calcul. Tout le contraire d'Edward...

J'arrive au dernier étage. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre sur un énorme loft quasiment dénué de cloisons. Même en pleine nuit avec juste la lumière tamisée des halogènes designs, il paraît très clair.

_'Je t'en prie Bella, entre! Tu ne vas pas rester dans l'entrée!'_, entends-je Alec crier.

_'Et comment sais-tu que c'est moi?'_, réponds-je, taquine.

_'Parce qu'il y a une caméra de sécurité dans l'ascenseur!'_

_'Merde! Je dois être mauvaise flic car je ne l'ai pas remarquée!'_

_'Normal. Elle est cachée sous le plafonnier!'_

Waouh... C'est sûr, on ne vient vraiment pas du même monde.

Je suis le bruit des casseroles qui mijotent et l'odeur plus qu'appétissante. J'en profite pour poser les yeux sur tout ce que je vois. Les couleurs, la lumière, l'agencement du mobilier, les tableaux et autres objets décoratifs... tout a été pensé pour être beau. Je suis vraiment sous le choc et me sens intimidée.

Lorsque j'arrive à la cuisine, Alec est affairé au dessus d'une plaque de cuisson digne des plus grands chefs. Il se retourne et me sourit. Avec son tablier noué autour de la taille, il est tout à fait craquant...

_'Je me suis permis de te servir un verre de vin rouge'_, me dit-il en désignant le plan de travail central où tous les ustensiles sont suspendus à un rail en hauteur.

_'Je suis impressionnée... Tu possèdes le véritable attirail du chef 5 étoiles!'_, finis-je par dire.

_'J'adore cuisiner.'_

_'Donc, pas de cuisinière?'_

_'Femme de ménage, assistant personnel... mais pas de cuisinière, non.'_

_'Je peux commencer l'interrogatoire?'_

_'Non. Tu savoures ton vin, tu t'installes à table et tu m'interrogeras pendant le dîner. Ca te convient?'_

_'Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix'_, conclus-je en appréciant le vin.

Le repas est exquis, tout comme le vin et l'ambiance. Bizarrement, je me sens à l'aise avec Alec. Je ne devrais pas pourtant. Il est un potentiel suspect et notre « amitié » pourrait me coûter l'enquête... et ma carrière. Mais Alec est mon seul lien avec les Volturov et je sens bien qu'ils sont le noeud de cette histoire. C'est là que je dois fouiller, je le sais. Tous mes instincts me guident vers cette famille.

_'Qui es-tu, Alec?'_

_'Alors l'interrogatoire commence?'_, me demande t'il dans un sourire.

_'Tu m'as promis...'_

_'Je suis Alec Volturov, 32 ans, avocat dans le cabinet de mon père et de mon oncle. Je suis leur associé, au même titre que mon frère Demetri.'_

_'Ton patrimoine immobilier?'_

_'Il est énorme. C'est un truc des Volturov, j'imagine. Chacun de nous possède des immeubles, des terrains, des appartements dans les quartiers les plus prisés de New York'._

_'Parle-moi de ta famille...'_

_'Je suis le deuxième des trois enfants d'Aro et Olga Volturov. L'aîné est Demetri et la petite dernière est Jane. Nous avons tous 1 an de différence. Ma mère a été assassinée lorsque j'avais 12 ans. On l'a retrouvée sur un terrain vague du côté de Brooklyn, la gorge tranchée. On n'a jamais retrouvé l'assassin. Nous avons été élevés par des nurses car notre père était bien trop occupé par ses affaires. Jane en a toujours voulu à notre père. Elle disait qu'avec ses connexions et son argent, il aurait du faire plus pour essayer de retrouver le tueur de maman. Et puis quand elle a grandit, elle s'est de plus en plus rebellée contre lui et mon oncle Caïus. Seul mon oncle Marcus et moi avions grâce à ses yeux. Demetri est entré à la New York university pour apprendre le droit des affaires. Il était un élève plutôt moyen et il a fallu toutes les donations de mon père pour qu'il ait son diplôme.'_

_'Et toi?'_

_'J'ai postulé pour l'Ivy League et j'ai été accepté dans trois grandes universités. Comme je voulais rester près de Jane, j'ai donc naturellement choisi Columbia. J'ai obtenu mon diplôme sans problème et j'ai même terminé 5ème de ma promotion, ce qui a fait hurler de jalousie Demetri qui n'a jamais pu intégrer une université de l'Ivy League, malgré les dons faramineux de notre père'._

_'Et où Jane a t'elle fait son droit?'_

_'University of New York, comme Demetri. Elle n'a jamais essayé d'intégrer l'Ivy League, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Pourtant je pense qu'elle avait un dossier assez bon pour y prétendre. Elle a toujours voulu faire du droit pour aider les innocents alors que Demetri a choisi cette branche pour prendre la relève de mon père et mon oncle. Quant à moi, je pense que j'ai fait ça par dépit...'_

_'Quand a eu lieu le clash entre Jane et ta famille?'_

_'Un an avant son diplôme, Jane a été stagiaire dans la société familiale. Elle est spécialisée dans le droit administratif et des finances et elle est tombée sur des dossiers... qu'elle n'aurait pas du voir.'_

_'C'est à dire?'_

_'Elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire mais connaissant ma famille, j'imagine que c'était un dossier relatant une de leurs innombrables magouilles. Je ne suis pas idiot. Le cabinet brasse beaucoup d'argent, et pas que du propre. Moi je fais semblant de ne rien voir mais ma soeur, elle, ne l'a pas supporté. Elle est partie vivre chez Marcus, a terminé son droit et a vendu tout son patrimoine immobilier pour pouvoir monter son affaire d'aide juridique gratuite dans Brooklyn. Elle s'est installée sur le terrain même où nous avions retrouvé maman des années plus tôt. Mon père était fou de rage et a coupé les ponts avec elle. Marcus, lui, l'a toujours soutenue.'_

_'Et comment a réagi Demetri?'_

_'Pendant leur dernière année à l'université, il est sorti avec la meilleure amie de Jane. C'était un coureur et ma soeur a vainement essayé d'en dissuader son amie. Quelques semaines après, celle-ci est tombée enceinte de Demetri et bien sûr, il l'a laissée tomber. Jane était prête à l'aider à continuer ses études tout en gardant le bébé mais son amie était si anéantie qu'elle a abandonné l'université du jour au lendemain. Jane l'a cherchée désespérément pendant plusieurs jours mais quand elle a fini par la retrouver, celle-ci s'était faite avortée par un sagouin. Elle était en piteux état. Elle ne pourra plus avoir d'enfant. Elle a rejeté l'aide de Jane en lui disant que notre famille était le diable personnifié. Jane n'a plus eu la moindre nouvelle après ça. Elle a eu une dispute terrible avec Demetri et ils ne se sont plus jamais parlés'._

_'Quelle horreur...'_

_'Oui, horreur est un mot qui convient bien à ma famille...'_

_'Et Caïus dans tout ça?'_

_'Il est... spécial... Enfin je veux dire... je crois qu'il souffre de troubles du comportement. Il est dangereux'._

_'Comme le reste de ta famille, non?'_

_'Non... Tu ne comprends pas. Caïus est un pervers sexuel, il est dérangé. Il est connu dans les milieux sado-masochistes...'_

_'Tous les sado-masos ne sont pas des gens dangereux, tu sais'._

_'Lui oui. Je ne crois pas que le monde sado-masochiste soit son extrême limite. Il aime le sexe, la violence... et la mort. Il n'est pas sain.'_

_'Pour résumer, seuls ton oncle Marcus, Jane et toi semblez « normaux »'_

_'Oui'_, soupira t'il dans un sourire désabusé.

_'Pourquoi ta famille est après moi, Alec?'_

_'J'avoue que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais s'ils en ont réellement après toi, c'est que tu représentes un danger pour eux.'_

_'J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi je pourrais l'être... Je ne suis qu'un flic... Je ne suis pas plus dangereuse que mes partenaires'._

_'Alors tu ne cherches peut-être pas dans la bonne direction'._

_'Certainement...'_, réponds-je pensive.

***

Je décide de mettre fin à mon interrogatoire non-officiel. Alec a fait preuve de beaucoup de patience et d'honnêteté. Je sais qu'émotionellement, ça lui a coûté beaucoup. A présent, j'ai l'impression de mieux cerner la famille Volturov.

Alors qu'il me raccompagne vers l'ascenseur qui lui sert de porte d'entrée, je lui pose une dernière question.

_'As-tu remarqué si un des membres du cabinet boitait ces derniers jours?'_

Ma question paraît le surprendre et il réfléchit.

_'Non, je ne crois pas. Il y a bien Félix, un de nos agents de sécurité. Il a la jambe dans le plâtre. Il a chuté en faisant du bricolage chez lui.'_

_'Il est d'origine russe?'_

_'Ukrainienne'._

_'Grand et costaud?'_

_'Comme tous nos agents de sécurité, oui'._

_'Merci.'_

_'Tiens'_, me dit-il en me tendant un bout de papier cartonné.

_'Qu'est-ce que c'est?'_

_'Les coordonnées de Jane. Tu devrais aller lui parler.'_

_'Tu crois qu'elle acceptera?'_

_'Si je lui parle de toi avant, oui'._

Je l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue.

_'Je ne t'écoeure pas trop après tout ce que tu viens d'apprendre?'_

_'Non. Tu n'es pas comme eux, Alec'._

_'Mais je suis un faible. Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de partir comme ma soeur'._

_'Nous le sommes tous. Du moins je le suis aussi. Je passe mon temps à fuir'._

_'Tu peux me promettre quelque chose, Bella?'_

_'Ca dépend...'_

_'Notre aventure et notre promiscuité risque de te causer des ennuis vis à vis de tes supérieurs. Tu devrais appeler l'adjoint au procureur Black et le prévenir. C'est le seul moyen de te couvrir, parole d'avocat.'_

Je réfléchis un instant puis lui souris.

_'Je le ferai. Bonne nuit Alec'._

_'Bonne nuit Bella. Sois prudente'._

Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment.

***

J'entre dans mon appartement et à ma grande surprise, la lumière du couloir ne s'allume pas alors que j'appuie sur l'interrupteur.

_'Merde...'_, maugrée-je.

C'est là que j'entrevois une silhouette se diriger précipitamment vers moi.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de bouger que je me retrouve collée violemment contre ma porte avec une main étrangère plaquée sur ma bouche.

_'Bella, c'est Tyler, ne crie pas, je ne te veux pas de mal.'_

Il desserre son emprise sur ma bouche.

_'Tyler? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici? On a essayé de te joindre depuis des jours! Mike...'_

Il ne me laisse pas terminer ma phrase.

_'Je suis au courant pour Mike. Je suis dans la merde, Bella. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je ne sais plus à qui faire confiance. Ils veulent ma peau.'_

Il visse l'ampoule du couloir et la lumière apparaît.

Il a l'air terrorisé.

_'Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, Tyler? C'est quoi cette histoire? Est ce que tu es mêlé en quoique ce soit avec la trahison de Mike?'_

_'Il faut que tu partes, Bella, au plus vite. Ils sont à tes trousses et ils ne te lâcheront pas.'_

* * *

_**Ah, Ah! Ca se complique, hein?**_

_**Et puis le bon Tyler, vous l'aviez oublié, je me trompe?**_

_**Le prochain chapitre? Rencontre avec Jane bien sûr! Et vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises!**_

_**À bientôt!**_

_**D'UN CÔTÉ, UNE TRANCHE D'EDWARD JALOUX ET SEXY.**_

_**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ, UNE TRANCHE D'ALEC SENSUEL ET TÉNÉBREUX.**_

_**QUI VEUT JOUER LE RÔLE DU JAMBON ENTRE LES DEUX TRANCHES DE PAIN???**_

_**CLIQUEZ ET CRÉEZ LE "MAC MÉGA-SEXE"**_

_**(Même Flunch et Quick seront jaloux!)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**_

_**Après avoir passé la semaine dernière à jouer les infirmières auprès de mon mari, voilà que c'est moi qui tombe malade!**_

_**Mais quelle pouasse...**_

_**Je vous écris donc entourée d'une montagne de mouchoirs usagés, le nez rouge et le regard mouillé du cocker à qui vous n'avez pas envoyé la baballe.**_

_**Mais pas de panique, même avec de la fièvre, hors de question de vous laisser en plan!**_

_**Voici donc mon tout nouveau chapitre.**_

_**DANS CE CHAPITRE :**_

_**Amour, rebondissements... vous allez être servi(e)s! Je n'ai pas lésiné sur les surprises et je me régale déjà à l'avance de la tête que vous ferez à la fin du chapitre! lol**_

_**Et même malade je reste sadique... Irrécupérable, je vous dis!**_

_**Allez, cardiaques s'abstenir!**_

_**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**_

_**TataDomi : La réponse est dans ce chapitre!**_

_**annecullen69 : Mais oui ma chérie, pour toi et rien que pour toi, il y aura Jasper en cornichon dans ton Mac! Gourmande... lol Enormes bisous à toi.**_

_**tchingtchong : Si, si! Et encore... j'ai fait pire à ce chapitre! Tu vas aimer... me détester! lol**_

_**Fanoudusud : Ouh que c'est bien vu!**_

_**4Arizona : Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi!**_

_**Habswifes : Je suis trop trop fière d'avoir une "cousine" qui suit ma fic! lol**_

_**SoSweetySoCrazy : Une réconciliation entre Edward et Bella... Ce qui veut dire un lemon? Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre ça lol. Bonne lecture, donc!**_

_**MauRiCeTTe : Quoi? Une blonde qui se teint en brune? Mais non, faut pas faire ça! Tu ne connais pas la devise : Blondes have more fun ! ??? lol**_

_**SolN : C'est qu'à moi aussi il me plait ce petit Alec méga sexy! Et puis ça met du piment entre nos deux héros... Et nous adorons toutes le piment, non? Robsous ma belle!**_

_**fraise : Là tu m'épates! Vraiment, vraiment bien vu! Bises Sherlock!**_

_**samiaCullen : Ravie qu'Alec te plaise! Et j'aime toujours autant tes références. Perso, j'ai adoré "l'avocat du diable". Bises!**_

_**Coeurdegael : Flunch et Quick sont des enseignes de restaurants rapides en France. Voilà pour l'éclaircissement! Bises.**_

_**Lily Cullen 82 : Je te rassure, tu as une très bonne intuition! Bises.**_

_**Bambou : Tu es pardonnée!!! Après tout, je suis bien droguée au paracétamol depuis 3 jours! lol**_

_**astral77 : Et tu n'as pas idée comme je suis flattée d'être la seule à qui tu fais d'aussi belles et longues reviews à chaque chapitre... J'espère vraiment continuer à les mériter. Bisous.**_

_**Poppie'cat : Mais tu es entièrement pardonnée, rassure-toi! Bises.**_

_**ErylisxJazz : Si tu plonges pour Alec, attends moi! Je suis preneuse aussi! ... en plus, si ça peut rendre Edward jaloux... lol**_

_**Anghjulina : Encore désolée pour le retard dans mes reviews mais je suis tombée malade! Bou! Ceci dit, ça y est! J'ai rattrapé mon retard et tu pourras donc lire mes reviews à chacun de tes chapitres que j'ai trouvés excellents d'ailleurs. Bises petite corse!**_

_**elo90 : Non ma chère, il n'y a jamais de coïncidences dans ma fic! lol En tout cas je suis rassurée de savoir que ce n'est pas ton frère qui s'apprête à recevoir un recommandé demain! Bises.**_

_**Pénélope : Si, si... Là, aujourd'hui, je me sens vieille et toute courbaturée! Snif... lol**_

_**Angel : Un commentaire tout en rime alors là, on me l'avait jamais fait! J'adore!!! Bisous.**_

_**Mary : Merci m'zelle! C'est un très beau compliment. Bisous.**_

_**LE MOT DE LA FIN :**_

_**J'espère donc que ce chapitre plein de rebondissements vous mettra du baume au coeur pour commencer cette nouvelle semaine. Je vous embrasse fort et espère vous retrouver dès le prochain chapitre!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**Votre dévouée Lili**_

_**ET UN GRAND MERCI À CELLES ET CEUX QUI SONT PASSÉS**_

_**SUR MON SITE!!!**_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE XVI**

**- Dirty, little secrets -**

_'Bière?'_, lui demandé-je à moitié sonnée par ses dires.

_'Ouais, je veux bien. Mais je ne peux pas m'éterniser ici,Bella. Ils me cherchent et s'ils me trouvent, ils t'auront par le même coup'_, répond Tyler en s'accoudant au comptoir.

_'C'est qui « ils »?'_, le questionné-je.

_'Tu le sais très bien'._

_'Non, désolée, je suis un peu dans le flou là. Tu débarques en plein milieu de la nuit dans mon appart dont tu n'es pas sensé connaître l'adresse, tu arrives à entrer sans l'aide de l'interphone, tu dévisses l'ampoule du couloir et là tu m'annonces que t'es dans la merde, et moi par la même occasion! Je passe bien sûr le fait qu'on te cherche depuis des jours alors que tu as dit à Carlisle que tu avais des soucis familiaux et j'allais oublier le meilleur, tu es déjà au courant pour Mike!!!'_

_'Je suis désolé Bella, crois-moi. C'est le bordel et je ne sais même pas par où commencer'._

Je lui tends une bière et m'assois en face de lui, mon flingue posé à portée de main sur le carrelage du bar.

_'Alors commence par le début...'_

_'Je vois que la confiance règne'_, dit-il en fixant mon arme du regard.

_'Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je devrais te faire confiance?'_

_'Je suis clean, Bella. Du moins avec toi...'_

_'Si tu n'as que ça pour me convaincre, tu prends la bière avec toi et tu dégages'._

_'Volturov, ça te dit quelque chose, non?'_

_'Oui, et après?'_

_'Ils sont dangereux, tu dois les fuir comme la peste'._

_'Je suis déjà au courant, et non je ne fuirai pas puisque j'ai bien l'intention de mener notre enquête jusqu'au bout'._

_'Têtue...'_

_'J'ai été agressée, on m'a volé mes sous-vêtements, on m'a menacée... ce sont des raisons suffisantes à mon entêtement, non?! Et Mike, il est de mèche avec eux? Pourquoi? Et il est planqué où ce connard? Et t'es au courant depuis combien de temps? Quel est ton putain de rôle? Crache le morceau, putain!'_

_'Mollo, Bella! Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions en même temps'._

_'Je m'impatiente Tyler, et j'en ai plein le cul qu'on me balade...'_, dis-je en pointant mon arme contre son front.

Tyler déglutit bruyamment.

_'C'est bon Bella. Calme-toi'._

_'Je t'écoute'._

_'Au début je n'étais pas au courant pour Mike. C'est un joueur invétéré. Un vrai flambeur. Pognon et jolies filles. Il jouait souvent après le service dans le quartier de Little Odessa. Il y allait avec Jack Stubb, un des gars de notre équipe. Il y a quelques années, ils ont commencé à perdre vachement d'argent. Je les ai dépannés de ce que j'ai pu mais j'ai une famille à nourrir alors j'ai vite arrêté. Ils avaient des créanciers au cul. Je leur ai dit d'en parler à Carlisle mais ils n'en ont rien fait.'_

_'Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?'_, lui demandé-je en reposant mon arme sur le comptoir.

_'Les créanciers leur ont proposé de bosser pour eux et ils annuleraient leurs dettes'._

_'Quel genre de boulot?'_

_'Au début, profiter de leur fonction pour prendre des renseignements ou influencer certaines enquêtes en cachant ou trafiquant des preuves. Ils ont tous les deux commencé à gagner pas mal de fric. Stubb est resté discret mais Mike roulait en grosse bagnole et s'habillait chic. Il en rajoutait des tonnes et racontait qu'il faisait du noir comme videur de boîte'._

_'Je vois le genre, oui'._

_'Plus ils goûtaient à la saveur de l'argent, plus leurs créanciers leur en demandaient. Ils sont passés des abus de fonction aux sales boulots. Ca convenait plutôt à Mike mais Jack,lui, a eu de plus en plus de mal à encaisser ce type de missions. Il s'est mis à boire comme un trou, sa femme s'est barrée avec les gosses, Jack voulait tout arrêter. Un matin, on devait tous partir sur une grosse perquisition et Jack ne s'est pas présenté à la brigade. On a d'abord pensé qu'il était malade ou en train de cuver son vin mais à midi, toujours rien. On a pressenti qu'un truc mauvais était arrivé et Edward a décidé d'aller voir chez lui. Le bougre s'était suicidé avec son arme de service. Une balle dans la bouche. Ed ne s'en est jamais remis'._

_'Ils étaient très proches?'_

_'Euh... Ed ne t'en a jamais parlé?'_

_'De quoi tu parles?'_

_'Jack était son coéquipier'._

_***_

Je déglutis. Merde... Edward a assisté impuissant à la déchéance de son coéquipier.

Je comprends mieux son manque d'entrain quand on lui a refilé une nouvelle partenaire dans les pattes : moi. Et je n'ai rien fait pour lui faciliter les choses. Mais putain, qu'est-ce qui l'a empêché de m'en parler? Et Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle? Ils n'auraient pas pu m'en toucher un mot? Mais c'est quoi leur problème à tous? C'est la confrérie du grand secret ou quoi?!!!

_'Bella? T'es toujours avec moi?'_

_'Euh... oui. Je suis juste un peu décontenancée, c'est tout'._

_'Ed est un type plutôt secret. Ne lui en veux pas s'il ne t'a rien dit'._

_'Facile à dire... Comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans cette histoire?'_

_'Quand Jack est mort, ils recherchaient quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Je sais que c'est immonde mais je me suis laissé convaincre par Mike. Ne me juge pas. J'ai le crédit de la maison et les études à payer pour mes 3 gamins.'_

_'Quel était ton boulot?'_

_'Au début, pas grand-chose. Je me contentais de suivre Mike et puis tu es arrivée et je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils se sont mis à paniquer'._

_'Les Volturov, c'est ça?'_

_'Oui. Ils nous ont demandé de te surveiller. C'est ce qu'on a fait. Au début je me suis dit que ce que je faisais n'était pas si grave, je ne faisais que te filer et te photographier puis j'ai commencé à te connaître et j'ai eu l'impression de violer ton intimité'._

_'Putain... Tyler...'_

_'Je devais rendre un rapport journalier à Demetri. Inutile d'ajouter qu'il s'est frotté les mains lorsqu'il a découvert ton aventure avec son frère'._

_'Alors c'est Demetri qui a ordonné cette enquête sur moi?'_

_'Non. C'est Aro qui est à la tête de tout. Et Caïus semble être obsédé par toi.'_

_'Pourquoi?'_

_'Je ne sais pas. Ce type n'est franchement pas net. D'habitude on ne le voit jamais. Il fréquente des milieux un peu spéciaux. Mike et James étaient principalement chargés de lui trouver des filles jeunes et si possible sans famille ou étrangères. Il est connu dans le milieu sado-maso extrême'._

_'Alors quel est le rapport avec moi?'_

_'Je ne sais rien, Bella, je te le jure. Ce mec est un tordu et il fait une fixation sur toi'._

_'Et Alec est au courant de tout ça?'_

_'Je ne crois pas, non. Je l'ai surpris en pleine dispute avec son frère à ton propos. Il a même menacé son père de tout révéler sur les activités illicites du cabinet si celui-ci ne te foutait pas la paix.'_

_'Ca en fait au moins un d'honnête...'_

_'La soeur est clean aussi, de ce que je sais. Je ne l'ai jamais croisée mais apparemment elle voit souvent Alec et Marcus, son oncle'._

_'Et que penses-tu de Marcus?'_

_'C'est un pauvre type dépressif qui reste cloîtré dans son restaurant. On dirait qu'il est tombé en catatonie tellement il est passif'._

_'Tyler, tu es mouillé jusqu'au cou. Pourquoi venir me dire tout ça à présent?'_

_'James s'était pris d'une sympathie morbide pour toi et Aro a eu peur qu'il finisse par te révéler trop de choses. Il m'a demandé de l'éliminer avant qu'il ne parle mais j'ai refusé. Je n'ai jamais tué qui que ce soit, même en 12 ans de service. Ils ont mis ma tête à prix et j'ai du m'enfuir. J'en sais trop Bella, et ils me tueront pour ça'._

_'Pas si tu en parles à Carlisle. Il n'est pas trop tard. Jacob pourrait plaider en ta faveur auprès du procureur Maxwell'._

_'Non Bella. Si je fais ça, je prive ma famille de pension, si maigre soit-elle.'_

_'Je peux te protéger, Tyler'._

_'Laisse tomber. J'ai loué une bagnole. Je compte rouler jusqu'à Las Vegas pour brouiller les pistes et de là, je prendrai le premier vol pour l'Amérique Latine.'_

_'As-tu besoin d'argent?'_

_'Non... On m'en a déjà donné suffisamment pour que je puisse prendre les voiles'._

_'On?'_

_'Alec. Mais en échange je devais passer te voir pour tout te raconter.'_

Je le regarde, stupéfaite, et m'allume une clope.

Tyler se lève et récupère son sac. Il se dirige vers la porte. Je le suis silencieusement, je ne trouve plus les mots. Tyler n'est qu'un pauvre type qui s'est laissé embarquer dans une affaire qui le dépasse. A présent il fuit pour sauver sa vie et celle de sa famille.

Il se retourne une dernière fois vers moi.

_'Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella. Pour tout.'_

_'Sois prudent, Tyler.'_

Il part.

***

Deux whiskies et cinq clopes plus tard, je me résigne à l'idée que je ne trouverai pas le sommeil de sitôt.

J'appelle un taxi et descends lorsque j'aperçois celui-ci en bas de l'immeuble.

Je connais l'adresse mais je ne m'y suis jamais rendue...

Le taxi me dépose devant un petit immeuble moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard.

Je scrute les noms sur les boîtes aux lettres afin de situer l'appartement. Pas d'ascenseur. Une chance que je n'aie à monter que deux étages.

Lorsque j'arrive devant la porte, je perçois un peu de bruit. Apparemment, il ne dort pas lui non plus.

Je frappe doucement.

La porte s'ouvre sur un Edward torse nu, en bas de pyjama, le cheveux hirsute et le regard plus qu'étonné de me voir au pas de sa porte en plein milieu de la nuit.

Comme il ne me dit rien, je lance les hostilités.

_'Je viens de passer une putain de sale soirée à cause de toi! Tout d'abord j'en ai marre que tu ne me fasses pas confiance alors qu'en l'occurrence c'est toi qui me caches le plus de choses. De là je passe la soirée à interroger un type sexy en diable autour d'un dîner qui est un véritable appel à la tentation! Tout en lui me donne envie de lui demander de me prendre sur la table entre la poire et le café! Et plus j'en apprends sur lui et sa foutue famille et plus je rêve d'être soulagée sous ses coups de rein! Je finis malgré tout par rentrer, moi et mon string trempé et lorsque j'ouvre ma porte, je tombe nez-à-nez sur Tyler qui m'annonce qu'il se tire parce qu'il est en danger et qu'il a passé ces derniers jours à nous mentir et à me photographier! Tu crois que c'est fini? Et bien, non! Je m'envoie deux whiskies et je ne trouve toujours pas le sommeil parce que... parce que... parce que je suis en putain de rogne contre toi et ta belle-gueule, tes cachotteries, tes mystères, ton torse musclé, tes fesses fermes... Je me rends compte que si je ne me suis pas laissée tenter par Alec c'est parce que c'est toi que je veux, que tout ce qui te concerne me touche, que j'ai désespérément envie de toi alors que je déteste... Je te déteste Edward...'_

Et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, je me retrouve dans son appartement, plaquée contre sa porte, sa bouche collée avidement contre la mienne.

Son corps, son odeur, ses mains, sa bouche, son regard, tout m'a tellement manqué. J'ai tant besoin de sa peau contre la mienne pour me sentir rassasiée.

Il me soulève, toujours sans un mot, et alors qu'il retire mon manteau et le laisse tomber à même le sol, j'encercle sa taille de mes jambes. Il me mène à sa chambre sans décoller ses lèvres des miennes.

Nous chutons doucement sur son lit. Il enlève mon haut et je retire mon jean, en profitant pour descendre son bas de pyjama qui révèle son sexe nu et tendu. Il ôte alors vigoureusement mes sous-vêtements et tente de me faire glisser sous lui mais je résiste en serrant mes genoux contre ses hanches. Je veux le voir, le contempler lorsque qu'il jouira.

Je tais son grognement de désapprobation en l'embrassant. Je frôle son torse de mes seins alors que nos intimités respectives se cherchent.

Mais je devrais le savoir, Edward est impatient. Il glisse son sexe en moi, profitant de mon humidité plus que flagrante et je me redresse d'un seul coup sous l'effet du plaisir. Il prend mes seins à pleines mains, les malaxant avec envie. Je penche la tête en arrière alors que les longs va-et-vient d'Edward se font plus exigeants et profonds.J'halète, mon corps s'embrase. Le rythme devient de plus en plus soutenu et alors que je sens la délivrance proche, Edward ramène mon visage vers le sien. Son regard perdu dans le mien suffit à faire se resserrer mon vagin autour de son membre et nous jouissons ensemble, nos souffles mêlés.

Il reste en moi et me serre contre lui tout en remontant les draps sur nous.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, la tête posée sur son torse, je finis par rompre le silence.

_'Est ce que tu comptes dire un mot avant demain ou joues-tu au « roi du silence »?'_

_'Je n'ai pas trouvé de mots pour m'excuser, Bella.'_

_'Tu as très bien su te faire pardonner, je te rassure...'_

Je sens qu'il sourit dans mes cheveux.

_'Tu avais raison tout à l'heure... C'est moi qui n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi'._

_'Tyler m'a expliqué pour Jack. Je suis désolée, Edward. Vraiment'._

_'J'aurais du t'en parler. J'ai vu Jack se détruire et je n'ai rien fait. Il s'est tué parce que je n'ai pas été capable de l'aider'._

_'C'est faux et tu le sais. Il s'est tué parce qu'il ne supportait plus ce qu'il faisait'._

Nous passons quelques heures à discuter de Jack, de ce qu'Alec et Tyler m'ont appris, et finissons par nous endormir l'un contre l'autre.

***

Nous nous garons devant le cabinet « Jane Sabovna – aide juridique gratuite ».

_'Sabovna? La pauvre... Elle n'a même pas osé garder le nom de famille de son père'_, me dit Emmet tout en terminant son sandwich.

_'Vu le quartier, tu ferais mieux de rester dans la voiture. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps'_, lui annoncé-je.

_'Ok pour moi. A plus'._

Je descends de la voiture et entre dans le cabinet. Des dizaines de personnes attendent, les mains chargées de papiers administratifs. Je me dirige vers une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années, à l'accueil.

Je lui présente ma plaque discrètement, histoire de ne pas faire fuir la clientèle qui, à n'en pas douter, est majoritairement étrangère et sans papier. Elle me demande de patienter quelques instants et prend son téléphone. Au bout d'une minute, elle m'avertit que Mlle Sabovna va me recevoir et me montre l'unique porte placée à la gauche de l'accueil.

J'entre.

Une jeune femme se tient derrière le bureau. Blonde, mince, le visage poupon et le regard azur qui me rappellent Alec.

_'Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous lieutenant Swan. Mon frère m'a prévenue de votre visite'._

_'Merci beaucoup de me recevoir Mlle Sabovna'._

_'Jane. Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer, le cabinet ne désemplit pas.'_

_'J'ai vu ça, oui.'_

_'Quel est l'objet de votre visite?'_

_'Votre famille...'_

_'Oui... bien sûr. Qu'ont-ils fait?'_

_'Je n'ai aucune preuve donc pour l'instant, rien. Je veux juste les cerner car j'ai l'intime conviction qu'ils sont mêlés à une série de meurtres'._

Elle sourit.

_'Ca n'a pas l'air de vous choquer outre-mesure'_, reprends-je.

_'Plus rien ne me choque de leur part'._

_'Pour quelle raison avez-vous coupé les ponts avec votre père, Jane?'_

_'Je pensais qu'Alec vous en avait parlé...'_

_'Il m'a juste dit que vous étiez tombée sur des dossiers compromettants et j'aurais voulu savoir en quoi ils l'étaient'._

_'Il y avait un mémo d'une des comptables qui travaillait dans notre succursale à Seattle. Elle avait découvert une double comptabilité et tenait à prévenir la direction. J'ai voulu vérifier par moi-même avant d'en parler à mon père et c'est là que je suis tombée sur... les dossiers en questions'._

_'Continuez...'_

_'Des centaines de jeunes femmes d'origine russe arrivaient chaque année via l'aéroport de Seattle. Leurs passeports étaient tous dans le dossier'._

_'Trafic?'_

_'Oui. Une fois les passeports confisqués, elles étaient toutes déclarées travaillant dans des bars ou des night-clubs. J'ai fait mes propres recherches dans le dos de mon père et mon oncle et j'ai constaté que ces fameux bars et clubs appartenaient tous à Caïus. J'ai récupéré toutes les preuves et les ai montrées à mon père pour lui demander des explications. Il n'a pas nié. Il m'a surtout intimé de me mêler de mes affaires. Je ne pouvais plus vivre sous le même toit que lui en sachant ce qu'il faisait. J'ai rejoint mon oncle Marcus, à Little Odessa'._

_'C'était très courageux de votre part'._

_'On peut dire ça comme ça...'_

_'Où pourrais-je trouver la comptable qui avait écrit le mémo?'_

Jane me fixe et déglutit bruyamment.

_'Le mémo datait d'une quinzaine d'années déjà. La pauvre était déjà décédée depuis longtemps lorsque j'ai mis la main dessus. '_

_'Vous savez comment?'_

_'Assassinée. C'était une excellente amie de mon oncle Marcus. Il a été très affecté par sa tragique disparition et a quitté son poste de président de la succursale de Seattle. Il est revenu vivre à New York et n'a plus jamais repris les affaires'._

_'Et comment s'appelait-elle?'_

_'Je ne sais pas. Il n'y avait que ses initiales mais mon oncle pourrait certainement vous en parler. Il tient le restaurant « vechnaya lyubov_ _» à Little Odessa'._

Je me lève et regarde les photos accrochées au mur. Alec et Jane à l'âge de 4/5 ans, Jane adolescente, Jane à la fac avec une amie...

Et là je bloque.

Je me rapproche lentement de la photo pour mieux observer mais aucune erreur n'est possible. Ce visage mutin, ces cheveux bruns, ces yeux pétillants...

Jane se lève de son bureau et me rejoint.

Elle suit mon regard vers la photo.

_'C'était ma meilleure amie. Elle était la première de notre promotion. Là nous étions dans notre avant-dernière année. Elle était promise à un grand avenir',_ commente t'elle nostalgique.

_'Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?'_, demandé-je le coeur serré par la réponse que je devine.

_'Elle est sortie avec Demetri, mon frère. Il l'a mise enceinte et l'a plaquée. Elle était sous le choc et elle a refusé mon aide. Elle s'est fait avortée par un pseudo-médecin et... elle ne pourra plus jamais avoir d'enfants... à cause de ma famille... à cause de moi qui n'ai pas su la protéger'._

_'Com... comment s'appelle t'elle?'_

_'Alice. Alice Cullen'._

* * *

_**Ce que j'aimerais avoir une webcam incorporée pour voir vos têtes en ce moment!!!**_

_**Ben quoi? Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous laisser lire une histoire "plan-plan" où on connaît déjà la suite du chapitre avant de l'avoir lu, non?**_

_**Ne râlez pas, je sais que vous m'aimez!**_

_**À bientôt!**_

_**PITIÉ!**_

_**UNE PETITE REVIEW POUR UNE PAUVRE**_

_**AUTEURE DE FIC ENRUBÉE**_

_**QUI A LE NEZ TOUT ROUGE ET QUI NE SORT PLUS**_

_**SANS SON ROULEAU DE PAPIER-CUL**_

_**TELLEMENT ELLE SE MOUCHE!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**_

_**Merci, merci à toutes et à tous car grâce à vous, j'ai dépassé le stade des 800 reviews au dernier chapitre. Je peux vous garantir qu'entre cet exploit inespéré et vos messages de bon rétablissement, je me suis remise de mon virus en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire! En fait, vous êtes un traitement plutôt efficace! A bas le trou de la sécu!!!**_

_**DANS CE CHAPITRE :**_

_**THE rencontre tant attendue entre Bella et son passé! Les révélations pleuvent, les fausses pistes aussi (gnak, gnak, gnak!). L'arrivée d'un personnage clé et un poil d'action pour clôturer le tout! De quoi vous tenir en haleine pour une petite semaine! Enjoy...**_

_**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**_

_**Eiphose : Ca tombe bien, j'adoooore les droguées! lol**_

_**cecile82 : Sympa la solidarité... snif! ;-)**_

_**Fanoudusud : En tout cas je m'y atèle avec beaucoup de conviction!**_

_**dry68630 : Ecologique le PQ? Oui, mais alors pas sexy du tout!!!!**_

_**caro30 : Mais de rien m'dame! Tout le plaisir est pour moi!**_

_**astral77 : Et maintenant voilà que tu me mets en concurrence avec "l'instit"!!! Mais tu m'auras tout fait! Quant aux coïncidences, dans ma fic, il y en a rarement... lol Bises ma belle.**_

_**samy940 : Oui donc, pour résumer, tu m'adores! Ca tombe bien... J'adore qu'on m'adore! lol**_

_**tchingtchong : Ben tu me fais du boudin ma tchingtchong? J'espère que ce chapitre nous réconciliera alors... bou**_

_**my point of view : Je dois dire que je suis assez d'accord avec ton point de vue! D'accord, elle est nulle... Ceci dit, merci vraiment pour cette review vraiment sympa.**_

_**indosyl : James Ellroy!!!! Whaou!!!! Merci... Ceci dit je pense plutôt être une toute petite Lili qui a des revieweurs/ses très, très indulgents! lol**_

_**4Arizona : La réponse dans ce chapitre! Bises**_

_**chriwyatt : D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que je ferais bien la paix avec Edward, moi... lol**_

_**Melielola : La réponse dans le chapitre!**_

_**L'ange demoniaque : Je rappelle qu'il est extrêmement "pas sérieux" de consulter ses mails avant le début des cours!!! Bises.**_

_**EstL : Je dis que tu es plutôt bonne au cluedo! Bises**_

_**kadronya : Tu devrais te mettre à jouer au cluedo avec EstL. Vous feriez un duo d'enfer!**_

_**Bambou : Bisous plaqués? Ca fait mal, ça, non? lol**_

_**Poppie' cat : Quoi? Tu oses te moquer de moi et de mon nez en chou-fleur? C'est honteux m'dame! lol Bises à toi**_

_**samiaCullen : Ben moi je dis que tu n'es pas si emmêlée que ça dans cette intrigue! Je pardonne donc ton "égoïsme" et tiens, soyons folles, si je passe un jour les 1000 reviews, je t'offre une soirée avec Alec! Mais compte rendu détaillé obligatoire dès le lendemain! Bisous ma jolie!**_

_**Marion2609 : Oui, là tu es vraiment partie super loin! En tout cas, si jamais je souffre un jour de manque d'imagination, je fais appel à toi!!!! lol**_

_**anayata : N'avale pas les mouches, quand même! lol**_

_**ptitesfrimousses : Banco! Marché conclu! lol**_

_**Lily Cullen 82 : Le coup d'Alice, c'était ma big surprise, en effet! Tu as adoré le milieu? Comme c'est étrange! lol Bises**_

_**veronika crepuscule : Bien vu ma belle! Tout est lié, en effet. C'est ce qu'on appelle une intrigue à tiroir dans le jargon (comme je me la pète!). Tu as le droit de me giffler... lol**_

_**annecullen69 : Et bien! Tu es tombée malade par solidarité avec moi? Trop mignon!!!! Encore merci pour ta review et surtout, soigne-toi bien! Tout plein de bisous "guéritou"!!!!**_

_**diabolo78 : Oui et non. La ligne directrice de l'intrigue est déjà en place depuis le début mais malgré tout, j'écris mes chapitres au jour le jour. Ca me permet de garder "un peu de fraîcheur" et d'être en phase avec vos commentaires. Le nombre de chapitres? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Toutefois, je n'ai pas très envie de faire une fic de plus de 30 chapitres. Si c'est trop long, ça cassera la dynamique de l'intrigue. Bises à toi.**_

_**Anghjulina : Merci ma jolie corse! Même si tu en fais toujours "too much" à mon propos!! lol Je lis ton OS bloody valentine et ton nouveau chapitre cette semaine, promis, et je te dirai ce que j'en pense. Ceci dit, je ne crois pas que je serai déçue! Bises à toi.**_

_**fraise : Tes réponses sont dans ce chapitre! Du moins une partie... Enormes bisous à toi et encore merci Miss Sherlock!**_

_**ErylisxJazz : [J'aime la façon dont Bella s'excite sur Edward, sans mauvais jeu de mot]. Mauvais jeu de mot? Tu crois que je penserais ça, moi? Non, ne t'inquiète pas... EH!!!! TOUT LE MONDE!!!!! ErylisxJazz EST UNE GRANDE PERVERSE !!!!!! Voilà ce qui arrive quand une perverse se confie à une autre perverse! lol Enormes bisous.**_

_**laura : Merci et bienvenue à toi!**_

_**sweetmeli : Tes désirs sont des ordres... lol **_

_**elo90 : Merci beaucoup pour cette review d'enfer. Je suis hyper touchée, surtout que tu es une de mes plus fidèles revieweuses. Merci encore et plein de gros bisous.**_

_**roseblack31 : Merci, merci! Et bienvenue à toi!**_

_**Pénélope : J'aime définitivement tes reviews à la sauce "putin"!!!! Ton enthousiasme est contagieux. J'adore! Bises. **_

_**LE MOT DE LA FIN :**_

_**1. Si vous êtes impatient(e)s de lire le chapitre suivant, passez lire mon profil de temps en temps. Je le mets régulièrement à jour afin de vous avertir lorsqu'un teaser est en ligne sur mon site.**_

_**2. On m'a proposé il y a quelques temps de participer au "Bloody Valentine Contest". Je suis assez intéressée mais j'ai envie de faire un truc un peu original alors si vous avez des idées à me proposer, tout en suivant les consignes que vous trouverez ici :**_

**http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/~bloodyvalentinecontest**

**_(enlever les _[ ]_, bien sûr!)_**

_**n'hésitez pas!!! Bien sûr, si je publie l'OS, les noms de ceux et celles qui m'auront inspirée apparaîtront en tant que co-auteurs, ça va de soi!**_

_**A vos méninges, donc.**_

_**BONNE SEMAINE À VOUS TOUS ET TOUTES!!!!**_

_**ET BONNE LECTURE...**_

_**Votre dévouée Lili**_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE XVII**

**- The links of the past -**

_'Maître Black, je suis désolée, elle ne m'a pas écoutée. Voulez-vous que j'appelle la sécurité?'_, dit la secrétaire.

_'C'est bon Angie, laissez-nous. Le lieutenant Swan est une amie'._

La secrétaire me dévisage avec un certain dédain puis retourne dans son bureau, fermant la porte derrière elle.

_'Putain, Bella, tu ne peux pas m'appeler comme tout le monde au lieu de forcer l'accès à mon bureau?!'_

_'Navrée. Il fallait que je te parle et cette... idiote ne voulait rien entendre'._

Il soupire en me souriant.

_'Assieds-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à me dire?'_

_'Il faut que tu me couvres, Jacob'._

_'Ouh là... pas si vite ma belle. Te couvrir de quoi?'_

_'J'ai couché avec un Volturov... sans savoir que c'en était un'._

_'Et qui a eu droit à cette gratification?'_

_'Alec Volturov. C'était l'avocat que j'ai ramené chez moi après notre soirée au QG'._

_'Merde...'_

_'Je ne savais pas, je te jure. Et ce n'est pas tout'._

_'Génial... J'ai hâte d'entendre la suite'._

_'Il est aussi mon propriétaire'._

_'Et ça non plus tu n'étais pas au courant?'_

_'Non.'_

_'Pas mal pour un flic...'_

_'Ca va Jacob, Edward m'a déjà fait la leçon!'_

_'J'espère au moins que tu ne l'as pas revu depuis.'_

_'Et bien...'_

_'Putain de merde, Bella! Mais à quoi tu penses!?'_

_'Je n'ai pas recouché avec lui! J'ai juste profité de notre... passif... pour lui soutirer des informations sur sa famille'._

_'Et ça a marché?'_

_'Plutôt, oui.'_

_'Et j'imagine que tu as besoin de moi pour te couvrir du fait que tu aies couché avec un potentiel suspect?'_

_'Un truc comme ça...'_

_'Un truc comme ça... t'es mignonne Bella mais je ne suis pas magicien.'_

_'Je sais que je te demande beaucoup, Jacob...'_

_'Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue m'en parler plus tôt?'_

_'Il fallait que j'en apprenne plus sur sa famille'._

_'Tu es vraiment bornée. Et tu prends un maximum de risques...'_

_'Je...'_

_'Je sais, tu es désolée'._

Je lui fais mon regard de petite fille désolée, et j'avoue qu'à ce moment, j'ai honte de profiter de son petit faible pour moi...

Il reprend en soupirant, mais non sans esquisser un petit sourire.

_'Qu'as-tu appris?'_

_'Que les Volturov ont fait du trafic de jeunes étrangères. Je tiens ça de la fille.'_

_'Pas mal...'_

_'Je sais aussi que la comptable qui a découvert le pot aux roses est morte il y a un peu plus d'une quinzaine d'années, juste après avoir révélé le problème au siège de la société de New-York'._

_'Donc, plus aucun témoin...'_

_'J'ai peut-être une cartouche supplémentaire...'_

_'Développe.'_

_'Marcus, le frère ermite, était un ami proche de cette comptable. Elle a certainement du lui en parler. Si je l'interroge, je peux peut-être en apprendre davantage.'_

_'Proche comment?'_

_'Je ne sais pas trop. Mais assez pour quitter la succursale de Seattle après sa mort et se retirer totalement des affaires de ses frangins'._

_'Là ça devient intéressant'._

_'Mais je ne pourrai pas l'interroger si je suis suspendue...'_

_'Bien amené Bella. Je vois que tu ne perds pas le fil'._

_'Alors tu peux m'aider?'_

_'Disons que si cet Alec t'a filé de bons tuyaux, il passe de suspect à témoin et là, ça change la donne'._

_'T'es génial Jacob! Je t'adore!'_

Je saute de ma chaise et l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue.

_'Si j'avais su, je t'aurais aidée plus tôt...'_

_'Merci Jacob, vraiment'._

Je me lève et m'apprête à quitter son bureau. Au moment où j'actionne la poignée de la porte, il est déjà à ma hauteur. Il me plaque contre elle et pose une main de chaque côté de moi.

_'J'ai le droit à un resto, alors?'_

_'Jacob...'_

_'Juste un resto, Bella'._

_'Ok...'_

Il s'approche dangereusement de mon visage.

_'Jac...'_

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Il force l'accès à ma bouche et je me laisse entraîner dans un baiser passionné. Merde... J'ai déjà le bas du ventre en ébullition...

Je le repousse gentiment.

_'Il faut que j'y aille, Jacob.'_

_'Bien sûr'_, me dit-il dans un sourire malicieux.

Je m'éclipse en quatrième vitesse sous son regard moqueur.

_'J'avertis Carlisle de la présence d'Alec Volturov en tant que témoin dans l'enquête'_, me lance t'il alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment .

_*** _

Inutile de mentir. Ma discussion avec Jane me laisse une vilaine sensation dans l'estomac. Alice, ma petite Alice, ce petit bout de femme adorable serveuse dans un bar à flic... Je me rends compte que je ne la connais pas, que j'étais tellement concentrée sur l'enquête, mon passé, Edward... que je n'ai pas su voir qu'Alice souffrait. A présent je comprends mieux pourquoi elle rejette les avances de Jasper alors qu'ils ont l'air de s'apprécier. De toute évidence, personne dans sa famille ne semble connaître la réelle cause de son brusque changement de choix de carrière. Quand j'en ai « innocemment » parlé à Emmet, il m'a simplement dit qu'Alice avait toujours été une excentrique et qu'à bien y penser à présent, ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Comment avaient-ils tous pu être aussi aveugles à sa souffrance? Ou peut-être Alice avait elle su bien cacher ce qu'elle vivait, après tout, ne m'étais-je pas laissée piéger?

Ce soir, j'ai profité qu'Edward soit de permanence avec Jasper et qu'Emmet parte rejoindre Rosalie pour prétexter rester au poste afin de travailler sur l'affaire.

Je suis descendue au sous-sol pour récupérer le dossier de Jack Stubb au bureau des archives.

En le consultant, j'ai finalement trouvé ce que je cherchais : une coïncidence qui n'en était pas une.

Le rapport d'autopsie parlait de particules de métal noir trouvées derrières les incisives de Jack. Je regardais alors les photos de la scène de crime d'un peu plus près. La balistique avait fait un gros plan de l'arme et je vis ce que je m'attendais à voir... L'arme de Jack portait 2 sillons parallèles sur le canon, comme Sullivan. Ce n'était pas un suicide. Jack avait été liquidé.

Sur ces nouvelles révélations, je fermais le dossier et remontais à l'étage.

Après une brève pause sandwich avec Jasper et Edward, je prétextais la nuit tombante et le froid glacial pour emprunter un véhicule de fonction.

Edward me scruta d'un regard interrogateur et me rattrapa dans le couloir pour me demander si tout allait bien. Je lui souris, histoire de ne pas éveiller ses soupçons et l'embrassai tendrement.

***

Tout ça pour en venir à maintenant. Il est 23h30 et je suis dans la bagnole, un café tiède à la main, en train de surveiller les allées et venues des clients du restaurant « vechnaya lyubov ». Le restaurant du mystérieux et secret Marcus Volturov.

Filer un suspect seule et en dehors des heures de service n'est absolument pas réglementaire et surtout, irrecevable devant un tribunal. Je sais que je prends un gros risque et que si Jacob l'apprend, il regrettera certainement de m'avoir couverte. Mais je sais plus que tout que ce genre de type ne dira rien dans le cadre de l'enquête. Et je ne peux pas attendre demain pour avoir des réponses. Je sens qu'il est la clé de cette affaire et il faut que j'en aie le coeur net. Il faut au moins que j'essaye.

00h34.

Le restaurant est vide à présent et les serveurs s'affairent à nettoyer la salle. Je sors du véhicule, vérifie que mon arme est bien arrimée à ma taille, histoire de me rassurer, et me dirige vers l'enseigne.

Lorsque je pénètre dans le restaurant, les serveurs lèvent la tête mais aucun ne m'interdit l'accès. Etrange...

Au bout de la salle se tient un homme de dos, le cheveu gris et long.

_'Je me demandais quand tu te déciderais à entrer, Bella. J'ai failli envoyer un de mes serveurs pour te chercher'_, me dit-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

D'où connaît-il mon nom? Et comment a t'il deviné ma présence? Tous mes sens sont en alerte et je sors automatiquement mon arme de son étui, la pointant dans sa direction.

Aussitôt, tous les « serveurs » dégainent à leur tour. Serveurs et gardes du corps? Voilà un bel exemple d'employés polyvalents!

Ok. Je suis seule. Ils sont sept. Deux portes de sortie. Une derrière moi, l'autre au fond de la pièce et qui semble mener aux cuisines. Je suis dans la merde.

L'homme aux cheveux gris se retourne pour me faire face.

Je suis stupéfaite. Il a un visage doux, les traits fins. Il doit avoir dans les mêmes âges que Charlie. Rien à voir avec un visage de tueur ou de mafieux comme j'aurais pu m'y attendre.

_'Ok messieurs, on se calme et on baisse les armes. Sven, va nous préparer un thé je te prie'_, ordonne t'il calmement sans toutefois me quitter du regard.

_'Tu es si jolie Bella. Tu lui ressembles tellement...'_, me dit-il alors.

Mon arme est toujours pointée vers lui. Hors de question que je baisse la garde, même si je ne comprends pas un traître mot à ce qu'il vient de dire. Ce pauvre fou devrait arrêter de vivre seul...

_'Vous êtes Marcus Volturov?'_

_'En personne, oui. Mais je t'en prie, assieds-toi avec moi, le thé sera bientôt prêt'._

_'Hors de question! Demandez à vos chiens de garde de dégager d'abord!'_

Il frappe alors dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention des serveurs.

_'Messieurs, c'est bon pour ce soir. Merci à vous et à demain'._

Les hommes obéissent et s'éclipsent.

_'Voilà qui est fait. Tu viens t'asseoir oui ou non?'_

_'Allez vous faire voir! Je ne suis pas ici pour sympathiser. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser dans le cadre d'une enquête'._

_'Dans le cadre d'une enquête? A 01h00 du matin et seule... J'en doute fortement, Bella. Alors je t'autorise à garder ton joujou avec toi mais pose tout de suite ton putain d'arrière train sur cette chaise!!!'_, dit-il, passant du ricanement à l'impatience.

J'obtempère mais garde mon arme à la main.

_'A qui je ressemble?'_

_'Pardon?'_

_'Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que je LUI ressemblais. Ressemblais à qui?'_

_'A ta mère bien sûr... Qui d'autre?'_

_'Vous... vous ne savez rien de ma mère! Je vous interdis d'en parler!'_

_'Sujet sensible à ce que je vois... Je te rassure, il l'est pour moi aussi. Quant à Renée, oui, je la connaissais. Je la connaissais même très bien'._

Ce salopard vient de prononcer le nom de ma mère! A l'évocation de son souvenir, ma gorge se noue et je colle le canon de mon flingue en plein milieu de son front.

Le-dit Sven arrive à ce moment même avec un service à thé posé sur un plateau. A la vue de mon arme posée sur le visage de son patron, il s'arrête net.

_'Je crains que Sven ne puisse pas nous servir le thé dans cette situation. Et ton arme me rend nerveux. Pose ça tout de suite avant que je ne perde mon sens de la courtoisie'._

Je déglutis et pose mon arme. Aussitôt, Sven nous sert le thé et se retire, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_'Ca ne vous suffisait pas de me voler des culottes, il a fallu que vous fouilliez aussi dans mon passé?'_

_'Voler tes culottes? Mais ma chérie, tu pourrais être ma fille... Et je suis bien trop vieux pour ce genre de fantasme'._

_'Et fouiller dans mon passé, vous êtes trop vieux pour ça?'_

_'Non. Mais je n'ai pas eu besoin de le faire. JE suis ton passé'._

_'C'est quoi ces conneries?'_

_'Bois ton thé tant qu'il est chaud. Une fois tiédi, il perd tout son arôme'._

_'Est-ce que vous voudriez bien arrêter de faire toutes ces familiarités avec moi? Que vous connaissiez le nom de ma mère ne fait pas de nous des « proches »'._

_'Et le fait que j'aie payé tes études, tu crois que c'est suffisant?'_

_'Vous délirez! Vous êtes juste un vieillard bon pour l'asile!'_, dis-je en me relevant brusquement, prête à partir.

_'Je ne t'ai pas demandé de partir! Reviens t'asseoir tout de suite!'_

_'Dans tes rêves, vieux con!'_

Au moment de passer la porte du restaurant, ses paroles me retiennent.

_'Mais comment crois-tu qu'un pauvre petit chef de police à Forks pourrait te payer des études universitaires, Bella?! Tu es venue ici en quête de réponses mais tu ne veux pas entendre la vérité! Alors que vas-tu faire à présent? Te soûler dans un bar minable et te faire prendre contre une porte de chiotte comme une vulgaire catin?!!!'_

_'Je... je ... je vous interdis de me juger!'_

_'Et comment considères-tu ton comportement? Crois-tu qu'il soit digne de toi? Pourquoi t'infliger un tel traitement? De quoi cherches-tu à te punir, Bella?!'_

Je le regarde, la bouche à moitié ouverte, les yeux mouillés par des larmes de frustration.

Il se radoucit alors.

_'Assieds-toi, je te prie.'_

Je m'assois.

_'C'est vous qui me surveillez depuis que je suis sur l'enquête, c'est ça?'_

_'Oui... et non'._

_'Ce n'est pas une réponse'._

_'Es-tu au moins prête à les entendre tes réponses?'_

_'Je... je ne sais pas'._

_'Ce n'est pas une réponse'._

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Il reprend.

_'Je te surveille depuis la mort de Renée. Je ne suis pas un pervers, non. C'est une façon pas très réglementaire de veiller sur toi, c'est tout.'_

_'Depuis la mort de maman?'_

_'Oui. Laisse-moi te montrer. Sven! Apporte moi le carton s'il te plaît!'._

Sven arrive chargé d'un carton contenant autant de photos que de paperasse en tout genre.

Je le regarde interloquée.

_'Ceci est un résumé de toute ta vie depuis l'assassinat de Renée...'_

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Marcus fait défiler devant moi des dizaines de photos et de papiers concernant ma vie. Moi tenant la main de Charlie lors de l'enterrement de maman, Charlie me déposant à l'école, moi et mon premier petit ami, moi à ma remise de diplôme, moi à l'académie de police, moi avec Edward, moi avec Alec, moi attablée dans un bar avec Rose et Alice, moi et Emmet, moi et Esmée, une copie de mes diplômes, de mon permis de conduire... Toute ma vie est là. Et tout est concentré sur... MOI.

_'Je ne comprends pas'_, prononcé-je avec difficulté, des larmes traîtresses roulant le long de mes joues.

_'J'ai connu ta mère alors que j'étais le dirigeant de notre succursale à Seattle. Notre spécialité était de gérer les comptes de diverses entreprises de la région, essayant de placer au mieux leur argent. Elle y était comptable. La meilleure de nos comptables. Je l'ai tout de suite remarquée. Je savais qu'elle était mariée et qu'elle avait une petite fille mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'idée de lui faire la cour. Elle était si belle, et si brillante... Elle n'a eu de cesse de repousser mes avances. Je me suis donc contenté d'une simple amitié. Puis ton père a été promu chef et il passait de moins en moins de temps avec vous. C'était difficile pour elle. Elle devait tout gérer. Son boulot, les heures impossibles de ton père, la tenue de la maison, ton éducation. J'ai profité d'un moment de faiblesse de sa part pour sortir avec elle. Je sais que c'était extrêmement méprisable de ma part mais j'étais fou amoureux d'elle et je voulais l'avoir rien que pour moi, même si ça ne devait pas durer longtemps. J'enviais la vie de ton père, je voulais sa place. Mais ta mère vous aimait trop et après quelques mois, elle a mis fin à notre relation et a tout avoué à Charlie. J'ai espéré secrètement que cela mettrait fin à leur mariage mais au lieu de ça, cela n'a fait que le renforcer. Ton père a décidé d'engager un adjoint afin d'être plus souvent à la maison et votre famille s'est reconstruite. Ta mère et moi sommes restés proches malgré tout.'_

_'Je... je n'étais absolument pas au courant de tout ça'._

_'Ce n'est pas des choses qu'on raconte à un enfant, tu sais'._

_'Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite?'_

_'Un jour, ta mère est venue m'avertir qu'elle avait trouvé une comptabilité parallèle chez un de nos clients. Elle voulait les en avertir mais je lui ai dit qu'il valait mieux laisser la direction à New-York s'en charger. Elle leur a donc envoyé le mémo.'_

_'De quelle société s'agissait-il?'_

_'Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je sais juste qu'elle était spécialisée dans les loisirs et le monde de la nuit. Le fait est qu'on a retrouvé ta mère assassinée dans tes bras deux jours après l'envoi du mémo. J'imagine que mes frères ont du avertir la société concernée et que celle-ci avait apparemment quelque chose à cacher. J'étais complètement anéanti par le décès de Renée. J'ai essayé de retrouver les fiches comptables sur lesquelles elle travaillait afin de dénicher cette maudite entreprise mais tout avait disparu. Aro m'a supplié de rentrer à New-York et de laisser tomber cette histoire. Il a lui-même perdu sa femme dans des circonstances tragiques et ne voulait pas que je reste seul si loin de notre famille. Je suis donc rentré mais je n'avais plus le coeur aux affaires alors je suis venu m'installer ici et j'ai ouvert mon restaurant. Depuis, je n'ai eu de cesse de veiller sur toi. C'était une promesse que je m'étais faite lorsque Renée est partie.'_

_'Mon dieu... Comment n'ai-je pas fait le rapprochement lorsque Jane m'a raconté cette histoire de comptable de Seattle assassinée?'_

_'C'est un tragique coup du destin que tu te retrouves ici à enquêter sur nous. Comment aurais-tu pu seulement l'imaginer?'_

_'Alors vous ne pensez pas que vos frères soient plus au moins liés au meurtre de ma mère?'_

_'Non! Bien sûr que non! Ils ne sont pas des anges, loin de là, mais ils ne connaissaient même pas l'existence de Renée avant son assassinat'._

_'Je... je me retrouve liée à votre famille... et ça me perturbe...'_

_'Parce que tu enquêtes sur eux'._

_'Oui. Trafic de jeunes femmes, proxénétisme, corruption... et meurtres'._

_'Ca leur ressemble assez, en effet. Quant aux meurtres, ils restent des conséquences collatérales de malheureux règlements de compte entre pourris'._

_'Les victimes de mon affaire ne sont pas forcément l'archétype du pourri. Et plus j'enquête, plus le nombre de victimes augmente. Une mort reste une mort, peu importe le statut de la victime'._

_'Qu'attends tu de moi, Bella?'_

_'Des renseignements sur votre famille'._

_'Je ne peux pas faire ça'._

_'Quelque chose me dit que vous en savez beaucoup plus que ce que vous voulez bien me raconter et je ne lâcherai pas. Qu'est ce que votre famille a contre moi? Pourquoi me poursuivent-ils? Pour quoi me menacent-ils?'_

_'Je ne peux pas te répondre, Bella. Je suis désolé. Je ne sais rien.'_

_'Mais vous avez au moins une petite idée de la raison pour laquelle ils veulent m'éliminer, non?!'_

_'C'est que tu représentes un danger. Tu enquêtes sur eux, c'est suffisant.'_

_'Arrêtez vos conneries! Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne s'en prennent-ils pas à mes collègues?!!'_, m'exclamé-je hors de moi.

Je me lève brusquement, faisant tomber ma chaise par la même occasion. La soirée a été rude, j'en ai trop appris et pas assez.

_'Tu es en colère parce que je viens de ruiner tes souvenirs de famille parfaite'._

_'Non. J'ai les boules parce que vous êtes un putain d'hypocrite qui dit veiller sur moi, me raconte sa petite histoire larmoyante, et me laisse en plan alors que vous détenez des informations de première importance!'_, lui crié-je en le secouant brutalement par les épaules.

_'Bella! Lâche-le!'_, entends-je soudain derrière moi.

Edward est là, accompagné de Jasper.

_'Mais putain! Il fait de la rétention d'informations!'_, lui réponds-je.

_'Laisse tomber, Bella. S'il porte plainte contre toi, tu es bonne pour la suspension'_, me calme Jasper.

Je lâche Marcus et, à bout de force, me jette dans les bras d'Edward.

_'Tout va bien, bébé. Je vais te ramener chez toi et je te rejoins après ma permanence. Laisse tomber pour ce soir, Jasper a raison'_, dit-il en me serrant plus fort contre lui.

C'est à ce moment que j'aperçois une voiture débouler à toute vitesse.

Jasper a à peine le temps de crier _'à terre!!!!!'_.

Il se jette sur Marcus pour le protéger alors qu'Edward nous propulse contre le sol.

Les tirs se mettent à fuser dans tous les sens, faisant éclater la devanture et la vaisselle sur les tables alors qu'Edward protège ma tête des débris de porcelaine et de verre qui se répandent sur le sol.

* * *

_**Les choses se précisent pour notre petite Bella, et croyez-moi, elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines!**_

_**Je vous avoue que je me suis vraiment délectée d'écrire ce chapitre. Disséminer les indices, pimenter le tout d'action... J'adore faire ça!**_

_**J'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plu et qu'il commence à répondre à certaines de vos questions...**_

_**Bises à vous tou(te)s!**_

_**Lili**_

_**UNE VOITURE PLEINE DE RUSSES ARMÉS**_

_**JUSQU'AUX DENTS ARRIVE À VOTRE NIVEAU.**_

_**QUE FAÎTES-VOUS?**_

_**1. VOUS COUREZ EN CRIANT.**_

_**2. VOUS VOUS FAITES UNE RETOUCHE MAQUILLAGE.**_

_**3. VOUS VOUS RAPPELEZ QUE VOUS N'AVEZ PAS FERMÉ**_

_**LE ROBINET DE LA BAIGNOIRE.**_

_**4. VOUS CLIQUEZ SUR LE BOUTON VERT POUR QU'EDWARD SE JETTE SUR VOUS**_

_**EN VOUS JURANT QU'IL NE VEUT PAS VOUS PERDRE.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**_

_**Oui, je sais, je vous ai laissé(e)s deux longues semaines sans nouveau chapitre mais j'ai la meilleure des excuses : j'ai écrit un OS dans le cadre du "bloody valentine contest". Il s'appelle LET ME KILL THE SERIAL FUCKER INTO YOU et je vous invite à le lire (pour ceux/celles qui ne l'ont pas déjà fait) et à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Attention, comme toujours, âmes sensibles s'abstenir!**_

_**Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est les vacances et moi je n'y suis pas donc... je suis d'humeur morose (d'autant plus que mon mari y est, lui!) mais bon, publier ce chapitre me fera sans doute du bien au moral!**_

_**DANS CE CHAPITRE :**_

_**Et oui et oui! Ce chapitre est un POV Edward! Bah, oui... Tout le monde me demande comment il a fait pour retrouver Bella au restaurant de Marcus Volturov (non, Edward n'est pas un traître!) et certain(e)s ne comprennent pas son comportement (non, Edward n'est pas un crétin!). Ce chapitre devrait vous apporter quelques petits éclaircissements... et pas mal de promesses! Bonne lecture!**_

_**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**_

_**Ptitewam : Mais ma chérie, je ne peux pas répondre à tout le monde à chaque fois! J'adore répondre aux reviews mais ça me prend facilement 1h à chaque fois. J'essaye donc de faire en sorte que celles/ceux qui n'ont pas eu de petit mot au chapitre précédent en aient un au prochain. Conclusion? Non, je ne te néglige pas et tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir. Bises la râleuse!**_

_**tchingtchong : Partager cette fic avec vous est certainement une des meilleures choses que j'aie fait ces derniers temps! Vos encouragements me motivent et me rassurent. C'est donc moi qui remercie des gens comme toi de me soutenir à chaque chapitre...**_

_**paulipopo : Ca c'est un super compliment. Merci!**_

_**AnZeLe42100 : Merci! ;-)**_

_**Lily Cullen 82 : Bien vu... comme d'hab'! Bises.**_

_**Marion2609 : Mais pauvre Jacob! Il pourra plutôt sympathique dans ma fic, non? ;-)**_

_**Pénélope : Oui, à présent j'en suis sure : tu as un grain... Tant mieux! Bises.**_

_**Miss-Aurore : Il est vrai que FF bugge vraiment ces derniers temps et j'en ai fait les frais! Pour me rattraper, j'informe Edward de ta proposition de le soigner. Je te tiens au courant! lol**_

_**indosyl : Et moi, beaucoup d'admiration pour ta fidélité... Merci mille fois. Bisous.**_

_**SoSweetySoCrazy : On aime tou(te)s les lemons! Il y en aura un au prochain chapitre, promis! Mais si je mets des citrons à chaque chapitre, ils vont tous se ressembler et l'intrigue n'avancera pas! Bisous (coquine, va!) lol**_

_**Bambou : Coéquipière d'Edward? Il va te falloir gérer ça avec Jasper et Carlisle! Bises.**_

_**sweetmeli : Merci beaucoup! Finalement j'ai participé au concours. Et toi? Si oui, donne-moi le nom de ton OS que je puisse le lire. Bonne chance en tout cas. Bises.**_

_**Miss E.M-90 : MDR! C'était quoi cette review complètement dingue? lol . En tout cas, les théories ne sont pas mal du tout! Quand au voisin, il a reçu mon recommandé cette semaine. Histoire à suivre! Bises.**_

_**caro30 : Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Merci!**_

_**Alaiena Ame Poete : Mais qui te dit que Jasper et Edward l'espionnaient? La réponse dans ce chapitre... lol**_

_**chriwyatt : Bienvenue au club des impatientes! Alaiena Ame poete en fait déjà partie! La réponse dans ce chapitre (bis!). Bisous.**_

_**EstL : Décidément, je ne jouerais pas avec toi au Cluedo! Encore merci. Bisous.**_

_**TataDomi : Ouh l'impatiente!!!!!!! Tralalalalère!!!!! lol**_

_**aude77 : Et je ne me lasse pas de te répondre...**_

_**mimie30 : Mais Bella a le don de mettre du piment dans son couple! Et puis il est quand même mimi mon Jacob, non? Pourquoi personne ne l'aime?!!!!! Bou....**_

_**annecullen69 : Bah alors ma grande malade, ça va mieux? Je t'envoie plein de bisous "guéritou"!**_

_**Galswinthe : Lol . Non, je n'irai pas jusque là! Bises.**_

_**veronika crepuscule : Beaucoup de questions qui prouvent que tu aimes ma fic! Merci. Bises.**_

_**astral77 : Mais ma louloute, peut-on vraiment dire que Bella est le genre de fille à se caser? Bisous à toi et bon courage pour la chambre!**_

_**Anne-so67 : Bien sûr ma chérie! Moi, tous les soirs Edward se jette sur moi... jusqu'à ce que mon réveil sonne! lol . Bises.**_

_**35nanou : Merci beaucoup et bienvenue!**_

_**laurie : Non désolée, ma belle, en général je réponds aux questions mais je n'ai pas souvenir d'en avoir eu de ta part. Ceci dit, le site a souvent buggé ces derniers temps... Encore mille fois pardon. Bises.**_

_**Anghjulina : C'est sûr, tu ne sais rien faire dans la modération! lol J'ai pris un peu de retard donc je vais lire tes chapitres cette semaine. A plus sur mes reviews! Bises ma folle corse!**_

_**Sixtoufly-BoOkWoRm : Merci pour cette entorse à la règle et bienvenue parmi nous! Pour les reviews, t'inquiète, tu es déjà pardonnée! **_

_**ErylisxJazz : Mais je trouve que tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal en Sherlock Holmes, moi! Bises ma belle.**_

_**lovecullen : Tu m'as démasquée : je suis archi sadique!!!! lol**_

_**sami940 : Encore merci pour ta proposition d'aide. Finalement, je me suis prise la tête avec un con de collègue et ça m'a donné une idée pour mon OS! Bisous.**_

_**samiaCullen : Je peux te dire un secret? Ton OS pour le concours est un de mes préférés... Bonne chance à toi aussi! Enormes bisous.**_

_**Malissa-Pluma : Merci et bienvenue à toi!**_

_**Hachina : Je suis trop contente de te revoir parmi nous!!!! J'ai cru que tu avais abandonné ma fic! Enormes bisous à toi ma puce.**_

_**LE MOT DE LA FIN :**_

_**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews! Vous êtes de loin les meilleur(e)s revieweurs/ses !**_

_**Bonne semaine à vous et surtout, Joyeuse Saint-Valentin!!!!**_

_**LE CONCOURS BLOODY VALENTINE CONTEST : **_

_**http:// www . fanfiction . net/u/2183041/Bloody_Valentine_Contest**_

_**LES OS DU BLOODY VALENTINE CONTEST :**_

_**http:// www . fanfiction . net/community/Bloody_Valentine_contest/76893/**_

_(Sélectionner "rated M" pour visionner les OS)_

_**MON OS POUR LE BLOODY VALENTINE CONTEST :**_

_**http://www . fanfiction .net/s/5720602/1/LET_ME_KILL_THE_SERIAL_FUCKER_INTO_YOU**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XVIII**

**- Looking for Bella's heart -**

**Edward's POV**

Je suis amoureux de Bella. Moi, tomber amoureux aussi rapidement, qui l'aurait cru?

N'allez pas imaginer que je suis un coeur de pierre. Des femmes sont passées dans ma vie, et certaines y ont eu leur importance.

Il m'arrive souvent de me demander ce qui a provoqué « ce coup de foudre », moi qui n'en suis pas adepte.

Certes, Bella est une femme superbe et il vous faut moins de 30 secondes pour deviner qu'elle a une sacrée personnalité, mais d'autres femmes possèdent ces qualités, non? Dans ce cas, j'aurais aussi bien pu tomber amoureux de Rose, comme mon frère.

Mais il y a quelque chose de très fort qui émane de Bella. Quelque chose de sauvage, de sexuel, de violent. Comme si on assistait à son combat intérieur entre le bien et le mal.

Car c'est de ça qu'il s'agit.

La Bella dévergondée, libre, provocante, n'est que la Bella qui n'a pas voulu grandir. Celle qui n'a pas survécu au meurtre de sa mère.

La Bella fragile et cassée, douce parfois, courageuse et forte toujours, est la Bella qui tente de surmonter le drame de son enfance, cette femme épanouie qu'elle serait devenue si sa mère n'avait pas été assassinée.

Il m'a fallu du temps pour réaliser tout ça. Mais c'était nécessaire. On n'approche pas Bella sans en détenir la clé.

Pourtant je suis un con. J'agis avec elle comme un con. Je crois qu'un petit effort sera suffisant pour qu'elle accepte mes sentiments... comme un con.

Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir déchiffrer Bella pour mieux l'approcher. Et que lorsqu'on est con, on prend d'autant plus le risque de voir la concurrence gagner.

J'ai longtemps cru que mon seul adversaire était Jacob. Ce que je n'avais pas vu, c'est qu'un autre challenger bien plus sérieux attendait dans l'ombre : Alec Volturov.

Cet avocaillon de merde, fils d'un famille pourrie jusqu'au trognon, est, à mon grand regret, le pendant masculin de Bella. Il n'en est que plus dangereux. Lui, le gentil garçon qui essaie de se sortir des griffes de ses parents mafieux; elle, la femme fatale qui pense ne pas mériter le bonheur pour avoir laissé sa mère mourir sous ses yeux. Le duo parfait. Et que puis-je faire contre ça?

Ca me bouffe... Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de fort entre Bella et moi mais je sais surtout qu'elle ne m'appartient pas, du moins pas encore... si toutefois elle m'appartient un jour.

Je ne peux pas abandonner la bataille. Ce n'est pas une question de fierté. Au premier regard échangé avec Bella, j'ai su que c'était elle que je voulais et que les autres n'avaient jamais réellement compter. Si je la laisse à un autre, je ne serai jamais plus capable d'être heureux avec une femme. Je ne veux qu'elle et je ne lâcherai rien.

Je prends mon téléphone et appelle la seule qui saura m'aider dans ce genre de situation : ma mère.

_'Bonsoir mon chéri! Quelle bonne surprise!'_, s'exclame t'elle.

_'Bonsoir maman. Comment vas-tu?'_

_'Bien, comme une maman qui devine que son garçon a besoin de parler...'_, ma répond t'elle chaleureusement.

_'Je ne te demande même pas comment tu sais ça!'_, souris-je.

_'Mon chéri, il est plus de 23h00 et je sais par Emmet et Rose que tu es de permanence ce soir donc tu ne peux que m'appeler pour me confier tes problèmes de coeur'_

_'Alors tu as vu Emmet et Rose?'_

_'Oui, en fait ils sont venus manger à la maison ce soir'_

_'Ca sent les présentations officielles, ça! Sacré Emmet. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça'_

_'Oh, Eddy, il a l'air si heureux lorsqu'il est avec elle! Et tu sais que j'aime beaucoup Rose... comme Bella, d'ailleurs...'_

_'Je sais oui, tout le monde aime Bella. Un peu trop de monde à mon goût...'_

_'Tu parles comme un amant jaloux. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous?'_

_'Oui. Mais j'imagine que tu le sais déjà ça aussi'._

_'Disons que certains signes ne trompent pas...'_

_'Je... je tiens à elle, maman. Mais au moment où je crois enfin qu'elle est à moi, elle s'enfuit'._

_'Eddy, aucune femme n'appartient à un homme. Ton père se bat encore pour moi, tu sais.'_

Je souris.

_'Si tu me disais plutôt ce qui ne va pas...'_, reprend t'elle doucement.

_'J'ai de la concurrence... du genre concurrence sérieuse, tu vois?'_

_'Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'étonne, Bella est une femme magnifique et adorable'._

_'Je ne veux pas la perdre maman, et je n'arrête pas d'agir comme un con avec elle'_

_'Mon fils, Bella mérite qu'on se batte pour elle. Ca peut être difficile mais tu ne dois pas abandonner'._

_'Je sais... et je n'ai aucune intention de la laisser partir mais elle semble irrésistiblement attirée par lui. Il lui ressemble maman. Tu les verrais, il y a comme une connexion entre eux'_

_'Tu ne dois pas interférer dans les choix amoureux de Bella. Si elle veut savoir ce qu'il y a vraiment entre elle et cet homme, tu dois la laisser faire'._

_'Mais tu viens toi même de me dire de ne pas abandonner!'_

_'Eddy, ce sera peut-être cruel, mais si Bella t'aime, elle reviendra d'elle-même vers toi. Tu ne dois pas te détourner d'elle, au contraire, soutiens-la et attends qu'elle te choisisse, mais qu'elle te choisisse en toute connaissance de cause. Personne ne se contenterait d'être l'option par défaut'. _

_'Je ne sais pas si je pourrai supporter de la voir avec un autre. Et si elle finit par le choisir?'_

_'Cette connexion que tu sembles voir entre elle et cet homme, ton propre père l'a ressentie lorsqu'il t'a vu travailler avec Bella. Emmet et Jasper aussi. Je ne te parle même pas d'Alice... Bella est liée à toi, elle est ta moitié, aie confiance et laisse lui juste le temps de le réaliser.'_

_'Je savais que tu trouverais les mots, maman'._

_'C'est gentil, chéri. Tu sais que nous serons toujours là pour toi. D'ailleurs, tu passes Thanksgiving à la maison, comme prévu?'_

_'Oui, ne t'en fais pas. J'y serai'._

_'Alice sera là aussi, ainsi que Rose, Emmet et Jasper...'_

_'Et si tu allais droit au but?'_

_'Je comptais inviter Bella.'_

_'Maman, ils ont prévu de fortes chutes de neige et elle risque d'avoir des problèmes de transport pour nous rejoindre. Aucun taxi ne la prendra en plein blizzard'._

_'C'est pour ça que je me disais que tu aurais pu l'emmener avec toi, faire le chemin ensemble... et s'il neige trop... et bien elle passera la nuit à la maison...'_

_'Maman....'_, lui dis-je sur un air faussement réprobateur.

_'Je veux juste t'aider un peu mon fils, et tout le monde ici serait ravi qu'elle vienne'_

_'Je lui en parlerai, ok?'_

_'Très bien! Je prépare une chambre supplémentaire!'_

_'Maman, tu ne sais même pas si elle dira oui!'_

_'Bien sûr que si, voyons! Allez, je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ton père! Bon courage pour cette nuit. Je t'embrasse! Et envoie mes amitiés à Jasper!'_

_'Mam...'_

Bip, bip, bip....

Elle a raccroché.

***

Lorsque je reviens dans la salle des inspecteurs, Jazz sirote un café devant une pile de dossiers concernant « l'affaire des russes ».

Il m'entend et lève la tête dans un sourire.

_'Bella est à peine partie que tu te jettes déjà sur ton téléphone. T'es vraiment mordu mon gars!'_

_'Ta gueule Jazz, c'était ma mère'._

_'Elle va bien?'_

_'Elle t'envoie le bonjour.'_

_'Il y a truc qui ne va pas?'_

_'Elle veut inviter Bella pour Thanksgiving...'_

_'Ah... ça...'_

_'Attends là, t'étais au courant?'_

_'Tout le monde l'est... sauf Bella et toi. Je crois que c'est un coup d'Esmée, Alice et Rose'._

_'Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un pigeon...'_

_'C'est bon, ne râle pas. De toute façon t'es malade dès qu'elle n'est pas dans ton champ de vision plus de 5 minutes alors ne me la joue pas «offusqué»'._

_'Je ne veux pas la brusquer. Je marche sur des oeufs avec elle'._

_'T'inquiète, elle acceptera. Et puis ce sera une bonne occasion pour vous retrouver un peu tous les deux, hors du contexte de l'enquête'._

_'Pas faux...'_

_'Quoi d'autre?'_

_'Quoi d'autre, quoi?'_

_'Il n'y a pas que ça qui te dérange, non?'_

_'Ce con d'Alec Volturov me prend la tête. Il tourne autour de Bella et ça me saoule. J'ai déjà bien assez à gérer avec Jacob qui ne loupe pas une occasion pour la séduire...'_

_'Si tu ne voulais pas avoir à t'inquiéter, fallait sortir avec un boudin, mon gars!' _

Alors que monsieur « réponse à tout » commence à me taper sur le système nerveux, le téléphone du bureau se met à sonner.

_'C'est le bureau des archives, je prends'_, me lance Jasper.

Il décroche.

_'Ouais...'... 'Ah bon?'... 'Non, je n'étais pas au courant'.... 'Et t'es sûr que c'était bien ce dossier?'... 'Je verrai ça avec elle demain. Merci Digg. Bonne soirée mec'._

Il a l'air pensif et sa tête ne me dit rien qui vaille.

_'Qu'est ce qui se passe?'_, lui demandé-je.

_'Digg vient de me prévenir que Bella est passée consulter un dossier ce soir'._

_'Oui, et alors? Elle est flic, non? Je ne vois pas où est le problème, et encore moins pourquoi ce con de Digg se sent obligé de nous prévenir.'_

Jazz me fixe, embarrassé.

_'Ce n'était pas n'importe quel dossier, Ed. Tu ne vas pas aimer.'_

_'Accouche Jazz'._

_'C'était le dossier de Stubb...'_

Entendre le nom de mon ancien coéquipier me glace le sang. Mais pourquoi donc Bella serait-elle venue consulter son dossier? Ce n'est qu'une sale putain d'histoire de suicide! Ou alors...

_'Elle est au courant pour son suicide?'_, me demande Jasper.

_'Oui, nous en avons parlé'._

_'Alors pourquoi vient elle mettre son nez là-dedans?'_

_'Je ne sais pas, mais la connaissant, il doit y avoir une bonne raison'._

_'Tu comptes lui demander?'_

_'Non, pas pour l'instant. Je veux voir si elle m'en parle avant'._

_'A toi de voir, Ed'._

_'Tu ne trouves pas bizarre que Bella ait demandé un véhicule de fonction pour rentrer ce soir?'_, le questionné-je pensif.

Un mauvais pressentiment s'empare de moi.

_'Et bien... Ca meule dehors mais c'est vrai que d'habitude, ca ne l'a jamais empêché de rentrer à pied. Tu penses à quoi?'_

_'Je sens qu'il se trame un truc pas net. D'abord elle consulte le dossier de mon ex coéquipier puis elle demande la voiture... Sans compter Emmet qui m'a dit qu'elle était distante depuis leur visite chez la fille Volturov'._

_'En parlant de truc pas net...'_, me dit Jazz en me m'indiquant de la tête de me retourner.

Jacob vient d'entrer dans la salle et se dirige vers nous.

_'Bonsoir les gars'_, nous salue t'il.

_'Salut Jacob, qu'est ce que tu fous ici à cette heure?'_, lui demande Jasper.

_'Je cherche à joindre Bella depuis plus de 2 heures. Je suis passé chez elle et elle n'y est pas non plus... Je me suis dit que je la trouverais peut-être ici mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas'._

Jasper me regarde d'un air entendu.

_'On vient d'apprendre qu'elle avait consulté le dossier de Jack Stubb aux archives ce soir... et elle a emprunté un véhicule de fonction pour rentrer chez elle'_, lui avoue Jazz.

_'Merde...'_

Je sens que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond et je commence à m'impatienter.

_'Ai-je une raison de m'inquiéter, Jacob?'_, lui lancé-je.

_'Elle est passée me voir tout à l'heure. Elle voulait s'expliquer sur son implication avec Alec Volturov. Je lui ai dit que je le ferais passer de suspect à témoin... Ne me regarde pas comme ça Edward. Tu la connais. Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle sait l'obtenir'._

_'Ouais, en gros elle t'a fait du charme et tu as craqué!'_, rit Jasper.

_'Pathétique...'_, maugréé-je.

_'J'ai peur que Bella n'ait pas attendu mon assentiment officiel pour aller interroger Marcus Volturov'_, dit alors Jacob d'un ton grave.

Ca colle... Son comportement bizarre, la voiture de fonction.... Elle avait déjà dans l'idée d'aller l'interroger avant même de quitter le poste, et je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu.

_'Je vais appeler Ben de la section informatique. Toutes nos voitures sont munies d'une borne de géo-localisation par satellite. Il me doit un service. Je vais voir s'il la trouve'_, dit alors Jasper en décrochant le téléphone.

***

Nous roulons à toute vitesse dans les rues vides de New York, direction Little Odessa.

_'Plus vite bordel!'_, râlé-je contre Jazz.

_'Du calme Ed. Elle n'est là-bas que pour lui poser quelques questions!'_

_'Et tu sais très bien quelles sont ses méthodes d'interrogatoire alors j'ai toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter, Jazz'._

_'Elle sera prudente, j'en suis sûr'._

_'Prudente? Elle se jette dans la gueule du loup sans le moindre renfort! Cette fille est complètement folle! Rends-toi à l'évidence, Jazz, Bella est obsédée par cette enquête! Elle est persuadée que les Volturov sont impliqués et rien ne l'arrêtera tant qu'elle ne les aura pas fait tomber!'_

_'Ed, t'emporter ne va pas nous faire arriver plus vite alors détends-toi un peu et arrête d'imaginer le pire. Bella est un bon flic. Ses méthodes ne sont pas très catholiques mais elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Bordel... fais-lui un peu confiance!'_

Nous nous garons à quelques mètres du restaurant.

Alors que nous nous approchons, arme au poing, un coup d'oeil à la vitrine suffit à nous alerter.

Bella est en train de crier après un vieillard que je suppose être Marcus Volturov. Elle le secoue violemment par les épaules, hors d'elle.

Nous entrons précipitamment dans le restaurant.

_'Bella! Lâche-le!'_, m'exclamé-je derrière elle.

Jasper est à mes côtés.

_'Mais putain! Il fait de la rétention d'informations!'_, me répond t'elle, les yeux exorbités par la rage.

_'Laisse tomber, Bella. S'il porte plainte contre toi, tu es bonne pour la suspension'_, dit Jasper en essayant de la calmer.

Elle lâche Marcus et, à bout de force, se jette dans mes bras. Je suis surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

_'Tout va bien, bébé. Je vais te ramener chez toi et je te rejoins après ma permanence. Laisse tomber pour ce soir, Jasper a raison'_, dit-je en la serrant plus fort contre mon torse. Elle tremble comme une feuille. Qu'a t'il bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle se mette dans cet état?

C'est à ce moment que je crois apercevoir une voiture débouler à toute vitesse.

Jasper semble l'avoir remarquée aussi et nous hurle de nous mettre à terre.

Il se jette sur Marcus pour le protéger alors que je nous propulse, Bella et moi, sur le sol.

Les tirs se mettent à fuser dans tous les sens, faisant éclater la devanture et la vaisselle sur les tables. Je protège la tête de Bella des débris de porcelaine et de verre qui se répandent sur le sol.

***

Les tirs ont cessé et la voiture est partie dans un crissement de pneus.

Je lève la tête et aperçois le désastre. Plus de vitrine, plus de vaisselle, les fauteuils sont éventrés. Bref, c'est la merde.

A mon grand soulagement, personne n'a été touché.

Marcus se libère soudain de l'étreinte de Jasper et rampe désespérément vers Bella.

_'Bella! Bella! Tu n'as pas été touchée? Tu es blessée?'_

Jazz et moi nous regardons sans comprendre la scène qui se déroule devant nos yeux.

Le vieux mafieux a l'air sincèrement inquiet pour le sort de Bella. Incroyable...

_'C'est bon. Je vais bien. Me faire tirer dessus devient une putain de sale habitude depuis que je suis arrivée ici...'_, ronchonne-t'elle en se levant.

Nous sommes tous debout à contempler le désastre et le son des sirènes commence à retentir au loin.

_'Vous devriez partir maintenant. Bella ne peut justifier légalement sa présence ici et je ne veux pas qu'elle ait des ennuis.'_

_'Mais il ne reste plus rien de votre restaurant'_, conteste Jasper, hésitant.

_'Partez, je vous dis! C'est un ordre! Et mettez Bella à l'abri.'_

_'Je ne sais pas quoi dire. La police peut vous rembourser pour les dommages et'_, commencé-je.

_'Sven! Détruis les bandes de la vidéo surveillance'_, me coupe t'il.

Je le regarde, interdit.

_'Protégez Bella. C'est tout ce que je vous demande'._

Jasper me fait signe de partir et nous quittons le restaurant alors que les sirènes approchent.

Comme nous ramenons Bella à son appartement, je l'observe par le rétroviseur central. Elle est blanche et silencieuse mais son regard est froid et déterminé.

A ce moment, j'hésite entre mon désir de la prendre dans mes bras et celui de lui coller une gifle pour qu'elle me dise enfin ce que tout cela signifie.

Jasper a eu Jacob au téléphone. Il nous couvre pour cette « intervention impromptue ». Je me doute qu'il fait ça plus pour Bella que pour nous, mais au moins n'aurons nous pas à nous justifier auprès de mon père.

Arrivés devant l'immeuble de Bella, je lui prends la main et la ramène à son appartement mais lorsque nous sortons de l'ascenseur, Alec attend devant sa porte.

Ma mâchoire se contracte automatiquement.

_'Mon oncle a appelé. Il veut que je veille sur Bella en attendant que vous finissiez votre permanence'._

Et bien voyons...

* * *

_**Et oui, Edward n'est pas un coeur de pierre... mais la concurrence est rude et notre chouchou ne semble pas sorti de ses peines!**_

_**La semaine prochaine? Intrigue et lemon, bien sûr! What else?**_

_**À bientôt et passez voir mon OS si ça vous chante.**_

_**Lili**_

_**QUESTION DIFFICILE...**_

_**C'EST LA SAINT VALENTIN, QUEL AMOUREUX CHOISISSEZ-VOUS?**_

_**1. LE TYPE BEAU À L'INTÉRIEUR (MAIS C'EST TOUT! LOL)**_

_**2. LE TYPE À TOMBER PAR TERRE (MAIS CON COMME UNE COURGETTE)**_

_**3. GEORGE CLOONEY (MAIS UNIQUEMENT DANS VOS RÊVES)**_

_**4. UN CERTAIN EDWARD C. QUI VIENT D'EMMÉNAGER EN FACE DE CHEZ VOUS.**_

_**VALIDEZ VOTRE RÉPONSE EN CLIQUANT SUR LE BOUTON VERT !!!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**_

_**ALLELUILLA!!!! OUI, CA Y EST, APRÈS PLUS D'UN MOIS, J'AI ENFIN PU TERMINER MON CHAPITRE!**_

_**JE SUIS SINCÈREMENT DÉSOLÉE POUR CETTE LONGUE ATTENTE MAIS LES MOIS DE FÉVRIER ET MARS SONT HABITUELLEMENT ULTRA CHARGÉS DANS LE MONDE DE LA RECHERCHE MÉDICALE. J'AI EU DU BOULOT PAR DESSUS LA TÊTE, DES HORAIRES DE FOU... ET PAS UN CENTIME DE PLUS!**_

_**DONC, FORCÉMENT, AVEC UNE DIZAINE DE LIGNES ÉCRITES TOUS LES 3-4 JOURS, LE CHAPITRE A EU DU MAL À VOIR LE JOUR.**_

_**EN TOUT CAS, MERCI ENCORE POUR VOTRE PATIENCE ET VOS PETITS MOTS D'ENCOURAGEMENT QUI M'ONT BEAUCOUP TOUCHÉE.**_

_**VOUS ÊTES GÉNIALES/-IAUX!!!!**_

_**DANS CE CHAPITRE :**_

_**De l'action, de l'amour... des doutes et des révélations. Ca vous met en appétit? Tant mieux! Personnellement, je suis très fière de ce chapitre. J'y confronte 2 Bella. L'une casse-pied, borderline, un brin sauvage et l'autre fragile, cassée, dans le doute. Pas de prise de tête, rassurez-vous, mais une bonne réconciliation entre les 2 Bella et une fin... que vous aimerez! lol**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**_

_**À PARTIR DE CE CHAPITRE, LA PARTIE "RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS" SERA CONSACRÉE AUX REVIEWEURS/-SES ANONYMES.**_

_**JE RÉPONDRAI PERSONNELLEMENT AUX REVIEWEURS/-SES INSCRITS PAR MESSAGES PRIVÉS. EMPLOI DU TEMPS OBLIGE!**_

_**MAIS RASSUREZ-VOUS, TOUT LE MONDE AURA SA RÉPONSE AU COURS DE CE WEEK-END (POUR LES REVIEWS DU CHAP. 18).**_

_**MERCI DE VOTRE COMPRÉHENSION!**_

_**flo1359 : Ben quoi, c'est pas sympa les mecs torturés et mystérieux??? Moi, j'adore!**_

_**Pénélope : Encore et toujours merci pour ton grain. J'ai hâte de le retrouver, d'ailleurs!**_

_**Aunda : Merci m'dame.**_

_**repertoire-fictwi-humain : Merci. Je suis vraiment touchée. Le seul souci c'est que FFnet ne prend pas les adresses de sites et je n'ai donc pas pu aller visiter ton site. Pourrais-tu me renvoyer l'adresse en mettant des espaces entre chaque point et slash? Comme ça je te ferai de la pub via mon site! ;-) Encore merci.**_

_**ptitesfrimousses : Mais qu'attends-tu pour t'inscrire et nous faire profiter de tes fics?!!! Bises ma belle.**_

_**fraise : Merci. Bon finalement, le lemon sera pour le chapitre prochain. Je ne voulais rien précipiter, mais tu comprendras pourquoi à la fin de ce chapitre! Bises.**_

_**bambou : lol . Oui, c'est vrai que les dominants c'est plus sexy mais vu le caractère de Bella, difficile de s'imposer! Ceci dit, un Edward amoureux ne fait pas forcément un Edward mièvre! Bises.**_

_**lovecullenn : Jaloux? En même temps, sexy Alec a de quoi mettre le feu aux poudres, non?**_

_**didie : Merci, merci! Voici donc la suite, qui j'espère sera à la hauteur de ton enthousiasme.**_

_**liliane1991 : Oh! Une russe! Bienvenue jolie matrioshka! Et surtout, ne me tiens pas rigueur pour mon cliché "russe-gangster-voyou-mafieux-très-années80"!**_

_**Laurie : Mais de rien. C'est toujours un plaisir.**_

_**monie : Ah, le bonheur d'avoir son propre Edward à la maison... Tu as raison, profite s'en!**_

_**COCOTTE 56 : Vous oublier, moi? Non mais ça va pas?!!! Bien sûr que non! Juste un peu overbookée, c'est tout! Et puis ma plus jolie récompense, ce sont les reviews impatientes!**_

_**iselie : Merci beaucoup et bienvenue dans mon monde!**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE XIX**

**- Time to know -**

**(Back to) Bella's POV**

Putain de téléphone de merde!!!

Il est 4h21 et j'ai mal à la tête de trop réfléchir aux derniers évènements, le tout couplé au manque du sommeil.

Je décroche.

_'Swan'._

_'Désolé pour le côté matinal de l'appel mais j'ai besoin de toi au plus vite alors arrête de râler, lève-toi, prends une douche et sois prête dans une demie-heure, Emmet t'attendra en bas'._

_'Reçu, Chef'_, maugréé-je ironiquement.

_'Ah! Et couvre-toi surtout, on est de sortie!'_

Je soupire et raccroche.

Carlisle, ou l'art de vous mettre les nerfs en pelote de bon matin... S'il savait ce que j'ai fait hier soir, il serait moins enjoué, ça c'est sûr.

Je me précipite vers la douche et en sors dix minutes plus tard.

A peine habillée, je me dirige vers la cuisine plongée dans le noir et manque de tomber en trébuchant contre quelque chose au sol.

Un truc se lève alors brutalement du canapé et je laisse échapper un cri de surprise.

_'Whaou... Doucement, ce n'est que moi Bella. Ne me tue pas tout de suite.'_

_'Alec?'_

_'Ben... jusqu'à preuve du contraire...'_

_'Où est Edward? Il devait passer après sa permanence'._

_'Il est passé.'_

_'Et?'_

_'Je te fais un café et on en discute, ok?'_

_'Ok, mais vite alors, je pars en intervention'._

Je me laisse servir un café tout en admirant de façon éhontée le corps d'Alec, juste vêtu d'un jean.

_'Si ça te plaît tu peux te servir...'_

Sa phrase me sort de ma rêverie.

_'Tu parles du café?'_, rétorqué-je dans un sourire.

_'Non... de moi',_ me répond t'il avec un regard plein de promesses.

_'Pitié, ne me tente pas Alec'._

_'Edward m'a donné ça pour toi. Je ne l'ai pas lu.'_

Je prends le bout de papier qu'il me tend.

_**Bella,**_

_**Quelqu'un que j'aime plus que tout m'a dit récemment**_

_**de ne pas interférer dans tes choix sentimentaux.**_

_**Crois-moi, ça me coûte beaucoup mais puis-je vraiment **_

_**rivaliser avec les ombres de ton passé? Comment espérer**_

_**une place dans ta vie lorsque tu caches tant de secrets?**_

_**Je suis là Bella. Je t'attends et je t'aime.**_

_**Mais je ne peux faire de choix à ta place.**_

_**Reviens-moi quand tu auras tes réponses...**_

_**Edward**_

_'Tout va bien?'_, me demande Alec en passant sa main sur la mienne.

_'Ouais... T'inquiète... Je te laisse, je dois y aller. J'imagine que tu as un double des clés pour fermer derrière toi?'_

_'Avantage de proprio...'_

Je l'embrasse sur la joue en évitant soigneusement son regard bleu azur et quitte l'appartement.

***

Nous sommes tous assis sur les tables ou debout à écouter la fin du discours de Carlisle.

La piste des corps décomposés retrouvés dans le container d'un entrepôt des docks nous mène droit vers une ancienne zone industrielle désaffectée en plein milieu du Bronx. Une ancienne usine laissée à l'abandon, rien de tel pour planquer des clandestins voués au pire de la vie nocturne...

Le soleil n'est pas encore levé et nous participons tous à la perquisition. Quand je dis tous, je parle de tous les inspecteurs de la brigade, soit une trentaine d'officiers enrubannés dans des gilets pare-balle. Deux équipes du SWAT nous attendent déjà sur place. Le temps joue contre nous. Nous comptons sur l'obscurité de la nuit pour surprendre la clique.

A peine arrivés, nous nous déployons discrètement autour du hangar, laissant aux gars du SWAT le soin de lancer la première offensive.

J'ai le coeur qui bat, mais pas de trouille. L'adrénaline. Je marche à ça. Ces missions à risque sont mon pêché mignon. Et vu mon état d'esprit du moment, j'ai bien besoin d'un peu d'action pour me détendre.

Après deux coups de bélier dans la grande porte en taule, elle cède. Le SWAT rentre en criant, jetant des grenades fumigènes afin de couvrir notre arrivée.

_'Soyez prudents les gars'_, grésille Carlisle dans la radio.

Jasper me lance un clin d'oeil. Edward me fixe, inquiet.

_'Que la fête commence les p'tis gars!'_, s'exclame Emmet en entrant dans le hangar.

Nous le suivons.

Il est difficile de distinguer quoique ce soit dans tout ce brouillard. J'avance à tâtons, arme pointée vers l'avant. Il y a de l'agitation de tous les côtés.

Des tirs s'échangent et je me jette derrière ce qui paraît être une énorme bobine de corde.

Je me retourne sur le dos et regarde en l'air.

C'est là que je le vois, sur la passerelle en acier qui culmine le hangar. Il me fixe et reprend sa course dans les airs alors que tout le monde s'active ici, à même le sol.

Ces yeux, ce sourire sadique sur les lèvres, je les reconnaîtrais entre mille : l'assassin de ma mère.

Et il est hors de question que je le laisse m'échapper...

Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire bande à part en pleine perquisition musclée mais ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment. Et puis il est là, au beau milieu de mon enquête. Ca n'a rien d'un hasard. Je le sens.

Je grimace un « désolée » à l'encontre d'Emmet, posté derrière un pilonne à une dizaine de mètres et qui me scrute bizarrement, pressentant la connerie que je m'apprête à faire sans toutefois en comprendre la raison.

Je n'attends pas son assentiment. Je repère l'escalier métallique qui mène à la passerelle et me lève précipitamment, courant à travers les balles en sa direction.

_'Bella!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_, l'entends-je crier.

Mais il est trop tard, à présent rien ne pourra m'arrêter. Je suis si proche du but.

_'Lieutenant Whitlock à Capitaine Cullen. Le Lieutenant Swan vient de se séparer du groupe. Elle se dirige vers le pont sans couverture. Le lieutenant Edward Cullen est à sa poursuite. Je répète, les lieutenants Swan et Edward Cullen ont quitté le groupe!'_, résonne la voix de Jasper dans ma radio.

_'Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel! Gardez vos positions! Je répète : gardez vos positions!'_, lui répond un Carlisle plus qu'enragé.

Si je survis à cette opération, ça va barder pour mon matricule... J'éteins ma radio et m'élance enfin sur la passerelle.

Je distingue la silhouette du type au loin. Il se retourne et me vise. Je m'accroupis et les balles ricochent contre la rambarde en fer, créant des étincelles à quelques centimètres de moi.

Il reprend sa course et je le suis. La passerelle n'est pas stable et je profite du manque d'équilibre évident du type pour rattraper la distance qui nous sépare.

Alors que j'arrive à sa hauteur, il se retourne brusquement, pointant son arme vers moi. Cette fois-ci, à moins de 2 mètres, aucune chance qu'il me loupe.

_'Bella! Non!'_

Edward.

Le type est surpris et lève les yeux vers mon ex coéquipier. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me jeter sur lui afin d'essayer de le désarmer.

Mais le gars est costaud. Nous luttons et nous retrouvons à même les grilles de la passerelle. Je m'empare de son poignet et le cogne à plusieurs reprises. Il finit par lâcher l'arme et celle-ci tombe lourdement sur le sol du hangar, quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas.

_'Tu as grandi Bella. Tu es plus réactive qu'il y a 25 ans'_, ricane t'il à mon oreille.

_'Va te faire foutre, connard!'_

Alors que les pas d'Edward se rapprochent, le type m'assène un furieux coup de poing sur la mâchoire qui me laisse à moitié KO et s'enfuit.

_'Bella! Est ce que ça va?'_, me demande Edward, hors d'haleine alors qu'il me serre contre lui.

_'C'est l'assassin de ma mère. Rattrape-le!'._

Il s'empare de sa radio.

_'Lieutenant Edward à Cullen à Capitaine Cullen. Le lieutenant Swan est hors de danger. Un suspect a pris la fuite par la passerelle. Envoyez une équipe côté ouest du hangar'._

_'Bien reçu. On vous attend dehors. Le hangar est à présent sécurisé'_, répond Carlisle.

Il m'aide à me relever et nous redescendons les escaliers.

***

**Deux semaines plus tard**

Je cours, la neige m'arrive à mi-mollet et je me déplace difficilement mais pourtant je cours.

Je cours pour ma vie, pour mon futur, vers le bonheur. Car au bout de cette allée enneigée se trouve ma vérité. Je le sais à présent et rien ne pourrait m'empêcher d'y arriver. Je suis à bout de souffle, le coeur qui bat la chamade tant par l'effort que par l'impatience et la peur.

Mais pour une fois j'avance, sans me retourner.

***

Comment me suis-je retrouvée là, à courir en pleine neige, au beau milieu de nulle part?

Et bien, rien ne s'y prêtait réellement, en fait.

La perquisition du hangar avait été un vrai fiasco. Certes, une vingtaine de clandestins avaient été sauvée, quelques hommes de main arrêtés, mais les plus importants avaient pris la fuite, et parmi eux, l'assassin de ma mère, qui, pour je ne sais quelle raison s'était trouvé là au même moment.

Je ne sais pour quelle raison, non, mais certainement pas par hasard.

Inutile de mentir, ma réaction de lui courir après lorsque que je l'ai reconnu avait été anti-professionnelle. Par ma faute, j'avais mis la vie de mes coéquipiers en danger et fait capoté toute l'opération par la même occasion.

J'avais été convoquée dans le bureau de Carlisle dès notre retour.

Jacob était là lui aussi, impassible. Je savais que ce n'était pas bon. Après avoir évoqué que l'assassin de ma mère était sur les lieux, mon sort était scellé. Ni Carlisle, ni Jacob ne voulaient de moi sur l'enquête. Trop dangereux, d'après eux. J'eus beau protester, rien n'y fît. Pour couronner le tout, Carlisle me mit d'office en congé pour 2 semaines. Effet immédiat, ne passez pas par la case WC, votre bureau, votre casier de vestiaire. Prenez votre manteau... et la porte aussi. Bref, ce congé forcé ressemblait plus à une punition qu'à une gratification pour service rendu.

Emmet, Jasper et Edward avaient essayé de plaider en ma faveur. Sans succès. Et ce soutien de leur part alors que je les avais plantés en pleine opération me fît me sentir encore plus coupable que je ne l'étais déjà.

Je rentrai chez moi, vide de tout. Un passage rapide à la petite épicerie sur le chemin, histoire d'avoir assez d'alcool pour combler le néant des quinze prochains jours. Les vieux travers... Un coup dur et vous les retrouvez en un rien de temps.

J'ai donc passé les deux premiers jours dans les brumes d'un bourbon bon marché, avachie sur mon sofa, riant bêtement devant une énième rediffusion des « Simpsons ». Le téléphone n'avait pas arrêté de sonner. Jacob m'avait laissé une bonne dizaine de messages, s'excusant, me jurant qu'il avait fait ça pour mon bien. Emmet et Jasper, eux, s'étaient filmés les fesses à l'air et m'avaient envoyé la vidéo par mail pour me remonter le moral.

J'avais aussi trouvé deux sachets devant ma porte. Un contenait cinq boîtes d'aspirine et l'autre, un kit de beauté spécial « lendemains difficiles ». Un petit mot l'accompagnait.

_**Salut !**_

_**On s'est dit que ces petites choses pourraient t'aider**_

_**en cette période houleuse! Fais gaffe quand même...**_

_**Tu nous manques. On t'attend.**_

_**Alice & Rose**_

Quant à Edward, en plus des mails et autres messages vocaux, il avait déposé un énorme ours en peluche blanc. Le voisin d'en face m'avait scrutée bizarrement lorsque je l'avais récupéré. Ce que je peux comprendre...

C'est six bouteilles de Bourbon plus tard que quelqu'un frappa sans relâche à une heure improbable du matin.

_'Qui que vous soyez, tirez-vous!!! Je ne suis pas en état faire des mondanités, putain!'_, criai-je de mon canapé.

Mais le type continua. Ma gueule de bois monumentale ne supportait plus ce vacarme et je finis par ouvrir.

Et là, devant moi, se tenait Marcus Volturov, le regard perçant, tapant du pied avec impatience.

_'Ca va faire plus de 20 ans que je veille sur tes miches et je te retrouve à moitié morte dans ton appartement!'_

Et merde... Je suis encore bonne pour une engueulade. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous en ce moment?

_'Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, bordel?'_

_'C'est comme ça que tu accueilles un vieillard? Regarde-toi. Depuis combien de jours n'as-tu pas pris une douche? C'est quoi ces cheveux gras? Je ne te parle même pas de ton haleine à décoller du papier peint! C'est indigne de toi Bella. Et depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas eu un vrai repas? Et c'est quoi ce capharnaüm qui te sert de logement?'_

_'Ca y est, c'est bon? On a terminé sa petite leçon de morale?'_

_'Et ne me parle pas sur ce ton, jeune fille! Maintenant, tu me laisses rentrer et je te prépare un café le temps que tu te laves'._

_'Putain... Je rêve...'_, maugréai-je en le laissant entrer dans mon taudis.

Un bon décrassage et 2 aspirines plus tard, je me pointai dans la cuisine où Marcus m'attendait le sourire aux lèvres, un café fumant posé sur le comptoir.

_'Tu es mieux ainsi. Même si je dois dire que tu as une sale gueule'._

_'Merci. Trop sympa. Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici, maintenant?'_

_'Je t'emmène manger. Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi'._

_'En gros, vous êtes venu me faire chier...'_

_'Tu as une passe difficile, je suis venu t'aider, c'est tout. Et arrête d'être vulgaire, je te prie'._

_'Passe difficile... Et comment avez-vous appris ça?'_

_'Alec s'inquiétait. Il n'a pas réussi à te joindre ces derniers jours alors il a appelé à la brigade et on lui a expliqué que tu étais en congé « forcé »'._

_'Super... On ne peut même plus déprimer en paix...'_

_'Il est amoureux de toi, Bella. Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à rejeter les gens qui tiennent à toi'._

_'On a baisé, rien de plus. Pas de quoi en faire une romance'._

_'Tu n'es qu'une idiote bornée et aveugle. Dépêche-toi de boire ton café. Sven nous attend en bas pour nous conduire chez moi où nous allons manger un bon repas'._

Et c'est ainsi que je passai le reste de mes congés. Tous les midi, Sven venait me cherchait. Je mangeais avec Marcus et nous passions les après-midi à discuter tout en nous promenant dans Little Odessa. Il avait gardé beaucoup de photos de maman et la revoir me fit du bien. Je vidai mes bouteilles de Bourbon unes à unes dans l'évier et terminai de défaire mes cartons et monter mes meubles.

Les soirs, c'était Alec qui passait à l'appart. A croire qu'ils s'étaient passés le mot pour ne pas me laisser seule...

Nous regardions de vieux films sur mon canapé. Moi, blottie dans ses bras alors qu'il me caressait tendrement les cheveux. Je finissais toujours par m'endormir et lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais dans mon lit et Alec avait déserté mon appartement.

C'est idiot mais il a fallu que je passe par cette situation difficile pour finalement trouver un semblant de quiétude et de sérénité.

J'avais parlé à Marcus de ma rencontre avec l'assassin de ma mère. Bien sûr, il s'était tout de suite inquiété et dès le lendemain, Alec avait fait venir des techniciens pour équiper mon appartement d'un système anti-intrusion dernier cri.

Mais même si je retrouvais peu à peu mon équilibre, le boulot me manquait. Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle, Alice, Rose... ils me manquaient tous terriblement.

Et Edward.

Plus les jours passaient et plus mon besoin de lui se faisait grand.

Un soir, alors que je rentrais, je trouvai un mot scotché à ma porte.

_**Bella,**_

_**Thanksgiving approche à grand pas**_

_**et je tenais à te réitérer notre invitation **_

_**à venir partager ce moment avec nous.**_

_**Bella, ces congés tu en avais besoin.**_

_**Mon travail est aussi de te protéger.**_

_**Ne prends pas cette mesure comme une punition.**_

_**J'apprécie ton travail et plus encore la femme que tu es.**_

_**Je te laisse l'adresse de notre maison de campagne.**_

_**Nous y serons dès le 24.**_

_**Esmée compte vraiment sur ta venue, et nous aussi.**_

_**Amicalement,**_

_**Carlisle**_

Mon coeur se serra à ces mots. Mais depuis la mort de maman, je n'avais jamais plus fêté Thanksgiving. Charlie s'arrangeait toujours pour travailler cette journée et moi, je me contentais de faire comme si ce jour était comme les autres. Je ne savais pas si je trouverais la force et le courage de passer à nouveau cette fête en famille... mais pas la mienne.

Et puis j'avais tant de choses à dire à Edward. Par où commencer? J'avais tout fichu en l'air et j'étais venue à bout de sa patience. Et s'il ne m'avait pas attendue? Et s'il n'était plus prêt à me laisser une autre chance? Et si je n'étais tout simplement pas faite pour vivre une histoire avec un homme?

Le 24 novembre arriva sans que je m'en aperçoive vraiment. J'étais décidée à décliner l'offre des Cullen. Après tout, j'étais bien auprès de Marcus et d'Alec.

Après ma traditionnelle ballade de l'après-midi avec Marcus, je revins à mon appartement où Alec me rejoignit quelques minutes après.

J'étais contente de le voir, j'avais désespérément besoin de sa compagnie mais malgré cela, je gardais une pointe au coeur en pensant à Edward. Renoncer à lui ne s'annonçait pas aussi simple que je le pensais.

_'Alors? Que veux-tu que je prépare pour ce soir?'_, lui dis-je alors qu'il s'approchait de moi.

_'Bella...'_

_'Quoi? Ca ne va pas? Tu as l'air... distant'._

_'Non, c'est juste que je ne trouve pas ça bien... que tu restes ici. Demain c'est Thanksgiving'._

_'Et alors? Je suis très bien ici, avec toi'._

_'Moi aussi Bella. Trop peut-être...'_

_'Alec, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?'_

_'Rejoins les Cullen'._

_'Quoi?'_

_'Ta place est auprès d'eux... et auprès d'Edward'._

_'Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je reste ici'._

_'Non Bella. Je pars fêter Thanksgiving avec Jane chez Marcus, et je ne veux pas que tu te joignes à nous. Non pas que je n'en aie pas envie, mais parce que tu ne ferais pas le bon choix'._

_'Alors tu fais le choix à ma place, c'est ça?!!!'_, m'énervai-je.

_'Ton choix, ça fait déjà longtemps que tu l'as fait'_, me dit-il en me caressant la joue.

_'Je t'aime Bella. Mais toi tu aimes Edward. C'est évident. Cesse de perdre ton temps'_, reprit-il.

Et sur ces mots, il me laissa, seule avec mes doutes. Et pourtant je savais qu'il avait raison. Il était peut-être temps pour moi de regarder droit devant.

Je me précipitai dans ma chambre, bouclai un sac en dix minutes et commandai un taxi.

Une demie-heure plus tard, j'étais en route pour Colsgrow, la petite ville à trois quarts d'heure de route de New-York où les Cullen avaient une maison de vacances.

La neige tombait abondamment si bien que lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination, le taxi dut me déposer en contrebas d'une grande allée devenue impraticable.

De là, je pouvais déjà apercevoir la maison. 500 mètres à pied, finalement, ça aiderait peut-être à calmer mon impatience. Je mis mon sac sur le dos

***

Je cours, la neige m'arrive à mi-mollet et je me déplace difficilement mais pourtant je cours.

Je cours pour ma vie, pour mon futur, vers le bonheur. Car au bout de cette allée enneigée se trouve ma vérité. Je le sais à présent et rien ne pourrait m'empêcher d'y arriver. Je suis à bout de souffle, le coeur qui bat la chamade tant par l'effort que par l'impatience et la peur.

Mais pour une fois j'avance, sans me retourner.

J'arrive enfin au niveau de la maison. Je distingue ce qui ressemble à la salle à manger par la grande baie vitrée. Ils sont tous là, attablés, riant aux éclats.

J'inspire et expire un grand bol d'air frigorifié et sonne.

Moins de trente secondes plus tard, Esmée ouvre la porte et m'offre le plus magnifique de tous les sourires.

Elle me prend dans ses bras et me sert très fort.

_'Je savais que tu viendrais ma chérie. Je suis si contente. Merci...'_

Mes yeux s'embuent et nous entrons.

Je dépose mon sac au pied des escaliers alors que j'entends les rires dans la pièce attenante. Tout est si chaleureux.

Esmée me guide vers la salle à manger.

_'Notre dernière invitée est arrivée!'_, annonce-t'elle.

_'Bella!!!!'_, s'exclame tout le monde en coeur.

_'Vous... vous me manquiez'_, bredouillé-je gauchement.

Ils me sourient tous.

Et là, je croise le regard d'Edward.

Si intense, si vert, si profond, si... heureux?

Tout le monde semble avoir surpris notre échange muet et se tait, accentuant mon malaise.

Mais je ne reculerai pas. Pas cette fois-ci. Il faut que je me lance.

Un, deux...

_'Tu... m'as manqué. Je sais que j'ai été en dessous de tout mais même si je suis un peu paumée dans toute cette histoire, il y a une chose dont je suis sure. C'est que quand tu n'es pas là, je ne me sens pas entière... Je t'aime, Edward'._

Silence pesant... et petits sourires en coin de la part de l'assemblée, sauf Esmée et Alice qui se mouchent bruyamment sous le coup de l'émotion.

Edward se lève et mon coeur s'arrête.

Il me sourit comme il s'approche dangereusement.

_'Il était temps... J'ai failli attendre'_, souffle t'il contre mes lèvres.

Il m'embrasse alors sous les applaudissements du petit comité.

* * *

_**LE MOT DE LA FIN :**_

_**Bon, j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de votre patience et votre fidélité!**_

_**En tout cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire. C'est une sorte de tournant dans l'histoire et la vie de Bella. Elle a retrouvé la trace du tueur de sa mère ainsi qu'un équilibre affectif entre la relation fraternelle qu'elle débute avec Marcus et l'acceptation de ses sentiments envers Edward.**_

_**Vous m'avez tellement manqué! J'ai hâte de lire à nouveau vos reviews, et pourquoi pas, passer la barre symbolique des 1000 reviews avec vous?**_

_**A très bientôt!**_

_**Et promis, le prochain chapitre sera moins long à paraître (10 à 15 jours, je pense).**_

_**LA MORALE DU MOIS**_

_**SI EDWARD S'ÉTAIT PRÉSENTÉ AUX RÉGIONALES,**_

_**NOUS N'AURIONS CERTAINEMENT PAS LE FN EN 3È POSITION À LA FIN**_

_**DU 1ER TOUR!**_

_**ET SI JE VOUS AI MANQUÉ (OU DU MOINS MON HISTOIRE),**_

_**MANIFESTEZ VOTRE JOIE DE ME/NOUS RETROUVER**_

_**EN CLIQUANT SUR LE BOUTON VERT !!!!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**_

_**C'est en "écrivain" toujours aussi overbooké que je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre à vos nombreuses reviews et je m'en excuse vraiment mais je compte bien profiter des vacances qui arriveront bientôt pour vous répondre. Promis!**_

_**JE TENAIS CEPENDANT À VOUS DIRE UN ÉNORME MERCI CAR, GRÂCE À VOUS J'AI DÉPASSÉ LES 1000 REVIEWS LORS DU PRÉCÉDENT CHAPITRE!!!!!! JE N'EN REVIENS TOUJOURS PAS! MERCI, DE TOUT COEUR, MERCI.**_

_**DANS CE CHAPITRE : Â!!!! Amoureux/ses du lemon vous serez servi(e)s! Ben oui... Qui dit retrouvailles et déclaration d'amour, dit folle nuit agitée!**_

_**MES TOUS DERNIERS COUPS DE COEUR :**_

_**J'ai absolument fondu pour ces deux fics. Jetez-vous dessus, elles sont génialISSIMES!!!!!**_

**Terre Sauvage**_** de **__MaCha1983__** : http: // www . fanfiction . net /s/5874696/1/**_

**A Fleur De**_** de **__Mushexor__** : http: // www . fanfiction . net /s/5839773/1/**_

_**Je compte sur vous pour faire exploser leur compteur reviews!!!! (pour les liens, enlevez les espaces entre les slashs et les points).**_

_**MA TOUTE NOUVELLE FIC : Je compte sur vous pour lui faire bon accueil. Le style et l'histoire sont très différent de SLLJ mais je ne vous en dis pas plus : jetez-y un coup d'oeil et laissez une petite review!**_

**HASARD, MENSONGES, ET AUTRES PETITES MÉSAVENTURES : _http: // www . fanfiction .net /s/5868670/1/_**

_**ALLEZ, JE VOUS LAISSE À LA LECTURE. BONNES VACANCES POUR CELLES ET CEUX QUI ONT LA CHANCE D'Y ÊTRE ET POUR LES MALHEUREUX COMME MOI... BONNE SEMAINE! EN ESPÉRANT QUE CE CHAPITRE VOUS AURA DONNÉ DU BAUME AU COEUR!**_

_**BISES,**_

_**LILI**_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE XX**

**- Something called happiness -**

**Edward's POV**

J'ai du mal à réaliser. Nous sommes à la veille de Thanksgiving, dans notre maison familiale, celle qui abrite tous nos souvenirs heureux, et elle est là, parmi nous, riant aux blagues pourries d'Emmet, serrant ma soeur contre elle alors qu'elle échange des regards complices avec Rose.

Bella est là. Et elle sied parfaitement à l'endroit. Comme si sa place avait toujours été parmi nous.

Inutile d'ajouter que je suis heureux. Elle a choisi. Et elle m'a choisi moi.

Je croise les regards de mes parents. Papa est tout sourire et maman a les yeux brillants de larmes.

_'Je suis vraiment content pour toi mon gars. Cette fille, c'est ce qui pouvait t'arriver de mieux'_, me dit Jasper en me tapant dans le dos.

_'Et toi? Quand comptes-tu faire ta déclaration à ma soeur?'_

_'Elle ne veut pas de moi, Ed. Enfin, pas plus qu'en bon pote'._

_'Je la connais. Elle tient à toi, je le sais et ça se voit'._

_'Mais je ne la sens pas à l'aise avec moi'._

_'Je n'ai jamais vu Al à l'aise avec un mec. D'ailleurs, elle n'a jamais ramené qui que ce soit à la maison. En même temps, mets-toi à sa place, avec deux frères comme Emmet et moi, je comprends qu'elle soit prudente!'_

_'Pas faux. Moi, j'aurais été élevé avec vous, j'aurais demandé mon émancipation à douze ans!'_

***

Tout le monde est parti se coucher et il est près de 01h00. Bella termine la vaisselle pendant que je remets le salon en ordre.

Pourquoi fait-on ça alors que cela aurait pu attendre demain avec toute la famille? Parce que je crois que nous avons tous les deux le trac. Le trac pour la nuit que nous nous apprêtons à passer ensemble. Non pas que nous n'ayons passé une nuit ensemble auparavant, mais celle-ci ne sera ni le fruit d'un coup de tête, ni le fruit du hasard. Cette nuit sera la première d'une longue série, et ça, nous le savons tous les deux.

Je m'approche discrètement de Bella qui ne m'entend pas arriver, trop perdue dans ses pensées alors qu'elle rince le plat à gratin. J'encercle sa taille fine et glisse mes lèvres le long de son cou. Et l'électricité est là. Comme à chaque fois que je la touche. Elle gémit et je deviens dur en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

_'J'ai deux mauvaises nouvelles et une bonne...'_, susurré-je contre son oreille.

_'Je t'écoute'._

_'Un : il n'y a plus assez de chambres et tu vas devoir partager la mienne'._

_'Oh... zut alors'_, me répond t'elle d'un air taquin qui ne fait qu'augmenter la pression sanguine qui s'accumule dans mon entre-jambes.

_'Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que mon lit est très très confortable'._

_'Me voilà rassurée... Et quelle est l'autre mauvaise nouvelle?'_

_'Je n'ai aucune intention de dormir...'_

Je m'empare du sac de Bella et nous montons les escaliers qui mènent à l'étage.

Quand nous entrons dans ma chambre, celle-ci est baignée par la clarté de la lune, les volets de la grande baie vitrée n'étant pas fermés.

_'La vue est magnifique'_, soupire Bella.

Elle se dirige vers la baie et admire la forêt enneigée qui se trouve à quelques mètres à peine.

Comme dans la cuisine précédemment, l'envie urgente de la prendre dans mes bras se fait sentir. La voir ainsi, dans ma chambre, les reflets de la lune dans ses cheveux auburn, c'en est trop pour mon érection qui devient douloureuse.

Je la sers dans mes bras, ses petites fesses plaquées contre mon excitation grandissante.

Putain... Ma bite ne peut se déconnecter de mon cerveau! Je suis un pervers. Bella me rend malsain!

Et toujours cette foutue électricité...

Mes mains remontent de sa taille à ses flancs, puis son estomac pour enfin se poser sur ses seins. Je les malaxe et la réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Je sens ses mamelons se durcir sous ses vêtements alors qu'elle frémit.

J'embrasse alors son cou délicat et glisse mes mains sous son pull. Je m'empare de nouveau de ses seins, toujours plus pressant. Elle se cambre contre moi, accentuant le frottement de ses fesses contre mon érection. La baie vitrée reflète notre image. Bella a les yeux clos. Elle n'a jamais été aussi belle.

Je retire son pull et son soutien-gorge, continuant mes caresses. Je la tourne vers moi et prends ses seins dans mes mains, léchant et suçant avec avidité ses pointes durcies. Ses mains sont dans mes cheveux, me provoquant des frissons tout le long de la nuque.

Elle repousse légèrement ma tête et m'embrasse. J'envahis sa bouche, mord sa lèvre, flirte avec sa langue. Elle ôte mon pull et quitte ma bouche. Elle promène sa langue sur ma gorge puis mon torse, jouant avec mes mamelons. La sensation de sa bouche sur moi ainsi que nos deux torses nus l'un contre l'autre m'arrache un gémissement de plaisir.

Elle glisse ses doigts dans la boucle de ma ceinture puis descend mon pantalon en même temps que mon caleçon, libérant ainsi mon membre de son carcan trop étroit. Elle se jette goulûment sur mon sexe, me faisant presque défaillir par la soudaineté et le plaisir.

La baie vitrée renvoie le reflet d'une Bella à demi-nue, agenouillée devant moi avec le jean à mi-cuisses, s'affairant avec mon sexe. L'image est follement érotique.

Les va-et-vient de Bella sont infernaux. Mon sexe ne cesse de grossir, comme si c'était encore possible, et frotte à présent contre toutes les parois de sa bouche. Le plaisir ne fait qu'augmenter. Je n'arrive à plus à articuler ni à penser quoique ce soit d'intelligible. La pression devient trop intense, il me faut un soulagement, une délivrance, maintenant, ou je deviens fou. Bella semble comprendre et elle presse mes testicules de ses mains expertes. Il ne m'en faut pas plus.

_'Bella!'_ est la seule chose que je peux prononcer au moment où mon plaisir explose littéralement dans sa bouche. Elle continue son va-et-vient tout en avalant ma semence, me permettant de me libérer totalement. Je croise alors son regard impertinent et vainqueur, hautement sexuel, annonçant que ce n'est que le début.

Dieu que j'aime cette femme...

_'A mon tour...'_, susurré-je contre son oreille.

Je finis d'ôter mon pantalon et la porte jusqu'à mon lit où je la pose délicatement. Je retire son jean et son sous-vêtement, caressant ses longues jambes fines, embrassant son ventre plat et musclé. De là, je sens déjà l'odeur de son excitation. Je glisse ma bouche jusque son entrejambe. Elle est trempée. Trempée de m'avoir procuré du plaisir. Cette femme est juste géniale. Je plaque mes lèvres contre son sexe et la lèche avidement. Bella geint. J'aime tellement son odeur, son goût. Mon sexe, que je croyais soulagé, se remet à durcir.

_'Oh, oui... Edward...'_, soupire t'elle difficilement alors qu'elle commence à gesticuler sous les assauts de ma bouche. Je crochète ses cuisses de mes bras afin de la maintenir contre le matelas et enfonce un peu plus ma langue dans son entrée. Sous l'effet du plaisir, elle cambre son dos alors que ma bouche englobe un peu plus son sexe. Et c'est dans un cri étouffé que je me délecte de son jus qui coule en filet dans ma bouche. Elle est si bonne...

_'Waouh... Vous étiez particulièrement inspiré Monsieur Cullen'_, dit-elle contre ma bouche comme je l'embrasse.

_'J'ai la meilleure des sources d'inspiration'_, lui réponds-je avec gourmandise.

Elle me sourit et me lance un regard sans équivoque.

_'Quoi?'_, lui demandé-je.

Elle s'approche alors de mon oreille : _'Encore...'_

_'Vos désirs sont des ordres Mademoiselle Swan...'_

Et c'est sans préambule que je la pénètre, mes yeux droits dans les siens, me demandant encore quel dieu je dois remercier pour avoir mis Bella sur mon chemin.

Je veux être aussi heureux tous les jours à venir. Je veux me réveiller chaque matin contre son corps chaud, partager nos rires et ses moments de doute. Je veux être son tout car elle est déjà ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ma vie.

Mes va-et-vient se font plus rapides sous le coup de cette émotion omniprésente. Nous sommes proches de la jouissance et je me retire, laissant Bella gémir de protestation.

_'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?'_, me demande t'elle.

_'Est-ce que tu me fais confiance?'_, la questionné-je.

_'Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question?'_

_'Je veux essayer quelque chose mais tu dois te fier à moi'_

_'Ok'_, répond t'elle hésitante.

_'Tourne-toi et mets-toi à quatre pattes'._

Elle s'exécute, me questionnant du regard. Je lui souris pour la rassurer.

Je me positionne derrière elle et me penche pour lui glisser à l'oreille.

_'Je veux te pénétrer là où personne ne l'a fait auparavant, mais seulement si tu me fais confiance'._

Elle tourne son visage vers moi et me répond dans un souffle.

_'Je te fais confiance, Edward. Mais dépêche-toi parce que je n'en peux plus d'attendre'._

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me convaincre qu'elle est dans le même état d'excitation que moi.

Je présente mon sexe à l'entrée de son anus et entre doucement. C'est si chaud, si serré, que j'en jouirais presque immédiatement. Je sens Bella se détendre comme elle recommence à gémir. Je m'enfonce un peu plus, ne pouvant me retenir de geindre de plaisir. Mon sexe est à présent entièrement entré. Je reste tel quel afin que Bella s'habitue et pour mon plus grand bonheur, c'est elle qui commence à bouger afin de créer un mouvement de va-et-vient.

_'Hum... Edward, va s'y. Je ne tiens plus...'_

Alors j'y vais. Le frottement est intense et nous provoque des cris de plaisir à chaque allée-et-venue. J'accélère la cadence et je nous sens prêts à venir. J'entre alors deux doigts dans son autre entrée tout en continuant à la chevaucher ardemment.

_'Edward! Oui!!!'_

Son liquide de jouissance coule le long de mes doigts et je me cambre alors que j'atteins à mon tour le nirvana, me déversant entièrement dans son anus.

A bout de souffle, nous nous effondrons sur le lit.

Je la prends dans mes bras et remonte la couette sur nous. Je l'embrasse sur la nuque.

_'Ca va ma chérie?'_

Elle se retourne et me fait face.

_'Je veux que ce soit à chaque fois aussi intense'._

_'Je relève le défi...'_

_'Je t'aime Edward.'_

_'Je t'aime Bella. Dors ma puce.'_

Elle colle son visage contre mon torse et sa respiration s'espace au bout de cinq minutes. Elle dort. Et moi je contemple la lune, le sourire aux lèvres, parce que le bonheur, j'en suis sûr à présent, est à portée de main. Et il s'appelle Bella.

***

Nous nous levons le lendemain matin avec toute ma petite famille déjà attablée devant le petit-déjeuner. Ils nous accueillent avec un sourire plus qu'entendu. Bella et moi nous regardons, gênés, mais sans réellement comprendre cette ambiance « complot » qui semble régner au sein de la famille Cullen.

Nous nous asseyons et alors que je propose des pan cakes à Bella, tout le monde se met à éclater de rire.

_'Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend à la fin?'_, m'énervé-je.

_'Et bien on se disait que vue la nuit que vous venez de passer, vous aviez bien besoin de récupérer des forces...'_, me répond Jasper.

Je suis mortifié et Bella est plus rouge qu'un champ de pavot en Afghanistan.

_'Ne nous en veux pas mon chéri, les murs ne sont pas épais et l'insonorisation n'est pas très... comment dire... satisfaisante'_, rajoute ma mère.

_'Oh ça va Ed, ne joue pas le choqué! On est tous très heureux que vous ayez fêté vos retrouvailles dignement!'_, s'exclame Rose, toujours en riant.

_'Je vous déteste...'_, marmonne Bella, provoquant le redoublement de leur rire.

_'Et les gars, je vous rappelle que c'est Thanksgiving et qu'est-ce que les Cullen font à la Thanksgiving?'_, questionne Emmet, enthousiaste.

_'Un tournoi de base-ball dans la neige!!!!'_, répondons-nous tous ensemble sous le regard ahuri de Bella.

Au bout d'une heure de base-ball, je suis fier de constater que ma petite chérie se débrouille plus que bien dans ce sport. Bien sûr, nous nous faisons sermonner dès que nous trouvons la moindre petite minute pour nous embrasser mais je dois dire que cette matinée est idyllique.

Ma mère vient de nous laisser afin de commencer à préparer le repas.

C'est en plein milieu d'un lancer qu'une grosse voix qui m'est inconnue se met à scander : _'Je ne voudrais surtout pas paraître grossier mais vous manquez sérieusement d'un bon vrai lanceur!'._

Bella se retourne aussitôt.

_'Charlie!!!!'._

Je souris. Maman m'avait part de son intention de faire une surprise à Bella en invitant son père.

Elle serre affectueusement Charlie dans ses bras sous nos regards heureux. Voici donc comment nous avons trouvé le lanceur qui a fait gagné notre équipe, pour le plus grand plaisir de papa qui n'avait plus gagné contre nous depuis plus de six ans.

***

_'Elle a changé'_, me dit Charlie, _'enfin, en bien je veux dire. Elle a l'air... heureuse'._

_'Oui, je pense qu'elle l'est'_, lui réponds-je.

Nous sommes assis sur les marches de la véranda.

Emmet, Jasper et papa sont dans le salon, maman range la cuisine et Rose, Alice et Bella sont parties marcher en raquettes dans les bois.

_'Je suis content qu'elle soit tombée sur quelqu'un comme toi, Edward. Elle a besoin de stabilité, même si elle n'en a pas l'air'._

_'Je sais. J'ai eu un peu de mal à la comprendre au début'._

Il sourit.

_'Elle est moi, on se ressemble. Nous sommes des handicapés des relations humaines. Et puis depuis la mort de Renée, Bella a du prendre les choses en main... par ma faute. Je me suis laissé vivre et elle a du se débrouiller toute seule. Je ne suis pas vraiment... un bon père'._

_'Ne dîtes pas ça. Ca du être terrible de faire face au décès de votre femme, surtout dans des conditions aussi tragiques'._

_'J'ai laissé choir ma propre enfant au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin. C'est elle qui s'est occupée de moi, et pas le contraire'._

_'Vous devriez être plus indulgent avec vous-même. Regardez, Bella est devenue une femme superbe et intelligente'._

_'Elle ne le doit qu'à elle. Elle a toujours été si obstinée...'_

_'Oh, ça! J'ai testé!'._

_'Quoiqu'il arrive Edward, si vous l'aimez, prenez soin d'elle. Elle est plus fragile qu'elle n'y paraît'._

_'Je l'aime, Charlie. Et la rendre heureuse est devenu mon seul et unique but dans la vie'._

_'Alors je peux vieillir tranquille... Bon, on ne va pas se laisser noyer dans les bons sentiments. Les Cullen offrent-ils une bière à leur hôte?'_

_'Je vais vous la chercher de ce pas!'._

* * *

_**Alors, ça laisse rêveuse? J'y compte bien!**_

_**Et comme il n'y a plus de bouton vert mais une affreuse bulle difforme à la place, je compte sur vos reviews pour me consoler! J'y tenais, moi, à mon bouton vert!!!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR **__**: **_

_**MERCI !**_

_**OUI IL FAUT BIEN ÇA POUR VOUS REMERCIER DE VOTRE PATIENCE, VOS REVIEWS FANTASTIQUES, VOTRE ENTHOUSIASME.**_

_**VOUS ME LAISSEZ À CHAQUE FOIS SANS VOIX. **_

_**J'AI RÉPONDU À LA MAJORITÉ DE VOS REVIEWS MAIS IL M'EN RESTE ENCORE QUELQUES UNES AUXQUELLES JE N'AI PAS EU LE TEMPS DE LE FAIRE. N'EN SOYEZ PAS BLESSÉS, J'AI VRAIMENT BEAUCOUP DE TRAVAIL ET JE FAIS DE MON MIEUX DONC NE VOUS INQUIÉTEZ PAS, JE VOUS RÉPONDRAI.**_

_**VOUS ÊTES DES REVIEWEURS/SES FANTASTIQUES ET JE SUIS SANS CONTESTE LA PLUS HEUREUSE DES AUTEURS.**_

_**DANS CE CHAPITRE **__**:**_

_**DE L'AMOUR, DE LA DOUCEUR, DE LA TENDRESSE... NON MAIS ARRÊTEZ DE RÊVER QUAND MÊME ! JE SUIS LILI M66 ET VOUS VOUS DOUTEZ BIEN QUE JE N'ALLAIS PAS ME CANTONNER À ÇA ! DONC RETOUR À L'ACTION, LE SUSPENSE, ET L'ANGOISSE...**_

_**BONNE LECTURE !**_

_**MES COUPS DE COEUR À LIRE ABSOLUMENT**__** !**_

_**PARCE QUE JE SUIS TOMBÉE COMPLÈTEMENT AMOUREUSE DE CES FICS ET QUE JE SAIS QUE VOUS AIMEREZ... PRÉCIPITEZ-VOUS POUR LES LIRE ET LES REWIEVER !**_

_**À fleur de**____de__** Mushexor …... fanfiction . net / s / 5839773 / 1 /**_

_**Promesse**____de__** Phika17 …... fanfiction . net / s / 6007187 / 1 /**_

(sans les espaces!)

**CHAPITRE XXI**

**- On the edge -**

**(Back to) Bella's POV**

Nous marchons depuis deux bonnes heures à présent. Nos raquettes tamisent la neige dans un bruit feutré. Dans la forêt tout est calme, seuls nos éclats de rire percent joyeusement le silence omniprésent; Alice, Rose et moi nous démenant comme de beaux diables sur nos raquettes. Le reste de la famille Cullen, Jasper et surtout Edward et Charlie nous attendent dans la maison familiale... Si ce n'est pas le bonheur, ça y ressemble.

Je garde au fond de mon cœur une pensée émue pour Marcus, Jane et Alec. Ils m'ont aidée à trouver mon chemin, envers et parfois contre eux. Alec. Comment pourrais-je un jour le remercier d'avoir eu raison de mes doutes au détriment des sentiments qu'il me porte ? Jane... Voilà comment je vais pouvoir leur rendre une infime partie de ce qu'ils m'ont donné. C'est pour cela que je triture nerveusement cette précieuse carte de visite... Je vais parler à Alice et tenter de l'aider à recoller le puzzle de son passé, à retrouver sa meilleure amie Jane qui porte toujours le poids de la culpabilité suite à l'avortement raté d'Alice. Il faut que je le fasse. Pour Jane, pour Alice, pour les Cullen.

Alors que Rose tente vainement de courir avec ses raquettes pour prendre en photo un écureuil effrayé qui passait par là, j'en profite pour donner la carte à Alice.

Elle me regarde, surprise.

_'Qu'est ce que c'est?'_

_'Et bien regarde...'_

Elle lit la carte et son sourire s'affaisse. Ses yeux s'embuent. Merde... Peut-être n'aurais-je pas du...

_'Co...comment as-tu retrouvé Jane ?'_

_'Pur hasard. Elle est indirectement liée à l'enquête en cours. Je suis désolée Al, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, tu le sais.'_

_'Est-ce que tu sais... tout?'_

_'Je sais pour Demetri, pour l'avortement raté et pour l'arrêt soudain de tes études à quelques semaines du diplôme, oui. Je sais aussi que tu ne pourras jamais plus avoir d'enfant'._

_'Mon dieu...'_

_'Tu lui manques Al. Elle ne se pardonne pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Et ta famille est dans le brouillard quant à ton soudain changement de vocation'._

_'Je ne sais pas si j'en aurai la force Bella.'_

_'Tu es dix fois plus forte que Rose et moi réunies. Fais-le quand tu t'en sentiras capable. Jane ne sait pas que nous nous connaissons bien. Il est temps de reprendre les rênes de ta vie. Tu mérites mieux que ça et je veux te voir heureuse. Parce que tu es mon amie, Alice.'_

Elle se jette dans mes bras et je la serre maladroitement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de notre trop plein d'émotion.

_'Merci Bella. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.'_

Je lui souris.

_'Et puis j'espère bien que tu deviendras ma belle-sœur...'_, finit-elle en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues.

_'Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui vous prend de pleurer comme ça ? C'est bon les filles, je n'ai pas capturé l'écureuil pour faire une dissection!'_, intervient Rose, essoufflée par sa course.

Nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de d'éclater de rire et comme nous nous serrons toutes les trois dans les bras, nous emmêlons nos raquettes et chutons toutes mollement dans la neige.

Nous ne devrions plus tarder à voir la maison. J'ai considérablement augmenté la cadence et Rose et Alice ont du mal à suivre.

La nuit ne devrait plus tarder à tomber mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. Non, ce qui m'inquiète, ce sont les deux ombres que j'ai cru distinguer il y a un quart d'heure, se déplaçant furtivement d'arbre en arbre. Elles n'avaient rien d'un cerf ou d'un écureuil, ça je le sais et mon expérience et mon instinct ne sauraient mentir. Nous sommes suivies, peut-être épiées depuis hier. Et je sais après qui ils en ont: moi.

Enfin nous distinguons la maison et les filles se mettent à souffler, pestant après moi.

_'Je ne savais pas que tu avais si peur de la nuit, Bella!'_, me taquine Alice alors que nous arrivons enfin sur la terrasse de la maison familiale des Cullen.

Mais Rose n'est pas dupe. Elle me retient par la manche.

_'Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Bella?'_

_'Nous sommes suivies. Deux hommes. Minimum.'_

_'Merde...'_

_'Garde la même attitude et préviens Emmet, Carlisle et Jasper. Pas un mot à Alice et Esmée. Vous devez continuer à agir comme si de rien n'était'._

_'Ok...'._

Alors que je m'apprête à monter sur la terrasse, Edward me fixe intensément.

_'Nous ne sommes pas seuls'_, me dit-il alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras et dépose un baiser sur ma tête.

_'Je sais. J'ai du hâter le pas.'_

_'Combien?'_

_'De ce que j'ai pu voir, deux.'_

Nous continuons à parler dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour ne pas paraître suspects. De cette manière, nous visionnons chacun l'orée du bois, l'air de rien.

_'Il faut prévenir mon père, mon frère et Jasper'._

_'J'ai chargé Rose de le faire.'_

_'Bella, il faut qu'on dégage d'ici. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils prévoient. Ils pourraient nous encercler et profiter de la nuit pour pénétrer dans la maison'._

_'Mais la nuit commence déjà à tomber. Et il y a Alice, Rose et Esmée. Et Charlie... Mon dieu, je ne supporterais pas qu'il leur arrive quoique ce soit...'_

_'Tout va bien se passer mon amour, je te le promets.'_

Nous rentrons et croisons les regards de Carlisle, Emmet et Jasper. Carlisle nous fait un signe de la tête. Nous comprenons.

_'Chérie ? Rejoins-nous dans le salon avec les filles. C'est important'_, dit il à Esmée.

_'Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon dieu?',_ jure mon père.

Une fois tout le monde réuni, Carlisle prend la parole.

_'Pendant que je vais parler je vais vous demander de faire comme si nous prenions l'apéritif. N'ayez pas l'air surpris, pas d'éclat de voix, pas de précipitation. Suis-je bien clair?'_

Tout le monde consent sans dire mot.

_'Je vais vous demander de faire vos bagages rapidement mais sans précipitation et nous chargeons tout dans les voitures. Nous partirons sous forme de convoi. Emmet, Rose, Jasper et Alice, vous ouvrirez le convoi dans un même véhicule. Vous serez suivis par Edward et Bella puis par moi-même avec Esmée et Charlie. Jasper, je te demanderai de bien vouloir héberger Alice jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Emmet, la même chose avec Rose. Edward, tu restes avec Bella. Charlie, vous dormez chez nous ce soir et nous vous mettrons dans un avion dès demain matin. Le convoi ne doit pas traîner mais il est inutile de faire de l'excès de vitesse. Quoiqu'il arrive, nous devons nous suivre coûte que coûte. Une fois arrivés à New York, nous prendrons chacun le chemin de nos domiciles respectifs et vous m'appelez sans faute dès que vous franchissez le pas de votre porte. Tout le monde a bien compris?'_

_'Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, chéri ? C'est grave ? Sommes-nous en danger?'_, l'interroge Esmée dont l'inquiétude peut se lire sur le visage.

_'C'est lié à notre enquête mon amour. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien tant que nous ferons les choses comme je les ai dites. Va préparer les bagages'_, lui répond t'il en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

Charlie se retourne vers Edward et me prend dans ses bras.

_'Chérie, sois prudente je t'en supplie. Et appelle-moi tous les jours pour me rassurer'._

_'Ne t'inquiète pas Charlie. Tout ira bien. Ce n'est pas ma première affaire délicate...'_, tenté-je de le réconforter, omettant volontairement de lui dire que c'est moi qui est visée.

_'Prends-soin de ma petite fille, Edward'._

_'Je vous le promets Charlie. Elle est la prunelle de mes yeux. Nous vous tiendrons informé.'_

Nous montons tous dans nos chambres et faisons rapidement nos bagages. Carlisle a appelé Jacob afin qu'il mette en route une mesure de protection dès demain.

Nous nous retrouvons dans l'énorme garage. Après une dernière embrassade avec Charlie nous montons tous en voiture, dans un silence tendu. Chacun a peur pour l'autre.

La nuit tombe déjà et nous partons. Le chemin risque d'être long. Edward pose sa main sur ma cuisse, essayant de me rassurer mais j'ai peur. Pas pour moi mais pour ceux que j'aime. Et rien ne saurait me rassurer à ce moment.

Une heure et demie que nous roulons. Carlisle a envoyé un message sur nos portables pour nous prévenir qu'une chevrolet grise ainsi qu'un fourgon s'alternaient pour nous suivre depuis notre départ de Colsgrow. J'ai la poitrine compressée. L'anxiété me gagne. Je pense que c'est la même chose pour Edward mais il ne montre rien.

_'Tu devrais appeler Alec'_, me dit-il soudain, me prenant au dépourvu.

_'Quoi?'_

_'Seuls lui et Marcus sont en mesure de te protéger efficacement.'_

_'Mais je pensais que...'_

_'Ils tiennent à toi. Tu te dois de les mettre au courant. C'est moi qui te le demande Bella'._

_'Tr... très bien'._

Je prends mon portable et explique la situation à Alec. Comme j'aurais pu l'imaginer, il s'affole à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Moins d'un quart d'heure après avoir raccroché, je reçois un message.

_J'ai prévenu mon oncle._

_Il a envoyé son service de sécurité à travers tout l'immeuble._

_Tout sera en place d'ici une demie-heure._

_Sois prudente. Je t'aime tant._

_A._

Je préviens Edward des mesures prises par Alec et Marcus, me gardant bien de lui lire les derniers mots.

_'Je savais qu'ils seraient efficaces'_, me dit-il dans un sourire.

Nous arrivons devant mon immeuble une quarantaine de minutes plus tard. Des gardes sont déjà postés à l'entrée. Alors que nous arrivons à l'ascenseur, nous sommes stoppés par Alec et Marcus.

Edward serre la mâchoire alors que je me jette dans les bras de Marcus.

_'Ma chérie, je voulais juste être sûr que tu étais bien arrivée.'_

_'Je vais bien Marcus. Et Edward passe la nuit avec moi, ne t'en fais pas.'_

Alec me transperce de ses yeux bleu océan. Je peux y lire son inquiétude et toute l'intensité de ses sentiments. Il pose une main sur mon épaule en guise de salut alors qu'Edward et moi montons dans l'ascenseur. Seule la fermeture des portes aura raison du regard que se lancent Edward et Alec.

Nous entrons dans mon appartement et Edward appelle tout de suite son père.

J'en profite pour emmener nos bagages dans ma chambre et pars prendre une douche.

Je laisse la vapeur de l'eau brûlante envahir la salle de bain, chauffant ma peau. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées quand deux bras encerclent ma taille, me collant le dos contre le torse musclé d'Edward.

Il m'embrasse dans le cou et commence à me savonner.

_'Tout le monde est rentré sans encombre mon cœur. Tu peux te détendre.'_

Je me retourne et passe mes bras derrière sa nuque.

_'Et je connais un truc génial qui pourrait me détendre'_, lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Aussitôt, je sens son sexe se dresser contre mon ventre.

_'Avant, j'aurais un petit truc à te dire'_, me répond t'il énigmatiquement.

_'Et c'est quoi ce petit truc?'_

_'Tu vois là-bas sur la tablette en verre le gobelet avec nos deux brosses à dents ? Et bien je voudrais qu'elles s'y trouvent tous les matins...'_

Je reste muette en contemplant le fameux gobelet puis me retourne à nouveau vers Edward.

Il me fixe, les yeux brillants.

_'Vis avec moi, Bella.'_

Cette nuit-là, alors nous faisons l'amour avec l'intensité d'un couple qui a décidé de partager ses jours dans le même lieu, un fax arrive à la brigade criminelle de New-York. Le portrait robot que j'ai fait faire suite à notre désastreuse perquisition.

Le portrait robot de l'assassin de ma mère.

_**Les choses se corsent, hein ?**_

_**Et oui, nous sommes déjà à la fin du 21è chapitre et il est temps que l'enquête aboutisse enfin sur plein de révélations.**_

_**Vous l'aurez compris, on s'approche doucement de la fin de cette belle aventure. Comptez encore sur 3 ou 4 chapitres tout de même !**_

_**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de votre attente.**_

_**Encore merci à toutes et à tous de continuer à me soutenir à travers vos reviews.**_

_**Cette fic, c'est aussi la vôtre.**_

_**Allez, un petit clic sur la bu-bulle et à bientôt !**_

_**Bises,**_

_**Lili**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR **__**:**_

_**ENCORE MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS ! COMME D'HABITUDE, J'ESSAIE DE RÉPONDRE AU PLUS DE PERSONNES POSSIBLE MAIS C'EST DIFFICILE CAR JE MANQUE DE TEMPS ET QU'AVEC CES JOURS DE FORTE CANICULE, J'AI DU MAL À RESTER COLLÉE DEVANT MON PC ! JE VOUS PRIE DONC DE M'EXCUSER SI TOUTEFOIS VOUS FAÎTES PARTIE DE CELLES OU CEUX À QUI JE N'AI PAS ENCORE RÉPONDU. JE FAIS DE MON MIEUX, PROMIS !**_

_**DANS CE CHAPITRE **__**: **_

_**DU MULTI POV POUR VOUS PLONGER DANS LE SUSPENSE À TRAVERS LES YEUX DES DIFFÉRENTS PROTAGONISTES. JE ME SUIS ÉCLATÉE À L'ÉCRIRE MAIS J'AVOUE QUE L'EXERCICE A ÉTÉ COMPLIQUÉ CAR IL FAUT GARDER DE LA COHÉRENCE ET DILUER LES INFORMATIONS PETIT À PETIT, MAIS ÇA EN VALAIT LA PEINE. J'ESPÈRE VRAIMENT QUE VOUS SAUREZ APPRÉCIER L'EFFORT.**_

_**CE QU'IL FALLAIT DIRE **__**:**_

_**EN PLUS D'AVOIR DE SUPERS REVIEWEURS/SES, J'AI LA CHANCE D'AVOIR DES RÉPERTOIRES DE FANFICS TWILIGHT QUI CROIENT ASSEZ EN MOI POUR FAIRE FIGURER MES FICS SUR LEURS PAGES. MERCI DONC À VOUS, CHÈRES TENANCIÈRES DE BLOG ! ET VOUS, MES AMOURS DE REVIEWEURS/SES, ALLEZ VITE Y FAIRE UN TOUR : BON MOMENT ET VRAIES DÉCOUVERTES GARANTIS !**_

_***Http : / starbucks – twilight .skyrock . Com /**_

_***http : / lemon – fanfiction . skyrock . Com /**_

_***http : / repertoire – edwardbella . Skyrock . Com /**_

_***http : / repertoirefic – emysandra . Skyrock . Com /**_

_***http : / www . Unpeudelecture . Com / **_

_(ce dernier n'est pas un répertoire mais un vrai blog sur la lecture en général)_

_***Enlever les espaces dans les adresses**_

_**ALLEZ, BONNE LECTURE À VOUS TOUTES ET TOUS ET BONNES VACANCES À CEUX QUI ONT LA CHANCE D'Y ÊTRE ! MOI, C'EST LE 29 JUILLET.**_

_**BISES,**_

_**LILI**_

**ooOOoo**

**CHAPITRE XXII**

**- Fate is nothing you can back away -**

**Alec's POV**

La nuit a été courte, voire inexistante. Ni la présence des gardes de mon oncle ni celle d'Edward auprès de Bella n'ont eu raison de mon anxiété. J'ai peur pour elle. Et j'ai mal. J'ai mal de ne pas être celui auprès duquel elle se réfugie lorsqu'elle a peur. Mal de ne pas la toucher, de ne pas la faire mienne. Mal de savoir que son enfant aura les yeux verts et non bleus parce que j'ai abandonné le combat pour la gagner, elle, la femme de ma vie. Je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse et la voir ainsi me fait... mal.

J'en suis à mon troisième client de la matinée et j'ai traversé New-York tout autant de fois, embouteillé dans un trafic pré-Noël qui me rend nostalgique et triste.

J'ai déjà essayé de joindre Demetri à plusieurs reprises pour qu'il me prépare des dossiers que nous avons en commun mais je suis toujours tombé sur son répondeur. Idem au bureau de mon père. Certainement un rendez-vous impromptu... De toute façon, nous devons nous retrouver pour manger ensemble à 13h.

Je me gare enfin et me dirige vers l'immeuble où travaille mon client. Je laisse mon portable sur silencieux afin de ne pas être dérangé pendant mon rendez-vous.

**ooOOoo**

**Jasper's POV**

J'observe le plafond depuis plus d'une heure, guettant un hypothétique sommeil qui se fait attendre. Cette soirée a été rude pour mes nerfs de flic pourtant expérimenté. Lorsque Rose m'a pris à part pour me dire qu'elles avaient été suivies pendant leur courte excursion en forêt, j'ai cru défaillir. Les Cullen, ils sont comme ma famille. Je considère Emmet et Edward comme mes frères, Esmée et Carlisle comme mes parents. Rose et Bella sont de vraies amies, et Alice... Et bien Alice je l'ai dans la peau depuis le premier jour où je l'ai rencontrée dans ce bar, où elle m'a servi une bière sans que je sache qu'elle était la sœur d'Ed et Em. Nous sommes devenus amis au fil des ans. J'ai toujours rêvé de plus, pas elle.

En fait cette soirée a été dure parce que j'ai eu peur pour ceux que j'aime.

J'entends le froissement des couvertures dans le salon. Apparemment, Alice ne dort pas non plus.

J'ai du finir par m'assoupir car je suis réveillé par une partie de mon matelas qui s'affaisse.

Je me relève brusquement pour entrevoir Alice assise sur le bord du lit dans la pénombre. Elle a les yeux pleins de larmes. Je regarde mon réveil : 03h09 du matin.

_'Alice ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?'_

_'Rien... J'ai du faire un cauchemar. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller'._

_'Non, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas'._

_'Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ces types?'_

_'C'est lié à l'enquête et je t'avoue qu'aucun ne sait réellement pourquoi ils sont après nous. D'une manière ou d'une autre, on a du mettre le doigt sur quelque chose de sérieux mais il faut maintenant qu'on sache quoi'._

_'J'ai peur, Jazz'._

_'Tout va bien aller, je te le promets'_, lui assuré-je en glissant mes doigts le long de ses joues.

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, elle s'agenouille à califourchon sur mes jambes, créant un point de contact avec mon excitation naissante de l'avoir si près de moi en nuisette.

_'Alice, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je ne suis pas sûr... que ce soit une bonne idée... Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Tu es effr...'_

Elle ne me laisse pas terminer ma phrase. Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse. J'aurais aimé avoir la force de lui résister, pour ne pas profiter de son état de faiblesse, mais à partir du moment où ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, je ne peux reculer. Je suis cuit.

_'Jazz, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de ma vie que maintenant. Je te veux, toi, et personne d'autre. Ça a toujours été toi, et ce, depuis que tu as franchi la porte du bar ce fameux soir. Dis que tu me veux toi aussi... S'il te plaît... Je veux l'entendre'._

Et ces quelques mots ont raison de tout...

_'Oh Ciel, bien sûr que je te veux Alice. Je t'attends depuis si longtemps'_, lui dis-je en l'embrassant à mon tour.

_'Alors cessons de gâcher notre temps'_, me répond t'elle en retirant sa nuisette.

**ooOOoo**

**Emmet 's POV**

J'arrive à la brigade un peu tendu. La nuit a été courte. Rosie s'est réveillée à plusieurs reprises en criant, prise d'angoisse. Je l'ai accompagnée jusqu'à son bureau au sous-sol ce matin. Elle a les traits tirés et en d'autres temps je lui aurais dit qu'elle reste chez moi la journée mais là, bizarrement, je suis heureux de la savoir à quelques mètres de moi, en sécurité.

Je sirote un café infect tout en observant mon père du coin de l'œil, à travers les vitres de son bureau. Il passe et repasse à travers le local, le combiné du téléphone contre l'oreille et la main frottant nerveusement ses cheveux_une habitude dont a hérité mon frère. C'est d'ailleurs le moment que choisit Ed pour arriver.

_'Salut Em. Sale gueule ce matin...'_

_'Merci frangin, t'as pas vraiment meilleure mine'_

_'Je sais. Je suis plutôt stressé et j'ai passé ma nuit à réfléchir. J'ai peur pour Bella'._

_'T'inquiète, on sera là pour la protéger'._

_'Merci... Je lui ai demandé de vivre avec moi hier'_

_'Non, déconne... Et alors, qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit?'_

_'Elle m'a répondu oui. Sans même paniquer!'_

_'Waouh Ed ! Félicitations frangin!'_, lui dis-je enthousiaste alors que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui donner une accolade affectueuse (mais virile!).

_'Oh... c'est beau l'amour fraternel ! Vous fêtez quoi au juste?'_, nous demande un Jasper visiblement fatigué mais souriant.

_'Bella a accepté de vivre avec moi'_, lui répond aussitôt Ed.

_'C'est génial mec ! On dirait que vous avez décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure!'_

_'On peut dire ça oui, mais avec Bella, mieux vaut y aller petit à petit pour éviter qu'elle ne prenne les jambes à son cou!'_

_'Et d'ailleurs Jazz, comment s'est passée ta soirée avec notre sœur chérie ?'_, le taquiné-je tout en faisant un clin d'oeil à Edward.

_'Et bien justement les gars... je voulais vous dire un truc important et...'_

_'Accouche mec!'_, le raille gentiment Ed.

_'Et bien... comment dire... Alice et moi... hier... en fait je n'ai rien forcé... mais la nuit... vous comprenez... elle était là... et puis elle m'a dit toutes ces choses... alors je me suis dit non mais j'ai dit oui... et puis...'_

_'Euh... j'ai rien compris Jazz...'_, l'interromps-je éberlué.

_'Alice et moi on a fait l'amour'_, répond t'il dans un souffle.

Ed et moi nous regardons, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils l'ont fait, enfin !

_'Alléluia !'_, nous écrions-nous en cœur, lui tapant amicalement sur l'épaule.

Il est heureux de notre réaction mais visiblement gêné. Qui aurait cru que le si flegmatique Jasper pouvait perdre son sang froid devant notre petit lutin de sœur ?

_'Et dis-moi Ed, où t'as caché ma coéquipière ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle fait la grasse matinée!'_, demandé-je à mon frère.

_'Elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Elle voulait passer voir Jacob pour récupérer une autorisation de consultation des comptes personnels et professionnels d'Aro Volturov'._

Alors que nous nous installons à nos bureaux respectifs, Jim arrive avec une feuille à la main.

_'Ça y est les gars, on a enfin le portrait-robot qu'a fait dessiner Bella. C'est arrivé cette nuit'._

Nous prenons la feuille et la regardons attentivement.

_'Il a vraiment une sale gueule ce type mais il ne me dit absolument rien'_, dit alors Jasper.

**ooOOoo**

**Edward's POV**

Em, Jazz et moi consultons les bases informatiques de la police et du FBI afin de voir si le type du portrait-robot est connu des services. Pour l'instant rien, mais les bases sont énormes et il nous faudra du temps avant de tout éplucher.

Du temps... Merde !... Depuis combien de temps consultons-nous les bases ? Et pourquoi Bella n'est elle pas encore là ?

Il est 10h30 et pas la moindre trace de Bella dans la brigade, ni à la morgue avec Rose. J'appelle Alice et elle non plus ne l'a pas vue.

Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

Je préviens Emmet et Jasper et frappe à la porte du bureau de mon père.

_'Oui?'_

_'Salut papa. T'as une minute?'_

_'Certainement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?'_

_'Personne ne sait où est Bella...'_

_'Attends, fils, avant de paniquer, as-tu vu avec Rose et Alice?'_

_'Oui.'_

_'Elle ne devait pas passer voir Jacob?'_

_'Si, mais quand j'appelle je tombe sur sa conne de secrétaire qui ne veut pas me le passer'._

_'Ok Edward, on se calme. Je vais l'appeler moi. Assieds-toi je branche l'interphone'._

Mon père décroche le combiné alors que Jasper et Emmet investissent à leur tour le bureau, l'air concerné.

_'Bureau du procureur adjoint Black, bonjour'_

_'Bonjour, ici le Capitaine Cullen de la brigade criminelle. Monsieur Black est-il disponible?'_

_'Désolée Capitaine mais Mr Black reçoit quelqu'un en ce moment-même. Peut-il vous rappeler lorsqu'il aura fini?'_

_'Non, c'est assez urgent Mademoiselle.'_

_'Très bien, je vais voir s'il peut prendre votre appel. Un instant je vous prie.'_

Musique d'attente.

_'Carlisle ? Un problème?'_

_'Excuse-moi Jacob, mais il s'agit d'une urgence. As-tu vu Bella ce matin ? Elle devait passer dans ton bureau.'_

_'Oui, elle est passée vers 8h. Que se passe t'il ? Elle a disparu?'_

_'Je ne sais pas... Personne ne l'a revue depuis qu'elle est passée te voir'._

_'Écoute, elle est venue récupérer son autorisation de consultation des comptes de Volturov. J'en ai profité pour lui donner une copie du portrait-robot que j'ai reçu cette nuit et elle est partie.'_

_'Ok, préviens-moi si tu as du nouveau'._

_'Pas de problème. Je compte sur toi pour faire de même. J'espère juste qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.'_

Mon père raccroche et à présent je peux lire l'anxiété sur son visage.

_'Je crois qu'il me reste encore quelqu'un à contacter'_, grimacé-je.

Je sors du bureau de mon père, immédiatement suivi par Emmet et Jasper.

**ooOOoo**

**(Back to) ****Alec's POV**

Je sors de mon dernier rendez-vous de la matinée. Je regarde mon téléphone. Trois appels manqués de Demetri dont un avec message. Je consulte mon répondeur.

_'Alec, désolé d'avoir loupé tes appels, j'ai eu une grosse matinée. On va être obligé de remettre le déjeuner à un autre jour. Un gros client a débarqué à l'improviste. On se voit pour 17h. À plus.'_

Je laisse échapper un soupir. Non pas que je tienne réellement à manger avec mon père et mon frère mais je voulais profiter de ce déjeuner pour leur faire part de mon intention de quitter les affaires familiales. On dirait que ce sera reporté à plus tard...

Je décide donc de rejoindre mon oncle Marcus et m'insère dans le trafic dense.

Alors que je me gare devant son restaurant, mon téléphone se met à sonner.

_'Alec Volturov'._

_'C'est Edward. Dis-moi que Bella est avec toi.'_

_'Non. Elle n'est pas avec moi. Elle devrait ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Où est elle?'_

_'Personne ne l'a vue depuis 8h30 ce matin...'_

_'Tu étais sensé la protéger!'_

_'Ce n'est pas le moment Volturov ! Aide-moi plutôt à la retrouver!'_

_'Je suis chez Marcus. Je vais lui demander s'il l'a croisée'._

_'Ok... euh... merci...'_

_'Tiens-moi au courant, et tu as intérêt qu'on la retrouve espèce d'abruti de flic!'_

Je raccroche brutalement et cogne mon front contre le volant.

Pourquoi ai-je fait confiance à ce con de poulet ! Mon Dieu... Et où est Bella ?

J'entre dans le restaurant et Marcus m'accueille chaleureusement.

_'Alec ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Je ne t'attendais pas ici ce midi.'_

_'Bonjour Marcus. As-tu vu Bella?'_

_'Oui, en effet, ce matin. Il devait être 9h. Elle était très excitée. Elle a reçu le portrait-robot de l'assassin de sa mère et est venue m'annoncer la nouvelle. Elle voulait boire un café rapide et rejoindre la brigade pour commencer à montrer tout de suite le portrait avec l'aide de son coéquipier. Elle devait être sacrément pressée parce que lorsque je l'ai laissée elle était en train de regarder notre photo de famille et quand je suis revenu à peine trois minutes après avec mes cafés, elle était partie. Connaissant Bella et son implication dans ses enquêtes je ne me suis pas inquiété'._

_'Marcus, on a perdu la trace de Bella... Elle est introuvable.'_

_'Co... comment?'_

_'Il faut que j'aille à la brigade voir s'ils ont du nouveau'._

_'Attends Alec ! Je t'accompagne'._

**ooOOoo**

**Carlisle's POV**

Il est plus de 13h et nous sommes toujours sans la moindre nouvelle de Bella. Son portable ne répond pas et les patrouilles que j'ai envoyées sillonner la ville n'ont rien trouvé non plus. Jacob et Rose nous ont rejoint, et même Esmée et Alice sont venues malgré ma désapprobation. En même temps, je peux comprendre leur inquiétude. Je ressens la même mais je me dois de ne pas la montrer. Il faut que je garde la tête froide, même si tous mes instincts sont en alerte et que je pressens que quelque chose de grave a du lui arriver.

Tout à coup, Alec Volturov et un autre homme entrent précipitamment dans notre grande salle. L'homme âgé, apparemment essoufflé, se précipite vers Edward.

_'Bella est passée me voir ce matin pour m'annoncer qu'elle pouvait enfin présenter le portrait-robot que vous aviez reçu cette nuit. Je lui ai proposé un café mais avant même que je le lui apporte elle était partie. Je suis désolé Edward. Si j'avais su je l'aurais retenue...'_

_'Vous n'y êtes pour rien Marcus. Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup'_, le rassure mon fils.

Son neveu le prend par les épaules et le fait assoir sur une chaise.

_'Je vais prévenir Demetri que je ne serai pas là pour 17h. J'en ai pour une seconde. Reste calme'._

Il s'éloigne, le portable à l'oreille.

Quelques minutes plus tard il revient, livide.

_'J'ai quelque chose pour vous...'_

Nous le regardons sans vraiment comprendre. Il appuie sur la touche interphone de son portable.

_'Irina, je suis à la brigade criminelle, pouvez-vous répéter ce que vous venez de me dire?'_

_'Euh... Et bien ce matin, la femme policier brune est revenue à la compagnie. Elle voulait absolument parler à Mr Aro mais je lui ai dit que c'était impossible alors elle a forcé le passage et est entrée dans le bureau sans autorisation. Aro m'a demandé de les laisser et je suis retournée au standard. Quand je suis repassée apporter le thé de 11h, Ms Aro et Demetri n'étaient plus dans leur bureau._

_Comme je ne les ai pas vus descendre, j'en ai déduit qu'ils avaient du partir par l'entrée Ouest du bâtiment. Est ce que tout va bien Mr Alec?'_

_'Oui... euh... merci Irina. Et prévenez-moi si mon père et mon frère refont surface'._

Nous sommes sous le choc.

Marcus se lève péniblement, tremblant, et son neveu le retient par le bras.

_'Je veux voir le portrait-robot'_, me demande t'il.

Je lui tends le fax.

Il ne le regarde qu'une seconde.

_'Mon Dieu!'_, s'écrit-il.

Son neveu s'empare du dessin, le regarde à son tour et me fixe avant d'affirmer d'un voix blanche : _'Il s'agit de mon oncle Caïus'._

**ooOOoo**

_**Et oui ! Certain(e)s d'entre vous avaient déjà deviné que le tueur de la mère de Bella était Caïus. Félicitations à vous ! Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, je vous rassure. Pourquoi lui ? Et comment ? Vous saurez tout ça très bientôt !**_

_**Allez, faîtes-moi exploser la bulle ! ;-)**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR **__**:**_

_**Je suis en vacances ! Alléluia ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer et ça, ce n'est pas du luxe. Me voici donc avec un nouveau chapitre qui sera le dernier avant la rentrée. Et oui, il me reste encore à écrire un chapitre de L.A. BLUES et je m'octroie quelques semaines de total repos loin du PC, histoire de me ressourcer, de profiter de mon mari et d'avoir des idées fraîches pour vous régaler dès septembre. Une fois de plus j'ai reçu un nombre inconsidéré de reviews et je tenais à vous en remercier très chaleureusement. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous sont en vacances alors j'apprécie d'autant plus que vous preniez le temps de m'en laisser une. Une fois de plus je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes mais comme à présent je suis en congés, je vous promets d'y répondre à toutes ! Ce n'est plus le temps qui me manquera.**_

_**DANS CE CHAPITRE **__**:**_

_**Vous trouverez enfin quasiment toutes les réponses à vos questions et théories dans ce chapitre qui est entièrement consacré à Caïus. J'ai essayé de pénétrer son esprit malade et vil et croyez-moi, ça n'a pas été de la tarte ! J'aurais du publier ce chapitre la semaine dernière mais j'en ai vraiment ch... pour le rendre réaliste. Ça a été une expérience bizarre, j'ai écrit comme si j'étais démente et ça m'a un peu retourné je dois dire. Je ne pourrais vraiment pas écrire toute une fic du point de vue d'un maniaque ! Enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierez mes efforts et que vous ne trouverez pas le résultat trop « dérangeant ».**_

_**JE DÉDIE CE CHAPITRE À **__**CRAYOLINE**__**, LA JOLIE MAMAN QUI LISAIT CETTE FIC PENDANT SES CONTRACTIONS. AUJOURD'HUI SON PETIT **__**DAMIEN**__** VA BIEN ET A MÊME VU SORTIR SA PREMIÈRE QUENOTTE. FÉLICITATIONS ! ENCORE MERCI DE M'AVOIR DONNÉ DE VOS NOUVELLES À TOUS LES DEUX. ÇA M'A FAIT SUPER PLAISIR. JE VOUS EMBRASSE TRÈS TRÈS FORT ET JE SUIS PERSUADÉE QUE MES SUPERS REVIEWEUSES DE CHOC SE JOIGNENT À MOI POUR VOUS ENVOYER PLEIN DE BISOUS.**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous tou(te)s !**_

_**Lili**_

**ooOOoo**

**CHAPITRE XXIII**

**- The sweet death song of a crazy man -**

**Caïus' POV**

Depuis la nuit des temps, le dernier des enfants a toujours été le préféré de la famille. Allez savoir pourquoi, ça n'a jamais été le cas pour moi.

Je suis le dernier d'une fratrie de trois garçons.

Marcus, l'aîné, sage, raisonnable et brillant a toujours été le favori de maman. Aro, le cadet était ce qu'on appellerait maintenant le « sale gosse ». Intelligent mais opportuniste, un sens inné des affaires, carnassier, à l'image même de notre père qui l'adorait. Moi, je n'avais rien de ça. Je ne ressemblais à personne.

J'ai toujours fait partie des gens invisibles et médiocres. On ne me demandait jamais comment s'était passée ma journée d'école, encore moins mon avis, on ne m'écoutait pas. Aro m'ignorait royalement alors que le bon Marcus tentait vainement de rendre mes résultats scolaires plus acceptables. Je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait fait par amour fraternel mais plutôt par pitié. J'ai passé mon enfance dans leur ombre. Je les ai haï autant que j'ai détesté mes parents. J'aurais pu crever pour une embrassade affectueuse de ma mère ou pour un regard empli de fierté de mon père. Cela n'est jamais arrivé.

À l'adolescence, je n'ai plus supporté le manteau de transparence qui m'étouffait. Je n'étais pas le gars populaire du lycée, ni le premier de la classe, les filles ne me voyaient pas ou me rejetaient. Certes, la Russie des années 60 ne permettait pas aux jeunes femmes autant de liberté qu'aux États-Unis mais Aro en avait toujours une à son bras, chaque semaine différente et très encline à passer dans son lit (malgré la proscription de l'Église orthodoxe). Quant à Marcus, fidèle à lui-même, il trouva une petite amie sérieuse dès ses premières années de lycée.

Puis nous avons intégré tous les trois la Faculté de Droit de Moscou. Mes frères par choix, moi parce que notre père l'a imposé. J'avais réussi mon concours d'entrée à l'École des Beaux-Arts de Paris, j'aurais pu embrasser la carrière d'artiste que je voulais tant. Bien sûr, mon père a refusé derechef. L'image d'un « bohème », comme il aimait le dire, au sein de sa si prestigieuse famille lui était purement et simplement intolérable. Ma mère n'était peut-être pas vraiment contre le fait que je quitte le nid mais comme à son habitude, elle finit par se ranger du côté du patriarche.

Pourtant, ma première année de droit fut sans conteste la meilleure période de ma vie. Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous vous posez la question, non, je n'ai pas ressenti une subite vocation pour la loi, non, mais j'y ai rencontré Tanya.

Tanya Denali Sabovna.

Grande, mince, blonde, les yeux bleus très clairs, le visage d'une poupée de porcelaine. Tous les étudiants se retournaient sur elle. Elle était brillante et gentille. Elle était la perfection faite femme.

Et curieusement, c'est vers moi qu'elle est venue.

Au début, nous travaillions ensemble dans la grande bibliothèque, puis nous avons commencé à nous voir en dehors des cours, à boire des cafés. Elle est devenue mon amie, ma confidente. Elle ne me jugeait pas.

J'aurais voulu plus, c'est sûr. Toucher sa peau soyeuse, embrasser ses lèvres roses et douces, enserrer sa taille fine, mais je crois que Tanya n'a jamais envisagé notre relation de cette façon. J'aurais du être frustré mais le simple fait de la côtoyer me suffisait amplement.

Dès que je rentrais à la maison, je m'enfermais dans le grenier que ma mère avait aménagé en atelier et me mettait à dessiner Tanya, à la peindre, à la sculpter. Au bout de quelques mois, il est devenu l'antre de ma passion pour elle. Elle était partout, au fusain, à l'huile, en argile... Elle était mon âme et mon cœur. Un jour, elle finirait par m'aimer autrement que comme une amie. J'en étais certain.

La première fois que je l'emmenai à la maison fut le jour où, sans le savoir, tout a basculé.

Aro posa immédiatement les yeux sur elle et c'en était fini. Ils ont commencé à se fréquenter quelques jours plus tard. Bien sûr, Tanya et moi sommes restés amis, mais ce n'était plus pareil. Elle n'était plus à moi.

J'ai espéré qu'Aro se comporterait comme il l'avait toujours fait auparavant, qu'il finirait par se lasser et l'abandonner. Je pourrais ainsi la consoler, la soutenir, l'aider, et elle me laisserait l'aimer. Mais bien sûr, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Il était attentionné, doux, gentil... amoureux. Amoureux de la femme que j'aimais.

Alors j'ai craqué.

C'était un après-midi de juin. Tanya est arrivée chez moi. Aro n'était pas encore revenu des cours, Marcus non plus. Mon père était au travail et ma mère bien trop occupée dans la roseraie de notre immense jardin. Pour la première fois, j'ai emmenée Tanya au grenier, pour lui montrer mes sculptures, les esquisses, les tableaux que j'avais fait et dont elle seule était l'inspiration. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que je l'aimais, je voulais qu'elle soit fière.

Elle est entrée et son sourire s'est effacé. Elle a paru choquée. Elle a commencé à arpenter le grenier, passant le long des tableaux et des sculptures, sans un mot, les yeux comme exorbités. Je lui ai dit que tout ça je l'avais fait par amour et elle s'est mise à me crier que c'était malsain, que ce n'était pas de l'amour mais de l'obsession, que je lui faisais peur. Chacune de ses phrases était un coup de poignard. J'ai perdu mon sang-froid.

Je l'ai secouée de toutes mes forces en lui disant qu'elle était à moi. Elle pleurait et me suppliait de la lâcher.

Je l'ai giflée et j'ai pris ce qu'elle refusait de me donner.

Je l'ai violée.

Ma mère, sans doute alertée par les cris de Tanya, est arrivée quelques minutes après, mais quelques minutes trop tard.

Elle s'est mise elle aussi à hurler en voyant Tanya recroquevillée sur elle-même, les vêtements déchirés, les yeux bouffis par les larmes, le visage et les bras tuméfiés alors que je restais prostré à quelques mètres d'elle, le pantalon descendu au niveau des genoux, le visage dans mes mains devant l'ampleur du désastre que je venais de créer. J'avais blessé la seule personne qui comptait dans ma vie.

Le lendemain, Marcus et moi embarquions pour New-York. Aro restait en Russie avec Tanya. Mon père lui avait trouvé un travail à l'ambassade américaine de Moscou.

Nous nous sommes installés à Little Odessa, quartier russe de New-York. Nous étions hébergés chez un ami de la famille, petit parrain local qui vivait de racket, de paris illicites et de petits délits. C'est comme ça que Marcus et moi fûmes initiés au milieu.

Quelques mois plus tard, Aro et Tanya nous rejoignaient, mariés, et elle enceinte.

Aro pris vite les choses en mains et nous devînmes rapidement les petits rois d'Odessa. Les contacts qu'Aro avaient pu créer pendant son séjour à l'ambassade rendirent les affaires fructueuses mais il voulait plus, il voulait toujours plus.

Tanya accoucha d'un petit garçon quelques semaines après son arrivée sur le territoire américain. Demetri était son portrait craché. Puis ce fut le tour d'Alec, un an et demi plus tard, qui lui, ressemblait sans conteste à Aro, mais avec les yeux de sa mère. Et enfin Jane vit le jour un an après.

De mon côté, j'avais commencé à créer un petit réseau de prostitution que je masquais derrière la gestion de boîtes de nuit à Odessa. Des lieux où vous n'oseriez pas mettre un pied. Car s'ils ressemblaient à des clubs classiques à première vue, leurs sous-sols contenaient toute la bassesse et les tréfonds de l'humanité. Les gens y venaient pour assouvir leurs besoins inavouables de sexe dépravé. Je leur offrais des jeunes femmes et des jeunes hommes qu'ils pouvaient blesser à leur gré. Je me joignais à eux, souvent. Ça soulageait les tensions accumulées au fil des jours, celles de voir Tanya avec mon frère et leurs enfants qui ne seront jamais les miens. Parfois, ça dérapait et j'étais obligé de me débarrasser des corps.

Rien de grave, rassurez-vous.

Au début des années 1980, nous avions tellement réussi qu'Aro décida de monter un cabinet d'avocats. Nous travaillions à trois et nous étions spécialisés dans le droit des affaires. Nos clients ? Tous les grands pontes de la mafia qui désiraient continuer à faire du profit sans s'attirer les foudres de la justice américaine.

Nous avons prospéré. Bien plus vite que nous ne l'aurions imaginé. Alors nous avons varié notre activité. Au droit des affaires nous avons ajouté le droit pénal, fiscal et immobilier. Nous avons commencé à acquérir des biens immobiliers à travers tout New-York pour couvrir nos activités illégales. Bientôt, notre petit cabinet est devenu une société reconnue et redoutée, nous avons même créer des succursales à travers tout le pays.

Qui auraient cru que trois petits immigrés ayant hâtivement quitté le sol russe pour éviter de couvrir de honte le nom de la famille arriveraient si haut et si vite à l'élite de l'échelon social ?

Mes interactions avec Tanya étaient inexistantes. Elle ne me parlait pas, ne me regardait pas. Nous faisions souvent des repas de famille chez Aro, que ce soit pour l'anniversaire d'un des enfants ou pour parler affaires mais même là, nos rapports s'en tenaient au strict minimum. J'étais frustré, très frustré. Cette ignorance me tuait. Même les enfants semblaient préférer Marcus. Toujours sur ses genoux, toujours derrière lui. Moi... rien.

Au sein de notre société, j'étais un peu à part aussi. J'avais un siège au conseil d'administration mais Aro et Marcus étaient les seuls réels maîtres du navire. Aro ne parlait qu'affaires avec moi et Marcus me détestait ouvertement et cordialement. Bref, j'étais un paria, où que j'aille, alors j'ai continué à acheter des clubs à travers le pays. Des clubs aux sous-sols sordides. Je me suis pour ma part pas mal diversifié, la traite des blanches étant devenue une activité majeure, mais aussi le soudoiement d'agents de police afin de couvrir mes arrières et les exécutions de personnes gênantes.

Et puis un jour, tout a de nouveau basculé, encore.

Tanya s'est lancé dans des associations caritatives et généralement, celles-ci s'articulaient toutes autour du même sujet : la violence contre les femmes ou la défense des femmes violées. Autant dire que ça m'agaçait sérieusement. Aro avait mis des fonds à sa disposition pour qu'elle puisse organiser diverses actions dont des bals de charité qui ont vite rencontré un franc succès.

Un jour, alors qu'elle venait voir Aro à son bureau, Tanya a surpris une conversation entre un de mes collaborateurs et moi à propos de l'arrivée d'un nouveau chargement de jeunes femmes en provenance de Russie. Elle est entrée dans mon bureau en hurlant, me traitant de salaud et me menaçant de raconter ce que je lui avais fait au prochain gala annuel pour la protection des femmes. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser révéler à toute l'élite New-Yorkaise ainsi qu'à la presse la raison pour laquelle j'avais quitté la Russie. Ça aurait coulé mes affaires et les flics auraient eu vite fait de découvrir mes activités annexes.

Alors j'ai fait la seule chose qui me restait à faire. Tanya avait réellement l'intention de mettre sa menace à exécution. Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'elle sortait de chez son médecin, je l'ai fait enlevée par mes hommes de main. Je les attendais sur un terrain vague de Brooklyn. Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés et que Tanya m'a vu, elle a compris. Elle savait qu'elle vivait ses dernières minutes et pourtant elle n'a ni crié ni résisté. Elle a juste pleuré silencieusement. Alors que je tenais mon couteau contre sa gorge, elle m'a imploré de ne pas toucher à ses enfants. Je lui ai tranché la gorge, celle-la même que je rêvais d'embrasser quelques années plus tôt. J'ai laissé le corps tel quel, chargeant juste mes hommes de nettoyer toute trace derrière notre passage. Le lendemain, son assassinat faisait la une des journaux.

Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai vu Aro pleurer. J'ai joué le petit frère aimant et consolateur. Ça a marché. Sauf aux yeux de Marcus. Les semaines qui ont suivi il n'a eu de cesse de m'observer suspicieusement et je l'ai même surpris à fouiller mon bureau. Il fallait que je me débarrasse de lui avant qu'il ne découvre quoi que ce soit. J'ai donc raconté à Aro que notre activité sur la côte Ouest n'était pas aussi florissante que nous le désirions et lui ai proposé d'y envoyer Marcus afin qu'il fasse prospérer les affaires.

Une semaine plus tard, Marcus quittait New-York pour notre succursale de Seattle.

Le fait est qu'il est rapidement tombé amoureux d'une comptable là-bas. Une certaine Renée Swan. Dommage que celle-ci ait été mariée et mère d'une petite fille... Le pauvre Marcus se languissait d'amour sans toutefois oser franchir le pas.

La mort de Tanya a rendu Aro plus dur et plus amer qu'il ne l'était déjà avant. En affaire, il était impitoyable. Je crois que la période où Marcus était à Seattle a été une des plus clémentes pour moi. Certes, j'avais tué l'amour de ma vie mais en retour je m'étais débarrassé d'un frère encombrant pendant que l'autre s'était rapproché. Pour la première fois, j'avais l'impression de faire partie d'une famille, d'être un Volturov.

Mais bien sûr, ça ne dura pas...

À peu près un an plus tard, Aro reçut un appel inquiet de Marcus. Sa si chère comptable, qui l'avait d'ailleurs laissé tomber pour retourner auprès de son mari et de sa fille, avait découvert une double comptabilité chez un de nos clients. Un gérant de boîte de nuit à Seattle. En fait, un prête-nom qui gérait un de mes clubs...

Aro a tout de suite demandé à Marcus qu'il lui envoie le mémo afin de vérifier ça auprès de nos experts-comptables. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre la confiance de mon frère, pas après tout ce que j'avais fait pour la gagner. J'ai donc intercepté le mémo avant qu'il n'arrive sur le bureau d'Aro puis j'ai profité d'un soit-disant voyage d'affaires en Californie pour me rendre à Forks, petite ville tranquille de l'état de Washington, petite ville où vivait Renée Swan et sa gentille petite famille.

J'avais décidé de la surveiller pendant quelques jours afin de connaître ses habitudes. Mon but ? Lui faire peur, menacer sa famille. Sauf que j'ai découvert que son mari n'était autre que le chef de la police de la ville. Les choses se compliquaient. Mais ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'était elle... Ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds, son visage de poupée de porcelaine... C'était comme si Tanya était revenue pour me narguer. Elles se ressemblaient tellement ! J'ai cru devenir fou. Il fallait que j'agisse, vite. J'ai donc attendu que son mari parte travailler et je me suis dirigé vers le garage où elle étendait le linge avec sa petite fille qui jouait aux voitures à ses pieds. Je me suis fait passer pour un gentil papa qui cherchait une maison à acheter et ça a marché. Elle s'est approchée, avenante, le sourire aux lèvres, inconsciente du destin qui l'attendait.

Tanya... Tu ressembles tant à Tanya... Mais tu ne peux pas être Tanya... Je ne te laisserai pas revenir Tanya... Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais aimé ? Tout aurait pu être si différent...

Le couteau glisse le long de sa gorge.

Des yeux marrons.

Des yeux marrons que je n'oublierai jamais.

Des yeux marrons d'une petite fille qui ne sait pas encore qu'elle vient de perdre son innocence.

**ooOOoo**

Des yeux marrons qui me scrutent avec haine et colère à présent.

Nous sommes dans un petit hangar désaffecté à l'extérieur de la ville. C'est un des endroits où nous recevons les cargaisons de filles.

_'Ma mère, ces gens dans le container sur les docks, Quil Sullivan, James... C'est vous ! Vous les avez tous tués vous et votre maudite famille !'_, me dit-elle pleine de rage.

Elle est pieds et poings liés, assise contre le mur froid. Je lui assène un violent coup de genou dans le visage et elle s'étale au sol, évanouie.

Du silence...

Enfin du silence...

J'aime tellement le silence...

**ooOOoo**

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre aura répondu à beaucoup de vos questions. Dès le prochain chapitre, nous retrouvons l'action et notre Bella dans une situation plus que délicate. Mais ça, ce sera en septembre !**_

_**D'ici là, je vous souhaite d'excellentes vacances si vous êtes comme moi ou bon courage si vous êtes au boulot.**_

_**Encore merci à vous pour toutes vos reviews. Continuez de faire exploser ma bulle!**_

_**Lili**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR **__**:**_

_**C'est donc après un long mois de vacances et un autre d'écriture que je fais ma « rentrée littéraire » avec ce nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Que vous dire mis à part que je suis vraiment ravie de vous retrouver ?**_

_**Et bien je crois qu'un merci s'impose.**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, identifiées ou anonymes. Merci pour votre patience et votre soutien. Merci d'avoir la délicatesse de ne pas m'insulter si l'histoire ne vous plaît pas. Merci de m'être si fidèles depuis tout ce temps.**_

_**Cette fiction se termine bientôt, et son succès, je vous le dois.**_

_**A ce terme, je peux dire qu'elle ne m'appartient plus. Ce n'est plus vraiment ma fic. C'est la nôtre. Issue des liens qui se sont tissés entre vous et moi au fil des chapitres.**_

_**Je n'ai pas de mot pour vous exprimer ma reconnaissance et un merci me semble bien pauvre. Alors j'espère juste que ce chapitre saura vous prouver ma gratitude.**_

_**Je dédie ce chapitre à Anghjulina et Doudoune51. Merci les filles. Vous avez su me motiver et m'écouter. Je vous souhaite longue route.**_

_**Sur ces bons mots, bonne lecture et à très très bientôt !**_

_**Bises,**_

_**Lili**_

**CHAPITRE XXIV**

**- Of blood, dirt, and dust -**

**Bella's POV**

Voir mourir sa mère, assassinée sauvagement sous vos yeux lorsque vous n'êtes encore qu'une petite fille n'a rien de commun. J'aurais du comprendre à ce moment là que mon destin serait différent... et dramatique. Aujourd'hui j'en prends pleinement conscience.

J'ai pourtant touché le bonheur du bout des doigts. Charlie, les Cullen, Rose, Jasper, Jacob, Alec, Marcus. J'ai même accepté de vivre avec Edward.

Je crois que ma vie aurait pu être heureuse, oui, et c'est une belle pensée qui me réchauffe le cœur alors que je suis en train de mourir.

Au début pourtant, j'ai lutté. J'ai lutté de toutes mes forces. Pour vivre. Pour eux, pour Edward, pour moi. J'ai eu si peur. Le noir, le poids toujours plus lourd sur moi, l'asphyxie, la suffocation, le silence.

Mais plus je me suis débattue, plus ça s'infiltrait en moi, par tous les pores. Je n'ai fait que rendre l'agonie plus longue, la mort plus douloureuse.

Il est temps pour moi d'accepter l'inexorable et de remercier la vie pour le bonheur qu'elle m'a laissé apercevoir. Je ne crois pas en l'au-delà, mais si toutefois il existait, j'aimerais bien y retrouver maman. Elle seule saurait me consoler de la perte de ceux que j'ai laissés ici et que j'aime tant.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je en apnée ?

Je ne sais plus. Et je ne peux même pas ouvrir les yeux.

J'ai besoin de respirer, je n'ai plus le choix.

J'inspire.

La terre pénètre mes narines. L'air salvateur ne vient pas. Il ne viendra pas. Je ne peux même pas pleurer tant le poids de la terre écrase ma poitrine.

Je sens que je meurs.

Ici. Au milieu de nulle part.

Enterrée vivante.

**ooOOoo**

_**Quelques heures plus tôt**_

Je te tiens espèce de fils de pute. Tu vas payer, je te le jure. Maman est morte, tu mourras aussi. Ce sera long et douloureux. Mais jamais assez pour apaiser ma haine. Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir.

_'Bella, tu as les clés en main à présent. Il ne peut plus t'échapper alors je t'en prie, sois prudente'_, me dit Jacob alors que je sors de son bureau, bien trop excitée par la traque qui commence.

Il faut que je passe voir Marcus. Le prévenir afin qu'il se protège, lui et Alec, des retombées qui ne manqueront pas d'arriver une fois que j'aurai fait main basse sur les comptes des différentes sociétés des Volturov.

Je sors du métro et après cinq bonnes minutes de marche, j'arrive enfin devant le restaurant russe. Il est fermé mais Sven me laisse entrer alors qu'il m'aperçoit par la vitrine.

_'Bella, ma chérie ! Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui'_, me lance un Marcus visiblement heureux de me voir après cette nuit de stress intense.

_'Bonjour Marcus'._

_'Mais tu es venue sans personne pour assurer ta protection?'_

_'Marcus... Je suis flic. Je suis donc tout à fait capable de me protéger toute seule, ok ? Sers moi un café plutôt, j'ai une excellente nouvelle.'_

_'Tiens donc, et laquelle?'_

_'J'ai enfin le portrait-robot de l'assassin de maman. Je vais pouvoir le faire passer dans tous les services et le confronter dans nos bases. Je vais enfin l'avoir!'_

_'Je suis heureux d'entendre ça ma chérie. Tu sais à quel point Renée me manque à moi aussi'._

_'Je vais le traquer, Marcus. Il ne m'échappera pas. Je te le jure'._

_'J'espère juste que tu seras prudente, Bella. Je vais te faire un café'_, me dit-il alors qu'il se lève.

Je profite de son absence pour regarder les photos de famille qui sont exposées sur le mur du fond. Les Volturov, à des périodes diverses. Alec avec une sucette à la bouche. Jane en jeune diplômée, Aro, Marcus et...

Aro, Marcus et...

Aro, Marcus et...

… Et une femme qui ressemble beaucoup à ma mère, et à côté encore, il est là, le sourire faux et le regard vide et glacial que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

L'assassin de maman.

Je suis sous le choc. J'ai une douleur dans la poitrine. Envie de hurler.

J'interpelle Sven.

_'Qui est cette femme, Sven?'_

_'Tanya Volturov, la femme d'Aro. C'était quelques mois avant qu'elle ne meure.'_

_'Et l'homme à côté?'_

_'Caïus. Le frère d'Aro et Marcus'._

La vérité est cruelle. Le tueur de ma mère n'est autre que l'oncle d'Alec et frère de Marcus. Il fait partie du clan Volturov. Il se cache dans l'ombre de mon enquête depuis le début. Comme un coup du sort. Implacable.

Sans même attendre le retour de Marcus, je pars en courant, laissant Sven complètement surpris par mon départ précipité.

Arrivée au coin de la rue, je monte dans le premier taxi.

Direction Volturov & associés.

**ooOOoo**

_'Lieutenant Swan ! Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas entrer comme ça ! Mr Volturov n'est pas disponible!'_, me crie la réceptionniste essoufflée alors que je me dirige d'un pas rapide et décidé vers l'ascenseur qui mène au bureau d'Aro Volturov.

J'entre dans la cabine.

_'Vous n'avez pas le droit Lieutenant Swan ! Je vais prévenir la sécurité!'_

_'Et appelle aussi la police tant que tu y es, grognasse!'_, lui lancé-je comme les portes de l'ascenseur se ferment sur sa mine affolée.

Rien ne m'arrêtera. Et encore moins un service de sécurité composé de tueurs à gages sur le retour.

J'arrive devant le bureau d'Aro et ne prends pas la peine de frapper.

Au moment où j'entre, il arrête net sa conversation avec son fils Demetri.

_'Lieutenant Swan... Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite... pour le moins... impromptue?'_

Demetri se tourne à son tour. Tous deux ont le même sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

J'approche un peu plus et pose le portrait-robot sur le bureau en bois précieux.

_'Ca. C'est ça qui m'amène. Ce visage vous évoque quelque chose?'_

Aro blanchit à vue d'œil mais ne semble pas comprendre où je veux en venir. Demetri non plus.

_'Il s'agit de mon jeune frère, Caïus. Que se passe t'il?'_, me demande t'il réellement inquiet.

_'Est-ce qu'il est ici en ce moment?'_

_'Mon oncle gère des night-clubs. Il ne se présente jamais au bureau avant le début de l'après-midi',_ intervient Demetri.

_'Alors vous allez prendre le téléphone et lui demander de bien vouloir se pointer plus tôt'_, lui ordonné-je.

_'Pourquoi ferions-nous ça ? Quels sont les faits qui lui sont reprochés ? Et je vois que vous êtes seule, ça ne ressemble pourtant pas à une visite de courtoisie...'_, crache un Aro plus qu'exaspéré par ma présence.

_'Le téléphone. Tout de suite. Dîtes-lui que je sais tout.'_

Aro s'exécute.

_'Caïus ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as encore fait mais une fliquette très énervante voudrait te parler[...]Oui, c'est elle. Le lieutenant Swan[...]Elle dit qu'elle sait tout[...]Très bien, nous t'y attendrons. Mais fais vite. Elle commence sincèrement à polluer mon espace vital.'_

Il raccroche.

_'Voilà qui est fait. Vous m'excuserez si je ne vous propose pas un thé...'_

Il regarde alors Demetri.

_'Fais venir la voiture. Qu'elle soit prête à partir d'ici cinq minutes.'_

_'Côté Ouest?'_, demande alors Demetri, impassible.

_'Oui'_, lui répond Aro d'un air entendu.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir au sens caché du « côté ouest » que Demetri m'assène un coup violent derrière la tête.

Je sombre immédiatement.

**ooOOoo**

Les voix me semblent lointaines. J'ai un mal de crâne terrible et j'arrive à peine à entrouvrir les paupières. Aro et Caïus ont une discussion agitée.

_'Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce que cette fouineuse fait avec ton visage sur un portrait-robot ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas laisser de témoins à tes soirées répugnantes!'_

_'Il ne s'agit pas de ça...'_

_'Alors de quoi s'agit-il ? Je m'impatiente, Caïus!'_

_'Une vieille histoire. Mais elle ne peut rien contre moi. C'est sa parole contre la mienne. Des souvenirs de gamine contre un homme puissant'._

_'Sans moi, tu n'as aucune puissance Caïus. Et je te rappelle que cette garce et ses collègues enquêtent sur nos affaires depuis plusieurs semaines. Je ne paierai pas pour tes enfantillages et tes orgies !'_

_'Je me charge d'elle, Aro.'_

_'Ah oui ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? C'est un flic ! On ne se débarrasse pas d'un flic sans engendrer de sérieuses conséquences.'_

_'Je te dis que je m'en occupe. Elle ne nous causera plus de problèmes'._

_'Si ça se passe comme la cargaison de chair fraîche que tu as laissée pourrir sur les docks, permets-moi de douter de tes compétences mon frère.'_

_'Ramène-moi l'autre flic. Je ferai d'une pierre deux coups. Ils vont rejoindre notre cher Mike'._

_'Très bien... Fais juste en sorte qu'un chien ne vienne pas déterrer les « nonosses »'._

Pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Mike est mort. Un autre flic semble impliqué. Ce flic et moi allons connaître le même sort que ce pourri de Mike. Aro ne semble pas savoir que son frère a tué ma mère.

_'Ma mère, ces gens dans le container sur les docks, Quil Sullivan, James... C'est vous ! Vous les avez tous tués vous et votre maudite famille !'_, me mets-je à hurler.

Il s'approche lentement de moi, tel un rapace. Je suis pieds et poings liés. Il m'est impossible de bouger.

… Ni d'éviter le coup de genou que je prends sur la pommette.

Le noir, encore.

**ooOOoo**

_'Bella..._silence... _Bella..._silence..._ Bella, c'est moi, Tyler. Réveille-toi'._

Tyler ? Merde... La réalité me revient en pleine tronche. Je suis dans un vieux hangar désaffecté, aux mains des Volturov et surtout du tueur de ma mère, et je vais mourir. Alors que fait Tyler dans mon équation infernale ?

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, ou plutôt un œil, vu qu'une de mes pommettes est si boursoufflée que l'autre œil ne peut s'ouvrir.

_'Oh mon dieu, Bella. Tu es blessée!'_

_'Je vais tenir le coup Tyler. Et tu n'as pas l'air mieux non plus'._

Tout comme moi il a les pieds et poings solidement noués. Son visage est déformé par les traces de coups. Et vue la position bizarre de son bras, je dirais qu'il est cassé.

_'Je te croyais au Mexique...'_

_'Ils m'ont attrapé à la frontière.'_

_'Et ta famille?'_

_'A l'abri. Loin d'ici. Heureusement.'_

_'Je suis désolée Tyler.'_

_'Ils ont tué Mike. Ils l'ont enterré vivant. Je l'ai entendu pleurer comme un gamin. Ils vont nous faire la même chose'._

_'Je sais. Je n'ai même pas prévenu Edward que je me rendais chez les Volturov'._

_'Mais ils vont te chercher, Bella. Edward ne t'abandonnera jamais.'_

_'Ce sera sûrement trop tard'._

_'Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez les Volturov toute seule ? Je t'avais dit de te méfier.'_

_'Caïus...'_

_'C'est un grand malade ce type'._

_'C'est l'assassin de ma mère'._

_'Putain...'_

_'Tu peux le dire, ouais. Mauvais karma.'_

A ce moment, nous entendons des bruits de pas et le grincement d'une porte en ferraille.

Aro, Demetri et Caïus viennent d'entrer. Je sais alors que c'est bientôt fini.

_'Les retrouvailles entre vieux collègues... comme c'est émouvant'_, nous lance Demetri, ironique.

_'La ferme fils à papa ! Quand je te vois je pense à Alice et tu me files l'envie de gerber!'_, lui réponds-je toute aussi acide.

A l'évocation d'Alice, une lueur douloureuse trahit le regard de Demetri.

_'Je t'interdis de parler d'elle ! Tu ne sais rien ! Cette salope a tué notre bébé!'_

_'Tu la forces à se faire avorter par un boucher et c'est elle la salope ?'_

_'Je n'aurais jamais pu lui faire ça ! Je l'aimais ! J'ai mal réagi, j'ai eu peur, mais quand j'ai voulu lui dire de garder le bébé, elle s'était déjà faite avorter et avait quitté l'université. Même Jane n'avait plus de nouvelles!'_

_'Demetri, reprends-toi. C'est de l'histoire ancienne, mon fils. Elle essaie de te manipuler'_, le calme Aro en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

_'Papa, dis-lui. Jamais je n'aurais pu faire une chose pareille. Je l'aimais!'_

_'Je sais mon fils...'_

_'Cessez ces jérémiades ! Cette fille n'était qu'une petite traînée ! Une fille de flic, en plus ! Je t'avais dit de faire attention à tes fréquentations, Demetri ! Mais non, il a fallu que tu joues à l'amoureux éperdu ! Toi et Aro n'êtes que des fillettes ! Il a bien fallu que quelqu'un prenne les choses en main!',_ s'exclame alors Caïus, hors de lui.

Aro le regarde, interloqué.

_'Quoi ?...'_, demande Demetri avec difficulté.

_'Je suis allé la chercher à l'Université ce jour-là. Je lui ai dit que je venais de ta part. Elle a pleuré tout le trajet. Pathétique. Igor a fait le boulot et je l'ai fait ramener.'_

_'Mais Igor n'était pas médecin!'_, se met à crier Aro.

Demetri s'effondre en pleurs. Genoux à terre, les mains devant le visage.

Tyler et moi nous regardons. Je suis sans voix devant l'horreur de l'aveu de Caïus. Comment a t'il pu faire ça à une jeune femme aussi innocente qu'Alice ?

De la même façon qu'il a pu tuer ma mère.

Sans raison.

Ce type est fou.

_'Tu n'es qu'un infâme salaud ! Le raté de la famille ! Un pervers maniaque et incontrôlable ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça à ta propre famille?'_, lui demande Aro.

_'Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Il te fallait Tanya parce que tu ne supportais pas qu'elle puisse m'aimer, moi ! Et ne me joue pas la mélodie du bonheur ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit la vérité à Demetri, hein ? Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit qu'il était mon fils !'_

A ces mots, Demetri se relève, complètement azimuté.

Il questionne Aro du regard, suppliant.

_'Dis-moi que c'est faux... Dis-moi que je ne suis pas le fils de ce détraqué...'_

_'Je suis désolé Demetri...'_, lui répond-il.

Demetri se dirige alors vers nous et commence à dénouer nos liens.

_'Demetri ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'_, lui crie Aro.

_'Ca suffit ! Je ne veux plus de ça ! J'arrête tout!'_

_'Hors de question'_, intervient Caïus, glacial.

Il lève son arme vers Demetri et l'impensable se produit. Il tire.

Demetri s'effondre sur Tyler, sans vie.

Aro se jette contre lui, le prenant dans ses bras en pleurant. Mais Caïus ne se laisse pas émouvoir par la scène. Il fait évacuer son frère par un de ses hommes de main et les suit, nous laissant seuls, Tyler et moi, avec le corps encore chaud de Demetri.

**ooOOoo**

La nuit est tombée lorsque Caïus fait de nouveau irruption dans la pièce, accompagné de Félix.

Aucune trace d'Aro alentour.

Félix s'empare de Tyler alors que Caïus me soulève sans ménagement.

Ils nous mènent jusqu'à l'extérieur. Dans la nuit, je ne distingue rien mais la terre meuble sous mes pieds me laisse à penser que le hangar est placé en plein milieu d'un terrain vague.

L'endroit idéal pour cacher des corps.

Lorsque nous nous arrêtons, je m'aperçois que deux trous sont déjà creusés. Deux trous qui nous attendent.

Tyler commence à se débattre et Félix l'assomme d'un coup de pelle, le faisant directement tomber dans la fosse, inconscient.

Aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître, à ce moment-là, je l'envie. Il ne verra pas la mort venir.

_'Tu n'auras pas cette chance, ma petite'_, me murmure Caïus à l'oreille comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Je sais.

Il me pousse dans le trou où je m'affale. Félix commence alors à envoyer des pelletées de terre.

Je tente de me relever, prise de panique, mais Caïus me maintient clouée au sol avec sa pelle appuyée sur mon estomac.

Je me débats alors que le poids de la terre commence à se faire de plus en plus oppressant.

Je lutte. Encore.

Edward, je t'aime...

**ooOOoo**

_Voir mourir sa mère, assassinée sauvagement sous vos yeux lorsque vous n'êtes encore qu'une petite fille n'a rien de commun. J'aurais du comprendre à ce moment là que mon destin serait différent... et dramatique. Aujourd'hui j'en prends pleinement conscience._

_J'ai pourtant touché le bonheur du bout des doigts. Charlie, les Cullen, Rose, Jasper, Jacob, Alec, Marcus. J'ai même accepté de vivre avec Edward._

_Je crois que ma vie aurait pu être heureuse, oui, et c'est une belle pensée qui me réchauffe le cœur alors que je suis en train de mourir._

_Au début pourtant, j'ai lutté. J'ai lutté de toutes mes forces. Pour vivre. Pour eux, pour Edward, pour moi. J'ai eu si peur. Le noir, le poids toujours plus lourd sur moi, l'asphyxie, la suffocation, le silence._

_Mais plus je me suis débattue, plus ça s'infiltrait en moi, par tous les pores. Je n'ai fait que rendre l'agonie plus longue, la mort plus douloureuse._

_Il est temps pour moi d'accepter l'inexorable et de remercier la vie pour le bonheur qu'elle m'a laissé apercevoir. Je ne crois pas en l'au-delà, mais si toutefois il existait, j'aimerais bien y retrouver maman. Elle seule saurait me consoler de la perte de ceux que j'ai laissés ici et que j'aime tant._

_Depuis combien de temps suis-je en apnée ?_

_Je ne sais plus. Et je ne peux même pas ouvrir les yeux._

_J'ai besoin de respirer, je n'ai plus le choix._

_J'inspire._

_La terre pénètre mes narines. L'air salvateur ne vient pas. Il ne viendra pas. Je ne peux même pas pleurer tant le poids de la terre écrase ma poitrine._

_Je sens que je meurs._

_Ici. Au milieu de nulle part._

_Enterrée vivante._

_**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de votre attente !**_

_**Comme vous l'aurez certainement compris, dans ma fic, j'ai voulu des personnages complexes, troubles. Rien n'est blanc ou noir. Les méchants ont leur histoire et les gentils leur côté sombre. Dans cette fic, il ne s'agit que d'humains qui, à trop flirter sur la ligne jaune, ont un jour basculé d'un côté. Le bon ou le mauvais.**_

_**Il ne reste à présent plus que 2 chapitres avant la fin.**_

_**En attendant, n'oubliez pas de m'abreuver de reviews, elles sont ma seule récompense.**_

_**Bises,**_

_**Lili**_


End file.
